El secreto, En el desierto
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: Secretos en las terribles y peligrosos arenas del desierto, jamas debieron volver. Las consecuencias de la Magia poni, traerán consecuencias terribles, para los aventureros que decidieron marchar a descubrir la verdad y una amenaza que jamas debió Re-emerger solo espera al momento perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: **El día presente, el pasado cercano y el mucho mas lejano futuro

* * *

-Papá. . . . ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

Pregunto un pequeño crio de Búfalo, a su papa que lo llevaba sobre sus espaldas. El pequeño poseía un pelaje dorado y bronceado, apenas si sus pequeños cuernos se lograban divisar en cabeza. El pequeño poseía unos bellos ojos verdes, los cuales exclusivamente veían a su robusto padre con curiosidad y duda.

-hijo, adonde vamos. . . es, importante-

El padre del pequeño era alto y fornido, de pelaje igual al de su pequeño hijo, también como sus ojos, con solo una diferencia, esa era la de los cuernos más alargados que los pequeñitos cuernos de su hijo. Mientras que los del pequeño eran más claros y blancos, los de su padre además de largos y anchos, eran de un color mucho más grisáceos.

¿Qué hacían? Los dos estaban en el medio de un viaje por el desierto, que los había mantenido ocupados por un largo tiempo, 3 días. En el cuarto día, para cuando el sol se estaba ya ocultando por el horizonte gracias a la magia de la única reina de esa misma nación, su viaje estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Tal y como se lo dijo su padre, el propósito de esa pequeño viaje, era demasiado importante para el pequeño, el hijo del líder ultimo búfalo de esa generación. Pero a pesar de las palabras de su padre, el muchacho se mostro muy curioso, así que no pudo evitar preguntar de nuevo el tan importante motivo de su viaje.

-Papá, ¿Por que es están importante este viaje para ti?-

-Hijo, esto es importante para ti también, demasiado de hecho-

-¿Pero por que?-

-porque si algún día quieres ser mi sucesor, tienes que aprender ciertas cosas, muy importantes-

-¿pero por que nadie más vino con nosotros?

-porque siempre ha sido de este modo, de jefe a jefe, de padre a padre, es así como se ha hecho esto, por generaciones-

-¿tu papá también te saco a viajar?. . .Digo el abuelo, padre-

-si y tu algún día también lo harás con tu hijo, lo sacaras de viaje, para aprender-

-¡¿APRENDER?!. . . .aww. . . No me gusta aprender-

El pequeño se echo sobre la espalda de su padre, todo rendido y cansado con tan solo escuchar esas palabras. Era mas importante cazar y ser fuerte para el, pero el aprender de lecciones, era algo que aun no gustaba. Pero ya para ese momento, el pequeño no se percato que avance ya no hubo, los dos ya habían llegado por fin a su destino final. El viejo padre del pequeño se detuvo y entonces moviendo su lomo en seña, logro hacer que su hijo se levantara de nuevo.

-quieras oh no aprenderás hijo, tienes que-

-aaaw. . .- estaba a punto de replicar, pero no lo hizo, pues al mirar al frente, su atención se quedo fija en el panorama que tenia al frente -¿Papá?. . . ¿Qué es este lugar?-

-la península hijo, este es nuestro destino-

Enfrente de los dos, se abría un inmenso y profundo gran cañón por toda la extensión del suelo. A lo lejos, se podía ver como la Luna llena rosaba en el horizonte del mundo. El pequeño miro completamente maravillado al ver el enorme agujero en frente de él. Y más le impresiono, el de alguna manera poder divisar el aroma a sal que solo el mar podía proporcionar, lo cual lo dejo a un más perplejo.

-woooo. . . ¿Qué es aquí papa? ¿Qué hacemos aquí papá?-

-hijo, estamos aquí. . . porque aquí deberás de aprende hijo-

El pequeño bajo del lomo de su padre con un pequeño salto y entonces, con cuidado se fue acercando al borde del gran abismo. Asomo la cabeza para ver que tan profundo era el cañón, pero resulto, que era demasiado profundo como para lograr alcanzar con la vista el fondo del agujero. Eso aterro un poco al pequeño, tanto como para alejar la cabeza del borde.

-¿vamos a bajar?- le pregunto el pequeño con un poco de miedo en su voz

-si-

-aaaaw. . .- se vio un poco atemorizado

-descuida-

Su padre se le acerco un poco a su hijo, para ver junto a su hijo el gran vacio.

-pero de paso, te contare una historia, bastante importante, ¿si? Será. . . tu primera lección-

-aaaw. . . esta bien papá-

El muchacho prefirió ya no darle importancia si aprendía o no, simplemente ya no quería seguir viendo al fondo del cañón, así que se le aproximo a su padre y entonces velozmente subió por la espalda del gran bisonte, para después acomodarse sobre el pelaje de su papá. El viejo búfalo al cerciorarse de que el pequeño estuviera bien sujeto, empezó a caminar por el borde del cañón, en lo que le empezaba a contar su relato, a su pequeño.

-hijo, la historia de todo este gran cañón, comenzó. . .

_**¡FLASH BACK!. . . . . . . . . . . . **__**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"_Generaciones atrás, antes de que los ponis pusieran sus cascos en estas tierras siquiera. Nosotros los búfalos éramos los gobernantes de todas estas tierras, desde las montañas nevadas, hasta las planicies verdes. Éramos una tribu increíblemente extensa, vivíamos en paz y armonía con la naturaleza, agradecíamos a los espíritus por su bondad y generosidad."_

Por todas partes, como si estuviera pintado, el panorama solo mostraba búfalos, solo y únicamente Búfalos. De todas las partes de la región, bisontes trabajaban la tierra, atendían a sus pequeños, hablaban entre ellos, jugaban y se enseñaban. Era lo rutinario en sus tierras.

"_Eran tiempos de grande prosperidad, vivíamos en todas partes y ninguno de nosotros tenía conflictos o pesares. Éramos fuertes, prósperos, respetuosos y éramos una gran hermandad, pero, sobre todas esas cosas. . . éramos orgullosamente Bisontes y queríamos demostrárselo a toda la naturaleza"_

La gran comuna de búfalos en ese momento se despida de un extenso grupo de viajeros, que parecían tener planes de ir en dirección al sur del territorio. Todo tipo de familiares, conocidos, y jefes tribales de otras ares de la nación, les dieron sus bendiciones al grupo de viajeros, quienes en ese momento empezaron a viajar. Para cuando los valientes viajeros regresaran, los demás estarían listos para marchar también a nuevas aéreas, a las cuales migrarían y así expandieran el alcance de su especie.

"_Pero. . . nunca supimos. . .nunca imaginamos. . . que no estábamos solos"_

En un extenso valle el grupo de búfalos viajeros, recorrían sin problemas los nuevos campos que habían encontrado. A pesar de descubrir una nueva área completamente habitable, estos seguirían andando, pues no pretendían solo detenerse ahí. Un poco después subieron por una pequeña colina, el grupo mantenía un buen ritmo, pero al llagar a la cima de aquella gran colina, no pudieron evitar frenar en seco.

"_hasta que los encontramos"_

Sus miradas eran confusas y un tanto incrédulas, pues ante sus miradas una edificación de piedra sobresalía de los arboles.

Era un estructura echa totalmente de piedra pero con formas totalmente moldeadas, las cuales eran figuras exactamente precisas de rectángulos y cuadrados, uno sobre otro. Tal ves los búfalos en aquel entonces no lo hubieran reconocido e incluso haber sabido, pero presenciaban lo que era una pirámide.

**-¡FLYYYYYYAAAAAAZZZZZ!**-

Los búfalos al escuchar aquel ruido se pusieron en alerta. Atentos a cualquier detalle, lo que sea que hubiera sido… acepto que ese "algo", no era "algo" sino más bien un "alguien" y ese alguien les ataco por arriba.

_**-¡FLYYYY-AAAAAGGT!-**_

-¡AAAAH!-

"_nuestras tierras se expandieron demasiado y tentaron a aquellas criaturas a hacer guerra de la cual vivían. Las criaturas eran peligrosas, fuertes, salvajes y de aspecto que solo en las pesadillas uno puede tener"_

_**FLASH BACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

El pequeño en ese momento no despegaba la mirada de su padre.

-¿Qué era papa?-

-monstruos, hijo mío, fueron monstruos, monstruos con los que nunca debimos haber entrado en conflicto, pero, fue inevitable-

-¿Qué paso entonces?-

-lo que paso fue que estas criaturas quisieron tomar nuestras tierras, pero no nos dejaríamos tan fácil, así que… ¡entramos en guerra!. . .

_**FLASH BACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

"_Fueron batallas memorables y sumamente peligrosas, los bisontes éramos fuertes y avilés en combate, pero aquellas bestias tenían la ventaja de ser criaturas monstruosas… La batalla estaba apunto de ser perdida por nuestros ancestros, pero eso no era bueno, nada bueno. Pues el propio equilibrio de esta tierra, estaba en juego… por ese motivo ellos decidieron actuar y ayudar a los búfalos con problemas tomando cartas en el asunto"_

Los cielos nocturnos, del firmamento por completo se estremecieron en relámpagos y truenos. Mientras que en tierra, los bisontes observaban con increíble asombro lo que pasaba. Pero miraron con mucho mas asombro lo que paso después.

"_Quienes descendieron entonces, fueron los espíritus, nuestros protectores espíritus, tomaron la forma de los animales más, astutos, inteligentes, fuertes y nobles de este mundo. Los espíritus tomaron la forma de, un oso, un lobo, un águila y una serpiente. Bajaron del gran mundo espiritual y combatieron a las criaturas, en una batalla a muerte"_

A la distancia, los búfalos alcanzaron a ver a cuatro inmensos animales diferentes. Pero, el más grande de todos ellos, fue el oso, quien al ponerse sobre sus dos patas traseras, emitió un rugido tan potente, que por todo el reino se escucho su enardecida furia. Los búfalos tenían una oportunidad para ganar.

_**FLASH BACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

-Pero, solo hubo algo, bastante importante con lo que los grandes espíritus no contaron. . . Ellos no contaron con que los monstruos tenían apoyo de sus propios espíritus, creo que era. . . un dios quien fue quien apoyo a las bestias de las tierras invasoras. Pues si los Búfalos recibirían ayuda sagrada de lo alto, los espíritus de aquellas tierras también ayudarían a los temibles monstruos-

Para ese momento, el viejo Búfalo llego a un área donde había rocas las cuales podría usar para descender de lo alto, a lo bajo del gran cañón como una escalera.

-y así la última batalla comenzó-

_**FLASH BACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

-_Pero fue una guerra bastante dura, pero tan dura, que el campo de batalla reclamo las almas de los espíritus del águila y la serpiente, al ser derrotados por el temible Dios que ayudaba a los monstruos. Por otra parte, en la batalla el Lobo termino bastante herido, ya casi no podría combatir. . . y entonces. . . El espíritu del oso tenía todo el peso de la batalla sobre sus hombros-_

El campo de batalla estaba en su "punto". Tanto búfalos como aquellas Monstruos ya no podrían luchar por mucho más tiempo. Cuando los cielos se despegaran de aquellas nubes negras, el bando ganador seria iluminado por los rayos del sol, esto no dejaría duda de que especie seria dueña de las tierras.

La batalla entre los ejércitos se desarrollaba en una extensa llanura en el medio del desierto, pero no muy lejos de ahí, en el fondo de un gran cañón, el dios de las criaturas, como tanto los espíritus de la tierra, se batían a muerte.

-**GRUUAAAAAHH-**

Rujia el espíritu del oso. Su tamaño era tres veces el de cualquier bisonte, su pelaje era como el reflejo de las estrellas del espacio, iluminado con el resplandor naranja de una estrella solar en gran parte de su torso y sus ajos eran un total y completo vacio en blanco.

Tomando distancia y rodeando al espíritu del oso con sumo cuidado, se encontraba él supuesto dios de las bestias espantosas. Vigilante y amenazante para lanzar su primer ataque.

Ese dios era un ser bípedo capas de estar en dos patas, pero era como un tipo de criatura humanoide-felina. Portaba un tipo de faldar ceremonial en la cintura, pero por la batalla ya estaba desgarrado un poco. Su pelaje era negro con manchas y marcas grises que parecían ser de tigre, chita, jaguar y leopardo, todas a la vez. Su cabeza era cubierta por una gran mascara de jaguar hecha de cuero, piel y madera petrificada. Sus ojos eran rojos, con pupilas negras de serpiente que resaltaban sobre la mascara y el seseo que provenía de su boca cuando sacaba su lengua que era de reptil. Por ultimo pero mas extraño era que en donde se suponía que debía estar su pie izquierdo, la piel y hueso eran remplazados por una prótesis de metal (como de bronces) la cual al nivel de la espinilla, tenía un protección redonda (un espejo) el cual reflejaba los objetos con un color platinado.

-_esas bestias, lo llamaban tezcatlipoca- _

Ambos adversarios mantenían su distancia enviando rugidos con intención de intimidar al oponente.

No muy lejos de ahí, el espíritu lastimado del lobo miraba el próximo enfrentamiento. El lobo era de gran tamaño, o al menos superaba la estatura de los bisontes y al igual que el espíritu del oso, su pelaje mostraba el firmamento del espacio profundo.

-**GRUAAAAAH**- gruño el oso

-_**ZZZZZZHHHH**_- seseo la felina serpiente

Fue el oso quien ataco primero. Levantándose en sus dos patas traseras intento aplastar con las delanteras a tezcatlipoca, pero este sujeto al oso de pata a pata, encontrándose ambos en el medio de un duelo de fuerzas. El dios de los monstruos no se contuvo y comenzó a patear al oso en su expuesto torso. El oso respondió mordiendo uno de los brazos del felino y usando su fuerza, lo comenzó a jalar de un lado a otro hasta tener el impulso necesario y arrojarlo lo lejos posible.

Tezcatlipoca aterrizo de cuclillas dejando a su paso un poco de destrucción. Levanto la mirada y rugió. Tan rápido como fue, regreso al combate con un poderoso tacle que derribo al espíritu del oso. Rápidamente seo coloco por encima del espíritu y le comenzó a dar de zarpazos en la cara.

-¡**ZZZHHAA! ¡ZZZZZHHAA! ¡ZZZHHHAA!**-

El espíritu del oso, en un reflejo atrapo entre sus dientes la garra derecha de tezcatlipoca. Empezó a hacer presión en sus dientes para lograr doblegar a la bestia felina. Pero el dios oscuro le propino barios golpes con su pata libre al oso.

-**GRAAAAHHHH**- libero la pata

Tezcatlipoca se preparo para continuar propinando su castigo, pero…

-¡**ZZZHAAAAAAH!** –

El espíritu del lobo lo capturo con sus fauces el hombro de tezcatlipoca. Aprovechando la ayuda, el espíritu del oso le propino un fuerte golpe al felino negro en la cara con lo cual se lo quito de si.

El lobo no dejaba de sujetar a su presa con la gran fuerza que le quedaba. Pero no fue por mucho lo que mantuvo lucha, liberó al felino oscuro su agarre y se alejo un poco. Tezcatlipoca intento reponerse lo más rápido posible y así arremeter con el perro faldero que lo mordió, pero cuando lo intento fue arrastrado de manera abrupta por los pies. Giro la cabeza para ver quien se trataba, y era nada más ni menos que el espíritu del oso quien lo tenía sujeto con sus patas delanteras.

-¡**GRUAAAAAAAAH!**-

El oso empleo toda su fuerza para levantar a tezcatlipoca por los aires y "CRAAACK!" estrellarlo en el suelo de granito "CRAAACK! CRAAACK! CRAAACK! CRAAACK!" una y otra vez.

-¡**GRUAAAAAAAAH!**-

Rugió antes de continuar "CRAAACK! CRAAACK! CRAAACK! CRAAACK! CRAAACK! CRAAACK! CRAAACK! CRAAACK!"

Pero antes de poder hacer algo más el espíritu se comenzó a tambalear. Soltó al felino y el mareo lo hiso caer de rodillas. Tezcatlipoca había liberado un humo negro por los aires mientras era arremetido de un lado al otro por él espíritu de los Búfalos. El oso pudo notar que el humo provenía de la pierna falsa de metal de tezcatlipoca.

-**grrrrrr…**- estaba muy mareado como para rugir

Al tener a su enemigo de rodillas, tezcatlipoca con su pie de metal dio un salto con patada en la cara del espíritu del oso. Al recibir el golpe, el espíritu inhaló un poco más del humo negro, lo cual lo hizo retroceder unos pasos para atrás. El golpe, mas el humo negro, eran una combinación letal para los enemigos de tezcatlipoca y ahora el espíritu del oso lo estaba sintiendo de primera mano.

Lo siguiente fue un salto invertido con patada por parte del dios oscuro de los monstruos, seguido de otra patada giratoria. Pero antes de que el metal impactara con el rostro del espíritu, el oso pudo ver su reflejo en la falsa pierna de Tezcatlipoca.

**¡KIIIIIIICK!**

Al recibir la patada, espíritu del oso termino en el suelo con pequeñas convulsiones causadas por el humo negro.

-**ZZZZZZZHHH**-

Tezcatlipoca tenía al oso donde quería, así que decidió que era momento de terminar. Retrocedió un poco para atrás, se puso de cuclillas, tomó impulso y dio un gran salto por los aires. Al alcanzar la altura máxima se preparo, para que al descender, pudiera dar un golpe final para el espíritu del oso, pero, al estar a pocos metros de impactar con el gran oso, lo bloquearon con una embestida repentina.

-**WAAAAFFFHHRR**-

El espíritu del lobo embistió en pleno descenso a tezcatlipoca, quedando encima de él al chocar contra el suelo. Rápidamente el lobo trato de morder a tezcatlipoca por el cuello, pero tan sólo basto para el ser bípedo, el darle un rodillazo en el vientre del espíritu del lobo, justo en la herida que ya le habían provocado antes. El lobo emitió un horrendo quejido de dolor. Tezcatlipoca tan solo giro sobre si quedando encima del lobo.

-¡**ZZZZZHHAAAAAAAAH!**-

Y así comenzó un terrible castigo para el pobre Lobo, recibiendo un golpe tras otro, otro y uno más por parte del dios de los monstruos. Tezcatlipoca miro el vientre del lobo, puso una sonrisa malévola y entonces comenzó a golpear el punto que ya tenía dañado el lobo, golpe, tras ¡Golpe!. El lobo emitía aullidos agudos y fuertes de puro dolor mientras que el felino aumentaba la velocidad de sus golpes como la fuerza de estos. El espíritu se retorcía en dolor y en intentos por liberase del castigo. Tezcatlipoca solo aplico mas fuerza en el agarre y continuaba el castigo. El lobo tan solo comenzó a emitir quejidos ahogados en dolor.

A unos metros a la distancia, el espíritu del oso veía como el espíritu del lobo era castigado. Esta de manera inmediata y empleando todas sus fuerzas para superar el efecto del humo negro, se puso de cuatro patas, para luego sostenerse con tan solo sus dos patas traseras. Se tambaleo un poco, pero se mantuvo en pie y una vez listo comenzó a avanzar. Quería ayudar al lobo, pero al dar ese ultimo paso, el mareo regreso a su cabeza, lo cual provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara en el suelo de nuevo.

**¡ ¡ ¡CRAACK! ! !**

Ese sonido, era completamente reconocible, ese era el ruido que los huesos de cráneo producen al romperse, pero este fue increíblemente fuerte, que incluso resonó por todo el profundo cañón. El oso levanto la mirada y pudo ver como tezcatlipoca por fin dejaba de castigar al lobo. Pero el cuerpo del espíritu del lobo perdía, el pobre lobo estaba inmóvil, no mostraba signos de vida, e incuso el brillo de su piel de estrellas se empezaba a perder y a convertir en simple pelaje color gris. El reflejo de las constelaciones se perdió dejando solo un cuerpo sin vida y sangre corriendo por todo suelo polvoriento del desierto.

El oso se quedo completamente quieto, viendo como si el tiempo se hiciera lento, como el viento resoplaba el pelaje del difunto lobo. Lo único que rompió el silencio, fue una clara carcajada seseante, por parte del dios oscuro.

El espíritu del oso le dedico una mirada llena de furia a tezcatlipoca. La furia no se pudo contener más y el oso dio el mayor rugido que se pudo haber dado en la vida jamás. El estruendoso grito incluso detuvo la batalla entre los monstruos y búfalos, a pesar de que esta era increíblemente ruidosa y muy lejana del cañón.

El rugir a todo pulmón del último espíritu de la tierra, logro cierto efecto en los búfalos, quienes de la nada, adquirieron valor y mas gallardía pues un dios seguía con ellos, combatiendo y luchando sin rendirse. Entonces la batalla se reanudo entre los dos ejércitos. Pero esta vez eran los bisontes quienes emanaban un aura dorada de victoria.

Ahora, los cielos se comenzaron a despejar, abriendo paso al sol en dirección al ejercito de los bisontes.

En el fondo del cañón tezcatlipoca no resistió mas y se lanzo al ataque a toda velocidad. Intento derribar al espirito del oso pero este lo recibió de golpe con un abrazo de oso.

-¡**ZAAAAAAAAAHHH!**- sintió la fuerza de los brazos del oso aplastando su costillas -**¡ZZZYYYYYAAAAAAAGGGTTHH!**

El dios de los engendros monstruosos grito de dolor ante la fuerza del apretón. Pero no se daría por vencido, oh no, no lo haría. Rápidamente, de su pierna izquierda el humo negro comenzó a liberarse pero en mayor cantidad en esta ocasión. Al verse rodeado por el humo, el espíritu del oso actuó de manera rápida "**¡POOW!**" le dio un tremendo cabezazo a tezcatlipoca. Este dejo de liberar el humo de su pierna, pues quedo un tanto atontado. Luego para evitar el humo que ya había salido de la pierna falsa del dios oscuro, el espíritu del oso empujo a Tezcatlipoca con toda su fuerza para su espalda, se reclino y entonces dio un potente salto invertido con el cual "**POOOW**" estampo a tezcatlipoca de cabeza contra el suelo. La maniobra suplex invertida del oso logro alejarlos del humo negro a ambos.

Tezcatlipoca quedo libre del agarre por unos instantes en los cuales intento girar sobre si para alejarse del oso y quedar boqui-arriba. Pero de inmediato Tezcatlipoca comenzó a sentir el dolor. Comenzó a rugir, gritar y patalear por su adolorida pierna izquierda. El oso pudo ver la reacción inesperada de tezcatlipoca. El dios de los monstruos se incorporo y en desesperación regreso a una ubicación en especifico. Entonces todo fue bastante claro, el oso pudo ver que el dios oscuro ocultaba su pierna falsa, lejos de los rayos del sol. El día nuevo había llegado al fin, como también la batalla tendría su gran final.

-¡**GRUAAAAAAAAH!**-

El espíritu del oso se lanzo al ataque, tezcatlipoca fue embestido y chocado contra la pared de piedra. Entonces el oso sujetó con todas sus fuerzas a tezcatlipoca y lo arrojo en dirección a la luz.

-¡**ZAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**-

Tezcatlipoca comenzó a sentir dolor proviniendo de su pierna izquierda. No lo soporto y de inmediato se dirigió a las sombras. Pero no logro permanecer en las sombras, pues fue embestido por el espíritu del oso, quien evito así que regresara a su zona segura, bajo las sombras de las nubes oscuras.

-¡**ZAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**-

-¡**GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**-

Tezcatlipoca se arrastraba desesperado para alcanzar las sombras, pero era detenido y jalado devuelta por el oso luchando por que no saliera de la luz y exponiendo su pierna ante los rayos del sol.

-¡**ZAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!... AAAAAHHHZZZZ… AAAHH… aaaaahhgttthh… ¿Zaah?**-

Para desgracia del espíritu de la tierra, las nubes se habían movido en su dirección, ocultando el sol.

-¡**ZAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-**

Al no sentir los rayos del sol, tezcatlipoca se le arrojo al espíritu del oso, era hora de pagar. Lo agarro con fuerza. Implico un poco de lucha pero tezcatlipoca alcanzo el cuello del oso. Así una vez cerca de su yugular, Tezca resaltando sobre la mascara, un par de colmillos blancos y alargados de serpiente, los cuales encajó en la piel del espíritu del oso.

-¡**GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡GRAAAHHHHAAAAAAATTHAAAA!**- el oso sintió el potente morder de la serpiente

El espíritu de la naturaleza trato de zafarse desesperadamente de tezcatlipoca pero no importaba cuanto jalara, empujara o golpeara, tezcatlipoca no lo dejaría ir.

El espíritu del oso comenzó a sentirse un tanto débil y mareado de nueva cuenta. Era la mordida, esa mordida de serpiente, le estaba inyectando alguna clase de veneno, el cual corría por los dientes de la serpiente al torrente del oso. Era imposible soltarse y no había luz del sol. Pronto no habría nadie que ayudara a los búfalos. Pronto moriría, pronto todos en esa tierra morirían ante la fuerza de los monstruos y no había nada que él, el poderoso oso pudiera el hacer para evitarlo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

O tal vez si había algo.

-¡**GRRRRRR… GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-**

De sorpresa y con suma fuerza, el espíritu del oso… el último espíritu protector de estas tierras… sujeto con todo su poder a tezcatlipoca con sus patas traseras y delanteras al mismo tiempo.

-**¿ZZZZHH?**-

Tezcatlipoca estaba confundido ante la acción del oso, pero pronto entendería. Tan pronto empezó a sentir un pequeño y punzante dolor en su pierna izquierda, el cual aumentaba a cada segundo. Desvió la mirada y quedo aterrado por lo que vio, que incluso libero de su mordida al espíritu del oso.

-¡**ZAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- **grito aterrado en esta ocasión

Eran soles, así es; Soles, cientos de soles, en la piel del espíritu de la tierra. El pelaje del oso ya no reflejaba un par de constelaciones y galaxias lejanas. Su piel ahora era cubiertas por cientos de soles, muchos de ellos y no exagero. El brillo de esos soles lo estaban iluminando todo, incluso más allá de la piel del oso.

-¡**ZAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH AAAAAHHH AAAAAAHHH!-**

Tezcatlipoca pudo sentir el dolor súper intenso en su pierna izquierda. Al captar toda esa luz del reflejo de los rayos de sol, el espejo de la prótesis de metal, sorpresivamente se comenzó a quebrar en pedazos. Las grietas se fueron haciendo más grandes a cada segundo que pasaba y no perecía parar.

-¡**ZAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH AAAAAHHH AAAAAAHHH! ** ¡**ZAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH AAAAAHHH AAAAAAHHH!-** el dolor llego al limite de tezcatlipoca -**¡ ¡ ¡ZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAGGGGGTTTTT! ! !**

Hubo un momento en el que todo el cañón se ilumino con luz dorada de sol.

-¡**ZAAAAAAAAA…-**

Hubo un silenció profundo que se adueño de todo el cañón, eso fue premonitorio, de que ni tezcatlipoca, ni el espíritu del oso, de que ¡Nada!… quedaría con vida. Por último y concluyendo con todo, solo se escucho un grande y fuerte implosión.

"**¡ ¡ ¡**_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! ! !"**_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_-Y así, nuestro pueblo prevaleció un día más, con el sacrificio de los espíritus y la del dios de los monstruos que quisieron conquistar y doblegar esta tierra nuestra. Ganamos la batalla. _

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Los dos seguían bajando por las rocas y seguían sin detenerse. El pequeño estaba completamente asombrado, por la seriedad de su padre y la manera en que la había contado, realmente le transmitió algo en ese momento con esa historia.

-¿Pero papá, por que me cuentas l. . .?-

Su padre lo cayo, de manera sutil.

-porque hijo, quiero pedirte un favor demasiado importante-

-aaaw. . . ¿Qué?-

-hijo, quiero saber, si. . . ¿podrías guardar un secreto?-

En ese momento la cabeza del niño se lleno de preguntas, rápidamente so posó sobre la cabeza de su papá y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿un secreto?-

-si, un secreto hijo mío. . . nuestro. . . .de todos nosotros, tu gente y sobre todo. . . tuyo-

-¿eh?-

-¿También debo ocultarlo?-

-es necesario, así que dime- entonces se detuvo y miro seriamente a su hijo -¿puedo confiar en ti?-

Fue después de decir esas palabras, cuando el papá se detuvo y miro a su hijo a los ojos, mirándolo con una seriedad que jamás le había mostrado antes a su pequeño. El muchacho permaneció cruzando miradas a su papa, realmente sorprendido. Pues en la vida, un padre jamás le pediría a su hijo ser ten maduro a ten corta edad, de no ser algo sumamente importante.

-yo. . . yo. . . lo juro-

Fueron las palabras que emanaron de su boca.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. **

_**¡Truenos y relámpagos!**_

_(Hace treinta y nueve años atrás)_

En una fría noche de Equestria, el clima daba signos muy evidentes de que iba a ser una noche con tormenta. En el museo nacional de la recién construida ciudad de Canterlot, los pasillos estaban a oscuras, algunos corredores y áreas del museo estaban ya cerrados a esa hora de la noche. La luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales era la única fuente de alumbramiento que era proporcionada. Claramente se podía escuchar el gotear de algunas gotas de lluvia en las ventanas, en el comienzo del chispiadero.

No estaba tan oscuro al final, pues en uno de los pasillos del museo, era iluminado por algunas lámparas de aceite, estas lámparas eran sostenidas por unos cuantos guardias de museo, acompañados por un pequeño grupo de pegasos, todos curiosamente dirigiéndose a la misma área del museo, el área de nuevas investigaciones.

**. **

Un la sección de nuevas investigaciones, un poni terrestre se encontraba en una gran habitación, cuya exhibición era de cuadros rupestres y varios grabados como dibujos hechos en roca. El poni era de pelaje blanco, crin negra, ojos azules, vestía un traje elegante de color rojo y usaba lentes, pero lo que resaltaba más de él, era su marca; pergaminos y una lupa. Era el poni dueño del museo, el era conocido como, Do.

Por como Do, miraba la exhibición, podría decirse que el estaba sumamente fascinado. Inmerso en la intriga y en el misterio que algunos símbolos representaban para la mente científica.

-sabia que buscarían excusas, pero esto es ridículo- dijo el do al sentir que ya no estaba solo

Detrás de el, un búfalo de viejo aspecto, pero de mirar fuerte y de mediana estatura, se le apareció atrás de Do. El búfalo estaba vistiendo un pequeño uniforme formal de el aquel entonces Canterlot, mas lo usaba por obligación que por gusto, por ser búfalo ellos no acostumbraban usar esa vestimenta este se le acerco al poni y contemplo junto a él, la exhibición.

-hicimos un trato poni, así que aprende a respetar tu palabra- le dijo el mas maduro animal –siete años tendrías posesión de estos. . . tesoros artísticos culturales de nuestra casta . . . y siete años ya han pasado, esta misma noche

-si. . . lo se perfectamente, Jefe Clack- dijo con evidente tonó de enfado en su voz –pero claro. . . yo nunca espere sus constantes intromisiones y visitas indecorosas, Jefe Clack-

-teníamos que vigilar señor Do, No nos culpe-

-y en ninguna de esas visitas pudieron ayudarme sabe, creí que al menos contaría con su apoyo en esto, per ninguna sola vez vi un poco de apoyo-

-perdone su desilusión señor Do, pero bueno, un. . .-

-un trato es un trato, si claro, lo comprendo, Lo comprendo bien-

Do se dio la media vuelta y se encamino a la puerta.

-lamento su desilusión señor Do, pero bueno, usted fue quien no pudo leer nuestros tesoros, no es nuestra culpa-

Do se freno en ese momento, apretó los dientes como sus cascos del enojo, realmente el Búfalo se atrevió a decir eso.

-Debería agradecer que le prestamos estos dibujos, en lugar de fastidiar y dudar de nuestra palabra!- se alejo de el y se aproximo a la puerta –ahora. . . si me disculpas, debo tomar lo que es de mi pueblo y llevarlo a casa. . . ustedes ponis ya lo tuvieron mucho tiempo. . . y en verdad ya fue mucho tiempo

Las puertas se abrieron, eran los guardias del museo y los pegasos de mantenimiento quienes entraron a la exhibición. El jefe Búfalo los había llamado para extraer cada roca que estuviera en el museo y prepararlas para llevárselas de allí de una buena vez y por todas.

-caballeros. . .venimos a recoger las piezas- les dijo uno de los guardias de museo

-adelante- les afirmo el búfalo

El señor Do no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que nada mas se dedico a contener su furia dentro de si y no dejarla salir. Estaba impotente al ver como las piezas eran retiradas de sus aparadores y estantes de exhibición. Miro una última vez los dibujos de criaturas monstruosas, echas de varias formas de animales combinados, grandes y pequeños insectos, mamíferos y reptiles, aves y peces, todas con extraños y coloridos toques de piel multicolor, con un mensaje aun oculto para él, pero lamentablemente, ese mensaje se iba lejos del alcance de sus cascos. Una por una, las pinturas y los registros en piedra fueron sacados del museo, dejando solo un cuarto vacio.

Ya afuera del recinto, los objetos de los búfalos fueron colocados con sumo cuidado en una carrosa. Todos envueltos en sabanas blancas y colocadas alrededor de una protección de madera.

El poni terrestre miro como la carrosa era cerrada y emprendía marcha hacia su destino en el desierto. Entonces vio que el viejo búfalo seguía aguardando su transporte al pie de las escaleras. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, pero fue el búfalo quien hablo primero.

-lo lamento. . . Señor Do, pero solo acéptelo, usted perdió su oportunidad, se la dimos y usted la desperdicio-

-según usted. . . jefe Clack, pero lo felicito en verdad, un año y medio en canterlot atento a cada cosa que yo hacía, sin despegar un ojo de mi por todo ese tiempo, esa, es. . . una perseverancia que llegue a admirar de usted en verdad, lastima que en ese tiempo, nunca me pudo brindar ni la mas insignificante ayuda o siquiera un poco de Fe por parte suya- le dijo de manera sutil, pero con un tono de voz que claramente mostraba que él estaba muy molesto

-hmmmm. . . lamento si mi preocupación por nuestros tesoros le molesto en todo este tiempo- se dio media vuelta –pero debía asegurarme que nada malo pasara, usted entenderá-

-Si, eso lo llegue a comprender, lastima que ya se marche. . .parece que aprendió mucho durante su larga estadía- se refirió a los falsos modales y a la hipocresía con la cual el búfalo le había tratado todo ese largo tiempo, algo útil si vives entre alta sociedad -pero antes de irse, quisiera que me ayude en algo-

-¿ayude en algo?-

El Búfalo miro curioso al poni blanco por un instante.

-si por supuesto, al menos para no quedarnos con un sentimiento de molestia, por ese asunto de las constantes indiferencias entre los dos-

-hmmm. . . y supongo que es sobre. . .-

-Las rocas. . . pues si, de hecho antes de que se marche, tengo que decirle algo. . . sabe, de algo curioso se me informo una semana atrás. . . durante un viaje cerca de la península, un asociado mío encontró un grabado de muy antigua procedencia

-. . .- escucho con un poco de interés

-si. . . una palabra. . . cuyo significado. .. no se. . . creo que tal vez, no se, a usted le suene. . . era. . . no se, era a. . . a. . . al. . . "¡Alebrije!". . . si esa era. . . alebrige señor. . . así que, ¿Qué me dice jefe Clack?. . . ¿no le suena la palabra?

El bisonte aguardo unos pocos segundos, sin hacer o decirle algo al poni. Do solo lo miro con una mirada seria y a la vez acusadora, hasta que por fin, después de esperar unos veinte segundos, el búfalo contesto.

-suena. . .- lo volteó a ver -a. . .algo sin sentido-

El carruaje del búfalo llegó por fin, pero antes de poder marcharse, el poni le menciono una ultima cosa.

-¡Sabe, algún día espero conocer mas de ustedes, saber todo sobre ustedes, espero que entonces, no tangamos. . . inconvenientes entre los dos, Claro, si usted esta dispuesto!-

-Bueno- el búfalo se volteo y miro al poni por última vez –será. . . entro tiempo quizá señor Do, en otro momento lejano-

El poni terrestre vio como el carruaje se perdía a la distancia, dejándolo así en incógnita y frustración por el resto de sus días. . . claro, Si ese fuera el caso. Justo en ese momento, Do quitó su falsa mirada apacible, a cambio de una mueca horrible de fastidio.

-Dime que terminaste- pareció que le dijo al alguien

Justo detrás de Do, apareció un unicornio de pelaje vainilla y melena platinada, pero poseía con atuendo y la pinta de todo pintor de arte. El unicornio se le acerco a Do en lo que guardaba sus instrumentos en una pequeña bolsa tejida a mano.

-claro que la termine. . . apenas, no estoy acostumbrado a trabajar objetos grandes con tanta presión y poco tiempo, ¿sabes?-

-JEJE. . .SI. . . ¿y donde esta?-

Ambos se miraron directamente.

-en la exhibición de alado y tranquilo, nadie pudo verme oculto ahí atrás-

-Bien-

Do miro de nuevo a al camino, por donde el Búfalo se había retirado y no pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de malicia en el rostro. Mientras tanto, el pintor empezó a bajar por las escaleras, pero no pudo evitarse preguntar algo importante.

-Do, dime algo. . .- se detuvo a tres escalones de la calle y miró al poni de pelaje blanco –dime, que no me llamaste solo por otra de tus locuras-

Do no le respondió, solo doblo la mirada y alzo el hombro para después darse la media vuelta y adentrarse al museo.

**.**

_(casi cuatro décadas en el futuro)_

-papá ¿no quieres que cuente la Historia de los monstruos?-

-no hijo. . . ese no. . . . hmfffffhh. . . – suspiro un poco, para entonces volver a encontrarse con los ojos de su hijo -esa historia, no es el secreto que quiero que guardes-

-¿entonces cual es papá?-

-hijo, el secreto que quiero que guardes, es más grande-

El muchacho miro confuso a su padre, ¿pues que podría pedirle que fuera tan grande?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

_(Hace treinta y nueve años atrás)_

El jefe Clack regresaba del reino poni a las arenas del desierto de Equestria. Detrás de el las carrosas eran abandonadas por los ponis que le trajeron, ellos se fueron y el jefe quedo completamente solo. Pero no le duro por mucho la soledad. Se dio la media vuelta y justo a la vista ya venían más búfalos en camino.

-bien- dijo él

Los otros bisontes estaban a punto de acercársele a él para ver que estuviera bien, pero rápidamente el les rechazo y les hiso una seña con su casco, para que mejor atendieran la carroza donde estaban sus tesoros resguardados. Ellos le miraron un tanto confundidos, pero con solo mirarle el rostro por segunda vez, mejor solo hicieron lo ordenado.

-¡_Te demoraste!- _le grito una voz distinta

-oh, vendito día sea por este momento- dijo sarcástico -¿Qué quiere aquí Smokehorns?

El jefe no se volteo a ver de quien se trataba, era evidente que ya tenia una idea, pero justo esa idea le desagradaba y mucho. Detrás de él, una sombra vaporosa de búfalo se le había presentado al jefe Clack y fue quien le había dirigido la palabra.

-Los traje de regreso, tal y como querías- le respondió clack, más aun sin voltearlo a ver –todo bien-

El misterioso búfalo detrás del jefe no respondió nada y así permaneció callado por un largo e incomodo minuto. El jefe por su parte, solo cerró los ojos y frunció el seño totalmente molesto. Pues el silencio solo significaba una cosa para el búfalo misterioso detrás de él. El jefe hiso un esfuerzo increíble para mantener la calma y no dejas libre su enojo, inhalo un par de veces y entonces pudo recuperar el habla.

-¡ahora. . . dime. . . Q-que. . . pasa!-

-necesitamos hablar, te esperare en nuestro campo, tengo. . malos presagios-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- le grito liberando un poco del enfado que se resguardaba adentro

-Hmmmmm. . . .aaaw- el misterioso búfalo suspiro rendido, así que ya no le dio importancia –Malas noticias-

El jefe entonces por fin lo volteo a ver, pero cuando lo hiso el búfalo misterioso ya no estaba ahí.

-aaaawwww. . .- se llevo una pesuña ala cabeza

El jefe solo se tranquilizo y entonces ahora miro al horizonte lejano del desierto. El amanecer se asomaba a la distancia, pues un nuevo día había llegado. Aun que en realdad, ese día como muchos otros por venir marcarían una total diferencia, para todos.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Bueno espero que les intrigara el inicio de este nuevo fic**

**Y este, mi próximo proyecto fuerte, la tercera parte del mi otra historia (el maestro del engaño y el inframundo de luna) tendrá una tercera parte, pero será un pequeña aventura de resolución para esa trama. Pero mientras tanto, este fic me está dando mucha inspiración para los próximos capítulos, bueno, nos veremos pronto**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí con el primer arco de la historia, el cual será relajado para que conozcan un poco a los personajes de esta historia y se empiecen a ubicar más o menos en el tiempo que esta ocurre. Espero sus comentarios a l final, y bueno, disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo uno: Curiosidad, ansiedad, cooperación y amistad

El día comenzaba para la gente de la pequeña y nueva Canterlot. Todos los ponis salían de las posadas populares y de los hogares de los ya habitantes. Notable era que varios Pegasos naturales de la ciudad al momento de salir de sus casas para ir a trabajar, todos se dirigían a un punto en especifico y en el camino se reunían para hablar de las nuevas noticias y de lo que había que esperar pronto para lo que restaba de la semana.

-¿Ya saben que harán para la cena esa noche en la fonda?-

Menciono un poni cualquiera a su grupo de compañeros de trabajo que decidieron caminar por ahí. Pronto otro de sus amigos le respondió al primero.

-Bueno, escuche que serian postres bastantes deliciosos-

-Yo por mi cuenta, espero de que haya buena música y baile esta noche amigos míos- dijo un tercero

-Si, eso espero yo también-

Los tres esperaron seguir caminando sin problemas al trabajo, más no contaron con que una potente brisa de aire, los tomara de sorpresa y a causa de esta los tres terminaron dando vueltas y vueltas por el suelo hasta que al fin se detuvieron por inercia. Se sacudieron las cabezas y rápidamente miraron al responsable de ese viento.

-¡OYE, AERIAL! ¡¿QUÉ OCURRE PONI?- se quejo el primer poni del grupo

-¡SI!- afirmo el segundo

-¡ESTE NO ES LUGAR PARA VOLAR ASI DE RAPIDO MUCACHO!- expuso el tercero del grupo -¡AHORRA TUS FUERZAS PARA EL TRABAJO!-

Justamente el pegaso responsable de la repentina ventisca, se freno difícilmente. Era un Pegaso de pelaje totalmente café, su melena era negra con rayas grises y completamente alborotada, poseía aspecto varonil y fuerte. Vestía un simplista uniforme azul cielo pero además un poco ensuciado, por último, poseía una marca en el costado que era una pluma de ave dorada, que estaba siendo jalada por el viento. Él Pegaso volteo a ver al molesto trió de cingeneres y entonces se mostro un tanto sorprendido.

-AAW. . . yo, lo siento chicos, en verdad lo siento mucho no quise molestarlos jeje, es que solo soy muy rápido y no los vi yendo por ahí tan lentos- se excusó como si fuera algo ya bastante común en él –bueno, debo irme, pero tengo algo urgente y me están esperando-

-¡Espera muchacho!- le grito uno de ellos -¡¿Adonde crees que vas, Pegaso arrogante?!-

-Si, tenemos mucho que hacer- apoyo el segundo

-Aun necesitamos preparar la base, para comenzar primero con la pista de baile, el escenario para los músicos, como también debemos preparar aun los banderines y escudos reales para hoy- menciono el tercero –Todos los pegasos deben quedarse para ayudar con todo, para que todo quede impecable para el cumpleaños-

-JEJE, BUENO- él solo les sonrió y se encogió de hombros –Verán. . . es que. . .No le puedo decir que "no" a esto muchachos, así que no puedo quedarme, aunque sea yo el bloque angular que los mantenga unidos a todos- dijo burlesco lo ultimo

-JAJAJA, que gracioso, eres un flojo y si crees que el patrón simplemente te dejara irte solo por que si. . . Pues estas Muy. . .- pero el pegaso no lo dejó terminar su oración

-¡Él ya me dio permiso!- dijo sonriendo para si mismo, pero también dejo impresionados a esos tres –así que, ni modo chicos, creo que nos veremos luego- se despidió con el casco

Entonces, Aerial se dio la media vuelta, extendió sus alas y en menos de un segundo salió disparado como un huracán, dejando un rastro de viento y polvo levantado del mismo suelo. Los otros tres ahora perdieron el equilibrio de sus cascos y tuvieron que usar sus alas para no caer a causa del potente vuelo del pegaso café. Para cuando pudieron reponerse, se vieron los unos a los otros totalmente atónitos y sorprendidos por lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. ¿Aerial en verdad podría faltar? ¿a la estricta labor del día?

-¿Lo dejo ir?. . . no mas así-

-¿Pero por que?-

-AAAAW. . . Cielos, que ya lo olvidaron- replico el principal de ellos –De la misma manera que siempre obtiene sus excusas para no ayudar a construir o para no manejar el clima-

-espera ¿hablas de. . .?-

-¡Si, Claro que hablo de eso!- empezó a recoger su melena alborotada –Se va para el museo-

-AAAWW- a los otros dos ponis les cayó el veinte

**.**

Al otro extremo de la ciudad, justamente en el mismo y prestigiado museo de la ciudad de Canterlot, un poni aguardaba en el almacén principal del edificio. Era el mismo Do, quien se encontraba trabajando en su proyecto mas resiente. Ese proyecto era la mismísima pintura que se le había otorgado solo unos pocos días atrás, su amigo pintor como un favor. Lo que la pintura tenía dibujado en su lienzo, era nada representación de una extraña llanura y porción de tierra, la cual en esos momentos no podía reconocer el poni del museo.

El poni miraba e inspeccionaba con mucha atención el recuadro y tomando también apuntes propios para él, en unas cuantas hojas. En ese momento se le ocurrió algo bueno, se llevo su plumilla por la boca y analizo por unos momentos. Entonces la idea se le plasmo mejor en la cabeza, se levanto de su asiento y se fue al otro extremo de la habitación para tomar un baúl que estaba en el suelo. Al abrir ese baúl, él saco de su interior varios mapas enrollados en papel pergamino.

-si- se dijo para si mismo -con esto bastara. . .-

-Sr. DO-

-¡AAHH!-

Aquel repentino llamado a su nombre, le puso los pelos de punta al poni, tanto que de su saltito él no pudo evitar tirar al piso algunos de los pergaminos que había tomado del baúl.

-¡CIELOS!- un poco molesto, se volteó para atrás y encarar a aquella voz -¡Señorita Viola, cuantas veces tengo que decir que nunca grite si su eco se hace fastidioso!-

-Ah, mil perdones señor Do-

A la entrada del almacén se encontraba una yegua de un claro pelaje semi blanquecino, melena negra bien peinada y arreglada para no dejar su pelo suelto por ahí. Tenía unos bellos ojos que eran color miel pero que lamentablemente eran cubiertos por el cristal de sus gruesas gafas. Vestía una camisa blanca con cuello y abotonada, la cual hacia juego con su largo faldar azulado. Ella era la mejor asistente del museo, conocida por todos mejor como, Viola.

-si, si, lo que sea, bien dime, ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo el señor Do recuperando un poco el control

-ah, si, cierto- de su vestido ella sacó una pequeña libretita y un reloj de bolsillo. Le hecho un vistazo a la libreta y entonces le recordó los asuntos pendientes al señor Do -ya es medio día señor Do, y usted me pidió recordarle atender a un grupo guiado de jóvenes estudiantes al museo para. . .-

-Oh cierto. . . si, cancela eso- dijo como si nada en lo que recogía los pergaminos que se le habían caído –yo, no podre impartir clases hoy-

-ah, pero señor, usted me pidió la semana. . .-

-ni me acuerdo de lo que desayune hoy, pídele a otro poni que de esa clase-

-aaw. . . esta bien, bueno entonces si no va impartir clases entonces creo que podemos adelantar las entrevistas- dijo en lo que cambiaba algunas cosas de su libreta con una larga pluma roja

-espera un minuto, ¿Qué entrevistas?-

Do dejo todo lo que hacia por la duda que le llego de repente. La poni por otra parte le respondió si problemas.

-ya sabe, los arquitectos, pintores y escultores-

-aaaw. . . si, ¿para que era eso Viola?-

-para ver quien ocuparía la exhibición recién retirada de los búfalos-

-ah, si. . . cierto-

Do puso sobre una mesa los pergaminos, pero después de eso, permaneció un poco de tiempo callado. La muchacha al verlo ahí como si nada, se pregunto para sus adentros que le pasaba a su jefe, pero así como si nada, él volvió a la vida.

-si, también cánsela eso ¿quieres?- y regreso a su trabajo -no tengo tiempo para eso ahora-

A eso la poni solo puso una cara de duda repentina.

-espere, espere, espere- se le encamino a él -espere, esto es importante, tenemos que llenar ese espacio vacio, no podemos dejarlo para otro día solo porque si, necesitamos algo que mostrar-

-bien- le volteo a ver pero sin mostrar interés –tu encárgate-

-Espere-

-ah, ahora que hembra-

-yo no puedo encargarme, no tengo tanto poder aquí, además de que tengo otras miles de cosas que hacer por aquí-

Ya estaba cerca de él pero este la ignoro no más.

-yo también tengo cosas que hacer Viola, de hecho, soy el dueño por lo tanto, yo tango las responsabilidades más pesadas-

-si, pero eso no lo ha demostrado los últimos cuatro meses- se le puso a un lado y poso su casco sobre los mapas que estaba leyendo -se a metido en no se que proyecto desde hace mucho tiempo y esto a costado. . .Mejor dicho. . .Me a costado mucho, A mi, tiempo que no tengo, mientras usted esta en este proyecto. . . ¿sea cual sea?-

-Esta bien- se rindió ante aquellos argumentos -Tengo una solución, mándale una carta a Picartzo, dígale que si quiere traiga varias pinturas suyas y. . . que las exhiba-

-su amigo. . .¿Picartzo?-

-mi, me hiso un gran favor unos días atrás-

-espere, él ni siquiera seria entrevistado y tongo toda una lista de ponis aquí-

-solo hazlo, quieres por favor-

En eso el poni dejo de trabajar en los mapas, para aproximarse a la pintura y cubrirla con una manta de seda cercana. La yegua solo lo veía dirigirse tranquilamente a la salida del almacén.

-¿pero que les diré a los otros entrevistados?- hiso que el la volteara a ver en lo que aun se retiraba

-que la próxima vez, no vengan a querer exhibir basura en mi museo. . . o mándales una carta, no tengo tiempo para simples chucherías-

Y así sin más, el señor Do salió por la puerta, dejando a la poni sola.

-aaaah. . . cielos, están cliché ese señor- tomo su libreta y empezó a escribir en ella

**.**

Mientras tanto. Al otro extremo de la ciudad, en el área residencial de las familiar más agraciadas de la ciudad. El lugar estaba repleto de mansiones ordenadas y bien arregladas, pero era en la última de la cuadra y sin mencionar la más modesta de todas las de ese lugar, a donde queremos llegar.

Dentro de la casa, un poni terrestre terminaba de preparar su apuesta imagen en lo que se arreglaba en el espejo de su baño. Era de piel gris clara, su melena era negra, su cabellera rosaba la línea del despeinado y arreglado a la vez pues eso le gustaba. Poseía ojos grandes y ambos de color negro bastante profundo. En ese momento se estaba pasando la navaja de afeitar con cuidado y sin mucha fuerza, solo para dejarse la sombra de la barba en la cara, pero una vez terminado con eso, salió del baño para terminar con el resto de si mismo.

-FUUUUUHHHH- suspiro

-¿terminaste?-

-¿hmm?-

Al salir del baño, para pasar a la otra habitación, el poni gris se encontró con un pequeño potrillo casi idéntico a él, solo que con menos años de edad. El pequeño estaba leyendo un libro cómodamente sobre la cama de la habitación, a lo que su hermano mayor le sonrió y entonces comenzó una conversación.

-¿Qué me veo tan mal?- le dijo mientras se acercaba a un cajón donde guardaba ropa –yo creo que me veo bien-

-¿eew? Eso crees-

-MFF. . . ay amiguito-

El mayor saco del cajón unas prendas para salir y empezó a vestirse. El potrillo solo suspiro más mientras leía su libro. Pero alto, ¿solo leer? Eso atrajo la atención del mayor.

-AAWWW. . . oye, ¿no saldrías a jugar o algo con tus amigos?-

-si, ya salí. . . y ya vine-

-¿tan pronto? Creí que jugarías más-

-Tienen ocupaciones, y aquí no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer en realidad, es tan Aburrida esta ciudad- en eso dejo caer su libro sobre su rostro

-¿Qué?. . . Canterlot no es aburrido-

-¡Claro que lo es!- alzó la mirada -No hay nada que hacer en canterlot. . . yo. . .yo no entiendo. . . ¿Por qué escogiste esta ciudad Hermano?-

-¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo-

-¡Pero pudiste ir a Manehattan, o ah Baltimare siquiera!-

-si, si pude. . . pero no lo hice-

-Si, pero ¿Por qué?-

-ya te dije barias veces, tengo más oportunidades en esta floreciente ciudad. . . y me are de un nombre propio, sabes que por eso estoy aquí-

-AAAWWW. . . no te entiendo, eres un loco ¿sabias?-

-Oh si lo sé, por eso me adoras-

El poni ya estaba terminando de arreglarse, solo le faltaba un poco. Se había puesto un saco elegante color negro y unas prendas amarillas con blanco por debajo del atuendo oscuro. Se quitó la toalla que cubría su cintura y al descubierto quedo su marca en el costado, la cual era un escudo reluciente de color azul y plata. Le dio la espalda al espejo y se le acerco a su pequeño hermano menor.

-oye. . .sabes, pronto habrá una fiesta. . . muy grande e importante, para celebrar el primer cumpleaños de la ciudad y bueno, no se, ¿no querrías venir aquí para ese día?-

-ya me dijiste de eso, ¿recuerdas? Y yo dije. . . "¡Pero falta realmente mucho para eso hermano!"-

-Oh bueno si, no exageres, pero. . . no se, si podrías visitarme esos días, ¿no crees hermanito?-

-no se, me gustan más la fiestas del bosque, ahí en el castillos gemelos podemos escondernos y jugar en la naturaleza. . . . y. . . y también podemos visitar a las princesas-

-sí, pero aquí También se pueden hacer cosas que sean igual de divertidas que en el bosque-

-tal vez, eso no lo sé-

-bien- se alejo de su hermano para encaminarse a la puerta -oye, cuando regrese del museo ¿Qué te parece? Si vamos afuera a almorzar y no se, tal ves después a jugar-

-Hmmmmmm. . . No se- no se mostro muy animado

-o que tal esto. . .- al notar el poco interés, decidió cambiar de planes -ponte un abrigo y me acompañas-

El muchachito alzó una ceja y se llevo un casco al mentón. Ir al museo era algo que le llamaba la atención, a su hermano siempre le gustaba a hablar de su trabajo con un tal señor Do, un poni terrestre adulto que siempre pide la ayuda de su hermano mayor, sin mencionar que durante toda su visita, su hermano nunca le había sugerido acompañarlo al museo, en mucho tiempo atrás. Así que, bueno, al pensarlo detenidamente decidió que había que tomar una oportunidad para acompañar a su hermano e ir a ver el museo.

-¡Está bien!- dijo mostrando una sonrisa

-Okey, ponte algo y nos vamos-

-¿Ya, ahora?-

-si vamos, niño vamos- dijo animadamente

-Bien-

Y así el pequeño saltó de la cama y se fue corriendo a su cuarto para ponerse algo tal y como le dijo su hermano. Por primera vez en tres días, Shield-Horse veía así de alegre a su hermanito otra vez y eso. . . realmente le alegraba.

-JEJE. . .-

.

El día ya había llegado a la mitad y el ritmo de los ponis ya se había calmado un poco. Justo el momento perfecto para la reunión en el museo. Do en esos momentos se encontraba preparando algunos mapas en el escritorio de su despacho personal entre otras cosas en sus libretas e instrumentos de cálculo.

-hmmm. . . aquí y aquí- con un compas él empezó calcular la distancia del área desértica –serán veintiocho kilómetros. . . ¿creo? Tal vez-

"TOC, TOC, TOC" Llamarón a su puerta de madera. El poni sacó la cabeza de los mapas y vio que se trataba de su asistente. La muchacha asomaba la cabeza un poco por la puerta para que viera que se trataba de ella.

–Viola, ¿Qué sucede?-

-aaaaw. .- ella entró echándole un vistazo a su libreta, pues de algo no estaba enterada -señor. . . ¿acaso? Usted programó una cita a medio día-

-Hmmmm. . . no, creo que no-

-oh, bien, de acuerdo ¿quiere que también la cancele?-

-eso seria perfecto-

Entonces Viola asintió.

-bien yo les diré que no puede verlos en este momento. . .- pero antes de que siquiera ella pudiera la puerta de salida, el señor Do la detuvo

-¡Oh espera!- dijo con voz fuerte -Creo que ya me acorde, diles que pasen. . . Oh no espera, mejor no. . . yo creo que será mejor, Que yo me encargue-

Viola ya se había volteado y girado de una lado a otro tratando de saber que orden del señor Do seguir. El poni se llevó la pesuña al casco y entonces hiso memoria.

-AAAAWWW. . . ¿son ellos verdad?-

-ellos son. . .- pero no pudo terminar

-Oh Perfecto, ya llegaron- dijo sonriente -Pero que no vengan aquí, a mi despacho-

-esta bien. . .-

La yegua tomó esa como la orden definitiva del señor, pero cuando se giró y trato de salir por la puerta, rápidamente fue rebasada sorpresivamente por el poni blanco, quien salió a gran velocidad. Ella casi tira sus cosas y también pierde el equilibrio, pero logro mantenerse en sus cuatro patas.

-¡Mejor, personalmente yo los veré en el almacén, gracias por avisarme Viola, ya puedes volver al trabajo!-

-aaawww. . . claro. . .señor Do- dijo un tanto mareada

**.**

Do Iba por los pasillos del museo en dirección al gran recibidor del museo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ese lugar, justo cuando paso de largo un corredor, fue cuando sus compañeros lo tomaron de sorpresa.

-¡DO!- dijeron ellos muy fuerte

-¡¿EEEEH?!- dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa

Esos habían sido el Pegaso Aerial y los hermanos escudo quienes rieron al ver la reacción del poni blanco. Do se sujeto el pecho por el gran susto que se llevo su corazón al ver que solo habían sido ellos quienes lo asustaron.

-Oh, son ustedes-

-JAJAJAJAJA, Debiste verte el rostro Do, realmente te asustamos- dijo aerial

-JEJEJEJJEJEJEJE- los hermanos por su parte continuaron riendo

-JAJAJA, que graciosos muchachos, que maduros en verdad JAJA, realmente me atraparon- les dijo con un evidente sarcasmo en su tono de voz –JEJE, pero es una lastima que ustedes no contaron con. . . AAAAH, LA MALDICION DE LA MOMIA-

Justo después de mencionar esas palabras, a los muchachos les cayó encima el horripilante esqueleto de un ser humano enteramente putrefacto (cameo).

-¡AAAAAAAAAHH!- los tres gritaron

Los tres gritaron totalmente asustados y atemorizados por el esqueleto, tanto que el Pegaso salió disparado al techo y se aferró a uno de los pilares de soporte. Los hermanos se abrazaron el uno al otro con todas sus fuerzas y también se echaron al suelo para buscar protección. Todos estaban realmente asustados, Pero su tormento pronto acabaría, para cuando se escucho la risa del señor Do, junto con la de un nuevo individuo. Los tres asustadizos dejaron de fruncir el rostro y entonces miraron ingenuos al poni blanco.

-¡HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, PERO QUE TEMEROSOS SON!-

Fue cuando los tres miedosos se percataron de que el espeluznante esqueleto estaba siendo levitado con magia, magia de un unicornio que estaba ahí presente con ellos. Era un viejo poni de piel color café fuerte y su melena ya estaba blanca como también recortada. También estaba vestido con un traje negro muy elegante, usaba un monóculo en un solo ojo, su marca en el costado, era un pergamino enrollado y sujetado por un moño dorado. Las tres víctimas inflaron los cachetes muy molestos al ver de qué se trataba de un viejo unicornio conocido.

-Halfelhoof- Dijeron los tres miedosos a coro

Do y Halfelhoof continuaron riendo por unos momentos más, al parecer los dos se confabularon para asustar a esos tres. Resultó que el unicornio había presenciado el pequeño susto que le habían dado al señor Do, así que en lo que ellos no se daban cuenta, él se les aproximo por detrás y con su magia tomó uno de los esqueletos (cameo) en exhibición. Le hiso una seña a Do para que le ayudara con la broma y entonces. . . "Presto" el mejor susto de todos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, Ahora, ustedes debieron ver sus rostros- les dijo do

-la próxima, si van a dar un susto, háganlo bien pequeñines- ese fue el unicornio

Los tres solo hicieron una mueca.

-bueno ya, ya, lo sentimos, pero ustedes se los buscaron-

Los otros recuperaron el aliento y miraron fingiendo enojo al poni yal unicornio.

-EY, ¿por que no saludan?-

Así olvidaron el asunto de las bromas acercaron para darse un saludo de cascos con un abrazo, había pasado ya un poco de tiempo desde que el grupo se había visto y ninguna broma pesada seria capas de hacerlos odiarse entre ellos, eran buenos amigos, unos amigos de verdad. Pero hubo alguien en el grupo que atrajo toda la atención de Do y ese fue el hermanito de Shield-Horse.

-¡EY, pero si es el pequeño Destello Gris, no te veía desde hace unos tres años, cuando eras una pequeña ternurita que apenas había aprendido hablar!-

Do entonces revolvió la cabellera del pequeño potrillo, el pequeño solo sonrió en lo que Do terminaba haciéndole un desastre a su ex arreglada melena negra.

-JEJEJEJE. . .Señor Do, basta, no me diga ternurita- se aparto el casco del poni blanco

-No sabia que estabas de visitas, eh, oye dime algo. . . ¿recuerdas el pequeño patio de juegos que tenemos atrás? Eh, jugaste ahí cuando estabas más pequeño-

-¡AAY, CIERTO!- entonces se giró para ver a su hermano -¡¿Puedo ir?!-

-aaawww. . . yo-

Al ver a su hermano bastante deseoso por ir a jugar, pues no vio otra más que dejarlo ir a divertirse.

-está bien, puedes ir-

-GRACIAS- le dijo a su hermano, para después regresar a ver al señor Do -¿por donde?-

-bueno- se agacho para quedar a su nivel y entonces le dio una indicación -¿ves esos letreros de color azul?-

-si-

-sigue los y dentro de poco podrás columpiarte o jugar con las cuerdas que tenemos ahí para los pequeños-

-¡GRACIAS!-

-si te cansas y buscas a tu hermano, pregunta por el almacén principal, ¿si?- le dijo por ultimo

El pequeño ya había salido disparado como todo un Pegaso salía volando al cielo, siguiendo las flechas azules. Pero cuando los adultos se quedaron solos, Shield-Horse miró a Do con una ceja alzada y los labios doblados. En cuanto a los demás, no pudieron evitar mirar a Do también con una mirada igualmente dudosa. Para cuando Do se dio la vuelta y se encontró con las miradas de sus amigos viéndole dudosamente, no pudo evitar preguntarse el por que.

-¿Qué?-

Shield-Horse dio un paso al frente de los demás.

-¿Qué ocurre Do?- fue su primera pregunta -¿para que nos llamaste?-

-aaawww. . . quería verlos- respondió sencillamente

Aerial se le unió al poni terrestre de color gris y también encaro a Do.

-si pero. . . usualmente nunca nos vemos en el almacén, pues si no mal recuerdo, tampoco dejas entrar a casi nadie. . . amenos-

El siguiente fue el viejo unicornio Halfelhoof quien formo un trió junto a sus dos jóvenes compañeros.

-Que estés metido en algo grande- concluyó halfelhoof

Hubo seños fruncidos que querían sacarle una respuesta al poni terrestre, pues al los tres tenían buenos motivos y experiencias pasadas para saber que esperar de Do.

-¿Ahora que tienes entre los cascos? Maldito Aventurero, adicto a los problemas y a la aventura-

Las miradas de regaño por parte de los tres machos cambiaron completamente por tres distinguidas sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Do también sonrió y entonces asintió un poco apenado con la cabeza, que podía decir, sus amigos sabían ya lo conocían cómo si fuera un hermano y siempre lo atrapaban en este tipo de cosas.

-Jejejejejeje. . . arruinaron la sorpresa. . . ¡Bien, lo admito, lo admito soy culpable!. . . pero. . . preferiría hablar en el almacén-

.

Una hora ya había transcurrido desde que Do recibió a sus compañeros en el museo, y Viola una vez más como de costumbre, se había quedado sola atendiendo la mayoría de todo lo que se debía hacer en el lugar, lo que era demasiado, solo hace unos minutos tuvo que recibir un paquete que era para el señor Do, pero como no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo ese poni, ella fue quien lo recibió y debió pagar por el envío con su propio dinero. Por el dinero ella no se preocupaba, lo que si le alarmaba era el "por cuanto tiempo más" tendría todas esas presiones si es que su jefe no regresaba a trabajar y atender su responsabilidades tal como debía ser, de una buena vez.

-UUUUFFFHH- suspiro un poco

En esos momentos estaba llevando el paquete recibido para el señor Do sobre su lomo y podía decir con seguridad, que era un tanto pesado para ella. Entró al despacho del señor Do con una copia de la llave que ella tenia y se dispuso a dejar el paquete en el escritorio. Al estar a un lado de la mesa de madera, ella se inclino para su derecha, desafortunadamente el cálculo le falló y el paquete en lugar de acomodarse en la mesa, cayó al suelo.

"**¡PAAAS**!"

-AAW. . .Que bien-

Algunas cosas se habían salido de la caja y ella se agacho para recogerlas y ponerlas en orden sobre la mesa. Tomó la caja primero claro, pero no le echo un vistazo a lo que tenia adentro, lo siguiente fueron unos pocos y pequeños mapas de bolsillo, tampoco se fijo bien en esos. Lo que siguió de los mapas fueron un par de brújulas de viaje, ella pensó que tal vez hacían juego con los mapas que recogió unos segundos atrás, pero pronto otra idea cruzó por su mente. Lo último que se había caído y estaba recogiendo del suelo, era una nueva alforja de viaje echa a la medida del señor Do (lo supo por que tenia una nota que decía "para el señor do"). La poni ahora si no pude evitar tener un poco de curiosidad.

-¿eh?-

Miró detalladamente la mochila y entonces trató de pensar el "¿por que?" de esa nueva mochila. Ahora su atención se poso en los mapas y en las brújulas en el escritorio.

-hmmm. . .-

Viola dejó la mochila a un lado y se dispuso a ver el contenido de la caja. Al inspeccionar el contenido, lo primero que vio fue un nuevo atuendo de viaje de color rojo semi café.

-pero si esto es para. . .- entonces hizo una pequeña pausa –Viajes-

**.**

En el almacén del museo, los cuatro ponis se encontraban sentados en una mesa lo suficientemente grande para extender por completo los mapas que Do había preparado en la mañana. Pero en sus rostros había un poco de duda y al igual que una pesada meditación se daba en sus cabezas. Solo era Do quien mantenía una postura seria y no expectante entre ellos. Aerial el Pegaso confiado se rascaba la cabeza con un poco de duda. Shield-Horse silbó para no dejar escapar un suspiro que mostrara dudas. En cuanto a Halfelhoof, el unicornio meditaba con su casco sosteniendo el peso de su barbilla.

-cielos. . .esto es. . . interesante- menciono el viejo unicornio –realmente interesante-

-e inesperado- menciono el Pegaso

-estoy de acuerdo con ellos, que tu de repente. . . que tu. . .tu-

Los tres mostraban que estaban un tanto inseguros al respecto lo recién contado, realmente no se lo esperaban, realmente no lo podían creer, que su buen amigo Do. . . . ¡No se los contara mucho antes!

-Que tu. . .- los tres se tomaron un segundo -¡Te tardaras tanto tiempo, para pedir nuestra ayuda!-

Una vez mas las caras serias se convirtieron en unas sonrisas perspicaces, sonrisas que mostraban el interés de todos ellos por aceptar un nuevo desafío. En cuanto a Do, el no se mostró confiado como sus amigos, en lugar de eso él realmente se mostró agradecido, pues a pesar de la actitud divertida de los otros, el realmente apreciaba su disposición ante las cosas que el pedía aunque a veces fueran alocadas.

-¿eso es un si?- les pregunto otra vez para estar seguro –solo. . . quiero saber-

-CUENTA CON MIGO- gritó aerial

-Bueno. . .- el siguiente en hablar fue S-H -tendré que manejar algunas cosas lo admito, dejar cosas listas y cancelar algunas citas. . . pero. . . creo que. . . si, si podre, siempre y cuando no nos aloquemos tanto esta vez- concluyo al fin

Entonces solo faltaba uno, ese era el viejo Halfelhoof quien mantenía un poco su compostura en lugar que sus otros dos amigos más confiados.

-yo. . . bueno, saben que siempre los ayudare-

-¿pero?- pregunto do

-¿hm?-

Do no se mostró decepcionado, tampoco enojado o algo, sabía que de todas formas, ellos eran quienes decidían. Se le acerco y poso su casco sobre el hombro de su viejo amigo. Este le vio a la cara y entonces sonrió.

-Ey- pero el viejo le quito esa mirada condescendiente al poni -No dije que no, es solo que estoy viejo. . y espero no tener que ser su nana esta vez- y con eso guiño el ojo

Y por fin una sonrisa sincera, invadió el rostro de Do. Sus amigos estarían a su lado en esta nueva ocasión ¿Qué era mejor?

-Bien. . . entonces-

El poni blanco extendió su casco al centro de la mesa.

-Lo aremos- aerial fue el segundo en dar su casco -pero no te ilusiones, no soy tan cursi, lo hago mas por la aventura- claro rectifico su lado masculino

-Aquí vamos otra vez- halfelhoof les dio su pata derecha -pero en serio, no quiero estar otra vez de niñera de todos ustedes, niños. . . así que están advertidos- menciono con una arrogancia fingida

-JE, entonces metámonos en problemas. . .- Shield-Horse estaba apunto de dar su casco, pero lo retiro de sorpresa -pero tener un poco de cuidado no esta de más ¿no creen? Ya saben. . . Quiero vivir para contar esto y llevarme mi parte- y así, al fin dio su casco

-Me alegra chicos. . . ya saben, no se que haría yo sin mis lacayos, los mejores aprovechados que conozco de casi toda mi vida- dijo con orgullo mientras cerraba los ojos para si mismo -y eso que no nos están acompañando esos otros Dos también-

-¡WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH! Si claro, como no- dijeron a coro el resto

-lo que quieran muchachos, lo que quieran y digan para poder dormir esta noche, JEJE-

Claro, era un grupo de machos y las demostraciones de rudeza y autosuficiencia eran algo común para ellos, nada de cursilerías o pretensiones de niñas, solo respeto y hermandad de machos. Así, por fin los cuatro con sus cascos sobre la mesa, asintieron como un equipo.

-¡Al desierto!-

.

La jornada del día ya estaba apunto de terminar en el museo, pues los ponis visitantes ya se habían retirada para ir a casa. Para cuando el grupo de sementales había dado por terminado su reunión, la noche había al fin llegado a la nación. Afuera los guardias reales se encontraban afuera en las calles encendiendo los faroles con antorchas y aceites inflamables para iluminar las calles de la ciudad. En el interior, momento era para que el grupo de amigos sementales y el hermanito de Shield-Horse se estuvieran retirando. Por la entrada principal del museo estaban dándose las despedidas los unos a los otros.

-recuerden el día ¿si? que no se les olvide- les dijo como recordatorio el poni blanco

-dios estoy ansioso- pronunció aerial antes de salir disparado a los aires -¡NOS VEREMOS!

-tendré todos mis pendientes ordenados antes de ese día, así que descuida Do- dijo el viejo unicornio –Oh, mi carroza ya llego, nos veremos entonces amigos-

El viejo Halfelhoof se adelanto y bajó rápidamente por la escalinata de concreto para así abordar un carro que le estaba aguardando desde hace unos minutos.

-Vamos pequeño, ya es hora de ir a dormir-

En eso apareció la misma Viola acompañando al hermanito de Shield-Horse a la salida del museo.

-¡EEEY!. . . Ahí están- a Shield-Horse se le hizo una sonrisa al ver a esos dos -¿donde estaban?-

Cuando Viola diviso al hermano mayor del pequeño, ella cargó al pequeño de manera divertida, lo llevo hasta su hermano y lo colocó sobre la espalda de Shield-Horse.

-¿te divertiste?- el mayor le pregunto al pequeño

-¡SI HERMANO!-

Una vez confirmado eso, Shield-Horse volteó a ver a la poni con una amable sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias Viola, se que puede ser difícil soportar a este. . . Revoltosito- llevo su casco para su espalda y alboroto el peinado de su hermano

-¡OYEE! ¡HAHAHA!-

-JEJEJE- ella rió un poco -Descuida, lo hice gustosa Shield-Horse, es muy divertido en realidad-

-bueno, gracias-

El estiró su casco para tomar el de ella y así darle un pequeño beso de despedida en el casco a la damisela. Ella solo se ruborizo un poco y giró la cabeza un poco en otra dirección.

-de. . .de nada-

-¡Hermano, no seas tan galante!- le replico divertidamente el pequeño

-JAJA, Yo ¿Cuándo?- se dio la media vuelta y empezó a bajar la escalinata

-hasta luego amigo- se despidió Do

–Nos veremos Do- regreso la despedida para después hablarle a su hermano –despídete-

-JEEEE. . . ¡ADIOS SEÑOR DO, ADIOS VIOLA, CUIDADO SI!-

Los dos ponis del museo alzaron sus cascos y los agitaron un poco para decirles adiós a los dos hermanos que se empezaban a perder a la distancia. Una ves que todos se habían ido, Viola se volteo para hablar con el señor Do, pero para cuando se fijo, él ya no estaba aguardando en la puerta. En eso se escucharon los cascos del poni dentro del recinto, así que ella entró para darle alcance. Cuando entro por la puerta ella rápido llamo al señor por su nombre.

-Señor Do. . . ¿señor?- lo empezó a buscar por todos lados -¿Señor?-

-Ya termino el día Viola-

La voz del poni se escuchó, así ella alzo la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada del señor Do, quien ya estaba en el piso superior del museo. Su mirada ya estaba un tanto apagada y un ligero bostezo escapó de su boca.

-AAAAAAAAAWWWW. . . . ya es tarde, mejor hay que cerrar ya-

-¿ah?. . .Señor do, de hecho quisiera hablar sobre. . .-

-Déjalo para mañana quieres, estoy cansado y estoy seguro que tu también-

La yegua vio cómo él le hacia una indicación con el casco, para que se cubriera con algo las bolsas de piel bajo sus ojos. Fue tomada por sorpresa con eso definitivamente, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza las palabras del semental blanco.

-Ah, eso. . .yo. . . No importa, pero, lo que importa es lo que quiero saber y eso es el ¿Por qué? no me puso al tanto de sus visitas de este día- tomo su libreta y la leyó -y también quisiera saber el por que no me ha puesto al detalle con lo que respecta a su paquee. . .- pero fue interrumpida

Afuera del recinto, ahí por la calle, se escuchó un fuerte silbato y este fue seguido de un potente grito de aviso.

-RECUERDEN, TODOS LOS NOCHEROS PRESENTES EN DOS HORAS, LES RECUERDO, CAMBIO DE JORNADA EN DOS HORAS-

Ese había sido un viejo poni de barbas blancas, de traje abrigado para pasar el frio de la noche y una lámpara de aceite para iluminar su camino. Estaba dando el típico aviso del cambio de horarios y de guardia que ya tan acostumbrado era en equestria. La princesa solar pronto dejaría su lugar para que dentro de unas horas, su hermana la princesa de la noche se encargara de bajar por completo el sol y traer consigo la noche.

Dentro del museo, Viola esperó un poco de tiempo para poder volver a hablarle al señor Do, pero para cuando ella volvió a alzar la mirada, el poni ya se había marchado de nuevo, pero si se alcanzo a escuchar una ultima cosa de él.

-¡Veté con cuidado Viola!. . . ¡y no olvides cerrar con llave, yo me encargo de todo los demás, bien cuídate, te veo mañana!-

Y se escuchó como una de las puertas del piso superior se cerró. Así, la poni suspiro rendida al fin, tomó el broche que le sujetaba su cabellera y dejo libre su melena.

-si bueno, hasta mañana-

.

Do por su parte se encontraba en su oficina privada revisando algunos de los mapas que tanto había estudiado los últimos días. En ese momento tomo el mas grande de todos, y lo colgó en un gancho de cobre en la pared para poderlo apreciar mejor. Retrocedió delicadamente para llegar a uno de sus cómodos sofás, se sentó y aprecio el mapa.

-bien al menos. . . ya estamos aquí, advertidos y dispuestos. . .-

Unos minutos de observación y de meditación lo hicieron bostezar un poco por el cansancio.

-HUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAH. . . . Bien. . . ah, solo. . . espero que esos dos estén bien-

Se llevo su pesuña izquierda a los ojos para rascarse un poquito y así continuar estudiando los mapas.

**.**

La jornada del día estaba a una hora de acabar y las pocas cosas que se podían hacer durante la noche, empezarían a agotar su corto periodo de tiempo. Justamente en el área central de la ciudad, algunos de los restaurantes más populares empezaban a servir la cena para los ponis comensales qué quisieran entrar y probar su deliciosa comida nocturna.

Justo en la terraza de uno de esos restaurantes se encontraban los hermanos Escudo, disfrutando de la última comida del día, a la luz del crepúsculo final.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHA-

Las historias que el pequeño le contaba a su hermano sobre lo que había visto en el museo y lo que pensó que eran todas esas cosas en exhibición, realmente le hacían reír a su hermano mayor por la gran inocencia que poseía el pequeño, para entender el mundo.

.

Por una de las calles del área oeste de la ciudad, unos cuantos ponis de tierra que pertenecían a la guardia real, intentaban encender los faroles de aceite un por uno, de una muy extensa calle. Era muy obvio que les tomaría un resto de tiempo para poder encender el alumbramiento, pero que más se podía hacer.

-aquí va-

Uno de ellos estaba apunto de subir con una escalera mientras estaba sosteniendo su antorcha con su boca, para encender el primer farol. Pero antes de que siquiera alcanzara el pequeño cilindro de vidrio, un rayo mágico cruzo por la calle. Ese rayo paso de farol en farol hasta que por fin la calle quedo completamente alumbrada al fin.

Los ponis de la guardia se voltearon para ver a un unicornio, quien estaba asomando el cuerno desde su carroza. Una buena acción para echarles un casco de ayuda a los guardias. Ese fue Halfelhoof quien estaba pasando por ahí en dirección a su casa.

-Gracias-

Los guardias le saludaron totalmente agradecidos y el unicornio solo les respondió el saludo desde su ventana.

.

En el área sur de la ciudad, había unas cuantas torres que servían de alojamiento para los pegasos naturales de la ciudad. Era justamente ahí, a donde el gran destello volador de Aerial se dirigía a toda velocidad.

-¡YAAAAAJUUUUU!-

Algunos conocidos vieron pasar al vibrante Pegaso a un lado de ellos y entonces saludaron y gritaron algunas despedidas al más velos poni de todos. Este les respondió el saludo y para el deleite de sus ojos, hizo algunas maniobras solo para alardear y complacer a sus conocidos.

-¡SIII!-

Después de presumir un poco ante esos ponis, aerial al fin se dirigió a la torre. Por una ventana abierta el entró a su respectiva guarida como le decía. Las cortinas se alborotaron y un poco de polvo se levanto del suelo. El Pegaso empezó a caminar por ahí lentamente para al fin reponer fuerzas.

-UUUUUFFFH. . . que carrera- se dijo a él mimo

Se aproximo a una puerta del lugar, tomó la perilla y así se adentro a la habitación. Estaba apunto de decir algo, pero cerró su boca de inmediato. Su mirada perdió un poco de esa energía, por que fue la ternura la que hizo a un lado la adrenalina. Con cuidado se adentro al cuarto y aun con mucha más suavidad se dirigió a la cama. Eso, para no despertar a alguien más que estaba cubierta en la cobijas.

Era una sin duda otra poni quien se encontraba durmiente en la cama. Aerial se aproximo y con ternura beso la cabeza de la yegua.

-hmmmmmm. ..al fin. . . llegas- dijo un tanto adormilada -¿Por qué. . .te. . . tardaste?-

-¿me tarde?. . . de hecho. . . vine lo mas rápido por ti- bromeo

La yegua giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro del Pegaso y así poder darle un beso directo en los labios, que fue correspondido por él.

.

En el centro de la ciudad, la misma Viola descendía de una simple carroza junto con sus cosas, se volteó para ver al conductor y de su bolso saco unas cuantas monedas con las cuales le pagó al cochero. Para cuando el carro se fue, ella se dirigió a la puerta de uno de los edificios de la calle, de su bolso sacó una llave y esta la incrusto en la cerradura de la puerta.

Para cuando ella entro, se vio por fuera de la casa cómo algunas luces de vela del hogar, se fueron encendiendo desde el primer piso hasta el último de ellos.

Pasaron unos minutos, pero ya después de ese rato ella salió al balcón de la habitación para contemplar el bello anochecer de la nación. Se había cambiado el atuendo de trabajo por una pijama larga de color blanco y consigo traía un baso de leche.

-AAAAAFFF. . . FUUUUUUUUUHH. . .- dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio –Que día. . . que difícil día- después lo medito un poco -al menos el pequeño GreyFlash me distrajo al final de toda la presión jejee-

Alzó la cabeza y miro un tanto agotada los cielos.

-¿ahora en que se meterán esos potros esta vez?-

Tomó completa la leche del vaso y así, con un gran bostezo de cansancio, se dispuso a entrar de nuevo a su hogar para así ir a dormir como todos los demás, pues la Luna llena, al fin se había alzado por sobre todo el cielo. Para cuando el saliera al siguiente día, los ponis se prepararían para lo que vendría después, o al menos, esos seria lo que ellos creerían.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Fin del capitulo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Al fin, el segundo capitulo, bueno, hoy conoseremos un poco mas a los chicos, solo un poco mas en lo que preparamos el viaje al desierto y bueno, espero que les guste. dejen reviews al final si desean y bueno, disfruten.**

Capitulo dos: Asuntos pendientes

* * *

El amanecer de una nación empieza con los primeros destellos de Luz solar que invaden el cielo que hasta esos momentos era nocturno. Que más había de esperar, si no otro trabajo bien hecho por las princesas de la nación, cuya acción traía consigo un nuevo día de oportunidad y paz.

Lejos de la ubicación del castillo en el bosque Libre, la ciudad de Canterlot fue la segunda en despertar al nuevo día. Los ciudadanos comenzaron a trabajar como una máquina bien aceitada y ajustada para mantener así la prosperidad de la bella ciudad. Herreros, guardias, mensajeros, obreros, panaderos, restaurantes, posadas y comerciantes empezaron a realizar sus acciones del día, a lo cual se debía decir, que la sociedad de aquellos días entonces no era tan diferente a lo que sería el futuro de las generaciones venideras.

En el extremo sur de la ciudad, justo por las afueras donde se encontraban varias indicaciones que conducían a los caminos de la nación, unas cuantas caravanas se acumulaban y preparaban para ir de viaje en enormes carretas. En algunos de los carros había una acumulación de maletas y alforjas de viaje, mientras que en otras los ponis se acomodaban y preparaban para viajar según las indicaciones que les daban los guardias reales de la guardia diurna.

-llegamos-

Justo saliendo de la ciudad, se encontraban los hermanos Shield-Horse y Grey-Flash en camino a las carrosas. El mayor solo traía consigo su atuendo acostumbrado, mientras que el pequeño daba toda la pinta de viajero en esos momentos. El pequeño traía consigo una pequeña alforja, no muy elegante o atractiva a consejo de su hermano mayor para que así el pequeño no diera tentación de asalto y robo de pertenencias. Antes de que los dos pudieran avanzar solo un poco más, un guardia real se les interpuso en el camino.

-caballeros- el guardia se mostro firme y autoritario -que es lo que se les ofrece-

-viajar desde luego señor- dijo el mayor

-entonces, deben primero pagar para eso-

-claro, no hay problema, viaje solo para uno ¿esta bien?-

El hermano mayor se mostro normal ante la intromisión, de un pequeño saco de monedas saco unos dos doblones y una jema, se las dio al guardia real directo en el casco pagando así el pasaje de su pequeño hermano menor.

-bien- dijo el guardia –su destino, ¿cual será?-

-La capital de la nación, en el bosque Libre señor-

-bien, diríjanse a la bandera azul, justo al final-

El guardia les indico un grupo de mástiles alineados en diferentes lugares y estos contaban con banderas de diferentes colores y grabados estampados.

-gracias-

Así los dos hermanos acataron la palabra del guardia y se dirigieron a aquella última caravana de ponis. En lo que ellos caminaron, el pequeño potrillo comenzó una última conversación antes de partir a casa y no volver a ver a su hermano por un tiempo indefinido.

-oye. . .-

-¿si?-

-deberías venir a vernos en el bosque-

-ah. . .- eso tomo de improvisto al mayor -bueno creo que no podría amigo, es, mas difícil. . . para mi ir. . . ya sabes, de visita-

-oye siquiera inténtalo hermano, además sabe que se avecina la gran fiesta de inicio de la época veraniega, y también sabes que la fiesta en honor al verano es una de la mejores y será mucho mas grande que cualquier fiesta que se haga aquí-

-Oh, eso no lo sabes amigo. . . además, para cuando terminen de construir el gran salón de baile para la fiesta, créeme, esta ciudad será la capital mundial de las fiestas y de las grandes galas, eso te lo aseguro-

-JEJE, bueno, oye, pero por que no lo piensas-

-claro que lo estoy pensando. . . Pero también debo pensar en otras cosas-

Las palabras del mayor tenían cierta ironía, pero claro ¿Cómo saberlo? Tan solo son palabras que su hermanito dice para que se anime a verlo ese día y pasar un buen rato de caridad juntos con la familia.

-¿Qué dices?-

-ah, no creo que yo lo. . .pensare y si acaso me desocupo, pues. . . puede que pueda ir a la celebración del verano. . . solo si logro terminar antes con algo-

-hm, de acuerdo, me parece bien hermano-

Los dos continuaron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a la última caravana de carrosas donde las pertenencias del pequeño fueron recibidas y después fue ayudado a subir por su hermano. Los últimos arreglos antes de partir fueron realizados y eso les otorgo tiempo a los hermanos para una despedida. El pequeño potro asomó la cabeza fuera del carro y le hablo a su hermano.

-oye-

El pequeño esbozó una sonrisa sincera, su hermano se le acerco y tomándolo por sorpresa, le revolvió el cabello. El pequeño se rio de su hermano mayo, quien no pudo evitar admitir que había sido atrapado en esa ocasión.

-JEJEJ oye, por que haces eso-

-¡JEJEJEJE!-

-¡Te. . .Cuidas. . Mucho!- dejo entonces a su hermano mayor en paz -¿entendido?

-Si. . .ya. . . tú te cuidas también pequeñin-

-bien-

En ese momento el grito de aviso de un guardia diurno alertó a los pasajeros de la carrosa sobre la partida de la caravana. Algunos últimos ponis se dieron prisa al subir y de guardar sus pertenencias en las carrosas de carga, mientras que otros cuantos tuvieron que pedirle permiso de paso a Shield-Horse para que no les estorbara en subir a la caravana, por lo cual ambos hermanos se tuvieron que alejar.

-¡Nos vamos!- grito un guardia

Shield-Horse retrocedió hasta el mástil con la bandera azul y desde ahí vio a la caravana iniciar su viaje.

-andando muchacho- murmuro el poni gris

Tres carrosas repletas con ponis y dos llenas con equipaje comenzaron a salir de la ciudad, estas eran jaladas por grupos de fuertes sementales terrestres que guarían a las carrosas y estas serian seguidas de cerca por otro grupo de ponis que eran guardias reales, quienes vigilarían la seguridad de los ponis pasajeros durante el viaje.

Esforzándose para lograr ver a su hermano mayor una última vez, el pequeño Grey-Flash logró asomar la cabeza en dirección a su hermano y entonces alzó su casco para despedirse de su hermano. Shield-Horse respondió cariñosamente con una sonrisa la despedida de su hermano menor, hasta que la distancia les hizo imposible el poder verse más tiempo. Entonces, el joven Shield-Horse resguardo su casco en su costado una vez que había perdido a su hermanito de la vista. Un pequeño suspiro de lastima escapó por su boca y entonces ya era hora de marcharse.

-¿Eh?- antes de que pudiera retirarse, algo atrajo su atención -¿hmm?-

Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en la bandera del mástil, el símbolo de la ciudad de Canterlot era majestuoso, la punta de una lanza imperial dorada interponiéndose entre el astro solar y lunar.

-bien- dijo en lo que su mirar se dirigía a otra parte –hm-

Los ojos del poni fueron dirigiéndose lentamente a otra bandera ondeante en el viento. Esta era la ultima del extremo opuesto de todas. Era una bandera amarilla combinada en algunas secciones con un poco de color naranja, su grabado era el de un gran y enorme sol, el cual era cruzado por una serpiente de cascabel del desierto. Nada más y menos que la bandera, del desierto Equestriano, había capturado la atención del joven poni.

-PapaLoosa-

.

En el centro de la ciudad, un grupo de obreros constructores junto con algunos carpinteros terrestres comenzaban a trabajar en conjunto para levantar la base de una pared. Los carpinteros en esos momentos terminaban de martillar el último clavó en la unión de maderos y entonces se alejaron de ahí, les dieron aviso a los pegasos en el cielo que ya era momento y así estos asintieron.

-bien, juntos muchachos, juntos-

Un Pegaso líder les dio a la indicación a sus seis compañeros de extremo a extremo y así acatando a la orden, todos empezaron jalar de las cuerdas. Los maderos fueron levantándose en vertical de apoco a poco. Con la ayuda de potros terrestres en los suelos que sostuvieran la base, los pegasos pudieron resistir un el peso de la madera, que el amplio muro de seis metros de alto les imponía hasta que por fin quedo totalmente levantado en un ángulo de noventa grados.

-andando carpinteros-

Los carpinteros se apresuraron para ayudar a los ponis terrestres, comenzando a martillar para que la pared quedara sujeta y levantada permanentemente. Una vez terminado el trabajo de los carpinteros, los pegasos pudieron soltar las cuerdas con seguridad y los sementales pudieron retirarse un poco de la pared.

-¡Señor, Aerial Feather!-

Un llamado a su nombre atrajo la atención del Pegaso café, este se volteo en la dirección proveniente de la voz. Cuando al fin lo diviso, a quien vio fue a un mensajero haciéndole señas a el para que lo atendiera.

-a, señor- se dirigió a el líder de los pegasos -¿puedo atender? es algo importante-

El jefe vio al Pegaso y después al mensajero esperando abajo en el suelo.

-este bien, date prisa, pronto alzaremos la siguiente pared-

-gracias señor-

Así aerial asintió con el casco y rápidamente se dirigió donde el poni mensajero. Aterrizó justo al frente de él y entonces pregunto.

-¿en que puedo servirle?-

-señor- el mensajero entonces miro para atrás suyo e hizo una indicación a otros compañeros suyos -esto es suyo señor Aerial-

Los compañeros del mensajero le entregaron al Pegaso lo que parecían ser unos materiales, pero era difícil decir pues estos estaban cubiertos por una tela negra que los mantenía juntos. Dejaron los objetos a los pies del Pegaso y este miro al mensajero de nuevo.

-¿esto es?-

-Así es, es todo lo que usted pidió señor Aerial-

El Pegaso miro el paquete con cuidado, se agacho al nivel de sus pertenencias y con su boca desato la pequeña cuerda que mantenía sujeta la tela. Al hacerlo se vio el contenido de su paquete, claramente se pudo ver materiales hechos exclusivamente para acampar entre otros objetos de viaje. El poni agacho su cabeza un poco más e implementando su nariz movió algunas de las cosas de su lugar para estar seguro de que nada faltase. Unas cuerdas, ligeros tubos de hierro, una manta, cobijas dobladas, un par de ganchos, dos pares de herraduras de casco, sombrero, brújula, una cantimplora grande y un par de repuestos.

-¿todo esta ahí señor?-

-si. . .si, si esta todo, gracias señores-

Asintiéndose mutuamente, el poni cartero encontró el momento perfecto para recibir su paga, extendiendo de manera rápida y a la vez respetuosamente su casco frente al Pegaso. Aerial sin darle importancia le dio algunas monedas al poni terrestre, al ver su paga el mensajero se quito el sombrero y después se dio la media vuelta para marcharse.

-bien- dijo el pegaso, antes de volver a colocar sus nuevas pertenencias en orden y sujetarlas juntas con un nudo -andando-

No pudo evitarse notar para algunos de los compañeros de aerial, el que su paquete llegara y este alejara de sus deberes al Pegaso. Un par de conocidos de aerial encontraron una pequeña oportunidad para acercársele y hablar con su compañero volador. Los dos ponis alcanzaron a Aerial justo cuando estaba dejando bajo encargue su paquete a unos vigilantes del lugar.

-Oye, Aerial-

Sus compañeros lo llamaron y este los volteó a ver justo cuando sus cosas fueron tomadas para ser resguardadas.

-muchachos, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Amigo, tenemos que preguntarte algo- dijo el primer poni

-si, oye ¿Por qué tanta distracción amigo?- pregunto el segundo

-AAAW. . de. . .¿Cuáles distracciones muchachos?-

Los dos ponis se miraron entre los dos muy ilusos y de nuevo dirigieron su atención en el Pegaso.

-¿cómo que cual?- dijeron al mismo tiempo -te traes algo entre cascos de nuevo-

El Pegaso alzó la ceja en duda de las palabras de sus amigos.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya sabes, no por nada te alejas del trabajo hasta que este bien cumplido. . .-

-Nunca buscas oportunidades con el patrón solo para irte un día entero, tal y cómo antier. . .-

-y jamás pides paquetes a medio día, a medio de un trabajo y a media área de trabajo. . .-

-y sin mencionar lo más importante-

Los dos hicieron una pausa para verse entre ellos dos, asintieron mutuamente con la cabeza y cómo si fueran gemelos conectados en cerebro y alma, hablaron al mismo tiempo con el Pegaso.

-Jamás pasas más de media hora, sin que hables de lo ansioso que estas por ir a casa y pasar el resto del día con tu esposa-

Aerial simplemente guardo un silencio incomodo que solo surge cuando a alguien le cuentan sus verdades, pero sin darle mucha importancia, el rompió el pequeño tiempo sin palabras que se había generado.

-ah si, bueno, yo no me di cuenta, solo es un día normal muchachos, nada más-

El Pegaso empezó a caminar para alejarse de aquellos dos, pero estos simplemente rieron ligeramente para ellos mismos y pronto se le adelantaron al Pegaso. Aerial fue rebasado por ambos lados y recibió una agitación de melena por parte de ambos ponis terrestres.

-¡JEEY! ¡RICO, LEO!- se quejo

Los dos ponis simplemente huyeron, pero no sin antes mandar saludos por parte de su amigo volador.

-Salúdanos al señor Do de nuestra parte, ¿entendido?-

-¡¿eh?!-

El Pegaso se sorprendió un poco de lo acertado que estaban aquellos dos, pero entonces su expresión de impresión cambio y solo les negó gentilmente con la cabeza.

-Ay amigos, ustedes si que en verdad son un par-

**.**

En el museo de la ciudad, había un poco de movimiento dentro de las paredes del edificio, pues un grupo de siete ponis contratados con el único propósito de llevar y retirar mobiliario, traían consigo la más reciente exhibición de pinturas al museo.

-bien señores, quiero eso ahí y ahí, gracias-

Al pendiente de la exhibición se encontraba la joven Viola, contando y revisando que no faltara ninguna pintura. Claro, este debería de ser el trabajo de su jefe, pero este, se fue a alguna parte para no hacerse responsable de los cuadros a su despacho y ahora ella se encontraba a cargo de todo.

Mientras tanto su jefe el señor Do, estaba mejorando algunos detalles junto con su amigo y pintor preferido, Picartzio el mejor unicornio detrás de la brocha que se pudiera encontrar en la nación. El poni terrestre aguardaba detrás del pintor mientras este trataba de darle algunos toques y demás mejoras a la pintura que le había dado a Do solo una semana atrás.

-¿alguna otra cosa que recuerdes?-

El poni terrestre trataba de ayudar a su amigo a recordar en caso de que su registro copiado pudiera mejorar y así ayudar a sus motivos.

-bueno. . .- el unicornio le echo una rápida mirada a unos mapas que estaban plegados en el piso y luego dirigía su atención en el cuadro -no soy un experto en mapas Do, pero. . . Creo que. . .el dibujó de esta colina. . . encajaría con. . . esta saliente del mapa-

El unicornio entrelazaba algunos puntos al reconocer las muy posibles conexiones entre las líneas de impresión del mapa y los dibujos que vio en la pintura rupestre el otro día. Justo posó su brocha por un pequeño espacio en blanco y al hacerlo, pereció encajar bien con el mapa.

-¡valla, mira eso!- dijo celebre el unicornio

-Espera. . .- interrumpió un poco Do -has un par de undulaciones más. . . cómo unas montañas y alrededor un vacio, como un barranco. . .

-¿barranco?-

-si, además, añade como una forma. . . en triangulo, o punta de lanza por aqui- le indico

El unicornio pintor dudo por un minuto, pero al dejarse llevar por el pincel, al momento de hacer algunas líneas más, fue cuando al fin entendió a lo que se refería su amigo Do y así se dejo levar por el arte. Antes de continuar, miró los mapas a sus pies y entonces pareció entender al cien, lo que debía hacer a continuación.

-Do, si, tienes razón es un barranco, no. . .es mas. . .cómo un gran hoyo, escavado o natural, cómo. . . un desgarre de la tierra, creo que lo veo-

Deslizar el pincel le fue más fácil al unicornio después de eso. Do al mirarlo no encontró reproche o queja alguna sobre lo que su amigo hacia con la pintura, no, en lugar de eso lo miraba con una sonrisa que crecía más y más con cada trazo que el unicornio añadía. Por unos dos minutos esto continuo, hasta que el espacio en blanco que le alcanzaba al unicornio en el lienzo ya casi se le agotaba, solo unos centímetros más y ya no podría continuar más. Do mantenía la vista sobre su amigo con ansia y admiración, pero justo cuando Picartzio estaba a punto de terminar alguien irrumpió en el lugar.

-¡SEÑOR DO!-

-¿eh?-

Entrando por la puerta del despacho, Viola llegó con una actitud no muy agradable y un mal humor. La poni dirigió su plena atención en el poni de pelaje blanco y sin más, se le acerco y no dudo en soltar sus quejas.

-¡SEÑOR DO!-

El poni vio cómo la poni acorto la distancia entre el y ella. Entonces le empezó a replicar.

-¡Señor Do, podría decirme por que no esta ayudando en la preparación de la exhibición de pinturas!-

-¡Ah, viola, bueno, no creo que una simple mobiliaria de pinturas sea tan complicado cómo para que. . .-

-¡Pero se supone que es su trabajo y no sabe lo difícil que es tratar con esos ponis, machos musculosos y tontos llenos de testosterona!-

-oh vamos, te e visto tratar con cosas peores-

-¡Eso creé, su amigo trajo estas obras de arte y creo que lo mínimo que esperaría de usted es un poco de atención por sus pinturas!-

-De hecho, ella tiene razón eso si me gustaría-

Picartzio dijo de manera entrometida, en lo que alzaba la cabeza dejando su rostro al descubierto del gran lienzo. Viola abrió los ojos un poco al notar la presencia del unicornio en el despacho de su jefe.

-¡Señor Picartzio, ¿usted que hace aquí?!-

-señorita viola, un gusto verla-

-oh, si. . .buenos días. . .y. . . y podría explicarme ¿Qué se encuentra haciendo con el señor do?-

-bueno, solo un poco de trabajo aquí con Do, nada más, tranquila- insinuó para salvar a su amigo de la furia de la joven poni

-bueno, eso veo-

Do entonces encontró un buen momento para volver hablar con tranquilidad, pues al parecer la poni creyó que pudo malinterpretar las cosas con la actitud de su jefe.

-Señorita Viola, cómo vera estoy al pendiente de las pinturas y solo me encuentro atendiendo asuntos importantes con el propietario de estas, vera que no estoy flojeando ni nada por el estilo, pero si le ayuda, bueno, creo que puedo ir a ayudarle si eso la tranquiliza-

-Oh, bueno, si. . .de acuerdo, gracias señor Do, señor Picartzio. . . yo los esperare afuera, ah gracias-

La poni entonces hizo una despedida y entonces se dio la media vuelta para salir por la puerta. Una vez más solos, Do quiso volver a ver el procedimiento del unicornio, pero ya era tarde, el artista ya había acabado con su trabajo.

-¿terminaste?-

-si, así es Do, ya termine-

Con ayuda de su magia, Picartsio levanto su lienzo y también algunos de los mapas que había implementado para auxiliarse. Llevó su obra a la pared del despacho y entonces la colgó con magia para que se viera con mejor perspectiva el lienzo junto con los mapas que Do proporciono.

-bueno amigo, dime. . . ¿Qué te parece?-

Do no dijo nada en un principio, se acerco a paso lento para tener tiempo de analizar y digerir sus pensamientos. Una vez que su proceso de análisis termino, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro y con mucho entusiasmo le dirigió la mirada a su amigo pintor.

-Me parece uno de tus mejores trabajos. . .para ser tu primer mapa, amigo-

El alago de Do no fue por nada, el trabajo de Picartzio el otro día para copiar uno de los cuadros rupestres fue excelente en un principio para ayudar a Do a ubicarse en los mapas, pero ahora, con un trabajo un poco mas elaborado con la ayuda de los mapas y aéreas descubiertas por Do el otro día al inspeccionar y pedir nuevos mapas, trajeron sus recompensas. Ahora, no solo tenía puntos de ubicación en los mapas, si no que ahora, tenía una pintura exacta del lugar y más clara de lo que debía encontrar. Las rocas que se llevaron el otro día los búfalos mostraban un punto en específico, unos montes como planicies del desierto y además de eso, una abertura irregular en la profundidad de la tierra que le era difícil reconocer. Pero ahora do tenía un Angulo diferente del de la semana pasada con esa vaga ilustración rupestre, con esa nueva perspectiva Do sabía lo que debía encontrar, un gran y profundo cañón el cual colindaba en algún punto de la península.

Pero en lo que miraba las imágenes colgadas en su pared, en el desierto, otros en ese momento se le estaban adelantando.

.

En el caluroso desierto de la nación poni había movimiento búfalo en las arenas cecas, justo en un área la cual tenia por nombre "PapaLoosa" el punto sin retorno.

PapaLoosa No era un área para jugar o simplemente pasear, pues el sector del desierto no era el mejor recomendado para que los viajeros se aventuraran, no, no lo era. Su sobre nombre "el punto sin retorno" era bien merecido puesto que después de cruzar esta sección del desierto, el ambiente se convertía en una planicie completamente difícil y riesgosa. Sin casi nada de sombras, agua o zonas seguras para poder descansar. Donde miles de aventureros ponis, se adentraron y casi ninguno había retornado en estado estable.

Pero a pesar de los miles de nombres e historias que se había forjado ese lugar, curioso era que un grupo de nueve búfalos se encontrara merodeando el punto sin retorno, a pesar de todo lo que se dice y se advierte sobre este.

Ocho jóvenes miembros del grupo de bisontes en ese momento solo se encontraban recolectando hojas y jugo de plantas adaptadas al clima caliente. Mientras que el noveno miembro del grupo y también el mas grande, se mantenía distante del los otros pero con la guardia atenta. El se encontraba vigilando con su mirada el que nada les molestara o les amenazara. Pero eso no duraría mucho. Pronto toda la atención del vigía se posaría en la gigantesca esfera del sol, la cual dentro de poco llegaría a su punto más ardiente y peligroso. El periodo del día hizo meditar al búfalo.

-Ya es hora. . .- se dirigió a los jóvenes -¡Ya es hora!- grito desde su posición -¡Ya vámonos!-

Los demás bisontes alzaron la cabeza y estos buscaron con la mirada al vigía, quien se dio la media vuelta para darles la cara a los ocho y entonces poderles hablar.

-¡Recojan todo, con eso deberá ser más que suficiente, así que ya es hora de retirarnos!-

Los demás no tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces para acatar la orden del vigía, empezaron a guardar en telas hechas a mano todas las plantas que habían recogido y en unas cantimploras de cuero vertieron todo los líquidos que habían logrado exprimir de unas espinas. Todos acabaron en menos de un minuto y así los ocho se salieron de la pequeña área verde. En cuanto salían del lugar todos empezaron a tomar posición en una formación de fila recta la cual sería dirigida por vigía, quien los guaria de todos ellos a casa.

-dense prisa-

El último en salir del área vegetal fue un búfalo de joven edad, este muchacho estaba a punto de unirse a la formación, cuando de su alforja hecha a mano se le escapó un pequeño espino de los que había recogido. Se detuvo y se dispuso a recoger la planta, simple y sin problema. Al momento de tomarla rápidamente la llevó a su tela y quiso de una vez unirse en la formación. Pero no fue así.

-¿hm?-

Cuando alzó la mirada, al joven bisonte le pareció haber visto un destello luminoso a la distancia.

-¡Rápido!-

-¿eh?-

El superior del muchacho le había hablado, al parecer él era ya el único que faltaba para unirse a la formación y lo estaban esperando.

-ah. . .Si-

Lo que había llamado la atención al joven no perduro, pues de inmediato se le olvidó cuando le llamaron para unirse a la formación junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

-¡Bien, andando!-

Ya estando completos, el líder dio la indicación y así inicio la partida. Empezaron a correr en dirección al sur, donde se adentraba al punto sin retorno. La arena se levantó unos cuantos metros por el aire con el marchar del grupo búfalo a la gran velocidad de su trotar, así, pronto se les perdió de vista.

El polvo de a poco a poco, se fue disipando en el viento o de regreso a la tierra en un descenso lento. Las marcas y huellas de los bisontes también fueron un tanto borrosas al paso de viento el cual resoplo solo un poco. La tranquilidad regreso y a solo unos diez segundos se perdió, cuando el casco de un potro se poso sobre algunos de los espinos. A eso, le siguió el aterrizar de un Pegaso justo al otro extremo del plantío punzante.

-¿hm?. . . él tenia la razón-

-si, así es-

.

El final del medio día llegó a la nación poni, la mayoría de todos los ponis se prepararon pues en un par de horas más podrían irse a casa y así descansar durante la noche. En el museo el equipo de ponis que había traído las pinturas ya se estaba marchando por la puerta principal del recinto. La joven Viola los vio partir de una buena vez, ya tranquila y sin nervios al respecto de la seguridad y bienestar de la nueva exhibición. Con orgullo miro su libreta y anoto una paloma a lo último que se debía de hacer en el día.

-bien-

Ahora se dio la media vuelta tranquila de que su deberes del día habían sido cumplidos con éxito, pero al hacerlo, logro divisar a su jefe el señor Do aproximándose a la salida junto con su colega Picartzio. Los dos solo se despidan y agradecían en lo que se aproximaban a la salida.

-muy bien, te deseo la mejor de la suerte-

-igualmente-

Los dos se dan el casco para dar por terminado de una buena vez su acuerdo. Picartzio se dirigió a la salida y en su caminar pronto se encontró con la joven Viola. Al verla, él hizo una despedida con su boina y a lo cual esta también hizo una reverencia de despedida para el unicornio.

-nos veremos señorita Viola-

-señor Picartzio- devolvió la despedida

Así el unicornio continuo con su camino y prosiguió adelante hasta que salió por la puerta principal del museo.

Eso dejo a Do y a la señorita Viola, solos, lo cual quería la yegua desde hace un tiempo para por fin aclarar asuntos que tenía pendiente con su jefe. Ella giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su jefe. Pero al momento de querer ver a su jefe, ella lo diviso ya subiendo por las escaleras. Los ojos de la poni se abrieron grandes y por reacción decidió actuar.

-Señor Do, quisiera aguardar solo un poco- dijo alzando solo un poco la voz -¿señor?-

El señor Do al momento de alcanzar a escuchar el llamado de la joven viola, detuvo su avance y entonces empezó a dirigir la mirada a la poni.

-Señorita Viola-

La poni se aproximó hasta que llego a los pies de la escalera, le dedico una mirada un tanto autoritaria como también exigente a semental.

-Señor Do, ¿podría decirme que es lo que se plena? Señor-

-pienso muchas cosas señorita, eso ya lo debe de saber, sea especifica-

-Si, ese es el problema, tantos planes y proyectos personales, debería al menos, o por lo menos si quiera, No dar por sentado el hecho de que su museo podrá respaldarlo siempre, si nunca es capas de mencionar ni siquiera una palabra al respecto-

-su punto-

-Es que quisiera poder ayudar más en el museo, pero, estos últimos meses se ha vuelto bastante difícil ya sin su ayuda, y yo no soy capaz de manejar este lugar sola. . .–

-bien. . .en entonces descuide, tendrá ayuda-

La poni al escuchar esas palabras, se le abrieron los ojos y después un suspiro de alivio escapo por su nariz, lo había logrado, logro hacerse escuchar.

-gracias seño Do-

-descuida, la próxima semana llegara un poco de ayuda que contrate para que no se te dificulten las cosas aquí en lo que yo y mis socios nos vamos de viaje-

-¿EEH?. . . . ¿Viaje? ¿Qué viaje?-

La pobre Viola abrió los ojos de nuevo, ahora estaba sorprendía por lo último que dijo el señor Do. El señor Do giró la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta para así subir de nuevo por las escaleras.

-en una semana me retirare a una expedición, así que alístese para cuando sus refuerzos lleguen señorita Viola no quiero ver este lugar hecho un desastre para cuando yo regrese-

Ella no respondió, solo permaneció parada ahí, pues al parecer en su cabeza las muchas sospechas que se formularon anteriormente se estaban volviendo realidad y ahora solo tenia que procesarlo junto lo que le había informado su jefe en esos instantes. Do ya había llegado al segundo piso y continuo su marcha así cómo así, pero no sin antes decir una ultima cosa a su asistente.

-deles el aviso a los visitantes de que pronto cerraremos este lugar-

-ah. . . he. .. eh. . .ah-

-muy bien-

Y así, era como terminaba el día para ls ponis del museo, mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad, alguien mas se preparaba para acabar con el deber del día

.

En la mansión de Halfelhoof, justo en el oeste de la ciudad de Canterlot. a las afueras de la reja negra que separaba el jardín de la calle, el viejo unicornio llegaba a casa con un paquete en sus cascos. El unicornio a bajar del carruaje, tubo que ser con cuidado pues al parecer era bastante frágil. Para cuando sus cascos tocaron el suelo, el viejo unicornio se acerco a cochero y le dio una propina. El poni chofer se retiro tranquilamente del lugar empujando consigo su coche. Halfelhooh, miro tranquilo el partir del carro y para cuando ya estaba solo, se dispuso a entrar a su hogar.

Se aproximo a la puerta de la reja, con ayuda de su magia sostuvo el paquete para así poder sacar las llaves de su bolcillo. Se preparo para entrar a su hogar, pero de repente, las rejas se abrieron a gran velocidad. Halfelhoof se sorprendió un poco, al ser recibido por varios ponis en su hogar.

-¡Señor Halfelhoof, sea bienvenido!- dijeron todo un grupo de mayordomos y mucamas

-woou, gracias chicos-

-Por nada señor, sabe que aquí estamos para ayudar- respondieron a coro

-ah, bueno, si gracias-

-Por nada- dijeron nuevamente a la par todos

El grupo de trabajadores del viejo Halfelhoof, siempre era de dejar impresionado. De alguna manera, el viejo unicornio se había echo de buenos trabajadores, quienes en lugar de trabajadores, parecían más bien ser un grupo de seguidores incondicionales pues siempre estaban ahí de manera ridícula para asistirle, a menos de que el les ordenara mantenerse a la raya de él por al menos un día.

-déjeme ayudarle con ese paquete señor-

-yo también, señor, ¿quiere un poco de agua señor?-

-yo también, señor, ¿desea una toalla señor?-

-yo también, señor, ¿desea un poco de heno señor?-

-yo también, señor, ¿quiere que lo cargue a la cama señor?-

-yo también, señor, ¿quiere satisfacer sus deseos seño?-

-yo también, señor, ¿necesita que le prepare una ducha señor?-

Todos y cada uno de los ponis no dejo de preguntar de manera un tanto acosadores, si acaso algo se le ofrecía al viejo Halfelhoof. Realmente lo decían con todo el interés y motivación de ayudarle, pero siempre lo lograban incomodar.

-bueno, solo voy a entrar y a dormir un poco, así que, no requiero de tanta ayuda-

-¿seguro señor?- dijeron todos

-si, seguro, bueno, podemos entrar ya-

-De acuerdo señor-

Todos rápidamente se fueron a la entrada del hogar y empezaron a pelear por quien ayudaría al poni a entrar al recinto.

-yo abriré la puerta-

-no, yo le abriré-

-no, yo le abriré-

-no, yo le abriré-

-no, yo le abriré-

-no, yo le abriré-

-no, yo le abriré-

-no, yo le abriré-

Halfelhoof suspiro resignado de tanta atención, la verdad, no sabia como es que consiguió a estos tipos y tipas. Pero al menos, le eran muy honestos.

-aaaw. . . bueno-

Antes de intervenir en el caos de sus trabajadores, le dedico una mirada a la luna, la cual atrajo su atención. Sus mirada se torno bastante seria, sus ojos se entre cerraron y pronto su ceja derecha se alzó. El unicornio entonces giro el cuello a sus espaldas, para entonces posar toda su atención en la noche del ese día.

-hmmm. . . – una pequeña meditación había comenzado, para llevarle a un resultado en un corto periodo de tiempo –¿solo estrellas en el cielo otra vez? Valla. . . Que noche tan peculiar y. . . oscura-

Así permaneció el viejo unicornio durante un tiempo, observando la noche. No pudo evitarse preguntar si acaso la noche de la ciudad seria acaso tan diferente a la del desierto.

-seria interesante ver-

* * *

**Fin del capitulo.**

**espero que les gustara el capitulo, pronto llegara el tercer capitulo, así que estén al pendientes del secreto en el desierto. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola amigos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, donde terminamos con el primer arco de la historia, para ya entrar en el próximo. Supongo que ya se abran dado cuenta que ciertos elementos de MLP y de la tierra de las Seis Principales han estado cambiando un poco, y seguirán algunas cosas, debido a que el tiempo en el que esto sucede es diferente y quiero preguntar, ¿se han fijado cuales? Díganme y les are una mención especial en el próximo capitulo.**

**MLP FIM, no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hasbro.**

**Disfruten el capitulo de hoy.**

Capitulo tres: La cruzada por la verdad

* * *

El camino, a medio día en la nación los prados verdosos de la nación eran realmente hermosos. Era esa magnificencia de tranquilidad de la naturaleza, con el danzar del pasto y el agitar de las hojas de arbol un estupendo espectáculo para el grupo de viajeros que iba a todo galope. Los cuatro ponis del museo, eran los viajeros que irrumpían el absoluto silencio del camino no pastoso. Los cascos del Do, Halfelhoof y de este Shield-Horse, dejaban un rastro do polvos detrás suyo. Mientras que el joven Pegaso Aerial jalaba consigo una fuerte corriente de aire al rebasar por los cielos a sus tres amigos.

Fue hace poco que su viaje había comenzado y ese día antes de que el sol de se levantara y cubriera la cúspide del cielo. Los cuatro sementales les habían ganado a las princesas, muy entusiasmados los cuatro. Pero, a pesar del buen animo con el cual estaban iniciando su viaje, había cierto pesar y ligero lamentar, de dejar algunas cuantas cosas atrás. El primero en pensar fue el señor do.

-hmmm-

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

Era media hora antes del amanecer, dentro de poco el Sol se alzaría sobre el horizonte e irradiará sus cálidos rayos a todo el mundo de Equestria. Pero en lo que la mayoría de los ponis dormían plácidamente sobre sus camas y en sus mentes solo había sueños que eran de los más placenteros, un grupo de individuos osaba actuar de otra manera, bastante diferente a la mayoría de los otros ponis que descansaban pues comenzarían algo grande sin siquiera saber.

**.**

El primero que había despertado desde ya hace una hora antes, fue el mismo poni terrestre responsable de esta repentina aventura, ese era el mismo señor Do. Salió de su hogar en poco tiempo, con todo el equipaje que tenia y planeaba usar en aquel viaje. De su casa el poni de pelaje blanco fue directo a su museo, para dejar una nota en la reja principal. Esa nota era dirigida para la misma señorita Viola, con instrucciones y voluntades que el señor Do quería que fueran cumplidas durante su usencia.

-HMM, Bien-

Al dejar su nota, él se aparto de la entrada de su gran edificación, para así poderle dar un último vistazo antes de partir. Una semana había y media había transcurrido ya desde que el viaje se acordó, y en ese tiempo en el que todos se enlistaron para salir de viajar, terminaron cada asunto pendiente lo más rápido que pudieron para así no dejar ninguna molestia atrás. Pero aun así, ese templo dedicado a la "verdad", "al saber", "a la historia" que con tanto orgullo Do manejaba, le provocaba una nostalgia e incomodidad el tener que dejar sus reliquias y tributos al pasado en cascos de otros ponis durante su ausencia. Aun así se decidió a partir, pues. . .

-a verdad aguarda-

Se dijo así mismo para darse un impulso, impulso que le ayudara a dejar la ciudad y así embarcarse a en su "búsqueda" de la verdad que le habían arrebatado de sus cascos.

-Andando-dijo dándose la media vuelta -Es hora de comenzar-

Una vez resuelto ese asunto de la despedida a su gran museo, el poni se adelanto al punto de reunión acordado por él y sus amigos.

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

-MMMFFH-

El poni blanco durante su corrida no podía evitar pensar, en la gran falta que le haría su museo durante su viaje. Pero, como podría dejar las cosas como están, si su intuición le decía que tenia la obligación de resolver el misterio que esos búfalos ocultaban y eso era lo que le impulsaba a buscar respuestas. En Do fue capaz de hacer un lado las despedidas y mejor dirigía al grupo, miro a sus compañeros y entonces decidió dar palabras de aliento para mostrarse atento.

-¡Vamos muchachos, debemos aguantar un par de horas más cuando mucho!- les dijo con una expresión alegre -¡Descansaremos cuando las nubes despejen el cielo de la tarde, ¿les pareces?!-

-si-

-este bien-

-muy bien-

Una vez que su propuesta fue aceptada por sus compañeros, el poni blanco pudo de nuevo centrar sus pensamientos en el viaje. Mientras tanto, por la mente del segundo miembro del grupo, quien era el buen y viejo, Halfelhoof el unicornio. Las cosas eran mas tranquilas en su cabeza. Para el más longevo del grupo, el marcharse de casa le resultó menos pesado que para su buen amigo Do. Solo debió encargarse de un asunto durante la semana, pero apesar de haber sido algo de cuidado, no le tomo casi nada el resolverlo, pues el tiempo que tiene un poni ya retirado para aprovechar el día, es bastante realmente.

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

El segundo que madrugo, fue el viejo señor Halfelhoof, quien de inmediato se puso sus ropas para viajar y guardo algunas otras prendas más en su vieja alforja de viaje. El unicornio busco su espejo de cuerpo completo y al momento de plantar sus cascos frente al vidrio reflejante, el empezó a posar para si. Hace meses que no usaba su traje de viaje, eso le provoco que al verse al espejo él se reconociera así mismo como un viejo semental que aun podía hacer bastante. Pero pronto las poses tuvieron que parar.

-señor-

-¿eh?-

Un sirviente del viejo Unicornio fe quien le había hablado. Halfelhoof se dio la media vuelta y miro a joven empleado suyo.

-estamos listos para irlo a dejar a su destino, solo falta sacar a la calle el coche y estaremos listos para salir mi Señor-

El unicornio entonces sonrió. La idea de salir junto con la ayuda de sus empleados no le pareció agradable en el primer segundo que lo pensó, pues un grupo de seguidores que le siguiera a todas partes le estorbarían más para marcharse. Simplemente el unicornio se miro al espejo de nuevo y tranquilamente le hablo al poni terrestre.

-si no, les importa, guarden el carro y descanse por hoy. . . yo- giro la cabeza y miro directo al poni -creo que me iré caminando-

-ah. . .¿que señor?. . .usted. . .ira caminando-

-si eso quiero, pero- recordó un asunto importante -quiero que guarden las cosas de mi escritorio-

El viejo unicornio le indicó con un pequeño gesto de cabeza a su sirviente. El poni giro la cabeza en la dirección que su jefe le indico y en poco encontró sobre la mesa de la habitación una muy hermosa figura a escala, de un barco dentro de una botella de cristal encima de varia documentación.

-pongan la figura en un buen lugar, ¿quieren?- dijo halfelhoof antes de tomar su alforja y ponérsela en la espalda -y también lo demás papeles guárdenlos y. . . tengo instrucciones que quiero que cumplan-

El poni terrestre se encamino por el cuarto hasta que por fin llego a la mesa de la habitación. Le echo un vistazo al pequeño barco resguardado dentro del cristal y entonces lo tomo segurito con su casco izquierdo y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de acatar la orden de su jefe, cuando sus ojos captaron un alboroto de varias docenas de papeles que estaban por toda la mesa. El poni miro confuso el desorden de la mesa, así que mejor quiso verificar con di querido jefe unicornio.

-¿Ah? espere señor, estos papeles son acaso. . .-

Pero cuando el poni giró la cabeza para buscar el consentimiento de su jefe, este ya no estaba ahí. Halfelhoof ya se había retirado del lugar y ahora se encontraba saliendo de su casa tranquilamente y sin llamar la atención de sus tan. . .buenos. . . seguidores. . . empleados, cielos. Realmente no tenia la más mínima idea de como se hizo tan buenos ponis. Bueno, creo que no había por que fastidiarse de eso, eran buenos tipos y con que tan solo cumplirán sus encargos, el estaría feliz.

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, Halfelhoof parpadeo un poco. El grupo continuaba recorriendo el camino, por tierra y por el cielo. Entonces al viejo le pareció bueno inspeccionar un poco. Giro un poco la cabeza y apuntó en dirección arriba. Claramente pudo ver a su compañero Pegaso a varios metros sobre ellos.

-¡Aerial!- le llamó el unicornio

-¿Ah?- el escuchó claramente el llamado a su nombre -¡¿Qué sucede?!-

-¡¿Cómo se ve todo?!-

La razón por la cual Halfelhoof le pregunto a este Aerial eso, fue por que el Pegaso se encontraba a una altura de quinces metros sobre sus compañero. Siendo la única fuerza voladora del grupo, él automáticamente se convirtió en el vigía designado.

-bueno, déjame te digo-

Aerial comenzó a echarle una mirada al camino como se lo habían pedido, buscando signos de lo que fuera una posibilidad de alarma. Pero en lo que el joven volador mantenía la vista en el cielo, al mirar, su mente lo atrapó al contemplar la belleza más sencilla que ofrecía la nación. Un cumulo de nubes las cuales el podría moldear para crear alguna figura espectacular, el poder sentir el viento golpearle en la cara le hacia vibrar en sus adentros, y el bello panorama multicolor de la naturaleza hacia que el suelo se viera como una maravillosa pintura realmente excepcional. Su mente en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar, en alguien muy especial con quien podría compartir ese tan espectacular vuelo.

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

En el área sur de la ciudad, justo en una torre que serbia como complejo de hogares para los pegasos. Solo una habitación mantenía una vela encendida a las orillas de la ventana. Adentro, la lámpara alimentada por aceite era una fuente de iluminación más que suficiente para los dos habitantes de ese espacio.

En el medio de la habitación, un Pegaso de grandes alas se alistaba para marcharse. A sus cascos, el se ponía unas nuevas herraduras echas a la medida, las cuales cubrieron la parte inferior de sus pies (lo hacia ver como si llevara armadura). Se puso una camisola de color verde pasto. Sobre la camisola se coloco un chaleco vaquero de color café, especialmente diseñado para pegasos, que además era de tan buena calidad que parecía de cuero de piel verdadera (pero no lo era). Lo siguiente fue el ponerse sobre la espalda una mochila de viaje. Y por último, el Pegaso se llevó un sombrero de estilo vaquero directo a la cabeza. Aerial el Pegaso, ya estaba listo para partir.

Pero, antes de hacer algo, el Pegaso café dirigió su atención a otro poni que se encontraba en el hogar. Era otra Pegaso quien miraba con ternura a este Aerial desde la cama. El Pegaso notó la mirada de su esposa sobre su ser, por lo cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco después de tanto show para solo vestirse.

-bueno ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto con una voz tímida el Pegaso

-bueno, yo creo que. . .te ves excelente-

La yegua se quiso quitar los cobertores que rodeaban su cuerpo, pero de inmediato el Pegaso intervino la acción de su amada. Se le acerco y evito que ella se levantara.

-oye, oye, tranquila de acuerdo, no salgas de cama-

-pero Aerial-

-oye, ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor, debes reposar y no hacer mucho movimiento, hasta que tus alas y tu pata estén en mucho mejor estado-

Con delicadeza el semental volvió a colocar con cuidado a su amada en la cama. Tomo las sabanas y las extendió para arroparla bien. Al mover las cobijas, se alcanzo a ver las vendas que rodeaban las alas y el casco izquierdo de la yegua.

-pero ya están mejor-

-tal vez, pero tu tienes que descansar y no hacer mucho esfuerzo- termino de arreglar las cobijas -Y más te vale recordar eso mientras no este ¿esta bien?-

-bueno, si no mal recuerdo, las dos últimas noches no te importo si yo hacia mucho esfuerzo o no en la. . .-

-!Ah. . .bueno. . .eso. . .es. . . diferente. . . yo. . . tu!-

-jaja, en aquí tontuelo-

La poni sujetó a su esposo con su casco sano, acorto la distancia entre ellos dos y con un poco de fuerza le plantó un beso en los labios. Después de unos segundos ella misma separó el contacto de labios dejando a su esposo anonadado.

-. . .-

El poni solo se sonrojo por el atrevimiento de su esposa, a lo cual ella solo rió para sus adentros.

-bueno, tienes que marcharte. . . y descuida, mi madre llegara hoy en la tarde para hacerme compañía y eso será. . .-

-. . Pesado-

Ella solo alzó la ceja.

-bueno. . .yo iba decir, agradable-

-Ah. . .bueno. . . yo. . .yo. . .eso quería decir, "Pesadamente agradable" cariño-

-buena salvada-

-gracias-

-bueno, yo. . . . te extrañare mucho Aerial-

-y yo. . . aun más mi amor- aerial se llevó el casco de su esposa, para plantarle un tierno beso en este –mmuaah. . . te extrañare mucho, Rain, te amo-

-cuídate-

Así, el Pegaso se alejó gentilmente de su esposa y no la dejo de mirar a ella un solo segundo, hasta por fin estar cerca de la ventana principal de su hogar. Ahí él inclinó su cabeza para apagar la lámpara de aceite con un simple soplido de aire. La poca iluminación se apagó y entonces Aerial dirigió sus cascos al marco de la ventana. Al abrir el cristal, la brisa fresca de la madrugada rosó con todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-bien- giró por ultima vez la cabeza para dedicarle una última mirada a su esposa, pues quería tomar una foto mental de ella y que esta se resguardara para siempre en su memoria -regresare en unas pocas semanas-

-para cuando regreses te estaré esperando para dar un paseo por las nubes-

-estaré ansioso de volar contigo en el cielo de nuevo-

-si. . . pero. . . cuídate quieres-

-tu también. . .te amo-

Y con esa despedía, Aerial poso frente a la ventana y en pocos segundos vatio las alas.

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Al fin de salir de sus recuerdos, Aerial recordó que le habían encargado algo. Pronto dio una mirada rápida al camino y después con seguridad pudo avisarles a sus compañeros.

–Ah. . . este. . . ¡Todo Bien, amigos, Nada de peligro a la vista!- dijo fuerte y claro

-¡Bien!- afirmo el unicornio

Los ponis apretaron el paso al estar confirmada la seguridad del camino y así continuarían por unas pocas horas más.

**.**

El desierto, era un manojo de movimiento sin fin. Búfalos se movían por todas partes como cuando en las grandes ciudades sus habitantes cargan con su presencia las avenidas más transitadas. Las carpas, tipis y demás refugios eran agitados por el viento que los bisontes generaban al pasar corriendo de aquí, para haya. La razón de todo ese alboroto, fueron las ordenes que el mismo jefe clack les había dado a todos. Su mandato esos últimos días había sido el que cada búfalo que tuviera buena condición, ayudara a preparar lo que sería un movimiento a gran escala de la tribu. Algo que realmente era impresionante a decir verdad.

-Andando-

A primera vista casi todas las casas en ese momento, fueron viniéndose para abajo con mucho cuidado, así después unas cuantas hembras de la manada empezaron a doblar y a resguardar los materiales con los que hacían sus hogares.

Lo que pasaba era que los más jóvenes de la manada, tanto ovillos como adolecentes se encargaban de dejar vacías las carpas. Sobre sus espaldas cargaban todas las pertenencias y con cuidado las llevaban afuera para entonces guardar todo en alforjas improvisadas de viaje. Después los adolecentes junto con las hembras mayores iniciaban el proceso de desarmar el campamento desde adentro y por fuera, justo en ese orden.

El ambiente no era agradable, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire y eso hacia desagradable para los más pequeños el tener que hacer sus deberes. Mientras que las hembras, solo se mantenían exageradamente pendientes por si otro aviso se daba mientras trabajaban. Mientras tanto, varios de los machos y gurreros de la tribu mantenían gran parte de su atención preparando el viaje para aquellos que llevarían la comida y las armas para cuando todos se movilizaran.

Pero justo en esos instantes, el bisonte encargado de mantener en orden el asunto de las armas, tuvo que dejar todo en lo que trabajaba para atender un asunto mas importante. Por su flanco izquierdo llegaba un grupo de exploración el cual era dirigido por el mismo jefe de la tribu.

-ah. . . Sujétalo bien en su espalda y cuida las amarras-

El bisonte le dio su trabajo de sujetar unas cuantas armas al lomo de otro compañero a un joven muchacho de la tribu. El bisonte entonces se adelanto unos metros al norte hasta por fin detenerse a solo poco de que llegara el grupo del jefe.

-¡Jefe!- dijo el búfalo

-KORN, AMIGO- respondió el jefe

El grupo al fin había llegado y en poco todos ellos se detuvieron a solo un par de metros antes de toparse con el bisonte que los recibía. Un poco de humo se alzó, pero en poco el fuerte viento lo disperso. Tanto el jefe como el su guerreo pudieron verse las caras cuando por fin el polvo se disipo.

-Jefe, volvieron, y. . . la vigilancia mostro. . . no sé. . . ¿algo de que alarmarnos?-

-Nada amigo mío, nada-

-bueno eso me alegra, pero. . .- fue interrumpido

-Espera un poco- el jefe entonces giró la cabeza, para poder hablarles a su grupo de exploración -Ayuden a las mujeres y a los niños a quitar todo, andando, ayuden-

Todos acataron la orden del Jefe y en poco se adelantaron al área de las casas. Una vez solos, ambos bisontes podrían platicar con más calma.

-bien, ¿a casi terminamos aquí?- inicio el jefe

-as, si jefe para cuando el sol este en el punto más alto de cielos, nosotros podremos ya movernos de este sitio-

-bien-

El jefe entonces empezó a mover los cascos, paso por un lado a su compañero bisonte y empezó a echarle un vistazo a la movilización.

-¿solo faltan nuestros hogares?-

-si jefe, como dijo, la comida y provisiones primero, después los hogares y al final las armas-

-si bien hecho, bueno yo no tengo tantas noticias, todo por ahora parece tranquilo por el camino seseante, tal vez podamos movernos más rápido entonces-

-eso es bueno-

-¿y los demás grupos de recolección?- pregunto el jefe sobre otro asunto importante

-salieron ocho grupos a recoger minerales y plantas. . . pero algunos tendrán que ir bastante lejos para recolectar los necesarios. . . aun que a pesar de que su camino es bastante largo, creo que todos nos alcanzaran en tres días o cuatro, si es que problemas no hay-

-Hmmm. . . Quisiera que llegaran pronto. . Pero. . .bueno, está bien-

Ambos les echaron un vistazo a algunos bisontes que recogían los materiales de los hogares y los llevaban rápido a montar sobre el lomo de algunas hembras. Continuaron su camino viendo que todo fuera perfecto.

-si todos ayudamos, ningún problema a de causarnos el movernos pronto, de aquí e ir a las colinas-

-bien, pero- el jefe lo volteo a ver al rostro –Yo no quiero que todos vayan a la vez-

-¿hm? jefe-

El bisonte miro curioso al jefe, mientras que el gran líder solo dirigía la mirada a lo profundo del desierto.

-Yo quiero que cuatro de los nuestros, los mejores vigilantes se dispersen esta noche y cuiden los caminos para que nada sospechoso nos tome por sorpresa-

-¿Sospechoso?-

-Precaución, no se sabe-

-Bueno. . . entonces, usted solo quiere cuatro-

-sí, el resto que ayude. . y bueno. . . dijiste ¿que debíamos ser muchos o que todos? para no tener problemas en el viaje-

El jefe de nuevo volteo a ver al compañero. Este entonces medito sobre su propuesta anterior.

-bueno, dije. . . muchos señor. . . todos, tal vez no necesarios sean-

-bien, cuando nuestros niños y hembras estén a salvo en el punto seguro, aremos más cosas, por ahora, hay que ayudar-

Con su casco toco el hombro de su congénere y entonces el jefe se le adelanto a su compañero para ayudar a los demás

-ah. . .si jefe- el otro bisonte siguió a su líder

.

El desierto se abría con los brazos extendidos para todo aquel quien quisiera adentrarse en él y aun más agresivo a la vez si aceptabas. Pero no parecía que eso les afectara para nada, al grupo de recolección que roso con los límites del área poni de Papaloosa. Los búfalos corrían a gran velocidad sin parecer ser afectados por la potencia del grandísimo sol, e incluso a simple vista parecía que todos ellos estaban corriendo sobre las nubes. Era mucho polvo el que sus cascos levantaban del suelo, tano que sus patas se confundían nubes color crema. Pero más que todo la velocidad, oh la velocidad a la que iban, era realmente alucinante.

La tierra seca y las piedras deberían hacerles más difícil el viaje. Ningún poni, a menos que fuera Pegaso, iría tan rápido como ese grupo de bisontes. Pero ellos en ese momento eran la excepción, pues por lo que se podía apreciar, ellos no tenían ningún conflicto de alguna u otra manera con el camino.

Al final de la formación, el joven bisonte recolector, mantenía su mirada atenta al frente, por si acaso había un cambio de formación o de dirección. Ya un día de su partida y aun quedaba mucho para alcanzar a su tribu en su zona hogar. Era melancólico, el estar en casa con sus familiares y amigos era lo único en lo que pensaba el joven. Pero no pudo evitar perder ese interés de repente.

-Hmmmm. . .-

El joven miro su alforja rural por unos cuantos segundos, antes de acercar su boca a los amarres de esta y sujetarla aun con más fuerza a su lomo. Pero después de eso, el búfalo continuo mirando curioso el bolso que contenía su recolección del día anterior.

-¿ohm?-

-¡JEEEAAAH!-

-¿eh?-

El joven reconoció al llamado del líder bisonte. Ese grito era una seña rápida para que entonces todo el grupo virara en un sentido diferente, a lo cual todos respondieron rápidamente. El joven tuvo que fija de nuevo toda su atención al grupo, para que así la formación no perdiera su forma. Pues en conjunto, todos empezaron a reclinar su corrida a la derecha, formando un arco perfecto de bisontes. El polvo que habían levantado se redujo increiblemente y la velocidad de los bisontes pareció ir aumentando de a poco. Evidencia de su velocidad, era la sonora corriente de aire que de la nada se alcanzo a escuchar con el rose del pelaje de cada búfalo en la formación.

**.**

Ya casi a comienzos del atardecer. El viaje de los ponis había tomado un paso lento, los cuatro se veían exhaustos de tanto correr por los caminos de su nación. El grupo ya había llegado a unas colinas semi verdosas para cuando sus cascos se agotaron. E incluso Areial el pegaso, ya las alas se le habían adormecido de tanto batir y mantener su peso en el aire.

-UUUFFFFHH. . . ¿Qué distancia no?- dijo el Pegaso sobándose una de las alas

-si, pero. . . no. . . Fue tanto problema para ti, ¿o sí lo fue Aerial?- preguntó Do

-Bueno. . . ¡Ustedes no volaron!. . . ¿o sí?-

-¡JAAH!- rio el viejo halfelhoof en ese momento -Un viaje a Nimbus, en menos de unas horas. . . y. . . esto te agota. . . ¿eh muchacho?-

-Bueno. . . eso es solo ir en dirección al cielo, y ya. . . yo tuve que ir con ustedes en cada curva, giro, sin mencionar las subidas y bajadas para inspeccionar cada lugar en el que, podía haber peligro. . . y déjenme decir, que eso si agota a un Pegaso-

Entonces el unicornio se animo a para hablar, se acerco al Pegaso y le dio un casco en el hombro al joven volador.

-¡Pero tienes suerte!- dijo para entonces señalar al poni terrestre color gris -¡De que este muchacho nos trajera cascos de viaje, cando dejo a su hermano en las caravanas de viaje-

Entonces el unicornio alzó una de sus patas para dejar al descubierto una herradura de metal bastante fino, la cual emanaba un ligero resplandor de magia.

-Uh, lo que hubiera dado en mis días por una de estas cosas para viajar- su atención fue dirigida al poni gris -¿Cómo hiciste para que te las dieran, si solo los guardias están autorizados para usarlas en viajes?-

-Buena pregunta. . . al igual que larga viejo- dijo sin mucho interés el Pegaso, como para también responder -solo perdí ese día. . . unas cuantas onzas de dinero-

-Si, bueno, eso no le quieta lo extenuante a la corrida de hoy- menciono el Pegaso -pero, seria bueno el poder atravesar la nación sin tanto cansancio, o desgastar nuestros cascos. .. y. . .además, me costo despedirme esta mañana de mi esposa. . . bueno. . . ¿ya saben a que me refiero no? -

-HMMM. . . cierto- musito el poni gris

La insinuación del Poni color gris no paso desapercibida para sus demás compañeros. Estos lo volvieron a ver y no apartaron la vista de él hasta que el los detuviera.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué con tu "HMMM"?- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Oh. . .yo. . . Nada, solo pensaba-

Tanto Halfelhoof, como Aerial se miraron entre si, para entonces sonreírse el uno al otro. Aerial se elevó un poco para rodear a su compañero Shield-Horse por la izquierda, mientras que el viejo Halfelhoof se le aproximo por la derecha. Los dos se acercaron a su compañero poni y así comenzaron a fastidiarle de izquierda a derecha.

-"HMMM". . . ¿En serio? Tu ¿Qué? dices Aerial-

-No se, "HMMM". . . Me parece a que a alguien nos oculta algo Halfelhoof-

-"HMMM". . .Yo creo que cierto Escudito, se le acaba de salir algo del cerebro y no nos lo quiere contar "HMMM". . . ¿No te parece Aerial?-

-"HMMM" Yo creo lo mismo que tu Halfelhoff-

Las constantes insinuaciones del Pegaso y del unicornio eran bastante obvias como fastidiosas para el Poni color gris, quien a cada burla de su tono de vos, fue bajando la cabeza más y más en frustración.

-"HMMM"- dijo aerial

-"HMMM"- dijo halfel

-"HMMM"- dijo aerial

-"HMMM"- dijo halfel

-"HMMM"- dijo aerial

-"HMMM"- dijo halfel

-"HMMM"- dijo aerial

-"HMMM"- dijo halfel

-¡YA DINOS QUE TE PASO AMIGO "HMMMM"!- dijeron divertidos al mismo tiempo

Shield-Horse estaba a punto de explotar por tanto fastidio. Alzó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de soltar un fuerte grito de enojo, pero. . .

-¡Callados!- los interrumpió Do antes de que Shield-Horse explotara -YA LLEGAMOS!-

El trió se detuvo en seco y miraron a su compañero de pelaje blanco. Este los volteo a ver y les sonrió de buena gana.

-Caballeros. . . llegamos a la ciudad límite. . . DodgeCity!

Al llegar al límite de la colina, justamente en la cima, ellos lograron ver el enorme desierto que se abría ante ellos y por debajo, un pequeño poblado el cual era la última y más lejana ciudad poni de toda la nación, DodgeCity. Los cuatro se unieron en una línea para ver el inmenso horizonte que les esperaba y al cual deberían ir.

-hoy, descansaremos, mañana señores, inicia nuestra aventura-

-entonces- halfel interrumpió el momento -¡QUE ESPERAMOS! ¡Ah correr otra vez!-

El Unicornio estaba a punto de salir disparado para otra corrida, cuando entonces y de improvisto se pudo escuchar un tronar. . .

¡CRACK!

Lo que se escuchó fue el cómo algunos huesos del unicornio tronaban del cansancio.

-¡ah!. . .-

Halfelhoof, no pudo siquiera empezar a correr. Sus compañeros se le quedaron viendo con una expresión de Credulidad, cuando entonces, dejaron escapar unas cuantas carcajadas.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA!-

Halfelhoof, empezó a cojear un poco y sujetarse un poco el flanco. Sus compañeros se le acercaron y entonces le ayudaron a su amigo unicornio. El viejo, no pudo renegar mucho, solo aceptar las sonrisas burlescas que sus amigos le dieron.

-JEJEJE. . .Vamos ya amigo, te ayudamos-

-JEJE, ¿Qué tal si vamos lento al pueblo viejo?-

-pásame tu alforja, no podrás cargarla hasta que tus huesos se enfríen-

-ah, no se rían, pues como me ven se verán-

Los otros solo musitaron otra risilla en lo que empezaban su calmado camino, al poblado. Pasaron una noche en el pueblo, pero, ya a la mañana siguiente. . . . El desierto les esperaba, tierra semi inhóspita de la naturaleza, en donde solo algunos pocos tienen lo necesario para vivir y sobrevivir a la brutalidad del mismo sol. Tierra salvaje al igual que seductora en donde nuestros queridos viajeros se adentraban más y más con el mejor entusiasmo que se pudiera pedir en un poni. Los cascos y alas no aguardaron mucho tiempo para moverse en perfecta coordinación y sincronía ese día. Ponis dispuestos a enfrentar a la aventura directamente y mirándola a los ojos. Ideas que inspiraban a los valientes viajeros en esos momentos, sobre todo a cierto poni de pelaje blanco y de traje color rojo quien desde la noche anterior estaba bastante ansioso (mas que todos) por iniciar. Los cuatro viajeros en ese momento se encontraban bebiendo un poco de agua en plena llanura semi desértica y descansando un poco los cascos. Ese mismo día habían salido de DogeCity a la primera hora del día, para empezar a penetrar los primeros kilómetros de la tierra árida ya con las energías bien puestas.

-AAAAWH. . .Pero que bien me cae el agua-

Do ya había saciado su sed y cuando deseo guardar su cantimplora de vuelta en su alforja, se encontró con su diario de viaje. Al ver su cuaderno, el pequeño deseo de escribir un poco, le paso por la cabeza. Les echo a los demás el ojo y los vio a todos aun reposando como saciando su sed todavía. Considerando la pequeña oportunidad, el poni decidió escribir siquiera un poco sobre sus primeros pensamientos.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Diario de J.P. Do. _

_Día 1 de septiembre_

_Hoy, hemos dado el primer paso de nuestra aventura. Hoy, hemos comenzado a recorrer el formidable desierto Equestriano. No puedo evitar estar emocionado, ya hacia tiempo que no sentía así de entusiasmado, desde la última vez que trabaje y viaje junto a mis compañeros._

_Ha pasado ya dos años desde nuestra última aventura, si, la recuerdo muy bien. Una interesante pero pequeña aventura en las tierras heladas del hielo. Desde entonces, solo ha sido trabajo e investigaciones personales, cada quien por su cuenta. _

_Ahora debo decir, que solo puedo esperar inquieto para recuperar la información que me robaron esos b. . . . ._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Y con esas palabras incompletas, el poni había dejado de anotar en su diario de manera. . .un tanto súbita. Sus ojos, se perdieron en las palabras que había escrito en la hoja de papel, así como si nada. Con mucha lentitud Do alzo la mirada en dirección a sus compañeros de viaje y por lo que veía en ellos, un extraño y muy leve remordimiento le había picado en la conciencia.

-¡Do!-

-¿eh?-

-vamos amigo, ya falta poco para PapaLoosa-

Quien le había hablado fue su buen amigo Aerial, en seña de que se levantara de una buena vez del suelo, para poder entonces continuar con su andar. A Do se le olvidaron esos extraños pensamientos de duda y confusión, con simplemente hacer todo a un lado.

-¡Ah, si ya voy muchachos, ya voy!-

El poni tomo su equipaje para entonces tomar su diario y guardarlo de nuevo entre sus pertenencias.

-andando- dijo poniéndose en cuatro -tenemos que movernos-

En lo que el poni de pelaje blanco se le aproximaba a su amigo emplumado, mientras que Halfelhoof y Shield-Horse se encontraban un poco más adelantados atendiendo otras cosas. El poni color gris y el unicornio de pelaje café, inspeccionaban uno de los mapas que tenían a disposición. Trataban de ubicar un buen punto en el cual los cuatro pudieran acampar por la noche, si problemas o disturbios.

-me gusta como se ve esta subida de cerro, tal vez podamos dormir bien ahí- propuso el joven poni terrestre

-Hmmmm. . . tal vez, pero, no abra problemas el tener que subirlo- comento el viejo unicornio

-No lo subiremos todo, solo un poco para tener una vista más o menos panorámica- se le acercó al viejo unicornio, y le señalo el área de la que él hablaba -mira, aquí es donde te digo y para el amanecer, la leve inclinación nos dará un buen impulso de salida-

-¡Oh, ya veo!-

Do y Aerial ya estaban detrás de ellos.

-oigan, ¿ya se decidieron en done pondremos nuestro primer campamento?- pregunto el Pegaso -¿o acaso aun no saben?-

En ese momento, tanto Halfelhoof y S-H se miraron los rostros y sin complicaciones, ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Así es- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-entonces que esperamos- confirmo sonriente el pegaso

-¿do?- ahora los otros dos, buscaron la confirmación del poni de pelaje blanco

-Ah. . .si chicos, andando- dijo tratando de no sonar inseguro

-bien señoritas- con una sonrisa, Halfelhoof, se ajustó el sombrero -Andando-

Todos rieron menos este Do, quien solo regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Los cuatro relincharon con fuerza y se levantaron en dos patas, para así, volver a ponerse en cuatro y empezar a correr a toda velocidad. Su aventura oficialmente había comenzado.

.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**.**

**Esperó que les gustara el capitulo de hoy, nos veremos para el siguiente, dejen sus comentarios si así desean. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente, quisiera antes de iniciar, el dar un agradecimiento especial el día de hoy, a mi vieja amiga de Foros y Massenger USB23, quien me a prestado a su personaje OC desde que la primera versión de esta historia que salió hace como cuatro meses.**

**También le agradezco por los cambios que ella me permitió hacerle un poco a su personaje, quien interactuara con mis OC en este fic.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo, sean bien venidos a dejar sus comentarios al final de la lectura.**

**.**

Capitulo cuatro: Noche de Fe

* * *

_Oscura desolación esa era la única manera de describir lo que había alrededor. El fuerte soplar del viento era lo único que podía hacerle compañía a alguien en las sombras azuladas y negras de la arena. Sin nadie a su lado, Do se encontraba completamente abandonado en las inhóspitas tierras de arena seca del desierto de Equestria. ¿Cómo llego ahí? Era lo que él se preguntaba._

_-hola, ¿Hay alguien aquí? Alguien, hola, alguien q. . . ¡WOOOAAAH!-_

_Do estaba a punto de merodear por ahí, pero con solo dar su primer paso, este fue en falso y sin previo aviso empezó a caer por las dunas de arena negra. Dio unos giros y giros por las arenas hasta que su cuerpo por fin dio con el fondo._

_**¡PAAAS!**_

_-¡PUAAACH, PUUAACH, PUUAACCH!- empezó a escupir la arena de su boca -PEERO. . .PUUAACH, PERO, PUAACH, ESTA, PUUAAACH, ARENA-_

_En lo que él trataba de recuperar la buena compostura, desapercibido le fue el repentino y fuerte soplar del aire. Para cuando él por fin se compuso, sus ojos se llenaron un poco de pavor al ver a sus pies la aparición de un grupo de pequeñas serpientes coloridas._

_-¡WOOOOUU! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NOO, SERPIENTES NO, NO, NO!-_

_Rápidamente busco alejarse de las serpientes. Retrocedió como pudo al igual que los más rápido que pudo, pero ni un metro logro avanzar sin que su camino fuera repentinamente bloqueado. _

_**-Solo las estas inquietando Do-**_

_-!¿Eh?!-_

_Sin cuidado el poni volteo la cabeza y ante sus ojos se apareció un enorme y misterioso bisonte. Do emitió otro pequeño grito de impresión antes de alejarse en otra dirección. _

_-¡QUI. . .Q-QUI. . . ¿QUIEN ES USTED?-_

_**-¿Quién soy yo?-**_

_-Si, eso-_

_**-Yo, soy. . . nadie-**_

_-¿Eh?-_

**_-Soy nadie que pueda detenerte, en este viaje, en esta vida, en este desierto-_**

_-. . .¿!EH!?. . .¿pero de que estas hablando? ¿Quién eres? y que. . .- quedo mudo en ese momento_

_Sin aviso la corriente del aire resopló con fuerza una vez más, y el enorme bisonte se empezó a perder en el viento del desierto. Iniciando por su pelaje, seguido de su piel y después el resto de él se hizo uno con la arena. Do quedo boquiabierto, sin palabras para lo que vio y mucho menos para lo que le siguió. Las serpientes se fueron rumbo al lejano horizonte, donde la luna tocaba la superficie de la tierra y al perderse en el horizonte, los reptiles explotaron en una nube de polvo gigante. La arena cubrió el astro nocturno y la corriente de viento venia a invadirlo todo._

_-PERO QUE RAYOS- el podía sentir el viento y la arena cortante en sus rostro, el miedo lo invadió i de inmediato se echo pecho tierra -¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¿QUÉ VA A PASAR?-_

_**-Están apunto de tomarte por sorpresa, eso pasara-**_

_FLAASSSHHH_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡HHMM!-

Do abrió rápido los ojos y se levantó de sus cobijas. Empezó a respirar de manera agitada mientras que con su casco trato de apaciguar los latidos de su corazón. Ese sueño si que fue raro para él, jamás le había pasado algo tan vivido en su vida ni siquiera en sus sueños más radicales. La arena en su boca, el serpenteo de esas víboras en sus cascos y el misterioso búfalo que se desvaneció como si fuera un simple reflejo. Bueno, tal vez no fue algo tan extremo como en otros de sus sueños, pero este sin duda le había logrado retumbar el corazón de algún u otro modo.

-eso. . .eso. . .- trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar su conmoción, pero no pudo hacerlo -yo. . . ¿eh?-

"CLYYKN"

El simple resonar de una pieza de metal a fuera de su carpa le hizo reaccionar. Lo "Iban a tomar por sorpresa" fueron las palabras del bisonte en el sueño.

-¡OH!-

Sin dudarlo o considerarlo un poquito, Do simplemente asomó un ojo fuera de su tienda de campaña. Al asomarse para afuera, lo primero que busco fueron señales de peligro o de algo que se les aproximara, pero lo encontró algo más rápido de lo que en verdad esperaba. Afuera de las demás tiendas de dormir, un grupo de sombras se encontraba merodeando cerca de la fogata extinta del campamento. Estas eran cinco figuras misteriosas las cuales miraban por ahí el campamento de los ponis del museo. Una de esas sombras empezó a hablar, pero Do no le pudo entender nada de nada, pero podría asegurar que no seria algo agradable de oír pues ya sabia que uno de los riesgos en el desierto de PapaLoosa eran los ladrones y cuatreros perversos. Un "Oh diablos" le paso por la cabeza a Do, pues tenia que hacer algo.

-¿eh?-

Pero no estaría solo. Justamente, el poni de pelaje blanco se encontró con la mirada de otro de sus compañeros a la distancia. Era nada más y menos que Halfelhoof, quien se encontraba a fuera de su tienda. Tal vez tubo que salir para ir al baño o tomar un poco de agua y a su regreso se encontró con estos forajidos, a punto de asaltarles a él y a sus compañeros.

-Halfelhoof- murmuró Do

A lo lejos el poni y el unicornio intercambiaron miradas serias el uno con el otro. Parecía que ambos entendían lo que esta situación implicaba y lo que debía hacerse. Sin dejar mucho tiempo pasar, el ojo de Do se entre cerro mostrando así determinación y por su propia parte el viejo unicornio asintió con la cabeza mostrando igualmente valor.

-MMFFFFHH. . .- tomaron aire -JJAAAHH!- y salieron al ataque

-¿eh?-

-¡HYAAAG!-

-¿pero que?-

Do y Halfelhoof salieron de sus respectivos escondites de manera bastante ruidosa, pero efectiva, pues los cinco misteriosos sujetos parecieron ser tomados por sorpresa. Do salió de su tienda agitando su mochila de viaje, mientras que Halfelhoof encendió su cuerno mágico.

-¡Esperen!- trato de frenarlos, pero fue muy tarde -so. . .-

El misterioso no termino, pues entonces la magia del viejo Halfelhoof, le rodeo por completo el cuerpo. Una vez contenido el primer maloso, el viejo hizo un ademan de arrojar y así la misterioso figura fue a dar lejos de ahí con un simple arrojamiento.

-¡EEEEEEeeeeeeeeehhhh. . . !-

Las demás figuras misteriosas vieron como su aliado fue arrojado lejos del campamento, después su atención se figuro en los dos ponis del museo que habían sido despiertos. No tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces para así decidir a tacar al igual que los ponis del campamento. Otras de las tres figuras misteriosas se pusieron en guardia, con acepción de la última que parecía estar algo indecisa.

-¡A ellos!-

-¡VENGAN!-

-¡oigan, no, esperen!-

No hubo más palabras, solo acción. Do se arrojo a una de las figuras misteriosas agitando de aquí para allá su mochila de viaje como si esta fuera una masa de guerra. Quiso golpear a la misteriosa presencia directo en la cabeza pero esta se agacho antes de recibir el golpe. Una vez esquivado el golpe del poni terrestre, el misterioso encendió un brillo mágico desde la punta de su cabeza.

-unicornio- musito do -¡Halfelhoof!-

-Do-

El unicornio intentó ir a ayudar, pero el paso le fue cortado por dos figuras ponis. El viejo no tuvo que pensarlo tanto para atacar esos dos individuos con descargas mágicas.

¡FLAZZH, FLAZZH!

-¡JAP!- musitaron los dos

Dos disparos, ninguno acertado, los misteriosos sujetos habían saltado antes de verse afectados por el ataque mágico del viejo Halfelhoof. Cuanto antes, los dos extraños comenzaron a acercársele al viejo con piruetas y saltos coordinados. A esto Halfelhoof respondió con más disparos mágicos.

-¡Quédense. . . ya. . .quietos!-

Mientras tanto Do y Halfelhoof, se mantenían ocupados con sus susodichos oponentes, Aerial y Shield-Horse salieron de sus tiendas de dormir.

-AAWWW. . . ¿Qué tanto escándalo traen?- se quejo el Pegaso -no saben que debo dormir bien oh si no yo. . .- entonces noto la conmoción

-pero que. . .- ese fue s-h quien también noto lo que pasaba

-¡PELIGRO!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Así tanto el poni gris como el Pegaso se avivaron y arrojaron a la acción. Y justamente sobre el cuarto miembro de esos misteriosos invasores.

-¡¿EH? Esperen!-

-¡Yaahh!-

-AHH-

Cada cual estaba ocupado con un rival diferente, tanto Do quien seguía arrojando mochilasos , Halfelfhoof tratando de atinar alguno de sus tiros mágicos en contra de los dos misteriosos ponis y este Aerial junto a Shield-Horse quienes sometían al cuarto sujeto con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque les era un tanto difícil creer, algo no andaba bien, pero quien se fijaría.

-ya deja. . . eso-

Dijo el unicornio con quien pelaba Do, Pero el poni del museo no dejo de arrojar golpes con su equipaje. En un movimiento en el que el unicornio esquivo el golpe de Do, rápidamente alzó la frente y su cuerno resplandeció. Fue un rayo el que lanzó encontra de Do, quien en un increíble reflejo, esquivó el ataque del unicornio. Obtuvo una oportunidad, el poni terrestre entonces pudo golpear al misterioso unicornio con todo su pesado equipaje.

**¡POOOW!**

-¡UUUUFFFH!- el unicornio sintió el golpe -AAAGGTH-

El unicornio cayó fuertemente al sucio suelo del desierto con las cosas de Do aun sobre de él. Rápidamente Do se acercó y añadió el peso de su cuerpo aprisionando así por completo al unicornio. Este misterioso unicornio maldijo a Do y empezó a hacer fuerzas para liberarse, pero el poni terrestre no se lo permitió al añadir mas fuerza a su agarre.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-

-¡Suéltame!-

-RESPONDE-

Al otro extremo del lugar, los dos misteriosos ponis que seguían confundiendo al Viejo Halfelhoof alcanzaron a escuchar el grito de su compañero. Fue cuando se preocuparon y entonces decidieron dejar a un lado al viejo poni. Ambos se miraron asintiendo y entonces le arrojaron polvo al unicornio a los ojos. Halfelhoof se tiro y se empezó a quejar de los ojos, mientras que esos extraños salieron corriendo en dirección a Do, pero antes de poder avanzar, a uno de ellos el viejo unicornio le cacho el casco.

-¡WOO. . .AAUCH!- se quejo al caer al suelo

-¡A DONDE!- grito halfelhoof aprisionándole -Y NO ME OLVIDE DE TI-

El pon misterioso cayó mientras que al otro, el viejo unicornio lo envolvió con la magia de su cuerno. Todo estaba ya salido de control para cuando alguien al fin le puso fin a todo ese embrollo violento.

-¡ALTOOOOOH!-

**¡**_**FLAAAZZH**_**!**

Un fuerte resplandor mágico ilumino por completo el área, logrando tranquilizar así a todo poni que estuviera luchando. Efectivamente todos dejaron de pelar porque se concentraron en proteger sus corneas del despampanante destello amarillo.

-¡AAAAWW!-

El destello tardo poco en extinguirse, para cuando eso paso, todo poni se empezó a sobar los ojos. Hubo quejas y uno que otro insulto, pero a poco todos se recuperaron de la vista.

-¿Pero que rayos les pasa ponis?- dijo una demandante, pero confiable voz -¿acaso son animales salvajes?-

-¡AAQ!. . .Espera- al viejo halfel le pareció reconocer aquella voz -¿eres tu CleverHoof?-

El viejo se sacudió los ojos un poco para así poder enfocar al poni que tenia al frente. Entonces al fin vio a un unicornio bastante familiar y que reconocería como fuera que vistiera o luciera o como fuera. Era de pelaje amarillo canario y de una larga melena negra. Ambos unicornios se miraron el uno al otro y entonces la alegría exploto en el lugar.

-¡PRIMO!- dijeron a la par

Sin ya importarles aquellos dos extraños a quienes retenía el viejo Halfelhoof, salió disparado para dar un fuerte abrazo de familia. El otro unicornio no opuso resistencia y se dejo tomar por los cascos de su primo mayor.

-¡OYE CLEVERHOOF, ¿CÓMO RAYOS HAS ESTADO TRAVIESO?!-

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA, PRIMO!-

Parecería como si nunca hubiera habido pelea para esos dos, mientras que los demás solo los veían un tanto extrañados. Para cuando los dos primos terminaron su saludo, al fin recordaron que los habían dejado colgando a los otros en espera.

-¡OH!-

El tal CleverHoof empleo la magia de su cuerno para así crear un chispazo donde se había apagado el fuego hace unas horas atrás. El ambiente se ilumino con más claridad y entonces todos quedaron expuestos al fin.

-¿pero que?- dijeron todos

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar para todo poni presente. Resulto que además del buen primo Cleverhoof, los otros misteriosos extraños resultaron ser más ponis. Tres caras nuevas y una cuarta, ya también familiar para el grupo del museo.

-¡SFLYER!-

Shield-Horse y Aerial rápidamente reaccionaron y se quitaron de encima de un Pegaso.

-UUFFHH- el poni volador se mostro muy aliviado -Gracias, me empezaba a molestar esa posición-

El Pegaso era de pelaje color crema, de melena arreglada y totalmente blanca. Se veía fuerte y un tanto grande, pero con solo ver su cara él emanaba una confianza y tranquilidad sincera. Se sacudió la vestimenta de viaje y entonces les dedico una sonrisa a sus amigos con unos tiernos ojos esmeraldas.

-me alegra verlos amigos-

-¡SFLYER!-

Tanto el Pegaso y el poni terrestre atraparon al Pegaso color crema en un fuerte y amigable abrazo de amigos. El Pegaso no pudo evitar rodar graciosamente los ojos, pues siempre era lo mismo cada cuando le veían sus conocidos y amigos.

-ah. . . tranquilos por favor, amigos, por favor-

-¡JEJEJEJE, TU PEGASO, ERAS TU!-

Mientras los saludos y muestras de afecto al verse con sus viejos y también queridos amigos. Solo quedo un trió por presentar, que por el momento no habían tenido oportunidad de presentación. Pero pronto la atención de uno de los ponis del museo fue llamada por la de uno de esos nuevos conocidos. ¿A quien? a Do, el había capturado con su agarre y mochila de viaje a uno de esos desconocidos, pero este al no ver que el poni terrestre reaccionara, empezó a gemir de molestia.

-¡MGGHHT!-

-¿eh?- Do bajo la cabeza y entonces volvió a darse cuenta del unicornio que tenia atrapado –Oh, perdone, perdone, me olvidé completamente de usted señor. . .-

-¡QUITESE!-

El unicornio entonces logro implementar su magia para levitar de manera brusca a Do. El poni salió un metro y medio volando por el aire y terminar dolorosamente en el suelo. El unicornio se levanto del piso y se arreglo la melena revuelta.

-¡AAG, ¿Qué carga con usted en esa mochila? Rocas!-

-¿eh?-

Cuando Do alzo la cabeza, grande fue su impresión cuando se percato que "El" unicornio no era un unicornio, era "Una" unicornio hembra a la cual había derribado y aprisionado. Al fijarse bien, noto que era una Unicornio de pelaje azul marino, de melena roja alborotada con flequillos dorados en el peinado. Vestía a diferencia de ellos, solo la chaqueta de viaje y una camisa blanca, lo cual dejaba ver su marca de talento especial, la cual era una Chispa estelar que iba en zigzag y además tenia una cola roja de rastro. A Do rápidamente le llego el remordimiento, pues no era de él el lastimar o atacar a una dama.

-Oh, permítame. . .yo lo siento mucho. . .no tenia idea- estaba apunto de ayudar pero ella le negó eso

-¡No se moleste señor, No es necesario!-

-pero yo. . .- intento hablar pero lo cortaron de nuevo

-¡Ella dijo que esta bien señor!-

-así que no la fastidie más, ¿quiere?-

Esos habían sido nada más y menos que el otro par que aun no se presentaba ante los ponis del museo. A simple vista era fácil de ver que estos ponis terrestres eran bastante similares el uno del otro, mas uno hablo con voz ronca y el otro con una entonación más suave.

-¿estas bien?-

-¿Estelar?-

-si, no fue nada- dijo la poni sacándose el polvo -eh recibido tratos verdaderos de otros sementales más voraces-

Eso le provoco cierta molestia a Do, pero mejor no le daba importancia, mejor ponía más atención a ese nuevo trió de desconocidos. Los otros dos ponis que se habían unido, eran de un pelaje dorado/naranja, sus melenas eran castañas y vestían solo el traje superior al igual que la unicornio. Al verles sus facciones y tamaño, se podía decir que eran muy jóvenes, tal vez cinco años menores que Shield-Horse quien era el más joven de su grupo que conocía Do. Al bajar la mirada, Do pudo mirar sus marcas con claridad, Dos manzanas doradas y destellantes de brillo exactamente iguales.

-gemelos. . .- murmuro el poni blanco

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto uno de los gemelos

-Oh, yo solo. . .yo-

Se había quedado sin palabras, bueno después del escándalo que pasaron ¿Quién no? Pero bueno, mejor en ese momento CleverHoof decidió al fin intervenir. Se coló entre ambos grupos de ponis y entonces hablo.

-Oh cierto, bueno JAJA, valla, bueno. . . creo que este fue todo un embrollo compañeros. . . pero ya paso ¿no creen? Es mejor iniciar de nuevo, , , mejor seria iniciar sin problemas JEJE-

-eran ustedes- interrumpió Do -oh cielos, cuanto lo siento amigo yo no lo sabia, pensé que querían sorprendernos o algo peor, yo, yo lo siento-

-Bueno, solo se equivocaron, ¿no es que nada muy malo hubiera pasado? JEJE-

-¡MMGT, MGGT!- musitó el trio

-Oh cierto, amigos. . .creo que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente-

-bueno, eso dínoslo Primo-

-si bueno. . .Compañeros y amigos- le dijo a cada grupo -les presentamos a nuestros Guías experimentados en viajes por el desierto, ellos son la señorita Estelar Flash, y los Gemelos Apple, alias el Equipó Loosa-

El trió saludo con una inclinación a los ponis del museo.

-señorita y hermanos. . .ellos son mis asociados y buenos amigos, Do McDere, mi primo Halfelhoof Bon Rare, Shield-Horse y Aerial Feather-

Ellos también saludaron respetuosamente al trió de nuevos conocidos.

-y supongo que, trabajaremos juntos JEJE-

Hubo miradas de análisis y de duda por parte de los desconocidos, pero pronto quedo a un lado cuando Do se acerco a la unicornio para darle sus casco en señal de paz. Ella asintió un poco y también le brindo su casco al semental.

-disculpe si nos comportamos tan descorteses, espero que nos den una nueva oportunidad de presentarnos mejor, señorita Estelar-

-si, bueno eso no importa ahora-

Al ver a su compañera bien con el asunto, los gemelos sonrieron y entonces no tuvieron miedo de presentarse ante el poni de pelaje blanco. La primera fue la joven.

-Gustosa de conocerlo señor Do, mi nombre es AppleShine señor-

-mucho gusto jovencita-

-¡JOVENCITA YO!-

A la chica se le habían inflado los cachetes al escucharle llamar jovencita, sus ojos verdes se alinearon en un ceño fruncido y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo. Parecía que la joven estaba a punto de replicarle al señor Do, pero esta no pudo, pues su hermano la había empujado para un lado. El varón se mostró mas calmado y serio ante el poni del museo.

-Si, no le haga caso a ella, yo ahora quisiere presentarme, MGGT, MGGT- se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó el sombrero –mi nombre es AppleGold, un gusto en conocerle señor-

-mucho gusto caballero-

-ESO ES- Entonces CleverHoof se acerco y con un amistoso grito tomo a los dos ponis del hombro -Me alegra que empecemos a conocernos y ahora creo que podremos discutir nuestros. . .-

-Descansar- le interrumpió la unicornio -Por ahora, yo y mis amigos dormiremos, ya es muy noche y no tengo planeado aclarar ningún trato con el sueño pesado, ¿entendido? señor Clverhoof-

-Ah bueno yo cre. . .- intento otra vez, pero no pudo

-Dije. . ¿Entendido?- le replico ella

-Ah. . .esta bien Señorita Estelar, nosotros también estamos cansados, mañana podremos acordar bien las cosas-

-eso creí-

Sin mas la unicornio se dio la media vuelta seguida por los gemelos.

-no quiero preparar mi tienda Estelar. . . ¡¿Puedo dormir con uno de ellos?!-

-Cállate hermana-

-¡OYE!-

Do se acerco a Clever.

-eso fue interesante-

-si. . . y anticlimático-

En lo que el trío de ponis se alejaba un poco, el resto del equipo del museo se reunió. Todos les veían un tanto intrigados, como interesados, al equipo que les ayudarían de guía. . . Eran peculiares y bastante singulares.

-bueno- empezó sflyer -El equipo esta de regreso, ¿no les parece?-

Todos entonces se olvidaron de los tres nuevos ponis y fijaron mejor su atención entre ellos. Sonrisas se formaron y también lazos de cascos. Mejores amigos, confidentes y familiares reunidos de nuevo. Los seis ponis principales habían regresado a las andadas.

-¡JEEY!- dijeron alegres

**.**

Esa misma media noche, en las profundidades del desierto Equestre, los cálidos y agradables vientos de la noche, estaban totalmente ausentes por primera vez en tantos siglos. La arena seca se volvía cortante y muy insoportable para los cascos. Si pateabas el polvo cuesta abajo, el chocar del granito imitaba el espelúznate sesear de una víbora por al menos unos segundos. A eso, se le añadía un tercer factor aterrador y ese era el hecho de que si mirabas con atención en dirección a tus pies, los insectos solitarios del desierto se agrupaban y dirigían a una misma dirección. Y tal vez esto parezca pequeñez, tal vez ni siquiera se den cuenta, e incluso tal vez nadie se daría a la tarea de interesarse en esas cosas, pero él no era un donnadie. Él sabia que algo malo pasaba y que estas "Pequeñeces" en realidad le gritaban con desesperación, pues eran tan solo las primeras señales de algo aun más grande.

_**-hmmm. . .**_- alzo la mirada y despego su casco del suelo -_**¿Por reprochas? Si tu misma provocaste esto**_-

Miro el paraje lejano del sur, con melancolía en su interior y a la vez con un poco de temor. Se dio la media vuelta para mirar al norte con cierta esperanza depositada en sus ojos, pero al final, los cerró con una mueca de fastidio y pena en ella.

_**-Si abusar de la situación planeas. . . . Maldita también seas tu, madre naturaleza, esto solo te hace igual que todos aquellos profanos y herejes gobernantes de este corrompido mundo-**_ abrió los ojos y giro de nuevo la vista al sur **_-No dejaremos que ellos lleguen y que ante el mundo se rebele su existencia, los detendré_-**

El cuerpo del misterioso ser se empezó de alguna manera a mover descontroladamente. Su pelaje se erizó y ante una corriente de viento inesperada. . . Todo su ser se hizo humo, humo que fue llevado por el soplar del aire.

_**-Entonces, si esto será así Madre tierra, mi fe se resguardara en la magia de ahora en adelante-**_

Sin mas, todo de él se perdió en el viento. Dejando la llanura completamente abandonada. De un mal él hablaba y este de cuidar seria. Pronto algo llegaría y así, el chaman se planto ir en guerra contra la única fuerza que su raza veneraba y respetaba.

Algo grande debía ser, si acaso al último de los bisontes chamanes le causaba repugnancia el futuro.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_**Fin del capitulo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, aquí con otro capítulo del secreto en el desierto damas y caballeros, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. Sean bienvenidos de dejar comentarios y demás.**

Capitulo cinco: Caminos de arena y empezando a ocultar cosas

* * *

El poderoso sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, el viento soplaba en seco y nuestros aventureros meditaban de frente a la zona sin retorno de Papaloosa. La plática durante el desayuno puso al tanto a los viejos amigos de Do, y también dio inicio a los retoques finales de lo pactado con el trio de ponis que les servirían como guías. Do y Cleverhoof se encargarían de esto en privado mientras los demás terminaban de desayunar.

-Así que- comenzó la unicornio -quieren llegar a la península-

-Si. . . de hecho- de su alforja, do saco rápidamente un mapa e indico la posición -quisiéramos llegar a este punto en específico-

La poni le quiso dar un rápido vistazo el mapa solo para ubicarse, el cual se tornó en un momento muy largo al querer checarlo de una vez. Le pareció curioso el punto que le habían señalado, pues le parecía un tanto diferente al que ella tenía en mente. A este a Do y a este Cleverhoof les pareció curioso el que la unicornio viera tanto tiempo el punto indicado en el mapa, por medio segundo les paso por la cabeza que quizá ella no sabría dónde o como llegar a él. De inmediato la poni musito un leve gemido de interrogación, para después musitar uno de poco interés.

-Está bien- estelar hablo de repente -puedo llevarlos a ese punto sin problemas-

-Bueno estamos dispuestos a. . . espere. . . ¿en serio?-

La unicornio los vio extrañada y ellos aún mucho más. Usualmente ellos esperan tener que renegociar o tratar de convencer a los ponis con giros y giros al asunto, pues no usualmente los extraños suelen aceptar a ayudar a viajeros o aventureros así de simple.

-sí, pero les costara unas cuantas onzas por adelantado-

-ah. .- Do y Clever se miraron de reojo, pues ya se les hacía extraño que no hubiera trucos -no hay problema-

-me alegra, pues lo quiero ahora-

-ah. . . está bien, tenga-

Do se giró en dirección a sus cosas, alcanzo su alforja y con solo buscar un poquito, saco una pequeña bolsa de dinero. Pero, esta bolsita fue rodeada de sorpresa con un aura roja de magia, esta atrajo el bolso con dinero fuera de los cascos del poni terrestre y entonces lo llevo hasta la unicornio. Ella miro por un poco el dinero para cerciorarse, si era legítimo y además a calcular por el tamaño y gordo de la bolsa, si era la cantidad que ella quería.

-Muy bien. . . ¡Appleshine! - entonces con su magia ella arrojó el dinero en dirección de su joven compañera -¡guárdalo!-

-está bien- dijo la joven, mientras atrapaba la bolsita -yo lo guardo-

-Muy bien dado por terminado eso, les recomiendo a ustedes que se preparen, pues, si ya acabaron de desayunar, quisiera que el grupo comenzara a correr de una buena vez-

La poni se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió sin problemas a sus pertenencias, de su alforja de viaje ella saco un mapa y entonces apunto con magia el punto que había visto en el mapa de los viajeros de Canterlot. Mientras tanto Do y Cleverhoof, volvieron a intercambiar miradas, ahora estas eran alegres (de que todo saliera bien) e inocentes (si como no) festejaron para sus adentros por lo simple que fue y por no tener que dar tanta explicación, es cierto, ese trio no sabía de los planes que tenían esos machos entre ellos. Sin más ellos se levantaron y se prepararon como les dijo la unicornio pelirroja.

-Muy bien chicos prepárense, nos moveremos de inmediato, así que terminen de desayunar y empiecen a guardar sus cosas- les dijo Do

-la señorita estelar nos guiara por un buen camino, así que no tarden- les dijo Clever

Al escuchar eso, Shield-Horse no pudo evitar sonreír, él ya había terminado de comer y de guardar sus cosas, por lo cual se acercó a su guía principal antes que todos los demás. Ella se encontraba revisando su mapa, pero no estaba preparando una ruta ni nada por el estilo, solo le estaba quitando el polvo acumulado a su mapa. Shield-Horse, no pudo evitar dudar un poco cuando vio a la unicornio simplemente adelantarse a todos, sin siquiera inspeccionar su mapa primero. Ahí S-H se puso incómodo con respecto a los conocimientos e información del desierto que conociese esa poni. . . . ¡Si ni siquiera parecía que usaría el mapa!. . . Pero no, no, no, no. . .Shield-Horse mejor se tranquilizó, pues no era momento de dejarse llevar por una insignificancia como esa, definitivamente no debía ponerse alarmado por ningún motivo y de seguro todo estaba bajo algún tipo de control de la unicornio.

-así que. . - él se le acerco a Estelar para asegurar que no había motivos de porque ponerse exaltado -¿este es el camino que debemos seguir?. . .quiero decir, conoces de memoria todo ¿verdad?-

-por supuesto que no amigo, yo solo sigo mis instintos-

-¡Oh! qué bueno tú sigues tus. . . tus. . . tus. . . ¿instintos?-

-Sí, mis instintos. . . ¿Por qué?

-Ah. . . nada es que. . . pensé que. . . estarías, no sé. . .atenta a tu mapa y todo eso JEJE-

Ahí la poni dudo un poco. . .¿acaso él la estaba espiando hace unos segundos? Con algo como los map. . .oh, ahí fue que lo entendió.

-Espera, acaso a ti. . . ¿te aterra qué te ensucies tu marca o tus ropas de viaje elegante? ¿O que la arena te ensucie la cabellera negra?-

-No, claro que no, por nada le llaman la zona sin retorno, ensuciarme es lo menos en lo que pienso- dijo sinceramente, para luego hacer una cara larga -Pero apreciaría mucho el que usted estuviera completamente segura del camino señorita Estelar-

-¡Jah! Déjeme decirle que yo no me equivoco, Ni me pierdo al viajar, así que ya prepárese-

-eh. . .de acuerdo. . . .- se alejó un par de pasos atrás de la unicornio, para después buscar la opinión del poni blanco - ¿Do? Podrías venir a opinar tantito-

El poni blanco ya los estaba escuchando hablar, así que se les unió a esos dos y entonces sin problemas le dio su opinión respecto al tema a Shield-Horse.

-no tengas miedo S-H, estoy seguro que ella sabe de lo que habla. . .después de todo, se adentrara con nosotros, así que si ellos dicen que hay una manera fácil de recorrer el desierto, eso significa que ellos conocen una manera de recorrer fácilmente el desierto-

-ah. . .está bien-

Shield-Horse se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió donde los demás

-bien-

Con eso resuelto, Do se dio la media vuelta para dirigirle la palabra a sus demás compañeros de viaje.

-muy bien muchachos es hora de empacar y empezar a correr de una buena vez, nos espera un arduo día-

-de acuerdo- afirmaron los demás

Todos terminaron de guardar sus cosas para dormir y utensilios que utilizaron para el desayuno. Mientras tanto que la unicornio Estelar Flash, seguía mirando para la frontera de Papaloosa. A Do le llamó un poco la atención eso sobre que ella y sus compañeros conocían una manera de adentrarse al desierto sin menos dificultades para el aspecto físico, tal y como ella aseguraba. Do se le acerco y entonces decidió preguntar.

-señorita Estelar-

-señor Do- dijo ella sin dejar de mira el desierto -¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Bueno, vera, no dudo en lo absoluto sobre sus conocimientos como mi amigo Shield-Horse, pero en verdad me genera mucha curiosidad el saber. . .-

-Señor Do, que las dudas de su amigo color gris no le invadan, le aseguro que se lo que. . .-

-Por supuesto que usted sabe lo que hace, se le ve en el rostro, más específico, en sus ojos señorita-

La unicornio doblo una de sus cejas y entonces volteo a ver al poni de pelaje blanco.

-¿señor?-

-Sí creo que sabe lo que hace, Solo quisiera saber ¿Cómo?-

-Oh bueno. . .– Seguía un tanto impresionada -yo, se los explicare, solo cuando, comencemos a correr-

-Está bien, apresurare a los otros-

-no será necesario- la voz de halfelhoof se hizo presente -ya estamos listos-

Ambos ponis se dieron la media vuelta, para ver a todos sus compañeros listos para empezar a correr y para atravesar el desierto sin problemas. Do le regresó una mirada humilde a la unicornio y después con el casco le hizo una seña muy sutil para que se sintiera libre de guiar cuando estuviera lista. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos y se les adelanto a todos los demás.

-bien comencemos. . .primero correremos. . .después, seguiremos un rastro el cual espero que todos sepan seguir, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Qué clase de rastro?- pregunto aerial

-Se loes explicare después, por ahora, Corramos-

-De acuerdo- dijeron todos

-Andando-

La unicornio empezó a correr primero que todos y después los demás le empezaron a seguir sin basilar o dudar. Mientras comenzaban a seguirle el paso a la unicornio, Shield-Horse inclinó la cabeza para susurrarle a Cleverhoof.

-¿en dónde encontraste a esta poni?-

-JEJE, si lo sé, parece que es muy autoritaria, pero no es para nada mala amigo, yo y Sfler hemos sido guiados bastante bien por ese trío hasta ahora-

-si tú lo dices- s-h puso la vista al frente -HMMM-

-¿hm?-

Cleverhoof no pudo evitar escuchar el gemido de su amigo Shield-Horse quien pensó haber sido discreto con eso, pero no lo fue. El unicornio solo le echó un ojo a su compañero gris y después una rápida mirada a la Unicornio.

-"¿Hm?"-

Mientras corrían el viejo Halfelhoof se la aproximo a su primo. Cleverhoof, volteo a ver a su primo mayor y entonces le hablo un poco de lo que escucho.

-oye. . . primo- casi susurró

-¿si?-

-Shield-Horse dijo "HMMM"-

-Si lo sé, lo fastidiamos mucho el otro día con eso JEJEJEJEJE-

Claro que Cleverhoof no supo lo del otro día a lo cual se refería su primo, pero, tal vez no debía pensar mucho en eso, tal vez solo a su amigo le disgusto un poco la manera en la que le hablo la poni, así que, pudo resguardar un poco la calma.

.

Ya habían pasado unos treinta minutos de corrida para todo el grupo y ya a simple vista uno podía empezar a notar la gran diferencia entre el semi desierto de la nación poni en PapaLoosa y el territorio oficial de los Búfalos. Las arenas se tornaban más ardientes, el panorama mostraba nada más que rocas secas, difícilmente se lograba ver un poco de vegetación o lugares para tomar sombra, y sin mencionar que todo el suelo comenzaba a rasparles los cascos. El ambiente en la llanura abierta del desierto se empezaba a sentir pesado para los ponis. Ya para la primera hora de recorrido, apenas comenzaron sudar, los dos pegasos ya habían empezado a volar por encima del suelo a cuatro metros sobre todos sus compañeros terrestres. Todos seguían a la unicornio pelirroja, seguida por los dos jóvenes gemelos y después el resto d los ponis del museo. Para cuando la mayoría del grupo del museo empezó a sentir las primeras señales del cansancio, por fin Estelar dio las primeras indicaciones.

-Muy bien- dijo para atraer la atención -detengámonos un poco-

Ella disminuyó la velocidad de su corrida y el resto del grupo la imitó entonces. El grupo se detuvo en el medio de la nada, esperando nuevas indicaciones de a poni.

-¿Para qué paramos señorita Estelar?- pregunto Do

La unicornio no respondió solo se adelantó un par de pasos al frente de todo el grupo. Do pareció querer volver a preguntar, pero los gemelos entonces le impidieron decir otra palabra.

-SSH. . . se concentra- dijeron ambos

-¿se concentra?-

-si eso hace-

-¿Para qué se concentra?-

-¿para qué más?- los voltearon a ver -para usar su magia, desde luego-

Mientras ellos hablaban, Estelar hacia brillar su cuerno con chispas mágicas rojas. Sus ojos cerró para que pudiera aislarse mejor del mundo exterior y su respiración se tranquilizó. Los demás solo miraron en espera de que algo sucediera, mientras que los dos gemelos se mostraban más calmados. La espera no fue larga, pues de la nada, la magia de Estelar se materializo en la forma de un hilo color de rojo que se conectó con su cuerno.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- le pregunto do en susurro a este halfel

-ya veo. . .un hechizo de rastreo- respondió el unicornio café

-¿hechizo de rastreo?-

-nunca leíste Hansel y Gretel. . . o leíste de la guerra minotauro/Grifos en los laberintos de las tierras medias de oriente-

-por supuesto que sí, eso es cultura casi general-

-pues es algo casi familiar, veras, ese delgado hilo de color rojo es una conexión mágica que los unicornios podemos hacer para rastrear objetos-

-¿objetos?-

-si-

-¿pero qué clase de objetos?-

-el que sea-

-bien, pero ahora me pregunto ¿Qué fue lo que marco ella?-

En eso Cleverhoof interrumpió en la conversación de su primo y de su buen amigo Do.

-bueno. . . creo que yo sé-

-¿así? ¿Qué fue primo?-

-digamos que nos encargamos de seguir. . . "un buen rastro floral" para cruzar el desierto. . .tal y como sospechabas tu Do-

Una ligera impresión se apodero del rostro del Halfelhoof, mientras que Do y este Cleverhoof sonreían de nueva cuenta para ellos mismos.

-así que es cierto- dijo Halfelhoof con realización -¿y ella conoce las vi. . .-

-¡Muy bien todo poni!- Entonces la hembra hablo llamando la atención de todos y cada uno de los ponis del grupo -Pónganse en la siguiente formación, quiero una fila de dos en dos, grupos que yo los guiare desde el frente. . . ¡y ustedes pegasos!-

-¿Nosotros?- pregunto el par de alados en sintonía

-Si ustedes, los quiero en tierra formando parte de la formación, así que no vuelen hasta que yo se los ordene, ¿quedo claro?-

-¡Si señora!- hicieron un saludo militar

-Entonces que esperan, fórmense todos ya-

Nadie de todos los ponis hizo aguardar a la unicornio, todos empezaron a hacer fila y a colocarse de dos en dos. Desde el frente, la unicornio se puso a la cabeza, mientras que Aerial y Sflyer se pusieron detrás de ella, los siguientes en formarse fueron los gemelos de pelaje semi dorado/anaranjado quienes se veían más confiados. El tercer grupo fue conformado por Shield-Horse y este Cleverhoof, mientras que al final de la formación se ubicaron Do y Halfelhoof. La unicornio se cercioró de que todos estuvieran de una buena vez formados y en posición de salida.

-Bien- se giró de nuevo para ver el camino -Está bien, escuchen, cuando yo se los indique, nos moveremos como uno solo, ya sea para girar o virar de regreso, solo sigan el brillo de mi cuerno y estén muy atentos a eso, ¿entendido?-

-aww. . .- Hubo algunas miradas intercambiadas, pero al final, accedieron al mismo tiempo -si-

-Bien, solo dejen me preparar algo más-

Cerró los ojos para concentrar la magia de su cuerno de nuevo y una vez canalizada su energía, abrió los ojos y dio la orden de empezar a correr. Uno tras otro el grupo fue avanzando a buen paso de carrera. En lo que corrían, a ninguno le pareció sentir mucha diferencia de su avance de hace al menos una hora, el ambiente se sentía igual de pesado para ellos. Después de un par de minutos se dio la primera indicación.

-¡Muy bien!- grito estelar -¡A mi derecha!-

Al dar la indicación, todos empezaron a seguir a la unicornio con cuidado para no romper la formación. La fila se fue haciendo un tanto estrecha en la curva en la que ella los estaba guiando. Nada fuera de lo común les pareció a los ponis del museo, hasta que entonces, la dura tierra del desierto se fue tornando más suave y menos rasposa para sus cascos. Todos sintieron menos presión en sus patas, sin tener que aplicar tanto esfuerzo para no sentir los cacos como si fueran gelatina y además otra cosa, la brisa. Una refrescante brisa de aire les refresco el cuerpo a todos ellos, algunos de ellos casi pierden el paso en lo que se sujetaban mejor los sombreros y trataban de controlar su repentina velocidad adquirida. Parecía como si por magia, el desierto se hubiera vuelto. . . Dócil con todos ellos.

-¡Se lo que piensan!- empezó a gritar la unicornio -Esto se siente mejor ¿no es así?-

Acertó en el blanco.

-Esto es una sección especial del desierto, al parecer, existen vías terrestres, donde el suelo es suave y a la vez excelente para correr gracias a la inclinación terrestre de esta área-

-¡Así es. . .!- continuo el joven AppleGold -Estas aéreas no muchos las pueden reconocer o encontrar si eres de la mayoría de los viajeros comunes y corrientes-

-Por eso mismo- siguió la joven AppleShine -Considérense afortunados turistas, de poder enterarse de esto-

-Pues. . .- interrumpió la unicornio de nuevo -No muchos deberían enterarse de esto, generalmente solo los bisontes usan estas vías, si se enteraran de que un poni sabe al respecto de estas vías- hizo una ligera pausa -No creo que ese, o esos ponis. . . llegaran a salir vivos de aquí-

Esa indirecta fue captada por todos los sementales del museo. Pero también fue recibida con sonrisas por parte de Do y Halfelhoof, quien entendió todo poco antes de que la unicornio los hiciera correr en formación. El viejo entonces se volteó a ver a su compañero Do y con solo mover los labios le dijo "Tu sabias" al poni terrestre. En contestación Do movió los labios para decir "Tal vez"

-¡Así que ya escucharon!- dijo el gemelo echándoles un ojo a quienes tenia por detrás -Calladitos, ¿eh? Turistas-

Ahí con esa palabra de nuevo "turistas" eso les provoco cierta duda a la mitad del grupo del museo, mientras que a la otra mitad en lo absoluto. Do, Cleverhoof y Sflyer después les explicarían a los demás, pero por ahora, solo seguirían al trio.

**.**

Justo para el atardecer de ese mismo día, toda la Manada (y quiero decir toda la manda) de los Búfalos empezó a detener su avance. Con cuidado se fueron frenando para ya no avanzar más por el día de hoy, el cielo ya se había vuelto anaranjado y dentro de poco el frio de la noche se haría totalmente presente. A poco todos se fueron deteniendo y con mucho cuidado para no tirar la carga que la mayoría de todos ellos llevaban en sus espaldas. Una vez que la manada completa se había frenado, quienes no traían carga se vieron a la tarea de ayudar a descargar las cosas que traían los demás.

El mismo el jefe Clack bajaba de su espalda varias cosas que se ofreció a llevar, mientras pequeños críos le ayudaban a desmontar algunas de sus pertenencias, mientras que algunos otros se le acercaban y le ofrecían un poco de comida.

-jefe- una pequeña chica se le acerco ofreciéndole una manzana -tenga-

-gracias pequeña- él se acercó y le dio un buen mordisco a la fruta -ÑUM. . . gracias-

-jijijijijijiji-

-ahora, todos vallan y ayuden a sus familiares. . . yo me quito el resto de mi espalda-

-está bien- dijeron ellos

Los pequeños entonces se marcharon para ayudar a sus respectivas familias, mientras que él solo los veía con una sonrisa y un sentimiento de paz. Prosiguió por dejar caer el resto de las cosas que aún tenía en su espalda y después a juntarlas en un solo monto. Una vez al terminar de organizar sus pertenencias él estaba decidido a ayudar a los demás, pero eso tuvo que cambiar.

-¡Jefe!-

Dos bisontes exploradores abordaron de repente al jefe, los dos parecían un tanto animados y deseosos de hablar con él, pues sus expresiones denotaban una ligera alarma.

-Jóvenes. . . ¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Jefe, noticias buenas!-

-¡Si, exacto señor!

-¿Cuáles?-

-¡Nosotros. . .!

-¡Ya vimos la peña!-

-HMMM-

Sin decir o explicar nada más, el jefe se les adelanto a esos dos y marcho rápidamente por donde vinieron. Al ver a su líder irse así no más, ellos también se movieron para acompañarle.

**.**

A esa misma hora antes del anochecer el grupo de ponis continuaba moviéndose por la senda que Estelar les indicaba. Ella estaba un poco más adelantada en esos momentos, por lo cual pudo meditar unos segundos para decidir qué hacer, el día ya se estaba acabando y pronto se aria de noche. Hace pocos días que la Luna no iluminaba los cielos de Equestria durante la noche, por lo cual estaría completamente oscuro en solo un par de horas. Tras pensarlo un poco, lo mejor era parar por el día de hoy hasta que por fin saliera el sol mañana por la mañana, así que freno el avance de sus cascos.

-¡OOH, Todos, alto ya deténganse!-

El resto del grupo vio a la unicornio frenar el avance a escasos metros de ellos, así que mejor la imitaron. Uno a uno los grupos se fueron parando. Estelar se dio la media vuelta y preparó su garganta.

-MGGT. . . Muy bien ponis, pronto anochecerá y estará muy oscuro como para siquiera ver más allá de nuestras narices, así que esto será los más lejos que llegaremos el día hoy, acamparemos en este mismo lugar para pasar la noche-

Estelar volteo en dirección a los gemelos y les hizo una seña con la cabeza, ellos la vieron y asintieron con la cabeza. De inmediato se dieron la media vuelta y entonces se dirigieron al grupo de sementales.

-Ya escucharon a la Jefa compañeros, hasta aquí por hoy-

-Así que si son tan amables, comencemos a hacer su campamento, tiernos caballeros-

Ellos asintieron y entonces obedecieron sin decir nada más que un "está bien" a los gemelos, para así empezar a desmontar sus alforjas y empezar a preparar sus tiendas de dormir. Los gemelos sonrieron y se dirigieron a su jefa con los cascos arriba.

-Ah. . .muy bien-

**.**

La fogata ya se había encendido desde hace una hora y para entonces todos ya habían cenado y dejado sus estómagos satisfechos. El grupo del museo se preparaba para ir a descansar y a dormir, mientras que los gemelos les echaban un ojo a poca distancia. Eran algo. . .intrigantes esos dos, ella parecía murmurarle cosas a su hermano y este solo rodaba los ojos sin interés alguno por lo que fuera que ella dijera entre risas. Los Sementales de Canterlot solo se miraban los unos a los otros un tanto incómodos por la manera en que esa joven yegua les veía, a los seis. . . incluso a Halfelhoof le regalaba sonrisas.

-OOOH. . . ya me canse, ¿bienes hermana?-

-AWW. . .- ella miro de reojo a los seis -tal vez luego hermano, quisiera platicar un poco con nuestros. . .- de repente su oreja fue jalada -AAAY-

-Nada que, Tu bienes ya con migo-

-¡OYE, ESPERATE! ¡NO TENGO SUEÑO!- se liberó del agarre

-Eso no importa, ven y punto-

Él la cogió de la vestimenta y la arrastró consigo para ir a donde se encontraba esta Estelar. El resto de los sementales vio a los hermanos con una ceja levantada, realmente eran peculiares esos dos ponis y ni hablar de lo muy ordenada que era la unicornio de pelaje azul, era un equipo tal para cual. Pero eso no importaba para nada, lo más importante, era que al fin tenían un momento a solas. Sin perder tiempo el círculo de sementales se juntó más a la fogata para poder hablar.

- ¿Qué es lo que se traen Do? Quisiera saber quiénes son esos tres ponis- comenzó aerial

-sí, eso quisiera saber yo también- apoyo s-h

- Realmente ayudaría que nos esclarecieran algunas de las cosas amigos míos- por ultimo halfelhoof

Los otros tres tan solo se miraron y después musitaron una pequeña risa.

-JEJEJ. . . Está bien, está bien les diremos-

Mientras ellos hablaban, a unos doce metros de distancia el equipo Loosa discutía algo familiar entre ellos con respecto a los ponis del museo.

-¿Qué piensas de ellos Estelar?- pregunto el joven

Ella le echó un reojo al grupo de sementales para después responderle al joven AppleGold.

-hmm. . .no se-

-¿no sabes?-

-Yo creo que son todos unos divinos y atractivos, incluso el viejito se ve en forma-

-cierra la boca hermana, tú piensas lo mismo de cada semental que te encuentras-

-Jah, no todos, tu eres un feo tonto-

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste!-

Al otro extremo del lugar, el grupo del museo siguió discutiendo sus asuntos con respecto al trio de ponis que conocieron ayer.

-Ellos son el equipo Loosa, los mejores rastreadores del desierto que se puedan encontrar- dijo clever

-¿Rastreadores?-

-ponis que saben buscar, guiarse y encontrar de una manera muy- comento halfel –eso quiere decir rastreadores-

-bien con eso resuelto, lo próximo que quiero saber es. . . ¿Cómo es que avanzamos el día de hoy tanto? ¿Sintieron sus cascos hoy a medio día? Eso fue velocidad pura-

-Yo también lo sentí, nunca fui tan rápido a casco, usualmente esperaría eso de mis alas pero no de mis patas-

-Exacto, ni siquiera tuvimos que usar los cascos especiales para correr-

-Bueno caballeros, eso se debe a que ya Clever y Yo, teníamos una teoría- dijo Do

Todos preguntaron "¿Qué teoría?" mientras que al otro extremo los hermanos aún seguían discutiendo tonterías. A Estelar se le estaba a cavando la paciencia así que sin aviso ella les cerró la boca a los gemelos con magia. Ellos intentaron renegar por la repentina acción de la unicornio, pero ella simplemente no les entendía ningún gemido. Una vez que la calma estaba recuperada, Estelar degustó una sorbo de agua. Al otro lado, los sementales aún seguían escuchando a Do.

-¿vías rápidas?-

-Así es- afirmo con la cabeza el poni color blanco -Desde hace tiempo se rumora que los bisontes tienen vías secretas, con las cuales ellos se trasladan por el desierto de manera rápida y eficaz-

-Así que lo de hoy fue exactamente eso-

-Así es Halfelhoof, hoy. . .recorrimos el desierto en una de esas vías, como dijo Estelar, formaciones de tierra levemente elevadas que nos permiten ir en descenso al sur y cuya tierra es muy dócil para los cacos de cualquier poni u otro animal-

La mitad del grupo se vio intrigado, increíble que ellos ya supieran eso.

-Sflyer y yo tan solo encontramos a los mejores guías que pudiéramos pagar y que además supiera rastrear esas vías, claro, teniendo conocimiento de ellos. . . y ese trio sabe moverse-

-Cielos-

Todos retrocedieron del círculo impresionados por la gran noticia que se llevaron. Podían cruzar el desierto sin problemas, dificultades o cualquier dilema que les ponga la naturaleza, tenían una oportunidad de llegar vivos a la península. Pero aun así, había algo que aún no entendían algunos miembros del grupo.

-Bueno es una estupenda noticia esa, pero. . . ¿Qué estuvo con eso de turistas?- pregunto shield-horse

-Eso. . .aw- do no supo que decir, así que mejor se dirigió a sus amigos clever y sflyer -¿Qué paso con eso chicos?-

-Bueno- Sflyer interrumpió esta vez -es que piensan que somos simples y comunes viajeros de Canterlot-

-Bueno, es dijimos que somos. . . simples millonarios que quieren pagar por una aventura y por emociones increibles-

-¿Y?-

-no saben nuestros verdaderos propósitos- murmuraron

Todos guardaron un poco de silencio en ese momento, hubo miradas directas a los ojos y la discreción se hizo un tanto obvia. Do miro de reojo al trio de ponis a unos metros de distancia suya. Los gemelos seguían quejándose con la unicornio y ella solo los ignoraba mientras ingería su cena con calma.

-Bueno, eso era lo que debían de hacer chicos, es lo mejor para el viaje, no arriesgarnos demasiado con otros ponis, sobre todo, con nuestra. . . expedición-

-Do. . . ¿Qué hay de los. .?-

-tranquilo Shield-Horse, Halfelhoof se encargó de los mapas antes de salir de Dodgecity- comentó mientras le echaba un ojo al viejo unicornio ubicado a su izquierda -el verdadero punto a llegar, en nuestro mapa está oculto con magia y mientras tanto, ellos nos dejaran en el punto más cercano-

-después, yo me encargare de los mapas amigo- comento halfelhoof -solo hay que acercarnos-

Todos volvieron a guardar un poco de silencio, realmente les estaba tomando muchos secretos el realizar esta expedición, eso sería un tanto incómodo.

-¿y ahora?-

-solo esperamos-

**.**

En las profundidades del Sudoeste del desierto, el jefe tanto los dos exploradores se habían alejado un kilómetro de distancia del resto de la tribu. A llegar al límite de esa distancia, los tres frenaron en seco.

-esto es. . . perfecto- murmuro el jefe -nosotros llegamos-

-Lo hicimos jefe-

-Así es, estaremos a salvo-

Frente a los tres, se hallaba el mayor refugio que alguna vez los bisontes hubieran tenido jamás, donde alguna vez se ubicaron durante la era del caos que rigió a Equestria hace quinientos años atrás, y también los protegió de los malos augurios de las sombras del norte hace treinta años atrás. Ese lugar era la Peña sagrada del Sudeste. Pequeña en comparación a las montañas del Sudoeste donde las grandes formaciones de tierra separan al desierto, del área dragonica en Equestria. Pero esta aún era la más poderosa y eso se debía a que de toda la extensión del desierto, esa área de tierra era sacra y limpia de toda maldad.

-estamos a. . . un día y medio de trote jefe-

-si. . .eso me gusta, avisen a los demás. . .mañana nosotros correremos como nunca para llegar al anochecer. . . ¡PERO VALLAN!-

-Ah, si-

Los dos rápidamente partieron de regreso al campamento, dejando a sola al jefe con su satisfacción y alegría. El viejo búfalo miro con orgullo la sombra de la Peña, mientras que su boca quería escapar una sonrisa.

-Todo estará bien ahora- cerro los ojos y suspiro -bien-

_**-No. . . No lo esta jefe Clack, no lo estará Jefe**__-_

-¡HMM!-

El jefe reconocería esa voz donde quiera que fuera, abrió los ojos y se dio la media vuelta al instante. Al ver de tras suyo, se encontró con nada más y menos que la oculta figura de un búfalo humeante.

-Tu, Smokehorns-

-_**Si, soy yo Jefe, soy yo**__-_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Fin del capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, hoy tenemos un episodio especial, algo fuera de la historia de nuestros héroes, pero poniendo en perspectiva ciertas cosas. Espero que les guste.**

Capitulo seis: ¿Qué dejamos atrás de nosotros? Seguridad no fue

* * *

El azulado cielo del pre-Día era realmente espectacular, la calma y tranquilidad era de degustar, nada causaba inquietud ni incomodidad. En el desierto, los búfalos dormían con tanta tranquilidad, todos acurrucados y juntos como una familia enorme. El Jefe al verlos descansar le provocaba una pelea interna el dejarlos o no dormir un poco más. Su raza, su pueblo, todos se veían tranquilos y felices, pero ¿Cómo no estarlo? si las buenas noticias de estar a poco de llegar al área más segura y pacífica del desierto, les relajaba los corazones. Ojala, el Jefe pudiera estar pensando lo mismo., ojala pudiera estar en paz, ojala él no tuviera que tomar esta difícil decisión, ojala. . .

-Jefe-

-¿eh? ¿Qué?- fue sacado de sus pensamientos, buscando por todos lados a quién le había hablado -¿Quién?-

-soy yo-

Con eso el jefe pudo encontrar al duelo de esa voz, era nada más que su buen amigo Korn, quien se le aproximaba.

-Korn, eres tú-

De hecho, hace solo unos treinta segundos ya le había hablado más tres veces, pero el jefe estaba tan sumergido en sus ideas que ni se dio cuanta cuando Korn llegó.

-¿jefe, cansado?-

-Ah. . . ¿Qué? no, no lo estoy. . .-

-todo, ¿bien?-

-Sí, yo solo estaba a punto de despertar a todos, ya es hora de partir-

-Oh, cierto, ¿ayudo?-

-Eh. . . si, si claro, despierta a todo-

-Bien-

El buen Korn se dirigió al resto de la tribu con tranquilidad, pero el jefe permaneció quieto en su lugar echando la mirada al suelo. Korn se detuvo y se giró para mirar al jefe Clack con cierta duda en su mirada.

-¿No vienes? Creí que despertarías a todos-

-OH, que yo. . .ah-

-Jefe ¿Todo bien? En serio-

Se mostró más preocupado al preguntarle. El jefe simplemente miro para otra parte, tratando de formar una mirada más convincente para no mostrar esa pesadez que le invadía.

-Me encuentro bien amigo, solo es. . . sueño, si eso-

-Oh, cansancio-

-si. . . pero, no mucho, vamos a despertarlos- el jefe se adelanto

-de acuerdo- y Korn los siguió

Para cuando esos dos se dirigieron a la tribu para despertarles, los primeros rayos de luz comenzaron a salir del horizonte del mundo. Volviendo más azul el cielo y llenándole de color también. El nuevo día daba inicio.

**.**

En la capital de la nación poni, los primeros signos de vida se mostraron cuando el primer poni madrugo y ante el mundo se descubrió, cuando este salió a echar un vistazo por la ventana de su terraza.

-AAAAWW-

Era nada más y menos que el pequeño GreyFlash, el hermano menor de Shield-Horse. El pequeño había dormido tan temprano el día de ayer, que increíble fue, que el fuera el primero en despertar en todo la ciudad. . . .Claro después de la princesa Celestia. . .y bueno, eso quería creer él. El pequeño miró directo a la calle de su vecindario, notando que algunas casas ya estaban encendiendo luces de linterna y en otras se escuchaba el cómo algunos ponis se comenzaban a despertar.

_-te lo digo. . . no puedo. . . es fastidiosa. . . la noche ya no es igual-_

-ohm- algo atrajo su atención

La casa de alado había abierto sus puertas, de estas salieron dos lindas ponis terrestres quienes vestían al parecer una faja blanca en la cabeza, largas y pronunciadas vestimentas de colores rojos y amarillos, con el símbolo real tejido en los costados. Ese era al atuendo oficial de las mucamas del palacio real sin duda alguna, y también sin duda alguna el pequeño G/F pudo notar que ninguna de esas dos se veía feliz ni contenta. Él se agacho al nivel de la baranda de marfil y asomo un ojo entre los barrote de piedra.

-Te lo digo, no vuelvo al turno nocturno, no lo are, simplemente no lo are, me costó tanto trabajo el salir de la noche, que no pienso dejar que esa DintzyDoo me quite el turno del día-

-Pero está enferma de Narcolepsia, necesita descansar por las noches-

-Me importa poco si acaso sufre de un muy mal sueño, yo no regreso a la noche-

-No crees que exageras-

-Por supuesto que no Dini. . .-

Yo para ese momento las dos hembras se habían alejado demasiado en dirección al bosque como para que el pequeño las escuchara desde el punto en el que él se encontraba. Alzó la cabeza y miro a las dos yeguas con una ligera decadencia.

-AAAW. . . yeguas- alzo los hombros y se retiró -tengo hambre-

El pequeño entonces se adentró de nuevo a su hogar para poder dirigirse a la cocina y ahí poder tener un rico desayuno. Claro que cuando lo hizo, ya no pudo alcanzar un último y fuerte quejido de esas dos ponis.

_-¡te digo, la noche ya no es lo que era!-_

**.**

Al norte de la nación ese mismo día, justo en la ciudad de Canterlot, a una hora de haber amanecido, el museo abrió sus puertas para deleite de todos los ponis de la ciudad. Una gran acumulación de visitantes venia para admirar la nueva exhibición de pinturas que el museo tendría por tiempo limitado. La misma asistente número uno del lugar, la mismísima señorita Viola, era quien organizo todo ese evento. También, era en ese momento quien recibía con educación a los primeros visitantes, desde la entrada.

-Gracias por venir entren por favor- visitantes llegaban a la puerta y ella los saludaba con mucha gracia -Oh, gracias por venir entren por favor, Oh, gracias por venir entren por favor, Oh, gracias por venir, entren por favor-

Muchos ponis venia solo para ver la nueva exhibición, venían y salían del museo solo para ver lo nuevo que el respetado señor Do había conseguido para su deleite, y eso era pues sabían que él nunca los defraudaría. Pero había un problema del cual todos se dieron cuenta y no pudieron evitar preguntar, ¿Dónde estaba el señor Do? El promotor de este tipo de sucesos y de quien tenían tan buena idea. En lo que Viola recibía a los visitantes en la entrada de la exhibición, algunos de los ponis de adentro empezaban a cuestionar la ausencia de Do abiertamente.

-Gracias por venir, entre por favor- dio la bienvenida -Gracias por venir, entre por favor-

-PPSS- un poni asistente le hablo

-Gracias por venir, entre por favor-

_-señorita Viola, PPSS-_

-. . . entre por favor-

_-PPSS, señorita Viola PPSSS-_

-Gracias. . .-

_-PPPSSS, señorita Viola-_

-Gracias por venir, entre. . .-

_-¡señorita Viola, PSS!_-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Todos quienes estaban a punto de entrar se quedaron callados y muy asustados por el repentino grito de la poni terrestre. Ella inmediatamente se sintió avergonzada de su grito, así que los miro a todos, les sonrió y los saludo a modo de despedida.

-AWW. . . jajajajaja. . . valla. . .yo. . .Gracias a todos por venir, siéntanse gustosos de entrar y ver la. . . maravillosa exhibición, yo. . . en seguida regreso JEJEJEJEJ. . .EJEJEJE. . .Je-

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta a la derecha y se adentró al pasillo. Se acercó al poni asistente que le estaba hablando y entonces se lo llevo a donde pudieran hablar con más tranquilidad.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!-

-disculpe si le moleste señorita Viola, pero, todo el mundo allí adentro se está preguntando por el señor Do-

-¿Y?-

-¿Qué les debo decir señorita?-

-Diles que el señor Do no pudo estar presente, que está en un trabajo de Dodgecity, eso dígales-

-AAWWW. . . De acuerdo-

-Bien, si preguntan otra vez, usted insista y también avise a los otros asistentes por si les preguntan, así que andando vuelva ahí adentro-

-Si señora. . . pero yo. . .-

-Ahora ¿qué?-

-¿esta él en verdad en esa ciudad? ¿O es una excusa?-

-¡Si, está en Dodgecity por el amor a la princesa!-

-AAHH, YA VOY-

Sin más el joven poni salió corriendo de regreso a la exhibición de pinturas, Viola le siguió después de suspirar rendida. El grupo que le consiguió el señor Do aún tenía mucho que aprender para siquiera poder aguantar una de las jornadas que se vivían en ese lugar. Bueno, aun para una veterana como ella, le costaba un poco de trabajo el mantenerle el paso a su jefe, pero aun así, que ridículos esos novatos.

-aj. . . cielos, ¿Cómo lo hace mi amor? ¿Cómo eres capaz de seguirle el paso al señor Do, mi bonito príncipe? Yo apenas puedo con esto-

.

Mientras que Viola recibía de nueva cuenta a los visitantes en la puerta principal, en el interior de la nueva exhibición del museo, el artista responsable de tan maravillosas pinturas se humanaba de tan buena recepción que se le daba en el área de exhibición. Picartzio se encontraba en el medio de un círculo de ponis admiradores de su trabajo. Recibiendo buenas críticas y saludos de todas las direcciones.

-Me encanta lo que hizo con su tributo a las estaciones del año-

-Esos retratos de las ciudades están estupendas-

-A mí me agrado bastante lo que hizo con los panoramas de las montañas, ¿Cuándo tuvo tiempo de viajar?-

De tantas preguntas, el unicornio ya no pudo hacerse del rogar, así que tuvo que contestar, por lo menos la última.

-Oh bueno, eso es fácil cuando eres el mejor pintor de la ciudad señoritas, te puedes hacer del suficiente tiempo si tienes la pasión para pintar- dijo de la manera más relajada

Las muchachas rieron para sus adentros de manera muy coqueta, mientras tanto uno de los sementales del grupo se robó la atención del pintor.

-Y dígame, quienes fueron sus modelos en esas- se refirió a unas cuantas pinturas con modelos ponis de las tres clases, el poni le guiñó entonces el ojo -son sencillamente exquisitas-

-Oh esas, bueno, no son modelos profesionales, son simples y raras gemas que yo encontré en un día cualquiera-

-Cielos, ¿en serio? Eso es increíble-

-Un artista ve más allá de la belleza distinguible, Un artista la encuentra y la exprime todo lo posible-

-OOHH- todos se maravillaron

En eso y de mero improvisto, a Picartzio lo abordo una buena conocida suya.

-No presumas tanto amigo-

Todos voltearon al escuchar una nueva voz en el grupo, se dieron vuelta y se dieron cuenta que era una enyesada Pegaso. De un bello pelaje color azul cielo. Poseía unos bellos ojos purpurados, de melena de color arcoíris en tonos de, negro, amarillo, rojo y lila en ese orden. Desafortunadamente, estaban cubiertas alas y una de sus patas delanteras con yeso, pero eso no le quitaba belleza. Lo último a reconocer, era su marca especial la cual era un resplandeciente relámpago de color blanco.

-Ey. . . ¿tienes tiempo para hablar con una amiga? Aclamado pintor-

-Rain- musito el pintor -Caballeros, si me disculpan, la amistad esta primero-

-Oh, pero señor- se desilusionaron pero no lo convencieron

Sin más el unicornio salió del grupo de ponis que lo tenían preso con halagos y buenos comentarios de los mejores conocedores, Para acompañar a una buena amiga. ÉL se acercó y con un "hola" le dio un delicado abrazo a la Pegaso, no quería lastimarle el ala o su pata lastimada, pero ella también correspondió el abrazo sin problemas. Ambos se alejaron un poco de la multitud.

-Y, ¿Cómo has estado artista?-

-Bien, lo que se ve no se juzga, y bueno, pregunto lo mismo, ¿Cómo está la veloz Rain Bash durante su descanso medico?-

-¿Medico?. . . dirás forzado, detesto no poder volar-

-Bueno, eso depende de la perspectiva, ¿Qué dice tu esposo?-

-Bueno, JEJE, no discuto eso, él es muy sobre protector. . . pero no es su problema, yo a veces olvido que no estoy sola volando- se sujetó el yeso de las alas con delicadeza, pero luego negó con la cabeza -Y bueno, yo ya mejorare en eso. . . pero hablando de perspectivas. . . hay algo inquietante en todo esto amigo mío-

-¿Inquietante?-

-Sí, pues, que yo sepa, Do no es muy fanático del arte contemporáneo-

Echándole un ojo al lugar y a la mayoría de las pinturas cuyo mensaje Realista transmitían, realmente le sorprendía, pues si de arte se hablaba, Do preferiría piezas cuya antigüedad eran al menos de doscientos años, como para que le interesara exhibir en los pasillos de su museo.

-Veamos- ella se adelantó para empezar a cojear por la exhibición, mientras que una riza se forzó en su boca -Que dibujos tenemos por aquí-

-¿Dibujos?- él se sorprendió -¿Como que Dibujos?-

-JAJAJA. . Tranquilo amigo, solo es broma-

-hmmm bueno, más te vale. . .jah, dibujos, esos son para los niños, lo que yo hago es arte-

-Si claro arte, como sea, pero hablo muy seria realmente, me sorprende que Do te dejara colgar tus cuadros-

-Bueno, solo se lo pedí amablemente, nada más y nada menos-

-Si aja, claro- ella se detuvo mientras él siguió de largo sin darse cuenta -Y dime, ¿esta es?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-la pintura que le hiciste a Do para que te exhibiera-

-Oh, no, el cuadro que le hice no está a. . .- se frenó en seco -¿QUÉ?-

Picartzio se regresó de manera poco sutil a donde su amiga, y en efecto allí estaba, a un metro noventa del suelo, colgado en una de las principales paredes del exhibidor, la pintura que él le había hecho a Do hace unas cuantas semanas atrás. No había duda, era el mismo paraje desértico que él y Do habían logrado encontrar con ayuda de los mapas y de las habilidades deductivas de ambos ponis. Picartzio perdió el aire repentinamente, eso no se suponía que debía estar allí colgando.

-Es. . . interesante. . . y lindo la verdad, pero. . .te he visto hacer mejores paisajes antes, pero dime ¿en dónde es esto Picartzio?. . . . . ¿Eh?. . . ¿Picartzio?. . .¿amigo?-

Para cuando ella se dio cuenta, el unicornio había desaparecido, simplemente desaparecido de su lado.

-¿Amigo?-

Alejándose a toda prisa, evitando a todo mundo con felicitaciones y/o preguntas de los cuadros, Picartzio llamaba lo más discretamente posible, el nombre de Viola. Pero por más que llamaba y trataba de disimular su caminar como al igual su búsqueda con la cabeza, le era imposible de encontrar a la poni terrestre.

-Viola, muchacha. . . ¿Dónde estás?-

Para Picartzio el mundo se le vino encima, cuando sus ojos encontraron a un grupo considerado de ponis viendo la pieza del desierto junto con Rain quien seguía ahí.

-Oh diablos- se quejó desde lejos -¿Viola, Dónde estás?

**.**

En la capital, el día llegaba a la mitad y este había sido uno bueno para GreyFlash. Había tenido un buen desayuno, pudo salir a jugar por unas cuantas horas y el resto del día lo tendría libre gracias a que su tutor se había enfermado de un conveniente resfriado, así que el día no podía ponerse mejor. Él pequeño iba caminante feliz de la vida por los amplios pasillos de su hogar, cuando de repente escuchó la fuerte voz de sus padres resonar por las paredes.

-¡_Esto no es lo que yo quería!-_

-¿Eh?-

Le pareció reconocer la elevada voz de su querida madre. Por pura curiosidad se acercó al pasillo de donde vino la voz. Era sin duda una discusión, pues a cada paso que daba se alcanzaba a escuchar más fuerte la voz no solo de su madre, sino también la de su Padre.

_-¡Esto es muy injusto, que piensas hacer, solo irrumpir ahí para que puedas hablar con él!-_

_-¡Ultimadamente, creo que yo sé cómo hablarle a mi hijo!-_

_-¡Pero para qué te molestas en intentar! ¡Él no te va a escuchar, solo te pelearas de seguro!-_

_-¡Oye lo que estás diciendo, que acaso no pudo intentar hablar con él, ¿o qué? Eso lo tengo prohibido también, mira no más!-_

_-¡Sí, y lo digo porque ya te he visto intentar hablar, eres un necio desesperado!-_

_-¡Desesperado de ¿Qué? Desesperado de ¿Qué? Dime, si yo lo único que quiero es hablar con él por el amor a las princesas, ni que fuera a no más buscar pleitos, también escucha lo que dices hembra!-_

_-No, yo. . –_

_-¡Pues como que no, uno solo te dices las cosas y tú te pones. .! –_

_-¡No! mira, yo solo te digo que seas respetuoso. . .-_

_-¡Mira, mira, Yo no te quería decir que le intentaría hablar!-_

_-¿Pues qué será lo que le tenías planeado decir o hacerle?. . .-_

_-¡Hay por favor! ¡¿De qué me crees capaz?!-_

_-¡Es que nunca escuchas!-_

_-¡Pues justamente por eso no te quería decir, tu tampoco me dejas intentar acercármele, te crees que mi hijo es de tu propia pertenencia, es mi hijo también!.-_

_-¡Es mi hijo de igual o ambas maneras!-_

_-¡También él es mío, él también es mi hijo yo soy su padre, y si no te quería decir nada, es porque tú crees que por que intente hacerle pensar las cosas y recapacitar sus ideas, yo en definitiva me convierto en el malo de por aquí!-_

_-¡Oh sí, con ese teatrito que hicieron la última vez que le quisiste hacer pensar las cosas!-_

_-¿Cuáles teatritos? Por favor Mina-_

_-¡Para ti, pero para los normales ese fue casi un maldito pleito!-_

_-¡Mira como cambias las cosas, pleitos hubiera sido si yo me hubiera atrevido a levantarle un casco, solo por discutir sobre sus ridículas ideas de vivir!-_

_-¡Pero si ahí estas, ahí estas, bien que lo pensaste y que querías regañarle y echarle encara su vida como si fuera un bandolero o algo peor!-_

_-¡Mira con que Tú lo estas comparando, y también mira como tus locas ideas, yo jamás le trataría como un criminal!-_

_-¡Pero casi, casi, si bien que te gusta juzgarle, nunca lo has dejado explicar!-_

_-¡Como si tú ahora estuvieras dispuesta a escuchar las buenas razones que yo tengo!-_

_-¿Cuáles?-_

_-¡Solo quiero que piense, que piense en la capital, que piense la vida que puede tener como noble, no tendría que preocuparse, no tendría jamás problemas y también si de una vez se casara, seria excelente!-_

_-¡Oh por favor, no lo has visto, el aún no está listo!-_

_-¡Si no fuera porque desperdicio su palabra en apoyar a esa tonta nueva ciudad y a apoyar a esos disque compañeros suyos!- _

_-¡Estás hablando de sus amigos, casi sus hermanos, y en la familia no se desperdicia la Palabra y mucho menos el honor de un pacto moral!-_

_-¡Pero ellos no son su verdadera familia, su verdadero hermano está aquí, nosotros sus padres estamos aquí, y aquí estaban sus mayores oportunidades!-_

_-¡Pero él quiere crear sus propias oportunidades, en Canterlot él quiere que nuestra Casa se expanda fuera del bosque!-_

_-¡Estaría más tranquilo si al menos supiera que no pone en riesgo su vida con esos cinco locos en aventuras e ideas insensatas, si por lo menos se mudara a lugares cuya prosperidad está garantizada no como esa Canterlot, si al menos su corazón fuera lo suficientemente maduro como para empezar a buscar el amor y si al menos considerara quedarse aquí, donde las oportunidades están a su disposición!-_

_-Pero ese le concierne a él, no a ti-_

_-¡Tampoco a ti!-_

_-Pero yo lo deje escoger, esa es la diferencia, querido-_

_-Yo también le di opciones, así que cuando sepa donde se metió esta vez, tal vez me digne a escuchar sus motivos-_

_-Oh pero de nuevo al tema. . –_

_-No, ya no pienso discutir contigo, no tengo el tiempo, ni las ganas-_

G/F se alarmo un poco cuando los cosacos de su padre se escucharon cerca, así que rápidamente se escabullo de regreso al pasillo de donde vino, alejándose de sus padres lo más discretamente posible.

-AWW. . .discusiones-

Realmente fue una liviana discusión entre sus padres, pero aun así le parecía muy mal el cómo ambos llegasen a pelar por las razones de su hermano. Ya sabía que su hermano y sus papas tuvieron asuntos difíciles de atender (según lo poco que le explicaron) pero aun así él consideraba mal pelar entre familia, sobre todo si a todos les estaba hiendo bien, sus papas están bien, su hermano estaba bien por lo que pudo ver en su visita y él mismo estaba feliz por su hermano. . . pero aun así, él no entendía por completo porque ellos discutían tanto.

-adultos-

Como fuera que fuera, estaba claro que no era su asunto, así que lo mejor era volver a los asuntos que le correspondiesen en verdad a él.

**.**

En el museo, Viola en ese momento salía por la puerta de la letrina para damas, se arregló un poco la falda larga que traía y entonces se decidió por regresar al recibidor, pero antes de poder dar un paso, Picartzio se apareció y la cacho al instante.

-¡Viola, al fin, te estaba buscando desesperadamente!-

-¿Eh?-

-Ven te necesito-

-¿E?-

-Sígueme ya quieres-

Él la tomo del casco y entonces se la llevó consigo de regreso a la exhibición de sus pinturas. Claro que ella no podía evitarse preguntar ¿Por qué? repentinamente la estaba buscando y ¿Por qué? Le estaba jalando del casco de esa manera mal educadamente.

-Señor Picartzio, ¿Qué cree que hace?-

-Necesito una explicación-

-¿Explicación?-

-Exacto-

-¿De qué cosa?-

-Sobre- entonces frenó y después le señalo la pintura de Do -¡Eso!-

Viola fijo curiosa su atención sobre el cuadro del que hablaba Picartzio, la extensa llanura en colores naranjas/cafés, los cerros variados en el fondo, el cielo azulado y el igualmente detallado cañón, cuyo fin parecía dar a alguna parte del horizonte del desierto.

-¿Eso?-

-Sí, eso-

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo señor Picartzio?-

-Es que eso. . .- casi habré la boca, pero la cerró -eso. . . no. . . ¡Debería estar allí!-

-¿Eh?-

-¿De dónde la sacaste Viola?-

-Del despacho del señor Do, pero no le entiendo señor Picartzio, ¿esa no fue la pintura por la cual mi jefe le acepto la exhibición-

-Ah. . . Sí, pero. . . ¡Yo no la quiero ahí Viola!-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Porque. . . Esa no debería ocupar ese. . Espacio, si por eso mismo señorita Viola-

-¿Qué?-

-Es que. . . es que otra de mis pinturas debería estar en ese lugar, No está, esta pintura es un obsequio personal mío para Do-

-así que. . . por eso, ¿no debería mostrarla?-

-Ah, no, tal vez-

-Pero el problema seria. . .-

Ahí Picartzio no pudo más, tenía que arreglar el asunto de una buena vez.

-AP, AP, AP, AP, AAP, Déjame detenerte ahí Viola-

Ella evito comentar más, realmente le había confundido la actitud del unicornio pintor.

-Esa pintura es de Do, me la pidió personal, pero, se supone que. . .-

-se supone ¿Qué?-

-Se supone que. . . ese espacio, Yo lo quería para una de mis mejores pinturas Viola, y no está allí, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Creí que ya había designado el orden de los cuadros el día que vine a dejar mis cuadros Viola, pero resulta que no, entonces ¿dónde está mi otro cuadro? ¿Dónde?-

-Ah. . . ¿Otro cuadro?-

-SI, mi otro cuadro Viola, el que reserve para ese lugar-

-Ah yo no sé de cual cuadro me está hablando señor Picartzio-

-¿Pero cómo qué no viola? ¿Cómo qué no?-

-Pero es que la verdad, No se dé cual cuadro me está hablando usted señor-

-AWW. . . Mira, Viola, solo quiero exhibir mi trabajo, el que yo quiero que vean todos y eso no lo quiero allí colgando-

-Ah, creo que entiendo, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer-

-Viola, Viola, Viola, escucha esto, lo quitas ahora, o lo quitas ahora mismo, yo mientras tanto indagare sino se te extravió mi pintura con el grupo de entrega ese con el que tuviste problemas el otro día ¿sí?-

-Pero señor es que. . .-

-¡Viola!. . . . por favor, no quisiere que tener que quejarme con Do a su regreso de tu. . . Capacidad para manejar las cosas por aquí, así que por favor, yo me encargo, y tal vez así las cosas salgan bien-

-Ah. . . .- la poni se quedó sin palabras por unos cuantos segundos, no pudo creer lo que acababa de escuchar -Está bien, señor, está bien-

Y con esas palabras la poni se dirigió a donde la pintura. Solo unos pocos ponis vieron a la poni terrestre estirarse para empezar a mover la pintura con cuidado de su lugar, mientras que varios otros le saludaron a Picartzio en su ida a la salida. Su despliegue improvisado de, Presunción, sirvió realmente para convencer a la poni asistente de su buen amigo Do. Pero aun así, esa charada le causo un efecto de, cierto fastidio a su persona, y eso se debía a que él realmente no era así con cualquier poni, algo presumido con su arte quizá, pero nunca al grado de ser un tirano. Al estar lejos de la exhibición, Picartzio se echó sobre un muro y se acarició la sien.

-AWWW. . . .Do, lo que hago por ti. . . AAAAWWWWWH. . . .UUFF. . . Bien-

Sin más se fue en dirección a la entrada principal, ahora tenía que ir a su tienda y elegir alguna pintura para exhibir en el museo. Pero mientras él se alejaba, por su espalda alguien lo vio todo. La misma Rain Bash lo vio todo, desde el escándalo que su amigo hizo, hasta la repentina muestra de arrepentimiento durante su partida.

-¿Picartzio?-

**.**

Ya para el crepúsculo del día, todo mundo empezaba a dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares para descansar en la noche como les era de costumbre. En la capital de la nación, justamente el pequeño GreyFlash se encontraba en su habitación cepillándose los dientes. Veía su reflejo en el espejo principal de su habitación, mientras pasaba por su boca la varilla de madera con cerdas bocales, en lo que de repente, ciertas voces quejumbrosas se alcanzaron a escuchar por su ventana. Él se interrogo un poco pues se le hacían muy familiares esas voces. Decidido investigar, el pequeño se aproximó a su balcón, abrió las ventanas y atravesó el umbral.

-No entiendo ¿por qué? cambiaste de turno con esa tipa, amiga-

-oye eso era lo mínimo, ya que tu no quisiste ayudarle, sabes-

-OH, bueno, yo solo te advierto, la noche no es nada fácil Dini, sabes porque, por la princesa, esa Luna no nos la deja fácil, mucho menos los últimos meses-

-exageras-

-No exagero-

-Ella no es nada difícil, es muy dulce por lo que todo el mundo sabe-

-JA, bueno. . . ya no lo es-

El pequeño solo se adentró a su habitación, cerró las puertas y miro confuso a lanada. Pensando algo importante, pensando algo intrigante. Pensaba que. . . Esa hembra debería pensar dos veces lo que decía, pues solo se veía como una tonta.

-Uh, hembras-

**.**

El museo estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas, solo unos pocos visitantes seguían adentro del edificio, mientras que afuera había una gran conmoción giraba alrededor de nada menos que Picartzio el pintor. Ponis le rodeaban haciendo preguntas y dando sus más sinceras felicitaciones. Pero a las puertas del museo, había una hembra que solo veía a la multitud y al pintor con interrogativa. Viola jamás había visto con ojos dudosos al unicornio pintor, pero bueno, tal vez solo estaba exagerando, tal vez el día en verdad era muy importante para el señor Picartzio y por eso actuó inmaduro. . . O tal vez.

-¡Oye Viola!. . . jovenzuela, por aquí-

-¿Qué?- ella se giró y se encontró con la señora Rain -Oh, es usted señorita-

-Oye chica, llámame Rain amiga, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad-

-Oh yo, yo. . .está bien señorita. . Digo Rain-

-JEJE, veo que no estas acostumbrada a tanta informalidad-

-No es eso, es solo que. . . no creí. . . que usted me considerara, una amiga-

-Oh vamos, eres amiga de mis amigos, eso te hace mi amiga-

-Oh bueno, el señor Do es mi jefe más bien y. . .-

-Oye chica, yo no hablaba del señor Do-

-¿Ah no?-

-No-

-¿Entonces habla del señor Picartzio?-

-No-

-Tampoco, ¿entonces usted habla de su esposo?-

La Pegaso enyesada acortó la distancia y entonces acerco su casco sano a la cabellera de la poni terrestre. Viola miro nerviosa a la Pegaso, pero antes de poder decir algo, Rain le saco un broche de plata, un broche con el adornado de un mini escudo muy hermoso.

-Un estilo interesante, me recuerda a un joven amigo mío y de Aerial-

-¡Oh, yo, bueno, es que, este. . .yo, no se dé. . . que habla yo, tengo esto desde. . . bueno, no es nada en especial, solo una pequeñez, Si, solo un suvenir que compre el otro día!. . . En el mercado, del, otro día-

-¡Oye, oye tranquila amiga, tranquila!-

-Ah, bueno es que yo solo. . .-

-No te alteres, solo me pareció lindo este broche, no sé porque te alteras- en realidad si tenía una idea -Tranquila-

-Oh, JEJEJEJEJEJEJE. . . si tiene razón-

-Como sea, me encantaría ir contigo al mercado un día de estos, que tal pasado mañana-

-Oh en serio-

-Sí, me gustaría pasar el tiempo con alguien, además, el caminar será buen ejercicio para sanar a estos dos- indico a sus dos alas enyesadas -además, eres amiga-

Viola realmente se puso un tanto roja de la cara al escuchar esas palabras.

-Está bien señorita. . .Digo, Rain-

-Muy bien, ahora. . .-

En esos momentos, resonó una gran alabanza por parte de la gran multitud que seguía rodeando al unicornio pintor. Al parecer Picartzio ya se iba a retirar del lugar, pero no sin antes una despedida de todos los ponis a su alrededor. El escandalo llamó la atención de las ponis, ellas desde la entrada solo vieron como la gran multitud se retiraba junto con Picartzio y dejaban atrás el museo.

-Valla, sí que causo mucho revuelo ese Picartzio hoy, ¿no te parece?-

-Bueno, el señor Picartzio se lo tiene merecido, su trabajo es bueno-

-Sí, pero. . . ¿Qué fue todo el escándalo que pasó a medio día?-

-Creo que fue la tensión de tanto poni a su alrededor y nada más-

-bueno eso lo explica, está bien, creo que ya debería irme- entonces ella empezó a cojear –recuerda pasado mañana, e n el mercado, a medio día ¿está bien?-

-Espera, ¿no quieres que te acompañe?-

-No es necesario, esperare a mi madre, traerá una carrosa para llevarme-

-Oh, de acuerdo, cuídate-

-Nos veremos Viola, cuídate mucho tú también-

-Sí, hasta luego Rain, cuídate esas alas-

-Oh, y si Picartzio te vuelve a fastidiar, solo avísame, yo lo aplicare de ser necesario-

-JEJEJE. . . descuida, no creo que estuviera en verdad enojado con migo. . .-

Ambas se despidieron con los cascos y entonces se dirigieron a sus respectivos caminos.

-pero, creo saber porque señorita Rain, creo saber porque-

Y las puertas del Museo oficialmente cerraron.

**.**

La noche cayo en todo el mundo, y la oscuridad casi se apodero de casi todo. Como luciérnagas gas en la oscuridad, docenas de antorchas peregrinaban por la oscuridad del desierto. Eran toda la tribu de los Búfalos quienes alumbraban en la oscuridad y el frio. A la cabeza de todos el jefe Clack. Quien decidió frenar a todos los suyos. La tribu se fue deteniendo hasta que todos se quedaron quietos y a la vez maravillados. El Jefe se les adelanto a todos y entonces, los volteo a ver de frente.

-Mi pueblo. . .nosotros, ya. . . ¡LLEGAMOS!-

Eso fue la confirmación mejor recibida, las caras de todos mostraron una buena chispa de alegría, alivio, orgullo, entre muchas otras más. Frente a todos ellos, el pies de la Peña del Sudeste, su área segura y de protección. Su arduo camino había terminado, al fin. Todos empezaron a festejar con gritos de alegría y gozo. El buen ambiente se sentía por todas partes, todos menos uno, todos, menos el mismo Jefe. Él solo los veía alegres, pero no se contagiaba de la dicha, solo miraba y un sentimiento de pesar se empezaba a formar en su interior con cada brinco de felicidad y risa de harmonía, solo aumentaba el pesar.

-awww. . . que los espíritus nos acompañen-

-¿Clack?-

-¿eh? Oh, Korn eres tú-

-¿Qué sucede amigo? Creí que esto le aria feliz, oh al menos sonreír-

-Si bueno. . .AAWWW. . .Oye, ¿puedes hablar un poco?-

-Oh, bueno, pero. . –

-Bueno si, levanta tu hogar y pasa un rato con tu familia, yo. . .-

-Bueno yo, si quieres-

-No, ve, yo aguardare-

-Esta. . . bien-

Desconfiado un poco, Korn se dio la media vuelta, volteo un par de veces para atrás buscando la mirada de su buen amigo y líder, pero sin más, se retiró donde su familia le aguardaba. Dejando a Clack solo con sus pensamientos y dudas. Cerro los ojos tratando de meditar, de meditar, pero eso, se convirtió en un recuerdo.

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_**-Si, soy yo jefe-**_

_De frente al gran líder de los bisontes, se encontraba el reflejo oscuro de un bisontes cornudo. De ojos verdes y de visible pelaje ondulante como el viento._

_-Cielos, me sorprende que tengas valor, venir y. . .- guardo sus palabras por unos instantes _

_**-¿Si?-**_

_-Te. . . ocultas aun- _

_**-Ah. . . bueno, no hay tiempo Clack, lo pasado, pasado, como dicen los ponis-**_

_-JEJEJEJE. . .- otra vez guardo silencio por unos instantes -Ponis, ¿Qué de los ponis?-_

_**-Recuerdas nuestra vieja conversación, esta bien Jefe, eso está muy bien-**_

_-Si, por que la otra vez, me hiciste cumplir demasiado la otra vez que los ponis. . .-_

_**-Nuestra información, las advertencias de nuestros antiguos. . . o como ellos le dicen, "Pinturas rupestres" no tiene nada que ver ahora- **__cerro los ojos de manera, forcada, pero en su forma no era notable __**–Pero. . .-**_

_-Más ponis, ¿verdad?-_

_**-Nosotros, tenemos que hablar-**_

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, los festejos le interrumpieron la concentración y entonces de nuevo la pesadez regreso a su conciencia.

-Que, la n. . . – guardo silencia repentino y entonces corrigió –Que los espíritus nos protejan-

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (puesta de escena oscura repentina y épicamente)**

Fin del capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, me alegra el poder volverlos a ver amigos míos. Después de unas arduas semanas de, tareas, proyectos, presentaciones, exhibiciones y exámenes al fin puedo volver a mi pasatiempo favorito que son los fics. Me alegra que les gustara el capítulo anterior, sin mencionar que de nuevo gracias por los mensajes y buenas críticas, saber que les gusta me inspira a escribir y a seguir con esta historia y bueno, aquí iniciamos con un nuevo arco de la historia. Oh y si se preguntan si habrá más capítulos para las familias y amigos de nuestros viajeros, pues sí, los volveremos a ver, pero por ahora, disfruten pues ya fue demasiado tiempo de espera.**

Capitulo siete: Nunca se sabe con los ponis, nunca sabes

* * *

Era pleno día en la mitad del desierto, el sol se encontraba en el punto máximo del cielo azul, la temperatura era un tanto agobiante y sobre todo eso de agobiante. Nuestros amigos ponis se habían movilizándose a paso lento toda la mañana de ese jueves, por culpa de las altas temperaturas de ese clima tan extremo. Por desgracia, ese calor ya les estaba afectando en el cerebro a algunos de nuestros viajeros. Tanto, que empezaban a comportarse un tanto raro entre sí, sobre todo Do y Halfelhoof.

-¡Cielos nadie esta tan fastidiado como yo! ¡AAH! ¡Esto es muy difícil, yo, no creo que pueda, aah válgame!-

-Vamos amigo sé que tú puedes amigo, sé que tú puedes andando, solo aplica fuerza- le dijo el viejo halfel -Solo un poco y lo lograras, lo se créeme-

-¡AAWWWWW. . . .Ya, no. . . Puedo. . . Más!-

-Anda, Do, no te rindas-

-Pero es que está muy apretado Halfelhoof, no creo que aguante otro poco sin romperlo-

-Ya casi amigo, ya lo tienes-

-¡MMMGGTTHH! ¡AAAAAWWWWW!-

-¡Si, ah, al fin, al fin lo hiciste!-

Un poco del líquido se salió disparado al momento en que, Do, por fin pudo destapar su cantimplora de agua (XD). Esa cosa se había atorado bastante, y al estar en el desierto, el no poder beber agua e ingerir el suficiente líquido es una cuestión casi de vida o muerte.

-¡AAWW. . .Mejor, mucho, mucho mejor!-

-menos mal, pensaba que tendría que compartir de mi agua contigo JEJE-

-JA, JA, que gracioso, déjame beber en paz-

Lo que pasaba en ese momento, era que todo el grupo se encontraba recuperando fuerzas sobre unas rocas. La altura en que alcanzaban las rocas, era bastante buena para recibir un poco de brisa fresca, lejos de la tierra arenosa y caliente a nivel normal. El día había sido bastante largo para nuestros viajeros hasta ese momento, pues, según por órdenes de la unicornio Estelar, tendrían que ir por el camino difícil de vez en cuando. Ella decía que así, se reducirían las probabilidades de meterse en problemas, de acaso encontrarse con búfalos en el camino fácil. Sus vidas probablemente estarían en peligro si los búfalos los encontraran usando sus vías tan preciadas y secretas. Así que bajo estrictas ordenes, tendrían que abstenerse de usar el camino fácil.

-¡UFFF!. . . ¡Sí que hace calor!- dijo do, al momento de quitarse la cantimplora del rostro -¿Chicos?-

-JEJE, cierto, te estabas poniendo muy lo quito sin agua-

-ya te nos estabas hiendo Do-

-JEJE-

-Increíble hubiera sido, que no pudieras con una tapa de cantimplora-

-JEJEJEJE-

-¡Oh, búrlense todo lo que quieren, yo de todas formas ya le gane a la deshidratación!-

Mientras se formaba una ligera charla entre los ponis de Canterlot, Estelar y los gemelos solo les veían sin mucho interés desde la cima de una roca, a siete metros de distancia donde ellos. Pero, no podían negar que esos seis si les generaban tema de conversación. Sobre todo la joven Apple, quien los veía con una gran ternura, tal vez excesiva.

-AAWW. . . ¿no son guapos esos ponis?- les pregunto Appleshine abiertamente

-Hui Hermana, como si a ellos les importara lo que opine una chica como tú- le contesto de mala gana su hermano -Además, como se te ocurre preguntar eso-

-No te dije a ti ceso frito, le dije a Estelar, tu que fueras a saber de ser un verdadero macho-

-¡JAH! ¡Cómo es que osas decirme eso!-

-¡ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑA, ÑAA!-

-¡AASH! ¡Niña inmadura!-

Lo mejor fue ignorar las palabras de su hermana y mejor pensar en sus propios asuntos. Appleshine al quitarse a su hermano, se dirigió a su compañera quien creía que tal vez tendría comentarios diferentes con respecto a esos sementales de Canterlot.

-¿Y? dime Estelar, para ti ellos, ¿no son apetecibles?-

Estelar al momento de escucharla hablar de esa manera, solo le causo una pequeña risa.

-¿Oye que es tan gracioso?-

-JAJAJAJAJA, AWW. . . nada, solo que, seas aún muy infantil-

-¡JEY! ¡¿Cómo que infantil?!-

-Mejor olvida toda idea que tengas sobre los machos amiga, solo te estorbaran-

-¡UUUFFH! se nota que eres igual que el tonto de mi hermano-

-Oye- applegold se quejó

-Sí, son iguales, no ven lo maravilloso que puede ser el. . . ¡AWW!. . .el amor-

Ella se reclino y miro de reojo a cada uno de los sementales al frente. Mientras que por su propia cuenta, Estelar solo rodo los ojos, su amiga aún era muy joven realmente, tan solo era una chiquilla que sueña despierta como si nada, y el objeto más resiente de esas ridículas ilusiones, eran esos seis ponis de Canterlot, ahora.

-¿hm?-

Pero, aun así, Estelar no pudo evitar tener un poco de curiosidad. Les echo un ojo a esos seis queriendo analizar lo que veía. No era mucho, solo seis ponis ricachones dispuestos a pagar una buena cantidad de dinero por viajar y tener una "Aventura" cosa que no parecían la gran. . . cosa.

-Bueno chicos, mejor nos movemos de nuevo, guarden todo y avísenle a los otros, ya fue mucho descanso-

-¡Muy bien!- la joven se puso en sus cuatro y entonces de un salto bajo de las rocas -¡EY, Caballeros! ¡Ya es hora de movernos, así que si son tan considerados, podrían bajar y prepararse para correr, no hay que descuidar esos cascos fuertes y grandes JIJI!-

Ellos al escuchar a la joven, solo se miraron confundidos por el comentario, pero bueno, si esas eran las indicaciones más recomendadas de la señorita Estelar, mejor no les harían esperar.

-De acuerdo señorita Appleshine, ahí vamos-

-¡Oh Jo! valla- se sonrojo un poco -me llamaron señorita, JIJIJI-

-Lo dijo con amabilidad, no porque le gustes- ese fue su hermano recién llegando -Deja ya de jugar y recoge tus cosas hermana-

-¡ASSH! tu siempre malhumorado-

-Tu hermano tiene razón- estelar se les unió -deja de soñar y prepárate para correr, hay ocho kilómetros de fuerte y despiadado desierto que recorrer, antes de poder regresar al camino fácil-

-Oh, bueno- puso una mueca por el fastidio, pero de repente, una idea cruzo por su mente -OH, qué tal sí. . . ¡Hago otra cosa!-

-¿eh?-

AppleShine salto un poco de la emoción y rostro un rostro lleno de ilusión y determinación.

-¡Estelar! ¿Qué tal? Si llego conocer un poco mejor a nuestros compañeros de viaje, ya sabes, para averiguar con qué clase de ponis estamos recorriendo el desierto-

Los otros dos no se la creían en verdad, esa era una buena idea de verdad. Pero sabían bien que si provenía una gran idea como esa de la misma AppleShine, en verdad quería decir, que solo quería estar cerca de esos seis sementales un poco más de cerca.

-AWW, oye, en serio Appleshine, si solo te vas a comportar. . .-

-¡No, espera Estelar!- frenó a la unicornio de inmediato -que tal si así les logro sacar más dinero, al saber más de ellos, pues ya sabes cómo son los turistas ¿de acuerdo?-

A su hermano no le convenció nada y permaneció con su postura firme, pero, en cuanto a Estelar. Bueno, a Estelar si le cambio un poco la cara un poco. Y tras meditarlo por solo nueve segundos, Estelar se decidió al fin.

-De acuerdo, puedes socializar con ellos-

-Ya la escuchaste hermana puedes. . .eh, ¿Ah? ¿Qué?-

-¡¿De verdad Estelar?!

-Sí, lo que dije, divierte, pero no mucho quieres, bueno vamos hay que formarnos chico-

-P-p-pe-pero, oye, pero ella. . .-

AppleGold estaba a punto de replicar y empezar a molestar, pero, Estelar le impidió hacer eso.

-Solo deja que conviva ¿sí? No es como si en verdad fuera a llegar a algo con esos tipos, pero, si quiere hacer nuevos amigos, que los haga, yo no la detendré-

-Pe, pe, pe, pe, pero. . .-

-¡JAHA Hermanito! ¡Adiosito!-

Sin más la joven se fue dando de brincos donde los sementales de Canterlot. Su hermano quedo anonadado y que no se la creía. Realmente le molestaba cuando su hermana se salía con la suya.

-¡AAHHHH!. . . yeguas-

**.**

Más tarde ese día el grupo se encontraba corriendo por el área difícil y pesada del desierto. A escasos kilómetros de poder volver a usar una de las vías terrestres seguras y rápidas. Mientras tanto, los ponis de Canterlot pudieron viajar acomodados como ellos quisieran, en grupo y cerca los unos de los otros. Los otros tres, el equipo Loosa por su parte se mantenía al frente de los sementales guiándoles. O al menos dos de ellos, la joven AppleShine estaba un tanto más atenta a sus pensamientos internos que a la corrida. En su mente ella quería iniciar a congeniar con los amables caballeros de Canterlot, por el bien del viaje claro, pero no podía decidirse por quien iniciar su estupendo plan.

*Bueno, ¿por quién sería bueno comenzar?* pensó echándoles un ojo a atras *Esos pegasos se ven lindos, pero, esos dos ponis terrestres tampoco están tan mal, pero y ¿los unicornios? El más joven se ve bien, aunque el viejo me sorprende que aguante*

Sería una muy seria decisión, ¿pero qué hacer? Quería entablar una buena relación al inicio, la cual tal vez a largo plazo podría convertirse en una relación más seria, para tal vez eventualmente convertirse en una relación, tan maravillosa, tan tierna y tan estupenda con el posible poni de sus sueños y era tan, tan, pero tan. . .

-¡AAWWWW!- grito tan, sonrojada -¡NO PUEDO DECIDIRME! ¡Yo. . .yo. . aw!-

No se había dado cuenta, pero se había detenido en plena corrida, ya todos los demás la habían pasado y dejado sola a varios metros de distancia. La joven no se percató de que estaba casi abandonada a la mitad del desierto.

-¡AY, ME ESTAN DEJANDO!-

-¿Compañera AppleShine?-

-¿Oh?-

Miro por todas partes buscando a aquella voz que le hablo, hasta que por fin vio la sombra que se posó sobre su cabeza. Era el Pegaso color crema, el mismo Sflyer quien le había hablado para llamarle la atención.

-¡Ah, Señor Sflyer!- lo reconoció -¿Pero y los demás?-

-AWW. . . . Bueno, compañera, ellos se están alejando más y más, ¿los ve?-

Le indico y entonces los vio alejarse más y más, tal y como le dijo.

-AH CIELOS-

-Así que. . . ¿Nos apresuramos?-

-Pero claro- sus ojos entonces se abrieron –Espera, ¿usted me espero?-

-Bueno, sí, usted se quedó estática y pareció que sus compañeros solo rodaron las cabezas, después la pasamos y usted parecía estar muy quieta y con los ojos cerrados, y bueno, me pareció mal educado pasarla así. . . Claro, si usted no le molestó-

-¡AWW, NO, DESCUIDE, GRACIAS!-

-Bueno, si a usted no le molesta, creo que debemos continuar ¿no cree?-

-¡Ah, JEJE, cierto!-

Ella y el Pegaso salieron muy aprisa para poder alcanzar a los demás. Pero en lo que corrían, la poni terrestre llego a una conclusión, había encontrado a su primera víctima. . . Quería decir; Interesado a conocer primero.

*Bueno creo que es hora de conocer a nuestros candidatos. . . Digo, conocer mejor a nuestros. . .turistas* pensó dándose pensamientos e ideas, que la ponían un tanto roja de las mejillas *JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJIJI*

A Sfyer, como a esta AppleShine les tomo unos quince minutos el poder alcanzar a los demás miembros del grupo. Ellos ya los estaban esperando para así poder continuar el recorrido, pues según, la magia de Estelar la había guiado de nuevo a uno de los caminos secretos. Entonces podrían continuar con su viaje por el camino fácil.

-Ya al fin llegas, ¿Qué acaso otra vez te quedaste soñando hermana?-

-MMG- ella simplemente le ignoro

Al estar todos reunidos, Estelar vio la oportunidad para acomodar a todos de nuevo en filas de parejas. Todos se pusieron como antes lo habían hecho y sin más rodeos, comenzaron a correr por la superficie terrestre secreta. De los nueve ponis del grupo, solo una de las dos hembras sonreía para sí misma de manera divertida. Era AppleShine quien ya sabía que era lo que aria para cuando se detuvieran a descansar al anochecer.

-¡JIJIJI!-

-¿MM?. . . aw niña-

Por otra parte, al joven AppleGold solo le irritaba la actitud de su hermana. Se comportaba como una de esas chicuelas ilusionadas de las grandes ciudades. Realmente no entendía porque quería ella ser parte de es ridículo habito de tener que buscar pareja desde tan joven edad. A él simplemente le fastidiaba pensar el que ninguna hembra (mas especifico su hermana, pues las demás no le importaban, aun) crecer y hacer algo útil de su vida antes de pensar en el compromiso. Bueno, tampoco le agradaban demasiado las viejas solteronas ponis de más veinte nueve años de edad, a quienes definitivamente las había dejado la carrosa.

-AWW. . .-

Pero su hermana aún era joven y todavía le faltaba para cumplir los veinte (cuando mucho cuatro años). Él y ella seguían siendo viajeros, dos almas nómadas, buscando un lugar en el mundo donde su legado familiar diera inicio. Pero hasta ahora, lo único que había encontrado, fueron líos y algunos disturbios, siempre que ella creía encontrar a su "_supuesto semental de la vida_" y él junto con Estelar, tenían que arreglárselas para salir de los apuros.

*¡PERO COMO NO APRENDE!* hizo un puchero moviendo la cabeza *¡AASH!*

Pero en ese momento el des infortunio volvió.

¡**FLIIIIUHH!**

Al momento de su puchero, el joven movió de tal manera la cabeza, que la corriente de viento lo tomo de improvisto y entonces su sombrero salió volando de su cabeza.

-¡OH, No!- notó que su sombrero se voló -¡AWWWW. . . ¿Pero por Qué?!-

Pensó en ir por él, pero rompería la formación y eso retrasaría a los demás, y también molestaría a Estelar como no tenía una idea. Así que una pequeña desesperanza se adueñó de su mente, ese era su único sombrero y lo había perdido por malgastar su preocupación en su molesta hermana.

-ah. . .- suspiró

Pero algo paso.

-¡OYE!- le llamaron

-¿Eh?-

La frustración entonces desapareció de inmediato al ver, flotando cerca de él, su tan preciado sombrero. Este mismo adorno su cabeza de nuevo y se acomodó con fuerza a la frente del muchacho para no volver a salir volando.

-Pero. . .-

Por un momento dudo que en verdad sucediera lo que paso. Pero pronto eso cambio, giro la cabeza y entonces se encontró con la calmada sonrisa del viejo unicornio, Halfelhoof.

-¡Ten más cuidado chico, se verán ridículos, pero los cordeles sirven para evitar que eso pase, no querrás asolearte esa cara ¿o si?!-

-Ah. . . Gracias, señor-

-¡No hay de que muchacho, continua o te quedaras atrás de tu hermana!-

-sí, sí, gracias-

El joven volvió a mirar para el frente, ahora se sentía extrañado, fue, un buen gesto. Bueno no era para tanto, solo fue un. . . buen gesto.

**.**

Un resto de tiempo pasó rápido cuando el grupo empezó a cabalgar por la vía rápida. La velocidad aumento, el fresco viento de la velocidad les apaciguo el cuerpo y la suavidad de la arena les fue un divino placer para los cascos. Con Estelar guiando en frente, comenzó a considerar algunas opciones que podía tomar.

*hm, llevamos buen tiempo, tal vez si solo avanzamos un poco más*

-¡Estelar!-

Ese fue el llamado de los hermanos que iban detrás de ella, al parecer le estaban alcanzando y los otros también ya estaban empezando a acercarse. La formación pronto perdería su forma si ella no se decidía. Bueno, no tenía más ideas así que opto por lo pensado antes, giró la cabeza una vez más y entonces dio su orden.

-¡Esta bien, todos escuchen, correremos solo un poco más, después descansaremos!- miro al frente -¡Así que no se detengan aun!. . . pero falta ya poco-

Así la línea volvió a tomar forma y los ponis no dejaron de correr.

**.**

La noche estaba a escasos minutos de comenzar su ciclo estelar, y el sol estaba a punto de concluir su respectivo turno. A escasos dos kilómetros alejados de la vía secreta terrestre, el grupo de viajeros ponis preparaba todo para pasar la noche. Cada quien preparaba su respectiva tienda, martillando y sujetando cuerdas que las mantuvieran alzadas. De apoco cada quien fue terminando, y al concluir su alimento para la cena ya estaba listo. Como la noche anterior y la anterior a esa, el grupo del museo se vio alejado de sus guías, el equipo Loosa, y al parecer no convivirían esa noche tampoco, o eso creería. Cuando la fogata al fin había encendido y terminado de tostar un poco su heno para cenar, la joven AppleShine se alejó de la compañía de su compañera Estelar Flash y de su hermano gemelo AppleGold.

-¿AppleShine?-

-¿A dónde vas loquita?-

-¿Eh?- ella se frenó y los volteo a ver extrañada -Voy con ellos, recuerdan, es una, investigación-

Ambos se quedaron extrañados de la forma de hablar de la pequeña.

-Oigan, cuando dije que me aseguraría de averiguar si de estos ponis hemos de confiar, me refería a que lo haría lo más pronto posible-

Ante las palabras de la joven poni, su hermano y Estelar rodaron cansados los ojos.

-Si bueno, has lo que quieras niñita desesperada, que importa-

El joven AppleGold se volteó en la dirección del fuego pretendiendo darle poca importancia a las acciones de su hermana. Ella por otra parte le saco la lengua cuando él no la vio. Mientras tanto, Estelar suspiro cansado de la inmadurez de esos dos.

-Bueno, ve si eso quieres AppleShine- estelar solo dio permiso -solo no hables de más, quieres. . .y consígueme esas monedas-

-¡Gracias Estelar!-

Y ya sin nada más, la joven se dirigió a donde los corceles. Claro que su hermano y Estelar dudaban que ella fuera en verdad a sacar algo de sus intentos, sobre todo si intentaba socializar con ponis de clase social alta, quienes siempre son muy presumidos y poco amigables. . . si tan solo supieran que ese tal vez esta vez no sería el caso.

**.**

En donde los muchachos, todos se encontraban gozando de una muy rica y saludable sopa de zanahorias acompañada de rábanos. Estaban tranquilos y escuchando atentamente la culminación de un chiste de Aerial.

-Así que ese día les dije, "Lo siento pero es que no puedo evitar ser así de rápido"-

-¡MJJH! ¡MJAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

La risa fue natural para todos ellos, Aerial sí que era bueno para hacerlos reír, y era bueno porque era verdad. De sorpresa una nueva voz se introdujo en el grupo y esta se rio de manera muy forzada.

-JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE. . .Que gracioso-

Los seis corceles callaron lentamente, mientras que todas las miradas se ubicaron en la joven poni terrestre. Ella simplemente se apareció de la nada y se ubicó en el medio de los dos Pegasos.

-JEJEJEJE. . . . OH, sí que buena broma. . . caballeros-

-Ah. . .señorita. . .AppleShine-

-Hola amigos, ¿Cómo está la noche hoy amigos?-

Todos se miraron un tanto incomodos con la presencia de la poni en un principio, la verdad no esperaban visitas en ese momento, pero bueno, no es que fuera algo imposible o terrible de verdad. La recibieron entonces con los cascos abiertos.

-Ah, hola- dijeron todos a la vez

-Muy bien- sonrió al verse aceptada en el grupo -¿Qué cenamos hoy?-

De nuevo los machos se vieron incómodamente a los ojos, pues era bastante claro, no solo por los pequeños tazones en sus cascos repletos de comida y visibles al aire, o el olor combinado de las zanahorias y los rábanos perfumando el aire, ni por el hecho de que en el medio del círculo seguía la hoya (tamaño medio) con los rábanos y las zanahorias expuestos a la vista de todos.

-aw. . .- clever estaba por hablar -es. . .- pero fue interrumpido

-¡Señor Sflyer!- dijo con fuerza -Sería tan amable de poder decirme, ¿Qué es lo que está degustando?-

La poni se fue sobre el Pegaso color crema como si nada, solo así, acorto su distancia inclinando su cuerpo sobre el de él. Sflyer al sentir su espacio siendo violado, se fue inclinando a la dirección contraía, pero eso no sería suficiente, pues ella también se movió un poco más.

-ah, bueno. . .son solo. . .zanahorias y. . .rábanos en, agua hirviendo-

-oh, valla- se alejó un poco del Pegaso para ver su propio alimento, pero luego volvió a acortar la distancia -¡Yo solo tengo heno cosido!-

Le arrimó su plato justo en la cara.

-¿no le gustaría probar un poco de nuestra comida?-

-¿Eh?-

La joven se volteó en la dirección de aquella voz, y se encontró que el mismo señor Do, quien le estaba ofreciendo un pequeño plato de cerámica repleto con comida. Los ojos de AppleShine mostraron confusión al ver tan amble ofrenda. Con lentitud se fue alejando del espacio de Sfyer, miraba con duda la comida, pues le costaba creerlo.

-ah. . . ¿para mí?-

-Sí, claro ¿no quiere? ES bueno-

-Ah. . .-

-Ande, tome-

-yo. . . bueno-

Ella estiro su casco dudosa del amable ofrecimiento del plato de comida. Tomo el plato y selo acerco ala nariz, el olor de los vegetales era bastante agradable para sus fosas nasales, y a simple vista se veía muy apetecible los vegetales, mejor que su heno tostado en su otro platillo. A ella se le escabullo una ligera sonrisa de los labios la cual no pasó desapercibida de todos ellos. Acercó plato a su rostro, sus labios se abrieron un poco para dejar pasar el líquido y entonces sorbió el contenido. Algunas verduras pudieron pasar a su boca, permitiéndole masticar y beber al mismo tiempo. Para cuando termino, pudo saborear un poco mejor.

-Hm. . . ¡HUUMM!- sus cachetes se inflaron con una gustosa sonrisa -¡AH!-

Tan rápido como tragó el contenido, volvió a darle un buen y profundo sorbo a la sopa. Los muchachos sonrieron al verla disfrutar de la comida, les pareció muy inocente el cómo ella ponía tiernas sonrisas por la sopa que inundaba su paladar.

-Parece que lo está disfrutando-

-Sí, eso parece-

-JEJEJE-

Ellos volvieron a comer con tranquilidad junto con su nueva invitada AppleShine. Mientras que a unos metros de distancia, AppleGold y Estelar, miraban sin medito a la jovenzuela. Tan ansiosa por hablar con esos ponis de canterlot y con solo un poco de comida se distrajo.

-siempre lo mismo- giro los ojos él

-tan ansiosa que se veía- giró igual que applegold -al menos estará callada un rato-

La cena prosiguió, a todos les gusto y sobre todo a AppleShine, quien repitió plato cuatro veces y aun así comió su propia porción heno cosido. Estaba tan concentrada en degustar la comida, que se le pasó por alto algunos comentarios que los sementales hacían para hacer conversación entre ellos y uno que otro comentario dirigido a ella. Ya para cuando la noche cayo por completo en el reino, le fue inevitable a AppleShine el no retozar de satisfacción, como también el caer dormida. Los muchachos la llevaron donde su tienda de dormir y la dejaron a disposición de su hermano y amiga unicornio. No pasó mucho para que el resto de los ponis también se fueran a dormir, mañana les esperaba otro arduo día de correr y estar bajo el sol. Para Appleshine, bueno, tendría que volver a intentar aproximárseles de nuevo, cuando no este comiendo tan rica comida.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué pasara? ¿Lograra averiguar de Sflyer la jovencita AppleShine? ¿Quién seguirá después? ¿Ya averiguaron que el próximo arco de historia tratara a los personajes un poco más a fondo? ¿Quisieran ver a los búfalos, siquiera un poco también? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo ocho: Los amigos Aerial y Sflyer

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el sol estaba comenzando a salir por el horizonte y el grupo entero de viajeros comenzaba a despertar lentamente. Los primeros en despertar fueron los líderes de ambos grupos, Do y Estelar, quienes estaban saliendo de sus tiendas de dormir. Al despertar no pudieron evitar encontrarse con sus miradas a la distancia. Do le sonrió amablemente a ella con el casco, y ella solo le asintió con la cabeza sin mucho ánimo.

-Ah. . . señorita Estelar- él se le acerco

-¿hm?-

Ella estaba a punto de dirigirse a sus propios asuntos, pero al parecer Do quiso tener un poco más de interacción.

-señorita Estelar-

-Señor Do, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Oh bueno, primero, Buenos días-

-Sí, lo mismo digo-

-Y bueno, lo segundo es, que me preguntaba si acaso usted y su grupo entero no quisieran acompañarnos para desayunar-

-¿desayunar?-

-Sí desayunar, pues como ayer la joven AppleShine nos acompañó y ustedes como su compañero AppleGold se quedaron atrás, no quisiera que se sintieran excluidos del grupo así que por eso quiero. . .-

-Déjeme detenerlo ahí señor Do- ella lo volteo a ver simplemente con ojos acusadores -Mire gracias, pero no gracias, me encuentro bien y no tiene que preocuparse por dejarnos excluidos, pero si insiste tanto, puede aceptar la compañía de mi joven amiga y de su hermano para el desayuno, si quiere-

-Oh, pero. . . ¿usted?-

-Yo estoy bien, pero tal vez así pueda tener un poco de paz en el la mañana si esos dos se alejan un poco de mi-

-Oh. . .bueno. . . ellos son bien venidos, pero usted. . .-

-¡¿En serio? Oh muchas gracias por aceptar a mis amigos señor do, les avisare!-

Ella le paso por la derecha y con el casco le dio una tierna caricia en el hombro. El simplemente le miro un tanto extrañado, pues, ¿en verdad voto a sus compañeros así como así?

-ah. . .de acuerdo, a desayunar-

-¡¿Desayunar?!-

Y como si hubiera hecho una invocación, los gemelos asomaron sus cabezas desde sus respectivas tiendas con miradas que expresaban mucha emoción. Do los volteó a ver y tal vez por su mente cruzaron un par de hipótesis respecto a la actitud de la unicornio azulada.

-ah, sí chicos, si quieren podrán acompañarnos-

-¿eh?- applegold se interrogó

-¡¿En verdad? Muy bien!- mientras que appleshine sonrió

Do los miro y les sonrió.

-Sera. . . un buen desayuno-

**.**

Para cuando todos se despertaron al fin, el desayuno estaba sirviéndose de a turnos para cada poni. La comida eran las sobras de la noche de ayer, acompañado con un poco de heno y agua fresca. El grupo de sementales no les molesto el tener a los gemelos consigo en la mañana, mientras que por esos dos, solo AppleGold se sentía un tanto incomodo por ser como el nuevo entre todos ellos. AppleShine por otra parte se sintió más a gusta al recibir una porción de comida y sin problemas otra vez se ubicó de nueva cuenta entre los dos Pegasos del grupo.

-¡Muchachos!- los saludo muy animada -¿Cómo están?-

-Señorita- le correspondieron cordialmente

-JEJEJEJE-

AppleGold miro de rojo a su hermana mientras estiraba su plato y se servía un poco de comida. Con solo verla regodearse en medio de esos pegasos, le provocaba fastidio a su hermano, pues es que era insoportablemente inmadura cuando hablaba con corceles mayores a ella, que simplemente no le aguantaba. Sin importar lo que pensara AppleGold, ella prosiguió con su plática.

-Buenos días a ustedes muchachos-

-a usted también señorita AppleShine- dijo sflyer

-Señorita AppleShine- dijo aerial

-¡JIJIJIJI! ¡Cielos que modales los suyos caballeros, no me llaman señorita que me apena!-

-oh, ¿en serio?-

-¿es broma?-

-Bueno, en este trabajo como guía del desierto, no siempre vemos sementales tan bien educados como lo son ustedes-

Al otro extremo del lugar, AppleGold rodo los ojos.

-Dudo en verdad que nosotros seamos los primeros corceles que se comportan de tan sutil manera con usted joven AppleShine- menciono sflyer

-¡JIJIJIJIJIJIJI!- Con confianza, ella levanto su casco y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro al Pegaso de piel crema -¡Ay, pero mi querido Sflyer, que manera tan sutil de usar las palabras!-

-¡JEJEJE. . .!- el golpe lo forzó a inclinarse para la izquierda -no es para tanto-

-Pero claro que s. . . .-

AppleShine hizo una pausa completa de silencio, su cuerpo se había quedado estático y con una expresión que delataba que tenía planeado terminar sus palabras, pero simplemente no lo hizo.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-hm. . .-

-¿eso?-

La joven se reclino un poco para atrás y con simpleza le apunto al costado de Sflyer. Era una marca especial, con el símbolo de bellos pétalos de hortensia blanca siendo llevadas por un remolino de aire. AppleShine en sus adentros pudo sentir que tal vez no podría nunca apartar la vista de esa marca espacial, pues al contemplarla y observarla con detenimiento, un fuerte rubor se apodero de sus mejillas. Un rubor que era delatador, definitivamente esa chica se había quedado fascinada con la marca del joven Sflyer.

-woooh. . . Esa es la más bella CM que ha visto en mi vida-

Tal comentario no pasó desapercibido por Sflyer.

-¿mi marca? ¡Oh cielos mi marca!. . . ¡bueno!. . .¡yo!. . . ¡esto, lo siento, mis modales se me olvidan, que pena señorita AppleShine, lo siento en serio!-

El Pegaso se sentó rectamente otra vez y empleando la envergadura de sus alas, ocultó su marca.

-¡AASSHH!-

El resto de los corceles gimieron fastidiados por lo sucedido, lo cual dejo un tanto confusos a los gemelos Apple.

-Ah, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la chica de manera ingenua -¿Dije algo malo?-

-Por supuesto que no señorita, pero es que, y-yo. . .bueno no es que. . . pero. .-

-¡AGH!-

Aerial se inclinó para al frente y para así poderle ver el rostro a su compañero volador. Sflyer giró la cabeza al contrario pues estaba un tanto apenado y nervioso.

-¡Sflyer, ¿Qué te dijimos?!-

-Ah. . . ya sé, ya sé. . . aaaww-

El Pegaso empezó a tomar un poco de aire para tranquilizarse, y una vez recuperada la calma, mostro lo que ocultaba detrás de sus emplumadas extremidades. Los hermanos pudieron contemplar mejor la marca del Sflyer sin problemas, pero les daba una leve curiosidad a la vez. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-vez, no hay porque ser tan tímido, ni tampoco porque avergonzarse- aerial se dirigió a la joven Apple -¿Acaso ve algo malo señorita?-

-¡Eh, ¿Qué? ¿Quién?!. . . ¡¿Yo?!-

-Sí, no acaba de decir que es una hermosa marca especial-

-¿Eso dije? Oh si, bueno, la verdad- volvió a dirigirle la mirada al Pegaso de piel crema -Creo que es muy atractiva- dijo eso más, por verle el musculo al Pegaso, que por su marca

-Oh, gracias-

-Vez, te dije- ahora aerial volteo a mirar a applegold -¿y tú que crees amigo?-

AppleGold guardo unos diez segundos de silencio, pensativo y observador.

-Creo que. . . no está tan mal que un macho lleve una marca femenina como esa-

Eso provoco que Sflyer se cubriera el costado de nueva cuenta con las alas. La hermana del joven poni terrestre reacciono rápidamente para defender al Pegaso.

-¡APPLEGOLD!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡ESO NO SE DICE, TONTO!-

-¡Oye ¿Cómo me dijiste?!-

-¡QUE, QUE MAL EDUCADO ERES!-

-¡Oye, yo no soy un mal educado!-

-¡SI, SI LO ERES!-

-¡No, no lo soy, y no lo dije como insulto!-

-¡pero lo pensaste!-

-¡No es cierto!-

-Sí, i-

-No, o-

-¡Sí, i!-

-¡No, o!-

Sflyer sudó un poco al ver a los hermanos discutir así, gritándose de ida y venida el uno al otro con esos inmaduros reniegues. A su mente le invadió el temor de que el nivel de la discusión aumentara entre ellos dos, convirtiéndose en un verdadero pleito dentro de poco. Decidió olvidar su vergüenza y mejor le podría fin a la discusión, puesto que parecía que a los demás no les interesaba mucho y solo veían como juego de mesa a los dos hermanos enviarse reniegues de un lado a otro.

-Ah, yo. . .-

-¡Sí, i!-

-¡No, o!-

-AWWW. . . –

-¡Sí, i!-

-¡No, o!-

-¡POR FAVOR!-

El Pegaso gritó, llamando la atención de los dos.

-¿EH?-

-ah. . . disculpen bueno, yo. . .quisiera que no discutieran más. . .estamos desayunando por favor, no hay que perder el tiempo en discusiones-

-Señor Sflyer, pero. . . -

-JEJE, descuide señorita AppleShine, su hermano no lo dijo en mala manera. . . esta, todo bien- mejor él detenía la discusión ahí, sino, podrían esos dos pelearse de verdad -Despreocúpese por favor-

-¿Pero su marca?-

-Bueno, es que. . .no hay porque discutir a causa de mi marca-

Aerial sonrió, pues de una buena vez podría enseñarle a su amigo que no debía de avergonzarse. Las palabras que dijo fueron solo para cederles a los hermanos Apple una tregua entre ellos dos, que para estar bien con sí mismo. Pero, Aerial no desaprovecharía las palabras de su amigo Sflyer en esta ocasión.

-Claro que no mi buen amigo, por supuesto que no es tema para generar revuelta-

Todos voltearon a ver al Pegaso de color café.

-Una marca como esa debería causar, conmoción y asombro, después de todo- se tomó una pequeña pausa para morder y tragar una zanahoria de su tazón -Pues recuerdo muy bien el día que te la ganaste-

En ese momento, Sflyer dejó escapar un leve gemido de su boca. Sus demás amigos entre cerraron los ojos con una sonrisa lasciva, pues sabían lo que Aerial haría a continuación y no dudarían que eso en verdad ayudaría a su amigo de pelaje color crema. Mientras que los dos hermanos, solo miraron intrigados.

-Aerial, yo- intentó hablar, pero su compañero continuo

-Sí, recuerdo aquel día en que conseguiste tu marca, como si hubiera sido ayer-

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_*Recuerdo que fue en el día que te conocí, fue en el último día de invierno en Nimbus*_

_El bamboleo del recuerdo nos lleva del desierto, a una ciudad ubicada en los cielos, una ciudad construida sobre las nubes, echa de nubes y con estructura nubosa. Una ciudad donde únicamente los Pegasos podían reinar. Iban y venían, volando de un lado al otro a toda prisa ese día, el ultimo del invierno. _

_*Y como era el último día del invierno, todos debíamos prepararnos para traer la primavera al reino. Como jóvenes que éramos, la costumbre dictaba que los pequeños debían guardar los diseños y demás papeleo del invierno pasado en la alcaldía, pues todos los adultos estaban bastante ocupados como para ayudar en el palacio de gobierno*_

_El escenario cambia en un ligero abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora pasamos de la ciudad, al viejo palacio de gobierno, elegante y escultural. Grupos de jóvenes voladores se encontraban aguardando en el amplio patio delantero, en fila y orden, esperando a que les dieran indicaciones y las órdenes del día. En lo que todos aguardaban, tanto hembras y machos, mascullaban y platicaban sin problemas lo más nuevo que se sabía de noticias. _

_-mi papá dice que será muy grande la fiesta de primavera este año-_

_-escuchaste, dicen que están inventando unas cosas grandes que vuelan y traerán ponis terrestres aquí-_

_-no es cierto-_

_-mi hermano se ira al norte-_

_-dicen que el pueblo que construyeron se hizo más grande aun-_

_-están contratando ponis-_

_-no creo que sea tan grande ese nuevo pueblo-_

_En el medio de todos esos balbuceos, un poni aéreo llamaba mucho la atención de la mayoría, el joven Pegaso era de melena negra, de piel brillante color café y poseedor de una mirada que destilaba confianza igual que seguridad en sí mismo. El joven era conocido, nada más y menos, como Aerial Feather, uno de los Pegasos más populares de todo el Liceo. El motivo de tal atención, parecía que era no más por enseñar, algo que el joven consideraba como su más grande logro hasta ahora, la obtención de su Marca especial._

_-Es genial no creen, y solo me tomó. . . bueno, no sé, ¡La vuelta más rápida a la pista, jamás!-_

_-¡Genial!- dijeron a coro, todos_

_-sí, lo sé, lo sé, es de lo más agraciado que puedan ver, no creo que exista una marca como este en el mundo saben, tan solo describe al poni más genial y veloz de todos los ponis. . . ¡Yo! El más rápido- empezó hacer ademanes de fuerza y grandeza con sus alas y cascos_

_-WOOOOO-_

_-Yo quisiera que mi marca fuera así de genial-_

_-es grandiosa-_

_-Quiero verla más de cerca-_

_- no es estupenda-_

_*y recuerdo bien, que ahí fue donde tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro*_

_El número de chicos alrededor de Aerial empezó a crecer, y al igual que el orden en el patio, este se empezó a perder. Entonces, un Pegaso de tez crema se empezó a acercar a la gran acumulación. Su intención era el poder recobrar el orden, antes de que los pasaran a llamar, sabía que si los cachaban en desorden, todos recibirían un terrible y no deseado castigo por parte de los adultos. Buenas intenciones eran, pero tan pronto intento acercarse al origen del cuchicheo, pero el paso le fue cerrado._

_-¡Oye tú niño, aléjate, esto es solo para verdaderos pegasos!-_

_-¿Eh?- le tomaron por sorpresa -¿Qué?-_

_-¡Ya lo escuchaste debilucho, esto no te concierne-_

_En efecto esos insultos tenían motivo, pues el joven era un poco más pequeño que los demás compañeros y también era un poco flaco en comparación. Su expresión carecía de fuerza y vivacidad. A ese muchacho todos lo cocinan como SflyerSky, pero todos le decían el debilucho Sky, porque de todos él era el más lento y débil de todos en el Liceo. Pero además de ese primer sobre nombre, también le decían el aburrido Sky, por siempre ser tan retraído con todos los demás. Tal era su reputación, que todos ya le tenían predilección para fastidiarle a él, única y exclusivamente. Pero lo peor, era las recriminaciones por no tener aún, una marca especial que adorne su flanco y eso era de lo peor. _

_-eh. . . -_

_Cuando él vio a esos dos interponerse en su camino, casi se comió sus palabras, pero logro sacar un poco de fuerza para poder hablar._

_-Hay que formarnos ya, o estaremos en problemas cuando lleguen los señores, por favor ordénense ahora, ¿sí?-_

_-¿Qué dijiste flaco?-_

_-¿Eh?. . . . Que se ordenen por favor-_

_-Acabas de darme una orden, ¡Eh! Niño sin talento-_

_-Ah. . .-_

_-Sí que acaso te crees lo suficientemente macho para fastidiar, ¡Verdad, sin marca!-_

_Los dos empezaron acercársele furtivamente a lo cual el tubo que empezar a retroceder._

_-Oigan. . . solo quiero-_

_-¡Oigan ¿Qué? Nada, niño tonto!-_

_Ese último grito atrajo la atención del joven Aerial. Parecía que otra situación se estaba formando a unos metros de distancia de él. Inaceptable, le estaban robando la atención, a él, el centro de atención, bueno, mejor iría a ver qué pasaba._

_-De acuerdo me voy-_

_Sflyer ya se percataba que se había encontrado con dos tontos brabucones, así que lo mejor, sería irse tranquilo de una buena vez, antes de que el grupo de Pegasos a su alrededor fuera creciendo cada vez más. Lástima que ya no tendría tiempo para irse, al fin los empújenos se hicieron presentes._

_-Tonto costado sin marca- le empujo el primer chico_

_-Sí, ¡Eres un tonto aburrido!- y el segundo remato con un fuerte tacle -¡TOMA!-_

_-¡EHHH!-_

_Al recibir el fuerte empujón, Sflyer perdió el equilibrio, se fue de espaldas tratando de retomar el control de su patas, pero no tuvo éxito alguno._

_-¿Oigan que pasa? Todos me están dejando solo con mi historia de mi mar-¡CAAH!-_

_En ese momento, Aerial había salido de entre el tumulto de ponis voladores, buscando la causa del escándalo que le robaba cámara. Cuando en ese momento, Sflyer se le apareció y choco de espaldas con él. Ambos chicos se fueron de lleno al suelo nuboso, aterrizando en posiciones muy incomodas y de frente a un grupo de Pegasos._

_¡PAAS!_

_-¡AUCH!-_

_-eh. . .-_

_De inmediato Aerial abrió los ojos y se encontró con las plumas de Aerial por toda su cara. Rápidamente se molestó y entonces de un solo empujón, el popular Aerial se quitó al pobre y antipático Sflyer de encima._

_-¡JEY!-_

_Aerial levanto la mirada y reconoció al aburrido sky delante de él. _

_-¡QUE TE CREES, NIÑO-_

_-Pero yo no hice nada-_

_-¡Nada, nada, me tiraste!-_

_-Eso, pero yo no lo hice-_

_-¡ASÍ!-_

_Aerial se levantó muy molesto y listo para regañarle a Sflyer mil y un cosas que no tenían base alguna, ¡Pero que aun así! le retacaría en la cara._

_-¡VAZ AH. . . ¡-_

_-Ah tener que explicar, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? Caballeros-_

_-. . .-_

_De inmediato, la ronca y gastada voz de un viejo semental detuvo todas las acciones. Tanto Aerial, Sflyer y los demás jóvenes presentes, fueron tomados por sorpresa por la presencia de él mismo alcalde de la ciudad y su sequito de asistentes. Inmediatamente y sin perder un solo segundo, los Pegasos se apresuraron a tomar posiciones de firmes y en filas. Todos lograron acomodarse, con la excepción de Aerial y Sflyer quienes no pudieron moverse de su lugar. _

_-¡Válgame, que actitudes las de todos ustedes, muchachitos mal educados!- grito un asistente -¡Haciendo tertulias cuando deberían estar trabajando!-_

_Todos transpiraron gotas frías de sudor, pero fuera de eso, agradecían que ellos no eran a quienes el alcalde acababa de capturar en el suelo a punto de iniciar un pleito. _

_-¡Solo terminamos de dar las órdenes a sus padres y al resto de la ciudad, para poder atender los asuntos de la ciudad y áreas circundantes, Y miren nada más que nos encontramos!-_

_Y como si les hubiera leído la mente, los otros asistentes del alcalde, levantaron de las orejas a los dos jovencitos peleoneros del suelo y los apartaron de la vista del alcalde._

_-¡AUH, AUH, AUH, AUH, AUHH!-_

_-¡AH POR FAVOR, AH DUELE SEÑOR, AUH, DUELE!-_

_Fue vergonzoso para ellos el como los apartaron de la vista de todos los demás muchachos, como si fueran dos pequeños bebes que necesitaban ser regañados. _

_-¡Así que si ya dejaron de cuchichear, ya los vamos a poner a trabajar, les espera mucho papeleo que revisar, ¿entendido?!-_

_Todos se pusieron bien rígidos, como si ese sujeto fuera un teniente militar en lugar de un simple secretario municipal. No querían compartir el mismo destino que aquellos dos compañeros suyos, así que mejor se pusieron en firmes._

_-en cuanto a ustedes Dos alborotadores- el poni giró la vista en dirección a ambos pegasos_

-¡¿Alborotadores?!- replicaron indignados -¡Pero. . . ¡AUHH!-

Antes de que empezaran a basilar y a quejarse, les reprimieron aumentando la fuerza del castigo sobre sus orejas.

-¿alcalde?-

-señor Gray-

-Usted ordena, ¿Qué castigo les damos?-

Ambos ponis vieron con ojos llorosos al viejo alcalde desviar un poco la mirada. Sabían que no sería agradable la decisión del alcalde.

**.**

_Un balde de agua espumosa, una esponja que se remoja tres beses dentro del balde, el casco que levanta la esponja y la empieza restregar en contra de la superficie de un pilar hecho de mármol nuboso. Limpieza, era lo que les había tocado a Aerial y a Sflyer. Ambos chicos se encontraban realizando la limpieza del recinto, pasillo por pasillo, pared por pared. Ninguno de ellos podría irse a casa hasta dejar reluciente de limpio el lugar, mientras que todos los demás, solo tendrían que ayudar a organizar papeleó aburrido del estado._

_-¡Y no olviden!- les gritó su supervisor -¡Limpien hasta que mi rostro se refleje en esas cosas!-_

_-si señor- respondieron los dos_

_-¡Bien, continúen, vendré a evaluar su desempeño tan pronto me asegure de que estén trabajando todos los demás en el papeleo y no estén peleando como ustedes dos!-_

_Los chicos no contestaron, continuaron cumpliendo con su castigo de restregar y tallar la estructura de mármol. El corcel asintió con la cabeza y con un ligero bufido les dio la espalda para poder irse de allí._

_-estos niños de ahora- mascullo en su retirada_

_De los dos, fue Aerial quien espero a que el viejo corcel estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, para así poder quejarse con el poni que lo metió en todo ese lio. Mientras que Sflyer, trataba de mantener la calma, no quería ponerse a renegar, o, a hacer un berrinche. Él no tuvo nada que ver con lo que paso, él no estaba peleando, él estaba tranquilo sin hacerle nada a nadie. Él solo quería que todo estuviera en orden, solo eso, avisarles a los demás para que no se metieran en problemas, pues sabía lo que pasaría si los hubieran visto no más parloteando, pero nadie le hizo caso. Ahora en cambio estaba castigado, junto a otro pobre chico inocente, victima al igual que él, del abuso de los ponis presumidos y egoístas que solo sabían causar problemas._

"_AWW. . .Pobre, él no tiene ninguna culpa, esos tipos solo arrastraron a otro pobre chico con migo, debería disculparme" pensó para sus adentros -Ah. . .oye, amigo yo. . .- _

_Decidido a tratar de aclarar las cosas, dejó la esponja en su balde, se masajeo un poco el cuello, pensando lo que podría decirle al chico a su lado para poder disculparse. Lo mejor sería presentarse primero, ser cordial y mostrar un tanto de respeto, solo con un poco de suerte podría, quien sabe, recibir perdón._

_-Ah. . . yo. . .-_

_Se giró en la dirección de Aerial, con las palabras en la boca y los ojos empezándose a abrir. Pero entonces algo se impactó contra su cara y no fue agradable en lo absoluto._

_¡PLASSH!_

_Una esponja, sucia, húmeda y jabonosa que le pertenecía a Aerial, impactó directo en el rostro de Sflyer._

_-¡NNNGG!-_

_Sflyer retrocedió al entrar al contacto con la esponja. Su rostro quedo completamente humedecido y con rastros de burbujas por todas partes._

_-¡AAAAGH!- con los cascos se empezó a retirar el líquido y el jabón -¡Oye!-_

_Sus ojos quedaron limpios de todo líquido y jabón, pero al momento de intentar hacer contacto con Arial, él fue empujado por el mismo poni. Sflyer casi cae al suelo pero logro mantenerse de pie._

_-¡Oye, ¿pero qué es lo que te ocurre?!-_

_-¡TONTO!- Sin pensarlo, Aerial le dio un zape a Sflyer -¡Me metiste en problemas! ¡Sabes ahora que me dirán mis padres cuando llegue a casa!-_

_-¡¿Pero por qué me pegas?!-_

_-¡ASH!-_

_El Pegaso de pelaje café no se dignó más a responderle, en cambio, se le aproximo por el flanco y con su pata delantera derecha, le pego en el casco. Sflyer perdió al fin el equilibrio y dio a parar contra el suelo. _

_-¡MNN!-_

_-tonto, Hm-_

_Aerial se hizo el indignado en lo que recogía su esponja y cubeta del piso. Dejando Sflyer en el suelo, se retiró de allí. No tenía intenciones de aguantar al niño más insoportable de todos en el pueblo. No le importaba si le decía al alguien, o si le fastidiaba por lo que le hizo con la esponja, ya no le importaba, ¿A quién le importaba lo que el indeseado del pueblo hiciera? _

_-MMMM-_

_Sflyer, se quedó solo, de nuevo y con la humillación de nuevo. Ese otro Pegaso era igual que todos los demás, y pensar que gastaría sus buenas intenciones, en una disculpa para ese tipo._

_**.**_

_Lejos de la alcaldía, justo en las afueras de la gran ciudad voladora. Pegasos de toda la nación traían consigo uno de los elementos más importantes del control de clima. De todas partes, empezaban a llegar las nubes cargadas con nieve para todo el invierno. La mitad del trabajo hasta ahora estaba hecho, todas las nubes están regresando y pronto comenzaría su almacenamiento, para el próximo invierno._

_-¡Muy bien, por aquí, todos por aquí, las resguardaremos aquí!-_

_Un poni les indicaba el camino a todos quiñes llegaban de afuera, tenían que darse prisa para guardarlas dentro de un almacén nuboso. Tenían que tener cuidado con no dañarlas, pues hacer nubes era un proceso bastante difícil de controlar y muy prolongado el proceso, como para que pudieran desperdiciar alguna nube. No es que pudieran entonces generar cuantas quisieran y a un ritmo más veloz, era bastante complicado._

_-Dense prisa, no queremos desperdiciar ninguna nube, es cara y bastante tiempo toma para que andemos perdiendo el tiempo-_

_Todo parecía que seguiría en orden, todos en fila y dándose prisa. Pero pronto esa paz se vio perdida._

_-continúen, continúen, entren en la cueva uno a la vez con sus nubes y traten de no. . .-_

_-¡AAAH!-_

_-¡CUIDADO!-_

_-¡ESTA SUELTA!-_

_Gritos provinieron del interior de la cueva nubosa, varios gritos. El escandalo detuvo la fila y a los ponis que iban llegando._

_-¿eh?- el encargado de la fila se giró para atrás -¿pero qué está pasando aquí?-_

_**¡CRAACK-AADUUUM!**_

_-¡AH, cuidado!-_

_El encargado se giró para los ponis que iban llegando y los empujo del camino a pesar que tenían que tener cuidado con sus paquetes. Pero no fue por nada, fue por un peligro._

_**¡CRAACK-AADUUUM!**_

_Lo que era, era una gran nube negra, cargada con rayos eléctricos, esta nube salió del interior de la cueva de almacenamiento de nubes. Esta estaba fuera de control y no tenía ningún control en lo absoluto. Los pegasos que hacían fila para entregar su nube se apartaron de inmediato. Nadie resulto herido en lo que la nube tormentosa salía del interior de la cueva por fortuna. Una vez que el peligro paso, un grupo de Pegasos de la guardia real salieron del interior de la cueva nubosa y estos parecían estar un poco lastimados._

_-¡ALGUEIN, RAPIDO, HAY QUE IR POR ESA COSA!-_

_Algunos guardias que se encontraban en el exterior se levantaron y se le aproximaron. Los que salían de la cueva, se movieron rápidamente junto con los del exterior para empezar a volar._

_**.**_

_De regreso en la alcaldía de la ciudad, el joven Aerial se encontraba limpiando las ventanas del edificio por el exterior de la estructura. Puliendo y lubricando el vidrio sin ningún problema o dificultad. Pero sin durase cuenta, por estar trabajando en la limpieza del cristal, Aerial no notó que a la gran distancia un par de estelas eléctricas se aproximaban a gran velocidad._

_**.**_

_En el interior del edificio, pero con Sflyer. El joven se encontraba en los baños nubosos del recinto, limpiándose el jabón y secándose con una muy fina tela, la repugnante humedad del esponjado golpe que el Pegaso color café le dio. _

_-ah. . . MMNN- se limpió un poco detrás de las orejas -HG, ah-_

_Una vez limpio, se miró al espejo de la pared. Le dio un vistazo a su rostro y eso solo le trajo un sentimiento de desprecio por todo y todos, siempre lo mismo todos los días._

_-ah. . .siempre-_

_Doblo la toalla y la coloco aun lado del lavabo. Suspiro cansado, en verdad estaba harto en ese momento. En su interior quería gritar cuan fuerte podía, pero por alguna otra razón, otra fuerza aún más fuerte le impedía siquiera gruñir, o por lo menos poder quejarse, o poder liberar su furia como. . .fuera. . .que pudiera. _

_-aahhhh- suspiro frustrado_

_De algún modo, también se estaba sintiendo mal y enojado consigo mismo. Sus ojos se pusieron un tanto llorosos, se rascó un poco la cabeza y sin más se echó para atrás hasta que la pared se interpuso en su camino. Pero, a tan solo unos segundos, se empezó a sacudir con más desesperación la cabeza. Pero a tan solo haber comenzado a realizar tal acción, en menos de diez segundos se detuvo en seco. Se estaba comportando tan raro y eso no era de él, él era alguien tranquilo y no tenía que alterarse por ser alguien así._

_*¿Qué hago?*_

_Por instinto alzo la mirada buscando su reflejo, ya ahí se vio a él mismo. Como si acaso se estuviera volviendo un loco. No, no, poro no, él no es así, no es un desesperado. Bajo los cascos y se puso en cuatro de nuevo. El enojo y frustración parecieron dejarlo por completo al darse cuenta que se estaba alterando de más, cuando él es bueno._

_-¡MMFFFHH. . . AAWWW!- respiro profundamente -Buen muchacho, eres, un buen poni- _

_Miro su reflejo con mucha más calma y se regaló una sonrisa de alivio, como si acabara de esquivar una flecha._

_-tranquilo, amigo, eres bueno y. . . ¿HMM?-_

_Un destello de luz en el espejo, atrajo toda su atención. Al principio le pareció extraño, no entendía lo que el reflejo del cristal le mostraba. Hasta que sus ojos se abrieron a lo grande en realización. Se despegó de la pared y se giró a la ventana del baño. Afuera, se veía venir unos relámpagos, varios relámpagos aproximándose_

_.-¿eh?- un par de segundos -¿Pero qué?-_

_**.**_

_Afuera del recinto, todo estaba tranquilo para el joven Aerial. Estaba terminando de limpiar un par de ventanas y preparándose para volver a entrar al recinto de nueva cuenta. Rosó el pulidor con el cristal una última vez, y ya estaba todo listo._

_-¡AAAWWWW! ¡Al fin, termine con estos cristales de una buena vez!-_

_Bajó los instrumentos de limpieza para poder arrastrar el sudor que se le había juntado en la frente de la cabeza. Se alegraba de que por fin había acabado de limpiar, ya pronto no tendría nada más que hacer para el castigo y además, la hora de la salida estaba a escasos minutos. Si se daba prisa, tal vez podría alcanzar a todos los demás muchachos dentro de la alcaldía y tal vez podría seguir presumiendo su marca del costado un poco. . . su marca. Si, esa marca que recién obtuvo, volando como todo profesional, superando una marca increíble y siendo el más espectacular al volar según sus palabras. Tomo el marco de la ventana y lo volteo para poderse dar un vistazo al flanco, y entonces vio su marca en el reflejo. Una de las más hermosas plumas jamás, siendo llevada por una corriente de viento. Sus ojos mostraban duda al verla, pero ¿Cómo? Si era excepcional._

_-AWW. . . Cielos, solo. . . tal vez deba evitar entrar en detalles, si eso hare, seguiré con lo contado hasta ahora, si, buen plan- se propuso a él mismo_

_Entonces cerró por completo la ventana y recogió las cosas del aseo posicionadas en el borde. Pero al levantar la mirada ver nuevamente por el reflejo, lo vio, los relámpagos a la distancia se lograron ver claramente. El chico entonces puso una expresión de alarma al ver aquella nube aproximarse a la alcaldía, escupiendo rayos eléctricos bien cargados en todas las direcciones. Se giró y confirmo lo que el reflejo le mostraba. Una nube eléctrica, moviéndose completamente por su propia cuenta, sin ponis que la guiaran o dirigieran, una nube rebelde que se movía por naturaleza._

_-¡¿Eh?!- se quedó inmóvil, quería cerciorarse de que sus ojos no le estuvieran engañando -¡¿E-es, eso, acaso. . . es, eso, una nube. . . solitaria? Pero. . .eso. . no puede ser!-_

_Aerial se quedó tan absorto en sus ideas y teorías sobre lo que estaba viendo, que no se percató de que el resto de sus jóvenes compañeros, habían salido ya por la puerta principal que daba con el patio delantero de la alcaldía. Todos estaban parloteando sus cosas y asuntos, pero el en verdad, todos, solo gimoteaban tan fuerte que no le tomo más tiempo a Aerial reaccionar. El Pegaso pestaño un par de veces volviendo a la realidad, entonces reconoció las voces de todos los demás y su mirada bajó en la dirección del tumulto._

_-Amigos. . .- mil ideas terribles pasaron por su cabeza por accidente -a-amigos, una. . . una. . . una. .. u-una-_

_Los jóvenes más adelantados se detuvieron un poco, ya se alcanzaba a escuchar el ruido de la nube electrificada pero ellos no pudieron comprender en sus cabezas el ruido, además de que el cuchicheo de los de más atrás no les dejaba apreciar el sonido._

_-Un-una. . . una. . .una. . . . chicos- se estaba tardando en verdad, así que lo mejor sería gritar -¡AAAFH, C. . . .!-_

_-¡RELAMPAGOS SUELTOS, CORRAN!-_

_Ese fue un potente y claro grito, alcanzado a oír por todos los demás muchachos en el jardín. Aerial se miró para abajo, y allí lo vio, a un piso debajo de él, Sflyer había sido quien había gritado por una ventana al resto de los Pegasos. Los demás alcanzaron a oír perfectamente el grito de alarma, pero les pareció curiosa la voz que les avisó. Algunos quisieron darse la media vuelta y ver, pero, no tuvieron tiempo para voltearse. Los pegasos de al frente confirmaron primero lo advertido, con gritos de alarma y preocupación, los relámpagos ya avistaban al otro lado de las rejas del recinto. Vasto con ver los rayos, para que todos quedaran despavoridos._

_-¡. . .AAAAH!-_

_Todos se quedaron estáticos, antes de apuntar con el casco con la boca abierta, lo siguiente fue; salir corriendo de regreso a la alcaldía._

_-¡AAAAAHHH!-_

_Los que iban atrás se pusieron seguros primero, pero los que estaban al frente, comenzaron a empujarse y a correr con desesperación. Aerial y Sflyer vieron con preocupación a sus compañeros correr por sus vidas, pues, el caos solo generaba ideas terribles de peligro. Pero pronto ambos recordaron que ellos también estaban en peligro, abrieron grande los ojos en realización, y entonces, al igual que los demás ellos también decidieron entrar. Sflyer volvió adentro y cerró la ventana. Aerial arrojó por ahí las cosas de limpieza y bajó con los demás. _

_-¡CORRAN, CORRAN, CORRAN!-_

_El Pegaso café descendió de lo alto y se unió al resto de los chicos, estaba a punto de adentrarse junto a los demás muchachos, pero algo le robó la atención._

_-¡AY!-_

_El quejido de un joven atrajo la atención de Aerial. Este giró la cabeza y en poco, vio a un jovencito, caer bruscamente al piso por culpa del alboroto. _

_-¡Oh vamos!- se detuvo en el medio de todo el tumulto -¡Oigan, oigan, oigan, el joven, el joven!-_

_Sus intentos de frenar y de tratar de avisarles del pequeño compañero que se había caído por el tumulto. El decidió ayudarlo por su propio casco, pero le tomo casi un minuto el poder estar libre de todos los que corrían y chocaban con él._

_-¿hm?-_

_Desde el tercer piso del edificio, Sflyer miraba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera con todos los Pegasos jóvenes del pueblo. Pero en su echada de ojo, pudo divisar a cierto Pegaso de piel café. No le tomo mucho tiempo el poder reconocer quien era ese muchacho, era el mismo joven con quien fue castigado pero, algo que si no entendió fue el ¿A dónde quería ir? Los rayos venían de esa dirección donde. . . ahí, entonces lo vio también. Un joven pequeño intentando ponerse de regreso en pie. _

_-¡Un pequeño!-_

_Afuera. Aerial al fin se quitó de todo Pegaso que le estorbaba en el camino, casi todos jóvenes del pueblo al fin se habían metido dentro de la alcaldía y dejado camino libre. Aerial entonces pudo correr en dirección al jovencito._

_-¡Niño, Niño, Oye Niño!-_

_-Ah, ah. . . ¿eh?-_

_-Pequeño- al fin llego a él –Levántate niño, ya-_

_Aerial intento tomarlo del casco y llevárselo, pero el joven rápidamente volvió al piso._

_-¡Mi patita!- se quejó -¡Me duele!-_

_-Ah- se puso un tanto rojo por la molestia que le había causado -¡Entonces vuela!-_

_-¡No se volar aun!-_

_-¡¿EH?! ¡De verdad!- _

_-¡No puedo!- _

_**¡CRAACK-AADUUUM!**_

_-¿EH?-_

_Ambos alzaron la mirada y presenciaron lo que causaba todo ese caos. Era la nube del tamaño de un hogar escupiendo rayos de aquí y por allá. _

_-¡Ah! ¡Vámonos!- _

_Sin más Aerial se agacho y subiendo al muchacho a su espalda sin preguntar, se retiraron a la alcaldía. Pero con solo con dar seis pasos de su posición un rayo les bloqueo el paso._

_**¡CRAACK-AADUUUM!**_

_-¡AAH!- gritaron los dos -¡AHH!-_

_Aerial quiso ir por la derecha pero a tan solo tres pasos de haber cambiado de rumbo._

_**¡CRAACK-AADUUUM!**_

_-¡AAH!-_

_Quisieron ir la izquierda pero. . . _

_**¡CRAACK-AADUUUM!**_

_-¡AAH!-_

_Estaban bloqueados totalmente bloqueados por cada lado que quisieran huir. Pero ya era muy tarde realmente, gran parte de la nube ya estaba posicionada sobre el gran jardín del palacio y los rayos caían regalados desde la nube negra._

_**¡CRAACK-AADUUUM! ¡CRAACK-AADUUUM!**_

_-¡AAAH!-_

_Se vieron forzados a quedarse quietos en el su posición, cada rayo, parecía que intentaba darles apropósito, pero, apenas si era suerte que ninguno les hubiera dado aún. Pero no duraría mucho, ambos seguían quietos en su lugar, y la nube parecía que estaba a punto de reventarles una carga eléctrica directa. La luz se cargó en la orilla de la esponjada acumulación de agua negra. Los dos abrieron por completo los ojos, para después agachar la mirada al suelo, preparados para recibir lo peor._

_-¡NNNH!-_

_**¡KRKRKRKRKRKR. . . . ¡-**_

_-¡No mires!-_

_**¡CRAACK-AADUUUM!**_

_-¡AAH. . .- estaban esperando un golpe de lo peor, pero, sintieron un dolor menos doloroso - ¡UUFFH!-_

_Después, las sensaciones que esos dos pudieron sentir, fueron nada más y menos que la brisa del viento y aun después de eso ellos sintieron el espesor de las nubes normales sin cargas eléctricas. Aerial intento ver, pero la cantidad de nubes se lo impedía. Aunque eso no le impidió tratar un par de veces, a lo cual le llevo a notar una melena que le resulto familiar. A su mente Aerial pensó ´espera, ¿acaso? Me salvo la vida´_

_Pero mientras los tres pegasos se escavan de la terrible tormenta, arriba con todos los demás. Los guardias reales al fin habían logrado alcanzar a la nube rebelde antes de que esta llegara y causara total destrucción en la alcaldía. Bajo las instrucciones de su camarada en liderato, todos se fueron ubicando en diferentes posiciones por encima de la tormenta. Uno a uno, cada sol dado real fue quedando disperso y en un círculo. _

_-¡Todos!. . . . ¡AHORA!-_

_Y así cada cual, descendió de lo alto para comenzar a impactar a la nube con sus cascos y resoplar con sus alas. El propósito de esa acción fue el deshacer la tormenta a golpes y batidas de ala. La cosa parecía estar dando resultado, pues en conjunto ellos estaban logrando su objetivo. Cuando terminaran la nube quedaría reducida a un pequeño y diminuto algodón de oveja negra, con solo una diminuta carga estática en su interior. _

_**.**_

_Abajo en las nubes la velocidad aumento por la corriente de aire y entonces descendieron con más rapidez. Paso menos de un minuto para que por fin el cielo se despejara de toda nube blanca. Habían logrado salir al aire libre, los tres Aerial, el pequeño y el joven Sflyer._

_*!ÉL!* _

_-¡TÚ!- _

_-¡¿EH?!-_

_-¡ERES TÚ! ¡PERO COMO ES QUE. . .!-_

_**¡CRAACK-AADUUUM! **_

_El ensordecedor retumbar de un rayo repentino, los hizo callar y ya no hablar por el miedo. Al parecer, halla arriba había todo un caos. Pero a consecuencia, Sflyer salió disparado a súper velocidad por el tremendo susto que le dio._

_-¡AHHH! ¡RELAMPAGOS!-_

_Los dos ponis sujetos a sus cascos se asustaron por ver a Sflyer tan repentinamente alterado, ¿él fue quien los salvo en serio? _

_-¡AAHH, OYE, DETENTE CHICO, DETENTE!-_

_-¡AAAAHH! ¡DETENTE, DETENTE!- _

_**¡CRAACK-AADUUUM!**_

_Le gritaron directo a los oídos, pero al parecer no los escucho por el correr del aire por sus oídos, o estaba muy asustado como para detenerse y darse cuenta de los otros dos. El retumbar de los relámpagos seguía retumbando e iluminando los cielos, cosa que alteraba cada vez más al pobre Sflyer quien solo quería sacar a esos dos del peligro. Cada vez más la velocidad aumentaba e iban en descenso, y realmente el suelo se empezaba a ver cada vez más cerca._

_-¡SFLYER!- advirtieron ambos_

_-¡HYAAH!-_

_Ya se veía claro el campo verdoso._

_-¡SFLYER!-_

_La copa de los arboles ya se distinguía._

_-¡SFLYER!-_

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

-¡¿Y QUE PASO DESPUES?!- pregunto la jovenappleshine

Regresando al mundo del presente, todos en el grupo parecían estar completamente atentos a la narración del señor Aerial, sobretodo los gemelos Apple en especial. La joven Apple parecía estar atenta a cada palabra, su hermano por otra parte, estaba atento, pero no se lo mostraba a los demás con mucha facilidad. Mientras que al resto del grupo, bueno ellos ya conocían esa historia, pero si estaban atentos.

-bueno, algo, increíble paso-

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_-¡AAAAHHHH!-_

_Tanto el jovencito como Aerial estaban ya escasos segundos de chocar con el suelo y eso seria muy malo. _

_-¡AAH! ¡SFLYER, DETENTE!-_

_-¡NO PUEDO!-_

_-¡P-PE-PERO!-_

_Aerial estaba muy desesperado, pero el Pegaso que los tenía preso en sus patas no se detendría por nada, tal vez con excepción de. . . _

_-¡AH, AH, F-FLORES!- dijo viendo lo primero que pudo distinguir -¡FLORES!-_

_-¡¿EH?!-_

_Y al parecer, las palabras de Aerial lograron atraer la atención de Sflyer. El Pegaso abrió los ojos y ahí las vio. Eran hermosas flores, flores blancas creciendo sobre la superficie del suelo verdoso. Esa belleza, ese color, despertó en Sflyer ese sentimiento de fuerza y sentido del deber, tal y como lo hizo al ver la tormenta y los rayos apunto de lastimar a esos dos. Sus ojos entonces se entre cerraron, sus pupilas se acortaron y su expresión cambio por completo._

_-¡NNNHHH! ¡NO!-_

_Y sacando fuerzas de la nada, echando fuera todo el temor y la duda de su interior, Sflyer comenzó a desviar su curso de vuelo. La envergadura de sus alas se abrió por completo, las plumas se agitaron y eso lo notaron ambos ponis rescatados._

_-¡NNNNNNNNNHHHHH!. . . ¡JAAAAAAAAAGGTH!-_

_Y paso, Sflyer empleando todas sus fuerzas logro cambiar su curso, se inclinó y se elevó. El Pegaso logro elevarse y esquivar el suelo, las flores su mayor y repentina preocupación. Al hacerlo, varios pétalos se elevaron junto con ellos al subir con la corriente del viento._

_-¡NNH! ¡AAAHH!-_

_Los otros dos se quedaron atónitos al ver con que fuerza, su rescatador había logrado esquivar un gran accidente. La expresión en el rostro de Sflyer mostraba realmente como le costaba en verdad mucho trabajo el poder elevarse hacia arriba y evitar el suelo. Realmente no lo creían, un Pegaso de los menos veloces y fuertes, no solo los había salvado, también los había mantenido a salvo. . . de él mismo, pero a salvo._

_-¡AAAH, NO LO CREO, NO LO CREO, LO HIZO, LO HIZO, LO HIZO, LO. . .!-_

_**¡PAAAASS!**_

_*pero no pudimos celebrar mucho*_

_*¿Qué ocurrió?*_

_*chocamos contra un árbol*_

_Hubo un repentino revoloteo de hojas verdes y trozos de madera salieron volando por allí. Los tres habían estado tan absortos en el la recuperación de altura, que nunca se fijaron en el enorme y verde árbol que estaba al frente de ellos._

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Algunas carcajadas se les querían escapar a los amigos de los Pegasos, pero hacían lo mejor para controlarse, realmente esa parte de la historia les daba mucha risa por la ironía. Pero por otra parte, los gemelos permanecieron atentos a lo que el señor Aerial tenía que decir.

-Después de eso quede, al menos yo, inconsciente por un tiempo- se rascó la cabeza un poco por la pena –JEJE-

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_*pero recuerdo bien, que, lo primero que vi al despertar fue; a un joven Pegaso como de mi edad, acostado sobre el cumulo de hojas de una tronco, atendiendo y cuidando de un pequeñuelo aún más joven con suma atención*_

_En efecto, el joven Aerial se encontraba a unos cuantos metros por encima de sus dos compañeros. Estaba atrapado con algunas enredaderas y ramas, pero se encontraba bien. Pero al mirar en dirección abajo, lo que vio le sorprendió. El joven Sflyer se encontraba cuidando del jovencito al cual había rescatado. Se le veía claramente preocupado por el pequeño, pero, este no mostraba nada más halla de leves cortes y moretones a causa del choque. Pero aun así, a Aerial le sorprendió._

_-ah. . .cielos- se sobo la cabeza –eso dolió-_

_-oye-_

_-¿eh?- bajo la vista de nueva cuenta y vio a sflyer mirándole a él _

_-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con sinceridad -¿necesitas ayuda?-_

_-ah. . . yo. . . si, gracias-_

_-solo aguarda-_

_El joven Sflyer se apartó un poco, quería dejar al niño a salvo en lo que le ayudaba a Aerial. Pero, cuando se dio la vuelta, Sflyer dejó expuesto su flanco izquierdo._

_-wooou. . . – aerial se impresiono –eso, es. . , una muy bella. . . marca-_

_-¿eh?- sflyer lo miró -¿Qué dices?-_

_-tu. . .tu. . . t-tu costado amigo, esta. . .esta. . .cubierto-_

_-¡¿Eh?!-_

_Y entonces Sflyer se miró el flanco, y ante sus ojos, una hermosa marca de talento especial. Pétalos blancos de hortensia, siendo llevados por el viento, era lo que ahora adornaba su cuerpo._

_-¡AAAH!. . . ¡T-TE-TENGO MI. . .MI. . MI!-_

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

-Ese día mi nuevo y mejor amigo descubrió su habilidad, para apreciar lo que en verdad le importa y se preocupa-

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_*Después de eso, me disculpe con él por mi actitud tan estúpida, y me perdono. . . pero, por alguna razón, y no se cual, yo le agrade a ese poni. Nos volvimos compañeros después de eso, semanas después, nos convertimos en buenos amigos, y después de un año o dos, ya éramos los mejores amigos de todo el mundo. Y como buenos amigos, yo me encargue de acallar las burlas de los demás en contra de mi buen amigo Sflyer.*_

_En la escuela de pegasos, Aerial y Sflyer se encontraban trabajando en, un proyecto juntos, ese era sobre esculpimiento de figuras en nubes. Los dos estaban trabajando a gusto, cuando desde la parte trasera del salón, un grupo de ponis se comenzó a carcajear a lo fuerte. Aerial y Sflyer se voltearon y entonces vieron que esos tontos habían hecho una ridícula imitación de la marca de talento especial del Sflyer en la nube. Este se apeno de si mismo un poco y con sus alas escondió su marca._

_*Pero me metí en algunos problemas*_

_Ahora, aerial se encontraba en la sala del director esperando por su castigo. Se había pelado con algunos pegasos en la hora de arte y tenía que sufrir una reprimenda por haber dejado muy mal heridos a sus compañeros._

_*pero después tuve que enseñarle un poco de defensa a mi amigo, sino, me hubieran clasificado como delincuente cada vez que le ayudaba con los brabucones. Tuve que ponerlo en forma para que no se metieran con él*_

_*pero yo nunca me pelee con nadie aun después de eso, tu si te peleaste por cada chico al que veías que era fastidiado un poquito*_

_*nunca fuiste violento, lo reconozco, tu te encargaste de los problemas a tu modo siendo voluntario y ofreciéndote para cuidar las áreas verdes. Pero, al menos, alguien aprecio lo que hacía por los menos fuertes*_

_Aerial se encontraba en el medio del patio del liceo. Estaba pagando un castigo, el cual era el tener que sostener con sus alas extendidas, unas enciclopedias. Se había metido en problemas al defender a unos chicos menores, de un brabucón que les quería pegar por ser unos costados en blanco sin marca especial que les adornara la piel. Claro, siendo como un defensor del inocente, Aerial decidió hacerle frente al brabucón en nombre de los pequeños y. . . nada termino muy bien. . . para el brabucón. El día era soleado y se estaba poniendo cansado, pero, de pura sorpresa, el sol fue bloqueado por una nube. A aerial le llamó la atención eso que sucedió, entonces giró los ojos al cielo y ahí los vio. Vio a su buen amigo Sflyer, quien no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraba una poni que no reconocía bien, pero, era una hermosa chica. De pelaje multi-color y piel azul cielo, que llamó toda la atención de él._

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **_

-y así fue como conocí a mi primer mejor amigo y quien me enseño a ser. . . muy modesto-

Todos guardaron silencio.

-¡Bueno, medio, modesto! ¿Está bien?-

Entonces todos ahora si asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡WOOO, ESO FUE DE LO MÁS LINDO SEÑOR AERIAL, SEÑOR SFLYER, ES COMO SI EL DESTINO LOS HUBIERA JUNTADO PARA SER AMIGOS!-

-bueno, no es para tanto, joven AppleShine-

-¡CLARO QUE LO ES!-

-¡Ah, está bien-

Así, en lo que resto del desayuno, la joven AppleShine invadió con más preguntas a los pegasos y sus otros compañeros, deseosa de saber más que antes, sobre ellos.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Fin del capitulo

hola espero que les gustara pues creo que me pase de inspiración con este capitulo, como sea espero que les guste y bueno, espero poder verlos pronto, dejen sus comentarios y nos veremos luego.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos, he aquí un nuevo capítulo del secreto en el desierto. Siento mucho el retraso, pero la creatividad en este episodio, estuvo de perros, me tomo un poco de tiempo, pero al final lo logre. Conoceremos un poco más a nuestros héroes. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, pues, en verdad es de ayuda e inspiración el saber sus opiniones.**

**Bueno, no veremos abajo, ahora solo lean.**

Capitulo ocho: Lecciones sintetizadas, con los primos Hoof.

* * *

Lejos, pero muy lejos, justo a la mitad del desierto de PapaLoosa. El grupo de viajeros ponis seguía con su travesía a través de las arnas ardientes del territorio Búfalo. La caravana estaba llevando buen tiempo a pesar de haber salido un poco tarde después de un largo desayuno, pero gracias a la asombrosa y rápida vía terrestre del desierto, no tuvieron problema al imponer velocidad. Esa línea en la que iban todos acomodados realmente era bastante veloz, juntos eran una pequeña pero veloz tormenta de arena, y con la excelente guía de la unicornio Estelar Flash, les sería bastante sencillo en realidad la jornada del día. Pero eso no era lo que ahora les importaba a ciertos gemelos. Lo que hacían en esos momentos, era animarse el uno al otro para correr, efectivo al intercambiar algunas palabras alentadoras entre ellos dos.

-no te quedes atrás niña-

-oye. . .tu no te quedes atrás-

A la mitad de la formación se encontraban los gemelos Apple en plena descoordinación. No estaban corriendo en perfecta coordinación, había tensión y nada de concordancia, o al menos el día de hoy. Ambos no corrían a la par, por algunos momentos se rebasaban el uno al otro por una cabeza o más, sus disparejos movimientos de casco levantaban tierra de manera irregular para aquellos que iban atrás, y no faltaba mencionar que se mantenían un tanto alejados el uno del otro. Serte que la vía terrestre era muy buena pues al fin y al cabo, la ruta era excelente para que los ponis corrieran a la velocidad que fuera, eso si no iban en formación, pero al tener a la mitad de la caravana detrás suyo y corriendo en mejor coordinación que ellos, se corría el riesgo de afectar la velocidad del grupo entero. Pero su descoordinación logró llamar atención de los ponis que se encontraban atrás de ellos dos. El viejo HalfelHoof y su primo CleverHoof se percataron de esas pequeñas molestias, pues ya les estaban empezando a molestar de verdad.

-oye- halfel le hablo a su primo

-. . .- él no lo escucho por cubrirse de la arena con el sombrero

-¡Oye!- le volvió hablar pero con más fuerza -¡CLEVERHOOF!-

-¡¿Eh?!- él ahora si le escucho, levanto la mirada y lo primero que vio, fue a su primo -¿Qué?-

-¡MMHH!- le indicó con la cabeza para que viera adelante

CleverHoof miro para adelante, y eran los gemelos Apple a quienes su primo indicaba. Giró la cabeza para ver a su primo otra vez y para después alzar los hombros en duda. HalfelHoof volvió a hacer unas cuantas señas y gestos con la cara para que su primo pensara un poco. CleverHoof volvió la mirada a los Apple, esta vez analizándolos solo un poco más como le indicaba la mirada de su primo. Tras meditar un par de minutos le pareció tener una ligera idea de a lo que se refería su primo, tal vez.

-¿MMH?- le gimió halfel a su primo

-Hm uh- este respondió con una, no muy segura, afirmativa

-¡¿Eh?! JEH- se sorprendió su primo

-¿ah?- la insistencia le cuestionó -¿eh?-

-¡MMH! ¡MMH! ¡MMH!- insistió el viejo -¿Hm?-

-AAAWW- pareció entender al fin, así que le asintió a su primo -A, ha-

-¡JI, JE, JEE!- festejó al lograr lo que quería

Con su "parloteo" ambos primos parecieron llegar a una clase de acuerdo entre ellos dos. Pero fuera lo que fuera a lo que ellos dos acordaron, no podrían hacer nada hasta que la caravana se detuviera para descansar, o para dar por concluido el avance del día. Pero solo hubo que esperar. El día ya iba por la mitad para cuando los primos pudieron darse al fin cuenta.

**.**

Los ponis al medio día se habían detenido cerca de la vía terrestre rápida en esta ocasión, la experiencia de calor vivida el otro día no les fue de mucho agrado, querían tener un poco de brisa para el medio día a la hora de la comida. En esta ocasión tendrían la oportunidad de comer comida que no necesitaban tanta preparación, papas peladas, así que podrían comer sin tener que ponerse alrededor de un circulo y al instante. Cada quien de hecho estaba comiendo con su respectivo compañero de formación cerca de donde la brisa del viento pudiera refrescarles el pelaje y que el sol no molestara. Pero había un dúo que parecía estar indiferente el uno del otro, ¿Quiénes? AppleShine y AppleGold, esos dos.

Los primos estaban a unos metros de los hermanos, decidieron que era momento de poner en marcha su, plan.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto el viejo

-ah, bien- respondió el menor –creo, seguro d esto, no parece que estén mal-

-andando entonces primo-

-no me escucho verdad. . . .ah. . . bueno, andando-

Se acercaron de manera natural a los gemelos y entonces de manera aún más natural, se les unieron a los hermanos Apple.

-Jóvenes- bromeó halfel

-Compañeros- dijo clever

-¿eh?-

-¿ah? ¡Oh, Caballeros, que sorpresa verlos por aquí!-

-señorita Apple- saludaron los dos

-¡JAJAJA, Oh gracias!-

-sí, sorpresa- no sonó muy a gusto el muchacho -y. . . ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-

Ambos primos se miraron por un segundo a los ojos.

-Queremos estar con ustedes-

-¡¿En serio? Oh que alago!-

-¿eh?-

Actuando aprisa, HalfelHoof prosiguió por sentarse junto al muchacho.

-Es que solo queremos conversar-

Clever se sentó a un lado de esta AppleShine para comer sus alimentos.

-Nos agradó tanto la conversación de esta mañana, que nos apeteció tener otra charla, con ustedes, ahora, y si no les molesta, ya saben, eso, si-

Ambos primos les regalaron su mejor sonrisa a los hermanos. Claro que hubo respuestas diferentes al respecto, como que AppleShine sonriera muy gustosa aunque su hermano se mostrara con fastidio al respecto.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- respondió ella

-ah, yo creo que apoyo a mi hermana, está bien platicar- todos le sonrieron -si no fuera porque este almuerzo fuera rápido, tal y como dijo Estelar, así que me temo que no habrá tiempo de charlar caballeros-

Inmediatamente AppleGold se posó sobre sus cuatro patas y dirigió la mirada en la dirección de la Unicornio de pelaje azulado.

-¡OYE ESTELAR!-

La unicornio dirigió su vista para donde se encontraba el grupo de ponis y de unicornios. Fue fácil ver como AppleGold movía los cascos para que lo viera tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿QUÉ?-

-¡ES ALMUERZO RAPIDO, O ¿PODEMOS COCINAR ALGO?!-

-¡LES DIJE QUE ERA ALMUERZO RAPIDO, ASÍ QUE OLVIDENSE DE COMER ALGO CON PREPARACION, ACABENSE SUS PAPAS!-

-¡OH, ESTA BIEN!-

AppleGold se giró para verle a esos tres con una fingida decepción en su rostro.

-¡Ah, qué importa hermano, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda del almuerzo para poder charlar con nuestros acompañantes!-

Cuando dijo eso, la jovencita se le pegó muy de cerca a este CleverHoof. AppleGold entrecerró la mirada, pues ¿acaso no escucho lo que dijo Estelar? Nada prolongado.

-Como sea, no se puede, así que solo comamos y ya ¿quieren?-

Y tratando de evitar notar el disgusto en su mirada, el joven giró la cabeza para la izquierda y le dio un buen bocado a su patata. HalfelHoof miro de manera inquisitiva al joven, así que alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de su primo. Algo les decía que tal vez tendría que actuar de manera diferente con estos chicos indecisos. O tal vez, eso solo pensaba el viejo y barbudo Halfel, puesto que su primo era casi derribado por la increíble fuerza que aplicaba la poni en sus "inocentes" arrimones.

**.**

Un poco más de diez minutos después, todos habían terminado de engullir su almuerzo y ahora ya se estaban preparando para correr otra vez. Más algo no esperaban ciertos gemelos quienes ya tenían todo listo para retomar su respectiva posición en la formación. Acercándose por detrás de ellos, HalfelHoof y CleverHoof llegaron para abordarlos de sorpresa.

-¡Compañeros!- dijeron los dos unicornios -¡¿Cómo se encuentran?!-

Los dos Apple se voltearon para poder ver a los dos unicornios.

-¿eh? ¿Qué?- inquirieron a la par -¿ah?-

Los dos Hoof tomaron a un Apple por igual y mostraron su sonrisa característica al momento de llevarlos con sigo.

-¡Muchachos, nosotros nos preguntamos, que ¿Cómo se encuentran?!-

-¿eh? Estamos bien, ¿Por qué?-

-Pues verán, aun queremos platicar con ustedes dos, y si en el almuerzo no hubo tiempo, pues-

-ah. . . ¿si?-

-Queríamos saber, si acaso les interesaría el correr con nosotros-

-¿Están hablando en serio?-

Los gemelos se mostraron un tanto intrigados, claro que con una idea distinta, la propuesta de los primos los tomo evidentemente por sorpresa. Pero no termino ahí, de inmediato y sin considerar la respuesta de los gemelos, negativa o afirmativa, cada quien se llevó a un nuevo compañero. HalfelHoof entrelazó su casco al cuello del joven AppleGold y lo empezó a guiar a su lado. La joven AppleShine entonces se quedó junto con el joven CleverHoof quien tomo la posición de su hermano en la caravana.

-¡JEJEJE! ¡Oh bueno, si usted insiste! ¡JEJEJEJE!- se sonrojó

-Gracias señorita-

-¡JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJ! ¡Oh me llamó señorita! ¡JOJO, JOJO JO JOOO!- ahora se abochornó

Por su parte el viejo unicornio junto con el jovenzuelo.

-¡Oiga señor, yo no me enliste para esto!-

-¡Vamos muchacho, estoy seguro que alejarte un poco te hará bien!-

-¡Oh bueno, pues lo dudo mucho señor, así que no gracias señor, no quisiera apartarme de mi hermana para correr, así es como corremos en la caravana!-

-¡Oh vamos, te ara muy bien tener una conversación que no sea femenina!-

-Y qué tal si quiero una conversación de chicas. . . no, ¿eh? Espere, yo-

-¡Te, tengo!-

-¡Oiga pero! ¡Oiga!-

Muy tarde fue para reaccionar, HalfelHoof ya lo tenía donde lo quería.

-Vamos, ya hay que formarnos, andando joven andando-

**.**

La corrida reinició y los jóvenes muchachos al igual que los unicornios se tuvieron que acostumbrar a sus nuevos compañeros de carrera. En un principio no pareció trabajo sencillo, el tamaño, la musculatura y la ya acostumbrada velocidad de sus otros compañeros les complico el adaptarse los primeros kilómetros. Pero no les tomo mucho tiempo el acostumbrarse, solo tuvieron un leve intercambio de palabras para aconsejar de su velocidad y eso fue más que suficiente para que se pusieran acorde. A la mitad de la fila, AppleShine y CleverHoof ya estaban coordinados, corriendo a la par y sin sudar. Los siguientes en la fila de la caravana, eran AppleGold y el viejo HalfelHoof, quienes a pesar de haber tenido dificultades en el principio, ya al fin habían encontrado su ritmo. Fue una muy extraña combinación en verdad para los demás, pero tampoco era algo que fuera del otro mundo. Al cabo de un par de kilómetros, los cuales solos les tomo muy poco recorrer gracias a la vía, los dos primos darían paso a su supuesto plan en marcha.

-¡Es un buen día para correr ¿no cree?!- menciono cleverhoof

-¿eh?- ella desvió un poco la mirada -¿Qué?-

-¡Dije, ¿Qué si no cree que es un muy lindo día?!-

-¡Ah, bueno si usted es muy lindo!-

-¡¿Eh? Habla más fuerte joven Apple!-

-¡Ah, sí!. . . ah, qué. . . es. . . ¡Que es un muy lindo día!-

-¡Verdad que lo es, es así!-

-¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE, OH SI, SI LO ES, JEJEJE. . . JE!-

¿Cómo se le ocurre? Decirlo así como así, casi se le escapa y si en verdad la hubiera escuchado. En verdad se creyó una tonta. . . pues que dirían los otros ponis si se enteraran, perdería sus otras opciones de pareja. Si, ella seguía pensando en el amorío y en sus hormonas. Fue muy evidente para su hermano AppleGold, solo con verla a la distancia, él sabía que estaba en ese momento de soñando despierta con un semental.

-Niña- murmuró -siempre igual-

-¡Siempre ¿Qué? Joven amigo!-

-¿eh?-

El joven olvido que tenía al viejo a su lado y que tal vez lo había escuchado, claro a pesar de haber murmurado o también a pesar de que estaban corriendo a gran velocidad.

-¡Ah, nada señor, nada!-

Intento dirigir la mirada en una dirección diferente a la de HalfelHoof, pero de sorpresa, el aura mágica del viejo unicornio le rodeo el sombrero. AppleGold se sorprendió un poco al ver el aura marrón del viejo, rodeando su cubre cabeza. Inmediatamente se volteó para verle, pero de nueva cuenta, la magia del unicornio actuó sobre él. Esta vez el viejo HalfelHoof uso su magia para atarle la agarradera del sombrero alrededor del cuello, pero no solo eso, también lo obligo a ver de frente para así acomodárselo acorde y que este no se viera muy rebelde.

-¡Ah, oye viejo, ¿Qué haces?!-

-¡Espera!- entonces prosiguió por acomodarle cabello dentro del sombrero -¡Así está mejor!-

-¡Oye!- intento alborotarse, pero el viejo lo detuvo

-¡No dejes de correr! ¡Mantén el paso jovencito, mantén el paso, mantén el paso!-

-¡Oh, ah, oye!-

-¡No hay escusas para parecer un mal habido! ¡Y no dejes de correr!-

-¡Oye, ah, oye!-

Los muchachos de adelante se dieron cuenta de las quejas de AppleGold, por lo cual giraron levemente la visión para atrás. Al igual, los que iban por detrás del equipo del viejo y del joven también se percataron, pero solo tuvieron que alzar la vista para ver lo que hacían esos dos. Lo que ellos cuatro vieron les provocó un poco de risa, eso era ver a este AppleGold siendo arreglando como un pequeño niño de cinco años, bueno no era tanto eso, sino la impresión que regalaba el joven mientras le arreglaban. Era un gesto chistoso y muy entretenido a simple vista. Fue tierno en verdad.

-bueno esta mejor-

-¡AGH, OYE!- lo volteó a ver

-¡Ojos en la vía!- le dijo él

-¡Ah, deja de hacer eso!- se volvió al camino

-¡JAJAJAJA!-

-¡Oigan, no es gracioso!- les dijo

-¡El camino!-

-¡AH!-

-¡Oye, oye tranquilo muchacho, hice que ya te vieras bien!-

-¡Pero. . . – casi se voltea, pero volvió la vista al camino -¿Cómo quieres que los haga?-

-¡Vamos muchacho, puedes correr y hablar al vez ¿no?!-

-¡Solo gastare, mi aliento así!-

De sorpresa, un leve brillo mágico rodeo su nariz, era poco, pero por alguna razón HalfelHoof lo hizo. Después de algunos destellitos de color, todo volvió a la normalidad en el rostro de AppleGold.

-¡Despreocúpate, eso te ayudara por un poco!-

-¡Ah, que me. . .!-

-¡Para que no te canses tanto al conversar!-

-ah. . .pero. . . ¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque realmente estaba ansioso de hablar contigo!-

El muchacho desvió el ojo un poco para ver el rostro del unicornio y se quedó por unos momentos pensante.

-¿quería hablar con migo?-

-¡Si, ¿Por qué no muchacho?!-

-¿Pero de qué cosa usted querría hablar con migo?-

-¡Sobre lo fácil que eran las cosas en mis tiempos, pequeño muchachito, ÑAM, ÑAM, ÑAM!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡JAAH! ¡Solo bromeo!-

-¡Bueno no me lo pareció de verdad señor!-

-¡Seré mayor hijo, pero las apariencias engañan!-

-¡Ah, de acuerdo, bueno, pero ¿de qué quiere hablar en realidad?!-

-¡Sobre familia jovencito, sobre familia!-

-¿eh?- hizo una mueca y lo volteo a ver -¿Familia?-

-Así es, y. . . ¡voltea al camino!-

El viejo activo la magia de su cuerno y el resplandor cubrió por completo la cara del muchacho, entonces le forzó a mirar al camino.

-¡Si así es, no sé, me pareció que tal vez, te vendrían bien algunos consejos!-

-¡Oiga, yo no necesito consejos y menos de familia, señor!-

-¡¿En verdad?!-

-¡Si, en verdad!- lo volteó a ver

-¡Oh mira al frente, tu hermana va intentar besar a mi primo!-

-¡MMHH ¿QUÉ?!-

El muchacho giró la vista para al frente, ya estando listo para gritarle a su hermana, pero al voltear no vio nada inapropiado entre esos dos. Dio un rápido pestañeo y se sacudió la cabeza un poco, lo engañaron y. . . bueno, al parecer el viejo mostro su punto.

-¡¿Acaso intenta?!. . . ¡D-Demostrar algo!-

-¡Tú dímelo, yo no soy el que desconfía de su hermana!-

-¡OIGA!-

-¡Perdón, en serio, lo siento mucho, me pase de la raya, perdón, mil disculpas!-

-¡Yo no tengo problemas con mi hermana!-

-¡Te creo amigo, te creo, tú eres un buen hermano!-

-¡Bien, gracias!-

-¡Te preocupas por ella, como todo buen hermano!-

-¡Si, eso mismo!-

-¡Te preocupas por su seguridad!-

-¡Si, exacto!-

-¡Quieres solo lo mejor para ella!-

-¡Si, eso exactamente quiero!-

-¡Eres considerado!-

-¡Si, lo soy!-

-¡La cuidas y alejas todo lo que pueda hacerle daño!-

-¡Precisamente!-

-¡Piensas en sus necesidades!-

-¡ESO, PRECISAMENTE ESO!-

-¡Si, exacto, ere un gran hermano!-

-¡SI!-

-¡Pero crees que es una inmadura y además crees, que con sus insinuaciones a nosotros nos dé por hacerle algo!-

-¡Yo S. . .!-

El joven freno a tiempo sus labios antes de que las palabras escaparan de su garganta y estas llegaran a los oídos del viejo unicornio. Pero bueno, HalfelHoof ya sabía lo que posiblemente diría el jovencito, al fin y al cabo, él ya lo tenía previsto. Las mejillas de AppleGold se pusieron coloradas de la pena. HalfelHoof en esta ocasión fue quien volteó a ver al joven, y al verlo apenado no pudo evitar dejar escapar una muy leve risa de su parte.

-¡JOJOJOJO, Calma amigo, calma!-

-¡Bueno. . . ah, bueno!-

-¡JEJEJEJEJEJE! ¡Calma joven, solo calma!-

-yo. . .yo. . .yo. . . Bueno- gimió un poco y mejor ya salía del atontamiento -¡Posiblemente, mi hermana sea muy, muy, exaltada en ese aspecto de su persona, pero, no es que esté esperando lo peor de ustedes señor HalfelHoof, si es que eso tiene en mente y lo siento si esa idea le di!-

-¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE, Oh joven, usted solo cuida a su familia y por eso no tiene nada de que disculparse!-

-ah ¿no?-

-¡Claro que no, ¿Por qué sería así?!-

-Oh, valla, yo. . . gracias-

-¡Créeme te entiendo más de lo que tu creerías!-

-¿ah?. . . ¿en serio?-

-¡Te diré, yo eh pasado por cosas similares con mí, familia!-

AppleGold no pudo evitar mirar a este HalfelHoof, ahora tenía un poco de curiosidad. El viejo sintió la mirada fija del muchacho sobre su persona, así que giró levemente la vista para regalarle una honesta sonrisa suya.

-¿Qué me puede decir? Señor-

-¡Bueno, si en verdad quieres saber!-

-Por. . . favor-

-¡Esta bien, te diré una cosa que aprendí a hacer de joven!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Siempre cuenta con que la familia estará allí, contigo, en lo que sea, para siempre!- cerró los ojos y levanto un poco la mirada -veras, yo. . .-

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_*Yo aprendí esto en mis años como recluta de la marina*_

_El panorama desértico cambia radicalmente, las ráfagas de viento seco y arenoso son remplazadas por enormes cantidades de agua hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Holas impactaban la superficie de un clásico navío de madera bien armado y muy hermoso a los ojos. Cielos completamente nublados y lluviosos. Los vientos soplaban llevando consigo gotas de agua que empapaban a los marineros abordo como si se estuviesen dando una muy buena ducha en la regadera. Los marines en ese mismo momento luchaban contra la fuerza de una muy temible tormenta del océano. Corrían de babor a estribor haciendo toda clase de deberes para evitar que el navío callera en el completo caos, sujetando toda cuerda que estuviera floja, corren detrás de todo objeto suelto de la cubierta para amarrarlo y asegurarlo, luchaban por mantener las lámparas encendidas y que estuvieran secas, otros tomaban todo lo que sea de metal para resguardarlo en cubierta, entre muchas otras cosas más._

_*Yo era un poco mayor que tú en ese entonces, pero, en ese entonces tenía problemas*_

_Se ve a un joven unicornio de pelaje café, melena color miel, de joven edad y bien uniformado con la chaqueta azul y camisa blanca de cuello exageradamente adornado. Era el antiguo y joven HalfeflHoof, un joven marinero aventurero. Como los demás miembros de la embarcación, él también se encontraba luchando contra la furia del océano mismo._

_*Yo me uní a las fuerzas marítimas de Equestrita para enorgullecer a mi familia, y bueno, para encontrar un poco de acción y emoción en mi vida, mi. . .destino*_

_El joven ayudaba a un grupo de marines a halar de las sogas para resguardar las velas del agua. Halaban a la par y en sincronía no había ninguna falla en su trabajo. A pesar de la tormenta, todo poni en esos momentos daba un ciento veinte por ciento de su fuerza. Sus corazones no había espacio para pensar en tonterías, tenían que mantener ese barco a flote a como diera lugar. Solo la firmeza del entrenamiento, la fuerza de sus músculos y la entera disposición de sus espíritus los ayudaría tal y como se los recordaba su jefe. El capitán del navío, el hombre más condecorado de todos en la embarcación al igual que el más experimentado, gritaba sus órdenes con toda la potencia de sus pulmones y por si acaso no lo escuchaban a la primera, su segundo al mando repetía lo dicho una y otra vez. Las órdenes eran dichas y ellos como buenos soldados obedecían. _

_*Era mucha la firmeza la que se debía tener, debía uno siempre estar dispuesto a pelear con la adversidad. . . pero, no me tomo mucho darme cuenta de que eso no me sería suficiente*_

_La calma siempre era bien aceptada después de una ardua noche de trabajo. Pero el panorama a bordo del barco no era muy agradable. Todo era un desorden, pisos húmedos, restos de quien sabe que cosas por el suelo, marineros agotados en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento, algunas moscas revoloteando por ahí, gotas de agua caían sobre sus cabezas en lo que las velas del barco se secaban y ni hablar del desorden que había bajo cubierta. No era muy alentador para HalfelHoof, quien en momentos como esos, prefería acercarse a la barandilla de madera y mirar en dirección al gran océano. Realmente era triste ese tipo de incidentes con el barco, pero que podía hacer él._

_*A veces quería regresar a casa y estar con mis conocidos, amigos y sobre todos ellos, mi familia. Pero claro, entendía que no siempre se puede estar con ellos, cuidarlos y vigilarlos como si fuese una clase de centinela. Pero bueno, nunca tenía tiempo para visitarlos, tenía muchas cosas por hacer entonces y no había espacio para ellos. . . eso al menos creí*_

_Al joven unicornio se le ocurrió algo. Sus ojos se abrieron y su expresión de melancolía cambio por completo, sus ojos irradiaron inspiración y entonces su cuerno mágico emitió luz._

_*Pero luego pensé, "¿Por qué no hacerlos parte del plan?" si eso era*_

_El joven sacó de entre su chaqueta una libreta y con uso de su propia magia el creo tinta con la humedad que había por todas partes._

_*No siempre fui estricto, pero si sabía cómo idear las cosas desde siempre, de ahí mi marca de talento especial en forma de papiro imperial. Yo sabía darle orden a todo, planear, tener estrategia y visión. Pero fue sino hasta que se me implanto la educación y el control de nervios que solo la guardia real te enseñaba, que supe, cómo alcanzar mis metas*_

_Un poco de tiempo después, el joven marino se veía más fornido y apuesto. Pero la belleza no era lo único que sobre salía entonces, ahora su uniforme resplandecía con el toque dorado de unas estrellas, medallas y hombreras doradas, todas nuevas y ganadas con honor._

_*llegue muy lejos. . .o al menos lo más lejos que pude*_

_El joven desembarcaba por una tabla de madera, algunos ponis se despedían con saludos y señas militares clásicas. Pero a ninguno le respondió con mucho ánimo, lo único que quería en esos momentos era. . . _

_-¡HALFELHOOF!-_

_*Pero fui muy feliz cuando cumplí mi más grande meta de esos años*_

_-¡HALFELHOOF!-_

_-¡¿EH?!- el unicornio miró por todas partes, tratando de encontrar al dueño de esa voz, pero la multitud iba y venía por todas partes -¡¿Dónde?. . . pero. . .donde. . .donde!-_

_-¡Aquí!-_

_Y con ese último llamado los encontró. Detuvo sus ojos al instante que logro enfocar a quienes le estaban hablando en ese momento. Sus mejillas se empaparon con el cristalino humedecer de sus lágrimas. El agua escurrió y llego hasta su barbilla y este cayó en forma de gotas, pero que importaba, lloraba de alegría pues la más bella vista estaba ante sus ojos._

_-¡PRIMO, POR AQUÍ!-_

_*Mi logro más grande después de irme tanto tiempo, fue el poder volver con mi familia*_

_Ya no se pudo contener ni un solo segundo más. Soltó todas sus pertenecías al suelo y simplemente se echó a correr._

_*Es entendible cuando tienes miedo y te preocupas por tu familia, pero no siempre se tiene los mismos ideales o deseos en mente. Puedes diferir e incluso dudar de ellos en menos un minuto chico*_

_En poco, HalfelHoof llegó donde un pequeño grupo de siete ponis le esperaban. Todos unicornios, pero, quien se ganó el primer abrazo de bienvenida fue un pequeño potrillo de pelaje amarillo, quien era su primo menor._

_*Pero ellos siempre estarán ahí chico, tal vez no siempre en persona, pero si en espíritu, solo tienes que recordar que ellos pueden ser parte de tu vida, parte de tu plan, parte de tu futuro, aun con diferencias ¡Si quiera un poquito!. . . . Eso aprendí yo*_

_-¡OH, PEQUEÑIN TE EXTRAÑE-_

_-¿En serio?-_

_-¡CLARO QUE SI, PUES ME HICE UNA PROMESA, JURE QUE SIEMPRE HARIA LO POSIBLE PARA QUE LOS VOLVIERA A VER!-_

_-¡LO SABIA, SABIA QUE LO HARIAS, LO SUPE!-_

_*Y no eh olvidado esa lección aun hoy en día*_

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

-Tú tienes diferencias con tu hermana. . .¿y qué? Por eso ella es una tonta obligatoriamente ¿eso la hace una mala chica?-

-ah. . . yo. .-

-hm-

El viejo lo había logrado, pero aun no terminado.

.

Delante de donde el viejo y el chico. La joven AppleShine y el primo CleverHoof ya estaban por terminar una historia bastante similar.

-¿así que usted le espero y espero por mucho tiempo? Por volver a ver a su primo-

-No exactamente mi joven amiga, admito que, al haber sido pocos en nuestra familia me causo algunas tristezas y el que mi primo mayor se alejara tanto tiempo, casi hace que yo mismo me perjudicara, pero aprendí algo valioso durante su esencia-

-¿Qué fue?-

-Antes de su regreso, pues yo comprendí. . .-

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_*No importa que tanto tu corazón dese estar con alguien, no siempre este pude estar ahí contigo, pero no significa que sea por desprecio o despecho. A veces los ponis tiene que recorrer sus propios caminos*_

_Un joven unicornio de pelaje amarillo, ojos y melena negra, se encontraba caminando solitario por el bosque. El joven solo caminaba por si solo sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, pues solo la ira invadía sus pensamientos. Lo acababan de dejar solo, su único y gran amigo, su mismo primo le había dejado para hacerse cargo de su propio futuro. Pero ¿y él? No tenía hermanos ni amigos o a nadie más con quien compartir o crecer en conjunto. Los adultos no eran de las mejores compañías con las cuales podía jugar o hablar, todos eran muy estirados._

_*No lo entendí en un principio claro*_

_La verdad no soportaba el que le hayan dejado, le fastidiaba y no tenía planeado soportarlo mucho más. Es verdad, no lo toleraría, esa sensación de abandono lo hizo pensar lo impensable. El joven CleverHoof estaba en el medio del bosque, solo y sin nadie, porque estaba huyendo de casa. Con su magia saco de los arbustos una alforja de viaje, la ató con firmeza a su espalda y entonces sin mirar una última vez atrás, partió._

_*Pase medio día alejándome los mas que pude de la capital, sin saber que era lo que me podría esperar en el bosque libre. Solo pensaba en mí y mi destino, tal y cómo mi primo*_

_Se le veía decidido y sin duda al respecto. No dudaría en hacer lo mismo que aquel que le abandono, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo a cada paso que daba y se alejaba de casa. Pero no importaba que tanto se alejara de casa, había un detalle que estaba a punto de obligarlo a detenerse. . . . Su estómago._

_*Mis tripas me gruñeron en mejor momento*_

_Sus tripas le gruñeron en peor momento, pues tenía planeado al menos llegar a las rutas primero antes de tener un almuerzo. Sus tripas le gruñeron de nuevo, no bromeaban con sus advertencias, realmente tenía hambre. Así que con la pena, tendría que hacer a un lado su plan original para poder entonces apaciguar sus entrañas con comida. De su alforja sacó un poco de heno fresco. _

_*Mientras comía, mi mente trato de evitar pensar en mis otros familiares, mis tíos, mis abuelos y mis padres desde luego. Pero eso sí que fue un reto pues con solo tratar de evitar pensar en ellos, pensé en ellos.*_

_No, se dijo así mismo, tenía que mantenerse firme y continuar adelante, continuar su travesía. Si su futuro quería forjar, tendría que dejar a un lado a la familia tan amorosa que tanto. . ._

_-¡NO, NO VOLVERE SIN ANTES HBER DESCUBIERTO QUIEN SOY O QUE ES MI FUTURO*_

_*Eso lo dije enserio*_

_El joven arrojó su heno al suelo y se puso en cuatro. Miro al cielo y con el cuerno resplandeciendo con su luz él juró._

_-¡YO NO VOLVERE, NO VOLVERE, NO SIN ANTES DESCUBRI QUIEN SOY, Y SI MI FAMILIA NO ME ACOMPAÑA SIEMPRE, PUES YO NO ESTARE CON ELLOS SI NO ME QUIEREN!-_

_Alzó el casco derecho entonces._

_-¡DEBO ENCONTRAR MI DESTINO, NO SERE UN SIMPLE Y COMUN MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA HOOF, HASTA QUE ENCUENTRE MI LUGAR EN EL. . .!-_

_**¡CRAAACKA-BUUUM!**_

_Ese potente y repentino relámpago, le cerró la boca al jovencito. _

_-¡AH!- Se echó pecho tierra y oculto la mirada -¡MAMI!-_

_**¡CRAAACKA-BUUUM!**_

_El segundo relámpago resonó, pero esta vez, el joven se percató de la verdadera potencia de aquel estruendo, se escuchó cerca, pero no muy cerca. Un tercer estruendo se escuchó y entonces el joven comprendió que la tormenta estaba cayendo, no sobre él, sino sobre la ciudad, tal vez._

_-¿eh?-_

_*Me acerque a un arbusto para desbloquear mi vista de tanta vegetación y fue cuando la vi*_

_-aw-_

_Era una gran tormenta eléctrica, nubes cargadas con rayos eléctricos desquiciados cayendo sobre algunas casas de la capital justo donde se encontraba. . ._

_-¡MI CASA!-_

_*Y automáticamente me fui corriendo de regreso a mi hogar, la verdad, no me di cuenta de que solo había dado vueltas en círculos, por eso no me tomó mucho el regresar. Estaba completamente y cien por ciento preocupado, al ver esos rayos caer por la zona de mi hogar, tan preocupado que no me percate de otra cosa*_

_El joven salió a tal velocidad, que no se percató de un importante cambio en su cuerpo. Ese cambio había sido la aparición de su marca especial en el costado. Un brillo con chispas se apodero de sus flancos y pronto este fue adornado con la imagen de tres Herraduras, si, tres herraduras de casco, las tres de un color platinado. _

_*Mi marca de talento especial apareció en ese momento, pero lo que más me impresiono fue el símbolo que tomo mi marca, el símbolo de mi apellido, nuestro apellido*_

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

-Recuerdo el inmenso alivio que tuve cuando vi a mis padres sanos y salvos, los abrase tanto ese día, que mis patas se entumecieron por quince horas-

-eso, eso. . .es muy hermoso, aunque, lamento que no pudiera descubrir su futuro-

-Pero si aprendí algo de mi furo, mi joven amiga-

-¿a, si?-

-si-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Que fura lo que fuera de mi destino, ellos tal vez no siempre estarían en persona junto a mí, pero si en espíritu, solo tienes que recordar que ellos pueden ser parte de tu vida, y que ellos son parte de nosotros, parte de tu futuro, cosa por la cual nunca los podrás olvidar ni alejarte de ellos-

Sin que se percataran en ese momento, los dos primos les hicieron una última pregunta a los dos hermanos, simultáneamente.

-Tú tienes planes y tu hermana/o tienen planes e ideas diferentes, ¿pero que acaso no pueden considerar la presencia de uno en el futuro del otro? ¿Cuesta tanto tener paz entre los dos?-

Por un lado, HalfelHoof había terminado su pregunta dedicándole una sonrisa discreta al joven poni terrestre de pelaje casi dorado. El joven AppleGold desvió la vista a otra parte pues en verdad le apenaba la forma en la que el viejo unicornio le miraba, sarcástico, incrimínante, inmaduro, ridículo tal vez pero había algo más pero no podía distinguir lo que era pues si lo estaba avergonzando.

-Ah bueno, eso es un, muy buen consejo de verdad, pero yo siempre pienso en mi familia-

-¡¿Siempre piensas en ella?!- regreso la vista al camino -¡Muy bien, ahora dime algo joven!-

AppleGold dejo de sentir la presión del viejo sobre su persona, por lo cual sintió que ya podía dejar de evitar la mirada del viejo. Encontró la fuerza para mirarle de nuevo, así que giró la cabeza. . .Y ahí se encontró de sorpresa con los ojos del señor HalfelHoof.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensante en ti, y en tus necesidades o deseos de vida?-

-¿eh? Yo, yo, yo este-

El joven cayó en sus cascos, los ojos del viejo HalfelHoof lo capturaron con aquella pregunta. Esos ojos acusadores y serios lo atraparon totalmente, sin palabras o ideas de como poder salir del iris platinado del unicornio. En definitiva AppleGold quedó a merced de HalfelHoof, claro se olvidó de algo muy fundamental, el camino.

¡PAASH!

-¡¿EH?!-

EL joven dio un muy mal paso en falso con su casco izquierdo, su cuerpo se fue para adelante y lo que le paso después fue. . .

**¡PAAASH!**

**.**

Pareció que fueron tan solo un par de horas las que se perdieron para AppleGold. Para cuando recupero la conciencia, el dolor le invadió la cabeza, después el brillo del sol en sus ojos le causó molestia y para concluir, la fastidiosa incomodidad de la arena rosando en su piel era incomoda.

-AW, aaaaahhhhh, oh, ay-

-Ya despertó-

-¿está bien?-

-Sí, parece que si-

-¿seguro?-

-Sí, solo fue el golpe con la tierra-

-Bien, ¿AppleGold? Dime, ¿Cómo es que te encuentras?-

Por unos minutos lo único que AppleGold pudo ver, fueron sombras y manchones de colores con voces. Hizo un esfuerzo por enfocar sus ojos y en solo unos cuantos segundos todo se volvió claro como el agua. Delante de él se encontraba, su hermana, los primos Hoof y la muchacha Estelar Flash.

-¿ah?-

-Bien, ya me entendiste, dime ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-oh, yo- se percató que era el viejo halfelhoof quien no dejaba de preguntarle todas esas cosas -¡AAWWW! ¡Sí, estoy bien señor!-

El viejo se apartó un poco y entonces les confirmo a los otros.

-Ven, les dije que está bien-

-¿Qué me paso?-

En esta ocasión, fue Estelar quien le dirigió la palabra al joven Apple.

-No mucho AppleGold, solo te tropezaste, te diste fuerte con el suelo, quedaste inconsciente y nos retrasaste quince minutos, oh, sigue contando-

-oh, yo, bueno, yo, yo. . .-

-¡Él quiere decir que en verdad lo siente mucho Estelar!- esa fue su hermana intercediendo por él -¡Estoy segura de que no volverá a pasar! pero, por favor, no seas tan dura con él, ¿sí?-

-ah. . .-

Estelar se confundió un poco con la petición de AppleShine. Ojos curiosos se posaron sobre los gemelos y eso, le intrigo pues claro que no comprendía bien el "¿Por qué?" de repente ella guardo silencio.

-esta. . . está bien, de acuerdo-

-Si me permite señorita Estelar- dijo el viejo unicornio -Me parece lo más recomendable para los dos jovencitos, que demos por terminado el día de hoy-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Bueno, el crepúsculo se pondrá dentro de poco tiempo y lo más recomendable para el joven AppleGold es reposar un poco, pues como dicen "nunca se sabe con ese tipo de caídas"-

-yo. . .bueno-

Estelar miro a los gemelos, después giró la vista al resto del grupo y por ultimo miro en dirección al cielo. Era innegable que el viejo tenía un buen punto a su favor, pero no era lo que tenía en mente ella.

-no se-

-Por favor, Estelar- appleShine volvió a interceder -¿si?-

-yo. . . – la mirada de la joven le volvió a intrigar y por alguna razón sintió que debía al menos eso, así que –Ah, de acuerdo, busquemos un lugar para el campamente y reposemos-

-¡Gracias!-

-Si bueno, dense prisa, hay que, preparar muchas cosas-

La unicornio de pelaje azul se alejó de esos cuatro ponis, mientras que ellos mejor ayudaban al joven AppleGold a levantarse y a limpiarse la arena del traje.

-¡Muchacho, vamos levántate de ahí!- halfel le ofreció su casco -¡Tenemos que preparar las cosa para acampar!-

-aw, gracias señor. . . HalfelHoof-

-No hay de que-

El muchacho aceptó el casco del viejo unicornio. Se puso sobre sus cuatro patas de nuevo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para poder hacer algo, su hermana acorto distancia y empezó sacudirle el polvo.

-ah, mírate, te empolvaste todo, no más mírate el sombrero- se lo quito de la cabeza y empezó a sacudirle con fuerza -Debes tener más cuidado ¿sí?-

-Bueno no me caí a propósito-

-Pero aun así, cuidado, no siempre voy a estar ahí para cuidarte sabes-

Tanto AppleGold, CleverHoof y este HalfelfHoof sonrieron incrédulos de la impresión. ¿En verdad ella había dicho eso?

-Espera. . . ¿Tu? Cuidarme-

-Sí, yo tontín, ¿Quién más? Tu hermana imaginaria- dijo cuando termino con el sombrero, pero de inmediato comenzó a arreglar su cabello -¡Oh! ¡Mira, tendrás que cepillarte la melena!-

-¡Oh, alto ahí, yo no le tiro a esas cosas de niñas!-

-¡AW!- ella se indignó un poco -¡No es solo casa de niñas, además tu melena está muy sucia. . .!-

Esos dos parecieron olvidar que los Hoof estaban ahí con ellos, pero, no importaba. HalfelHoof le chisto a su primo para llamar su atención, y cuando CleverHoof lo volteó a ver, este le hizo una indicación para que se retiraran. No hubo objeción alguna, los primos se dieron madia vuelta y empezaron a caminar. Los gemelos no se percataron de la retirada de los unicornios continuaron argumentando y discutiendo civilizadamente.

**.**

Más tarde ese mismo día, las tiendas de campaña ya estaban levantadas, el fuego ardía en el medio de un círculo de buenos amigos y la cena de ese día estaba a punto de ser servida. Para el grupo de viajeros de Canterlot todo se veía casi normal, pero, hacía falta algo.

-¡Oigan, no empiecen sin nosotros!-

Al fin habían llegado los gemelos a sentarse junto con ellos. Se les veía más tranquilos y relajados ahora. Ambos se acercaron y se acomodaron juntos, pero en el medio de los dos unicornios mayores.

-al fin llegan chicos, ¿Cómo está tu casco?-

-Mejor señor HalfelHoof, gracias por preguntar-

-y supongo que tú le ayudaste ¿no?-

-No mucho señor CleverHoof, mi hermano es. . .más o menos fuerte-

-¡Oye!-

-¡Solo digo la verdad hermano, te soy honesta al menos!-

Los dos unicornios sonrieron mientras negaban con la cabeza, que infantiles aun eran esos dos. Pero por lo menos se sentía un aura de tranquilidad mucho mayor que la de en la mañana con esos dos.

La cena prosiguió según lo planeado y todo parecía estarse desarrollando muy bien entre los ponis, cosa que atrajo la atención de Estelar. La unicornio los miraba a todos desde lejos mientras cenaba sola y trabajando su mapa. Parecía estar especulaste, pues en sus años de conocer a esos hermanos, jamás había sentido tan repentino cambio en la actitud de ellos dos. Un segundo se sienten fastidiados por la actitud del otro, y en un pestañeo parece como si se agradaran desde siempre.

-hm. . . niños- se dijo a ella misma

Inocente tal vez a los ojos de esta Estelar, para ella solo eran jóvenes que tan solo porque conocen a ponis agradables por primera vez y que se la pasan bien, no quiere decir que todo valla siempre a estar bien. Solo sería hasta que terminara el viaje y todos esos ponis regresen a sus vidas lujosas en la nueva ciudad de Canterlot, para que se olviden de ellos. Era solo un trabajo más, no era nada más para ella y los gemelos. Aunque quizás, si al menos ella supiera lo que en realidad se cocinaba entre esos viajeros a quienes ella consideraba simples y comunes "turistas" su actitud hubiera sido otra. Pero un poni de entre los seis de canterlot, seria quien derribaría todo el plan de viaje de Estelar Flash y entonces, no habría vuelta atrás.

-Oye S-H, puedes hacerme un favor amigo- Do pidió un casco a su amigo con "ciertas cosas" -¿puedes guardar esta bolsa con mis mapas?- entonces le pasó la bolsa a la que se refería

-Oh- cacho la bolsa -¿quieres que guarde esto con los mapas?-

-Oh si, ponlo en mi tienda con lo demás ¿quieres? Es. . .importante, ya sabes-

-Entiendo- asintió con la cabeza -no hay problema-

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fin del capitulo**

Hola chicos, después de este capítulo ya estaremos a poco de concluir este arco de la historia., para pasar a una parte de la historia donde sé que perderán los pantalones de la emoción, bueno eso será para después, mientras tanto esperemos. Nos veremos el próximo capítulo, espero sus comentarios y demás, bueno nos vemos luego.


	11. Chapter 11

**Compañeros de FFN, hola aquí otro capítulo del secreto en el desierto y penúltimo en este arco de la historia, pronto habrá unas cuantas revelaciones de datos que espero que no hayan olvidado, pero, eso será la próxima vez, ahora, solo disfruten.**

**.**

Capítulo nueve: Dudas, sospechosas, la tradición y la Familia.

* * *

Lentitud, era lo que el nuevo día les traía al grupo de ponis viajeros. El viento soplaba aire fresco anulando así la pesadez del sol por lo menos, pero tampoco hacía falta de energías que les impidiera mover sus cascos, no hacía falta el estar súper precavidos ese día de que los búfalos les encontraran o solo por cualquier otra amenaza, y no hacia mal lugar para correr pues el suelo se sentía excelente para galopar. En si era un día excelente para recorrer en el desierto, aún mejor que cualquier otro día previo a ese, este era perfecto. Entonces ¿Qué era lo que atrasaba a los viajeros de Equestria? Tanto como para hacerlos avanzar a paso lento.

-AWWW. . . AWW-

-Resiste amigo, no hay dolor, no hay dolor, ¡Oye que buena idea, di eso amigo "no hay dolor"!-

-¡AWWWW!- se tocó la sien de la cabeza para calmar su cerebro -¡AAW!-

-Bueno, no creo que sea dolor Aerial, pero sí creo que tiene mareos, muchos mareos-

Lo que pasaba ese mañana, era no más que un típico caso de malestar nauseabundo de viaje. El pareciente de este dolor, era inesperadamente el joven compañero Shield-Horse. El pobre despertó en tan mal estado en la mañana que toda la caravana se retrasó una hora en poder salir, para entonces parecía algo muy leve, pero a treinta minutos de correr el pobre ya no pudo continuar más. Sus compañeros tuvieron que defendieron ante la súper irritada y muy enojada Estelar Flash, pero a duras, lograron convencerla de ir menos aprisa para ese día. Ahora el joven poni terrestre de pelaje gris era llevado en la espalda del poni volador y compañero Aerial Feather, quien amablemente se ofreció a cargar con su compañero.

-AAAWWWWW-

-Vamos amigo escudo, no te quejes, no te muestres débil-

-aww-

-Eso está mejor, resiste-

-Aerial, creo que se está durmiendo- le comentó sflyer quien los acompañaba

-Oh- giro la cabeza para verle el rostro y ver si su compañero estaba en lo correcto -¡Oh, creo que tienes razón!-

Sflyer solo rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Mejor el checaba a su compañero.

-Ah, vale, déjame revisar su presión de nuevo ¿quieres?-

Mientras tanto, detrás de ese trío de ponis, los primos Hoof les seguían el paso, pero ahora tenían la buena compañía de sus nuevos amigos, los gemelos Apple. Desde la mañana de ese preciso día los gemelos se levantaron de buena gana y ese buen humor decidieron compartirlo con nadie más que con los dos unicornios del grupo. Ya iban desde el desayuno charlando y platicando muy a gusto con ellos, tratando temas un tanto. . . inusuales para ponis que apenas ayer, iniciaron a conocerse. Como por ejemplo, que CleverHoof le impartiera unas cortas y básicas clases a la joven niña Apple. En ese momento, la caligrafía y letras en cursiva.

-Bien joven amiga, ahora esto debes saber, en ocasiones debes dejar fluir la escritura de manera natural, pero admito que en ocasiones es difícil usar la lengua para escribir, pero si practicas bien, se puede dominar tanto el casco y la boca perfectamente-

-MMHH. . .HHMM. . . .MMAAH. . . ¡Ah, listo!-

-Muy bien, AppleShine, veamos tu plana-

-¿Cómo lo hice señor CleverHoof?-

El unicornio de pelaje amarillo se volteó y con la ayuda de su magia, acerco la libreta y la pluma con la cual estaba trabajando la cursiva de la joven Apple desde la mañana.

-Hm. . . Bueno, aun tienes problemas con la "R", "G", "X", "P", "Ñ", y con la "W" pero vas mejorando con las demás-

Ella suspiro cansada y un tanto desilusionada por eso.

-Ojala pudiera usar magia como usted, así no me costaría tanto-

-Oh, ese es un grave error mi amiga, yo aprendí de los tres modos diferente de escritura, cuando niño yo tenía todos los días, cinco horas de trabajo en esto-

-Hm. . . Espere, eh- lo volteó a ver sorprendida -¡¿CINCO HORAS?!-

-Y solo en practicar las letras, la oratoria, al igual que los números, fueron otra historia-

-¡Oh, bueno!- pensó en el asunto y se relajó un poco al pensar bien el asunto -Al menos nosotros no tendremos que ver los números, o practicar mi pronunciación, JEJEJE. . . ¿Verdad?-

-. . . .-

-¿verdad?-

-Creo que deberías hacer otra plana entera del alfabeto quieres- su cuerno brilló y entonces la libretita junto con la pluma levitaron en dirección a la joven Apple -Solo las minúsculas esta vez cariño-

-ah. . . yo. . . este. . .Hm- no pudo terminar, tuvo que sostener la pluma otra vez -uh. . .hm. . hm-

-Yo sostengo la libreta tú solo práctica-

-MMH. . .MMHHB. . .BHH. . .-

-No masculles, eso te hace fallar al escribir-

-. . .-

-Muy bien-

Ellos continuaron, pero siguiéndoles de cerca estaban AppleGold y el viejo HalfelHoof discutiendo otros asuntos no muy distintos a los de AppleShine y CleverHoof, pues también estaban enseñando y aprendiendo de alguien más sabio. El viejo le estaba contando algunas anécdotas de aventuras y emociones de sus años en la marina.

-¡¿En verdad a estado frente a frente con una Osa Mayor?! ¡Como de verdad, verdad, usted nada más!-

-Bueno no estuve solo ese día en realidad, claro estaban mis compañeros marinos ahí con migo ¡Y bueno!. . . creo que en verdad era una osa. . no sé, calculo que pre-adolecente, creo-

-¡Eso no importa, solo dígame ¿si acaso en verdad los ataco? ¿Los ataco no?!-

-Eso si amigo, nos dio un buen susto te diré-

-¡¿Pero que hicieron?!-

-Bueno no podíamos regresar, ese fue un extenuante viaje de cinco días por los inmensos ríos del norte, la barca en la que navegábamos estaba dañada por cruzar por unas aguas bajas, seis de nuestros ponis terminaron enfermos por el frio de unas noches y la única manera de llegar a salvo a las grandes cataratas del norte, nuestro objetivo ese entonces, era seguir de frente lo más rápido que se pudiera-

-¡Entonces pelearon con la Osa a muerte ¿Verdad?!-

-No hizo falta-

-¡Eso es. .! ¿Ah?-

-Quince años antes de ese suceso tal vez si hubiéramos tenido que pelear en contra de la Osa, pero por fortuna pudimos evitar una masacre-

-¿No peleo? pero ¿Por qué?-

-Porque existe una manera bastante ingeniosa de engañar a los osos estelares amiguito-

-No- no se la creía

-Si- él insistió

-¡No!-

-¡En verdad, no te estoy mintiendo AppleGold, existe en realidad una manera de domar a una osa estelar sin tener que pelear en lo más mínimo!-

-WOOO Cuente me más-

-Bien, veras. . .-

Era increíble de ver, parecía que los Apple habían conciliado comodidad junto con los primos Hoof, pero Aerial y Sflyer no se quedaron atrás de los unicornios. Desde que conocieron un poco más a fondo el inicio de la amistad el Pegaso color crema con el vibrante Pegaso café, los gemelos tienen buna expectativa de los ponis voladores. Justo la noche anterior los dos ponis aéreos pudieron intercambiar buena plática con los Apple, justo antes de irse a dormir y de no ser porque estaban cuidando de Shield-Horse, ahora mismo estarían formando parte de la conversación. Pero lamentablemente parecía que S-H tenía captada toda la atención de esos dos emplumados ponis. Aunque, a los gemelos no les molestaba tanto, pues ellos tenían toda su atención enfocada en los unicornios y nada más. No más que eso molestaba a alguien más.

*¿Qué paso? con "conocerlos a fondo a todos" por el bien del viaje* pensó para sí misma

Justo de tras de todos los ponis de la caravana, la unicornio líder de grupo, Estelar Flash, se mantenía al pendiente. Extrañamente andaba de última en la caravana, pero había buenos motivos para ello. Sería más propicio guiar desde el frente, en situaciones normales, pero, en territorio búfalo las situaciones salvajes podrían presentarse. Ella sabía que los búfalos no se tomarían a la ligera la presencia de ponis, ponis que además usan sus vías terrestres secretas, las cuales en corridas a gran velocidad y en caravana dejan un rastro de cascos irreconocible e indiferenciable de fuera cual fuera la especie. En movilizaciones lentas, la historia es muy diferente, porque además de ir lento, las marcas de cascos se quedan mejor imprimidas en la arena, y se puede distinguir el tamaño de los cascos con más facilidad.

*!ASH¡ ¡Debo limpiar y limpiar cascos!*

Por eso Estelar estaba hasta atrás de todos en la formación, ella se aseguraría de limpiar cualquier rastro posible de cascos en la arena blanda para no ser descubiertos. Claro que podría haber puesto a otros a hacer eso, pero confiaba más en ella que en los demás para hacer tan importante tarea. Su cuerno resplandecía con un rojo escarlata y por uso de levitación con magia, la arena se revolvía y los cascos se perdían para siempre.

-ah, esto debería ser más fácil, pero. . .- se detuvo un poco, así que alzó la mirada y lo que vio no le gustó mucho -¡Ah, son tan, pero tan lentos esos ponis!-

En efecto todos iban como unos lentos visitantes de museo (chiste), tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para conversar y mirar al igual que contemplar su alrededor. Eso no le caía nada bien.

-¡AWW!. . . Esto no me cae bien-

Pero vasto con solo levantar la mirada un par de metros delante de todos los habladores y enfermos de la caravana, para ver al menos un poco de trabajo por parte de alguien. Al frente de todos ellos se encontraba el mismo señor Do. Con solo verlo, claramente se le veía muy atento y concentrado en el camino que había por delante. Claro, ella le había ordenado hacerlo, pero al menos estaba atento y nada distraído como el resto de ellos.

-Al menos alguien está atento y nada distraído, no como todos los demás- bajo la mirada para ver a los otros, más en especial, a sus compañeros Apple que a los demás sementales -"Conocerlos mejor" si como no, ah, realmente esos dos se olvidan de lo que una les dice como amiga-

Y eso era, en no ponerse a gusto con cualquier poni, sobre todo los de ciudades grandes y acaudaladas. Todos eran iguales, amistosos en aspecto, pero nada confiables o leales al final.

*ah. . .pero, bueno claro, me hubiera gustado poder saber a lo qué me enfrento con estos ponis, y esos dos parecieron olvidarse de eso* sus ojos apuntaron al joven enfermo y después al líder de los sementales de canterlot *Ah, bueno, no sé si deba involucrarme, pero esos dos, no me han dicho nada útil hasta hoy, sahs*

Lo mejor sería esperar un poco más, pues para el resto del día, aún tenía que limpiar un rastro de huellas de ponis.

Pero en lo que la pelirroja regresaba a lo suyo, al frente de todos los ponis, Do se mantenía al pendiente del camino que estaba delante de todos ellos. Eso pues la señorita Estelar le había encargado el estar al pendiente del camino que tenían al frente y de cuidar que no se salieran de la ruta fácil o de encontrarse con bisontes de paso. El poni mostro seriedad en su trabajo cuando la unicornio le pidió el favor, y ahora estaba al pendiente del camino, pero solo en parte. En esos momentos Do, tenía otros planes en mente.

-Hm. . .- le echó un ojo al camino por unos instantes, arena y más arena la distancia -Nada de qué alarmarse aquí, así que entonces. . . -

Entonces giró la cabeza para ver a sus compañeros de viaje, quería cerciorase de que no se dieran cuenta de lo que haría en ese momento. Los demás estaban lo suficiente lejos de él, avanzaban un tanto lento, y además se encontraban inmersos en sus propios asuntos como para darse cuenta de lo que él estuviese haciendo en lo absoluto.

-muy bien- comenzó a adelantárseles

En lo que él caminaba discretamente, rosó su mochila con su casco y como si nada, sacó un frasco mediano de cristal de entre sus cosas.

-la, la, la, discreto, la, la, la, Dm-

Se llevó el frasco a la boca para después realizar la misma finta de hace unos segundos, solo que esta vez uso su casco derecho para desempacar un par de frascos más pequeños y simples que el primero. Ya no podía moverse del todo bien mientras sujetaba los dos frascos con uno de sus cascos, así que no teniendo otra opción, era cuestión de disimular y actuar.

*Muy bien, aquí va* y comenzó

A la distancia, la señorita Estelar Flash acababa de limpiar una última docena de pisadas bien marcadas en la arena, con la ayuda de su magia.

-ah, bien- apagó su cuerno mágico -hm, ahora, los demás están. . .-

La unicornio despegó la mirada del suelo por un segundo para ver a los demás. Los gemelos seguían hablando con los primos tranquilamente. Los pegaos parecían seguir atendiendo a su amigo enfermo. Y por último el señor Do, quien parecía estar, rascándose el hocico y ahora restregándose con el casco la cara, para después acomodarse bien la mochila con el casco y al parecer ahora se voltea despacio para ver como están todos. Do saluda a sus compañeros pegasos y estos responden el saludo con otro. Do prosigue y entonces con su casco la saluda a ella. Ella lo ve y entonces lo ve curiosa por el saludo amistoso que le estaba ofreciendo él. No quería parecer descortés, así que mejor le respondía de una buena vez.

-Ah, sí. . . hola señor Do, hola- le corresponde con su casco -hm. . . solo espero que si este atento al camino y no solo contemplando el paisaje-

Y ella prosiguió con lo suyo, al igual que Do regresaba su vista al frente para continuar la vigilancia. Después solo le tomo un minuto para que Aerial y este Sflyer rebasaran la posición en la que se detuvo Do. Minuto y medio después, los gemelos junto con los primos HalfelHoof y CleverHoof llegaran a ese punto. Ellos continuaban con lo suyo, como el extraño estudio que CleverHoof quería impartirle a la joven Apple y las historias de la marina que el viejo HalfelHoof le quería compartir al joven Apple.

-Así que escucha, primero entramos casi en pánico cuando la osa se apareció en las orillas del rio, pero de la nada uno de mis compañeros vino con la propuesta de una nueva idea que algunos unicornios estudiosos de la capital estaban poniendo a prueba desde hace unos años-

-¿pero cuál es?-

-No lo creerás. . .-

Pero en lo que continuaban caminando, de manera discreta, el viejo HalfelHoof adelantó su pata izquierda y hundió su casco fondo en la arena. Una pequeña incomodidad al caminar tal vez, pero nada que llamara la atención en lo más mínimo.

-Mi compañero bajó a cubierta, gritando y empujando, pero después regresó con un montón de madera, me los arroja a los cascos y entonces él me grita; "Hazme unos flautines si quieres vivir"-

-¿Flautines?-

-Flautines amigo, flautines-

Discretamente se llevó el casco izquierdo a la espalda, tenía comezón al parecer. Sacio la comezón y volvió a caminar

**..**

Leña sujeta, al igual que cubierta con una vieja y percudida manta. Yerbas para comer y de clase medicinal en sacos de color blanco. Las rocas que sacan chispas estaban acomodadas un solo monto, lejos de la madera evidentemente. Cerca del cumulo de piedras, las frutas cuyos jugos se extraían para pinturas yacían en tarros y basillas de piedra esculpida a la fuerza. Después de eso y por último, se encontraban algunos objetos personales y de familia acomodados con más cuidado y cariño. Todo esto terminando de ser acomodado por el dueño de estas cosas, el búfalo bien conocido como Korn en la tribu. Ese era su, bueno, choza temporal pues, no precisamente se encontraba en su hogar, pero por lo menos era algo. Todo estaba tranquilo en ese momento en lo que seguía acomodándolo todo en el orden que él quería sus pertenencias. Hasta que de intromisión, un casco diferente se metió en su camino moviendo una última cuenta de cuello de su lugar y colocándola en otra posición a la que él pretendía.

-¿Eh? Oye-

El casco misterioso se llevó consigo el collar, pero no sin antes restregárselo en la cara a Korn y guiarlo a sus espaldas. Donde el casco revelo a su dueña, una hermosa hembra bisonte de pelaje semi bronceado, tamaño medio y unos lindos ojos purpurados.

-Esto, mío, ¿te molesta?- dijo ella colocándoselo alrededor de su propio cuello -¿lindo? Tú crees-

Korn le sonrió de la manera más tierna para ella y asentir de manera fluida. Se giró y siguiéndole el juego se le acercó y tiernamente junto su cabeza junto a la de ella. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y de nuevo se sonrieron el uno al otro. Lentamente alejaron sus frentes para acercar sus labios en lugar, y sellando con un profundo beso.

-MMMHH. . .ah-

-JIJI-

Ambos se separaron y se miraron tiernamente. Ideas románticas pasaron por la cabeza de ambos, pero lamentablemente se tendrían que abstener, pues cosas se tenían deberes y obligaciones con toda la tribu.

-¿hambre?- pregunto ella

-si- respondió el

-¿vienes?-

-termino aquí, después te sigo-

-después ¿podemos pasear?-

-yo quiero, pero, no puedo, el jefe me buscara después de desayunar-

-mph. . .-

Él notó un poco de desilusión en el porte de su amada, así que más le valía venir con una buena manera de solucionar las cosas y complacer a su amada y querida esposa (ah, mujeres). Se le apegó cariñosamente y entonces le hablo tiernamente al oído.

-pero sabes, el jefe no me buscará en la noche-

-Hm- ella sonrió -oh, entonces estarás bien, para la noche-

-Sí-

-aw-

Ambos tuvieron la chance de darse un beso nuevamente, sellaron sus labios y permanecieron así por unos segundos. Claro tuvieron que alejarse a la fuerza pues no se resistían el uno del otro. Mejor se hacían a la idea de que tendrían que esperar para poder tener un momento de caridad con su amado compañero de vida.

**.**

Sin que se dieran cuenta, el crepúsculo empezó a adueñarse del cielo azul. Ahora el panorama de los cielos se veía naranja y la arena del desierto se volvió de un marrón rojizo. El grupo no avanzó tanto como en verdad hubieran querido, pero, no podían culpar al pobre Shield-Horse por ponerse mal ese día, cosas como esas podrían pasar cuando sea a quien sea. Al menos el clima no les afectó mucho gracias a que el viento soplaba deliciosamente, pero, si se dieron un buen bronceado. Fuera de los retrasos y de los cuidados que debieron dársele a S-H, el día no estuvo tan mal. Los gemelos tuvieron un buen rato con los primos, aprendiendo y conociendo. Estelar solo tuvo que borrar muchas huellas de la arena, pero nada que no pudiera manejar y al menos escogió a un buen poni para ayudarla con la guía del grupo y eso la calmaba en sus adentros. En cuanto al último miembro de toda la caravana, Do, bueno él parecía estar en lo suyo y solo en lo suyo. Para cuando el día estaba a punto de terminar, Estelar les ordenó parar y así empezar a preparar el campamento. Claro, hubo que ayudarle a Shield-Horse con su tienda, después lo dejarían ahí un rato y después le ayudarían a cenar cuando todo estuviera listo. Aunque de nueva cuenta, Estelar se mantendría distante de todos esa noche para estar por su cuenta, como ya le era de costumbre. La unicornio halló un buen lugar donde podría echarles el ojo a los otros y a la vez podría descansar en paz sin tanto parloteo.

-hm, de nuevo a platicar y charlar, ¿eh? Ponis-

En esos momentos ella se encontraba tostando un poco de heno en el fuego, para después ponerlo en su platito de bronce. La rutina de los últimos días parecía haberse establecido en definitiva, ponis comiendo a gusto alrededor de la fogata y después, un sinfín de parloteos antes de dormir.

-Hm, si no fuera por el chico enfermo tal vez ahora tendríamos que dormir fuera de la v. . .-

Hablando del chico enfermo. Estelar había desviado la mirada a la tienda de Shield-Horse por pura mención, pero sin querer, vio como el viejo HalfelHoof junto AppleGold salieron de la tienda del poni enfermo. Por sus caras podía decirse que no era nada grave por lo cual acaban de atender al joven o tal vez para solo darle un poco de comer al muchacho. Como fuera que fuera, al parecer AppleGold se separó del señor HalfelHoof en esos instantes. El jovencito poni se le estaba acercando a su amiga por primera vez en todo el día, algo que atrajo completamente la atención de Estelar sin duda alguna, el acorto la distancia y se le planto en frente con una sonrisa amable.

-Estelar, amiga-

-Valla, AppleGold, que te trae con migo muchacho, no pensé que tuvieras pensado hablar con migo-

-Je, oye, ¿Pero de que estas hablando?-

Una mueca se adueñó por completo de todo su rostro. ¿En verdad él dijo eso, así como así?

-ah. . .bien-

-Bueno, si, oye te preguntare una cosa, bueno, ¿te molestaría si acaso cuido a mi hermana otra noche con esos ponis?. . .quiero decir, de. . . ¡esos ponis!-

-Ah- suspiro un tanto cansada –Oye dime algo ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Anda dímelo ya AppleGold, de verdad-

-ah. . . ¿Disculpa?-

-¿Qué tanto han estado haciendo tú y tu hermana con esos ponis?-

-Oh bueno, hemos estado conociendo mejor a nuestros nuevos amigos-

-¿Amigos?-

-Sí, nuestros amigos-

-Ah. . . AppleGold, ¿acabas de llamarlos amigos?-

-Sí, son buenos ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-t. . .ah. . . oh. . . .- en serio no lo creía -oh. . . eh. . .p-

No entendía nada, ella no entendía nada, pues al parecer este AppleGold. . .no actuaba como, el AppleGold de unos días atrás. Como fuera, ella tragó sus palabras y mejor repensaba todo.

-Ah, sí bueno, dime solo una cosa AppleGold, acaso. . . ¿acaso han descubierto algo para sacarles más dinero a esos ponis?-

-Oh bueno, oye, eso no suena bien sabes, ellos son buenos y. . .- pareció recordar el asunto

-¿hm?-

-Oh, bueno, sabes. . .-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-ah. . .bueno, si. . .-

-Si veo que ya recordaste un poco de lo que estoy hablando ¿no?- se dio a entender y no esperaba mucho de él, sabía que applegold no era tan bueno en recuperaciones -¿Los has conocido a todos bien no? Entonces creo que me podrías entonces decir cómo les podemos sacar provecho ¿no?-

-ah. . . no a todos pero. . . ellos son. .-

-¡Oye, AppleGold!- un grito diferente le hablo

-¡Eh, ¿Qué?!-

AppleGold no desaprovechó en lo mínimo ese llamado de atención, entonces volteó su cara para ver quién era quien le hablaba. Su salvador entonces se presentó, y ese fue nada más y menos que este HalfelHoof. El viejo unicornio parecía estar saliendo de la tienda de Shield-Horse, de nuevo, sabría ¿Por qué?

-¿si señor?-

-espera ¿Qué?. . . ¿señor? Le dijiste señor, ¿Por qué le dijiste señor?- le susurró ella

-La cena esta lista amigo, ven vamos-

-Ah, sí señor, en seguida señor-

-La señorita Estelar ¿no quiere venir?-

-Ah. . Bueno. . .ella-

-ASH. . . ¡No, muchas gracias señor, pero paso!-

-oh. . .está bien, vemos muchacho, nos esperan-

-De inmediato-

Entonces Estelar intentó detenerlo, pero él se movió más rápido que el casco de la unicornio.

-Oye, hablamos luego ¿quieres? Ahora, a esta ahora, no es buena hora. . . creo ¿si? Hablamos después- entonces se fue

-Oh. . . ¡Oye!-

-Hablamos luego-

-¿Cuándo es luego?-

-¡Cuando tenga tiempo-

-¡AHB!-

Eso la indigno, la indigno por completo, en lo más mínimo. Su compañero, amigo y protegido lo había dejado colgada por completo, así como así. Pero no se lo podía creer en lo absoluto de verdad. Esos dos loa habían engañado totalmente, se suponía que intentarían de entender y conocer, solo un poco, a esos seis poni para poderles sacer más onzas de oro o plata o cualquier cosa de valor. En cambio se hicieron súper amigos de esos ponis y ahora parecía que. . .intentaban hacerse. . . tontos con ella.

-Bueno, al parecer. . . ahora estoy sola con esto y. . .-

Pero de repente, vio algo muy peculiar en ese preciso y justo momento. Al desviar un poco la mirada, Estelar notó la tienda del enfermo del grupo, mejor dicho, Estelar se fijó en la tienda del enfermo y confundido S-H.

-si no piensan en las onzas. . . creo que mejor yo me encargo de conocer el resto del grupo-

**.**

Para el rato en lo que los siete ponis disfrutaban de su deliciosa cena, Estelar se mantenía sigilosa a la distancia. Su objetico era la tienda del pobre enfermito S-H, pues estando en un estado tan enfermizo como el suyo, posiblemente tendría la oportunidad de obtener algo de él. Estelar pensaba que tal vez un poco de, información útil, datos o pertenencias valdrían la pena obtener. Como fuera que fuera, iba decidida y no se dejaría influenciar como sus dos jóvenes compañeros de equipo. Los demás no se percataron de como la unicornio se encaminaba lentamente a la tienda de su amigo, y después esta entraba por detrás.

-Hm. . . Oh, uh-

Estelar había entrado sin ser vista por los ponis en la fogata, mientras que por dentro de la tienda, entro pecho tierra y muy atenta a lo que fuera alertar de su presencia. Al final no hubo nada de qué preocuparse, pues cuando miro dirección arriba, solo había una linterna de aceite mitad de potencia en la esquina de su derecha, y a su izquierda se encontraba la litera de madera del enfermo Shield-Horse.

*Poco espacio que utilizar, claro, él no tiene mucho que cargar o de que ocuparse, de seguro esos deben ser los unicornios y el señor Do*

-MMMHH. . .ZZZZZZZZZ-

*¿Hm?*

Ella se levantó en sus cuatro, y miró con atención al poni ubicado en la litera. Él pobre S-H estaba enroscado en sus cobertores y durmiendo muy pesadamente. Su expresión claramente mostraba como era que tenía nauseas, su boca estaba muy seca y su sien vibraba cada cuando su seño fruncía.

*No se ve bien este poni*

-¡HAHAHAHAHA!-

-¡HM!-

Estelar se echó al suelo de nuevo cuando esas risas resonaron muy fuerte en ese momento, pero no era de alarma, los muchachos allí afuera solo continuaban con su típica plática de la noche y eso debió ser solo un chiste muy hilarante.

-uf. . .- como sea, ella se levantó de nuevo -bien. . . que información puedo sacar con sus pertenencias y. .-

-MHHH. . . ah. . .uh. . Este-

*Ah*

Estelar se alarmó un poco al escuchar al enfermo Shield-Horse despertar de repente. Se separó un tanto de él y mejor pensaba en una buena excusa. Pero en lugar de escuchar nombrar su nombre o algún grito u otra cosa fue otra cosa lo que escapo de la boca de S-H.

-ah. . .papa. . . no fastidies. . .yo no lo. . .yo. . no soy tu. . .-

-¿eh?-

Al fijarse bien, ella pudo percibir que este poni seguía dormido, pero ahora estaba balbuceando dormido y posiblemente era el efecto de sus mareos. No sabía que ella estaba ahí como tampoco que él estaba hablando sin estar consiente. Pero estelar lo medito un segundo, tan solo un segundo le vino una brillante idea

*Eso es, que me hable* –oye S-H-

-mmhh. . .-

-s-h, escúchame muchacho, escúchame ahora muchacho, atendiendo-

-MHH. . . déjame. . . ya. . . tu. . .-

-Soy tu padre muchacho- hizo grave su voz

-ah, ya te dije. . .déjame. . .déjame. . .ya. . .-

-Jah, ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad hijo?-

-Sabes por qué. . . . Sabes porque. . . . .por lo que hiciste. . .por eso. . . viejo te odio-

-Si. . .pero no quiero pensar en eso, mejor dime algo importante hijo, dime otra cosa, dime de tus amigos, no quiero pelear o entrar en discusión ahora no tengo tiempo para eso-

-Ah. . Mentiroso. . . mentirosos. . . tu sabes. . .eso. . .eso. . eso. . . mis amigos. . .no te importan, se, se lo que piensas de ellos. . . .sé qué. . . piensas de. . .mis amigos-

-¿hm?-

-ese. . . ese . . . ese día. . . lo supe-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-tu. . .tu. . .tu. . . –

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_Árboles, risas, viento que sopla, el chapoteadero de una fuente, cascos corriendo y más risas aun. Nada se queda quieto, sin enfoque o claridad alguna. Las mismas risas y panorama que no se mantenía quieto se repitieron, hasta que. . ._

_-¡Hijo!-_

_-¡Eh!-_

_Ese llamado lo había regresado al mundo, percatándose al fin de donde estaba en ese momento y con quien. Los alrededores del lugar, era un majestuoso jardín con murallas verdes y floreadas donde una gran fuente de agua era el centro de entretenimiento de varios pequeñines que andaban por ahí jugando con burbujas. Él al parecer se encontraba mirando desde lejos a los pequeños, estaba a la mesa tomando un poco de brebaje fuerte junto a un poni que conocía bien. Su acompañante era, elegante, alto, serio, de una edad mayor a la de él. El señor poseía un fuerte pelaje negro en todo el cuerpo, unos fuertes ojos plateados, una brillante melena azulada, la cual ya estaba bastante canosa, en la cabeza y en su barba de chivo._

_-Papá-_

_-Hijo-_

_Se dijeron sin emoción alguna o expresión alguna._

_-Dime. . en verdad vas a derrochar todo, con esos. . .esos. . .-_

_-No estoy derrochando nada con donnadies papá, creí habértelo dicho-_

_-Nada ¿eh? –se mostró escéptico -nada acepto la oportunidad que mis amigos del castillo te están dando muchachito, eso es a mi parecer, derrochar una buena oportunidad-_

_-Sinceramente papá, no sé de donde sacaste la idea de que yo quería tu ayuda-_

_-Oh, mira nada más-_

_-¿Qué papá? ¿Dime qué? ¿Qué es lo que debería entender? Dímelo en la cara, anda ya, solo dilo-_

_Un momento de silencio se forjo entre ellos dos, pues desde el momento en el que se sentaron a la mesa, una fuerte tensión se apoderó del lugar y no parecía que esos dos estuviesen contentos el uno con el otro tampoco._

_-Las cosas no están bien Shield-Horse-_

_-¿Solo porque tú lo dices?-_

_-Ojala fuera por mi voluntad, pero no es así claro está-_

_-¡Ahí está!. . . la prepotencia de siempre-_

_-Oh. . . sí, claro-_

_-¿Acaso diré mentira?-_

_-hm. . .-_

_-ah, ha-_

_-Mira, ya dejemos de darle solo reveses al asunto y hablemos en serio-_

_-. . .-_

_-Mira, hijo- acorto su distancia al subirlos codos a la mesa y asentar los codos -para nada quiero que tú te salgas más con esos sujetos y te quedes ya en definitiva en la academia-_

_-¿hm?-_

_-Es solo que estoy preocupado que, esos ponis a los que conociste, te influyan a hacer una estupidez de la cual después tú te arrepientas-_

_-Y a cambio, me quedare en el castillo de las princesas, aprendiendo y preparándome para convertirme en caballero-_

_-Claro que con mis influencias, puedes aspirar a algo más grande y arriba-_

_-Oh si, lo sé, podría ser un gran y aburrido noble-_

_-exacto. . .oye, ¡No digas eso!-_

_-Un noble arrogante que solo deba quedarse sentado y nada más engordando-_

_-Escúchame, escúchame, escúchame, es por tu propio futuro- bajo los cascos de nuevo -¡Ya entiende de una buena vez!-_

_-¡Pero es que tú, tampoco quieres comprender, comprender lo que yo quiero, por favor papá!-_

_-¡Es que tú simplemente quieres lo que no debes, como vas a explicarles a los maestres, tu ausencia, nada más por seguir a unos ridículos y pocos ortodoxos ponis!-_

_-¿No son ortodoxos? pero si son buenos compañeros y no los pienso defraudar, porque simplemente porque si-_

_-Pero, ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué van a hacer? Solo van a irse a una tonta incursión la cual podrías hacer al terminar el verano-_

_-No solo vamos de simple incursión papá, ni que fuera un niño, vamos a una expedición, eso es interesante-_

_-¿Peor que tanto se van a hacer? Acaso van a hacer un mapa de todas las montañas, o van estudiar la nieve, o van a querer recuperar el reino de cristal ustedes solos-_

_-Oh, JOJOJOO. . Tú crees que alguien renombrado como el señor HalfelHoof o el joven señor Do van simplemente a jugar o algo así-_

_-Ah, si yo conoceré a esos dos más de lo que tú-_

_-De vista y apellidos será, pues nunca te eh visto hablar con otros ponis que no te realcen el nombre- desvió la mirada con escepticismo -sinceramente papá, tú no sabes hacer amigos-_

_Sus palabras si le causaron cierto afecto a su papá. El viejo poni se reclino para atrás y comenzó a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez. La estupidez de las ideas de su hijo lo habían hecho un revoltoso e insolente._

_-¡Ah, mira realmente por favor, en verdad crees que esa amistades te van ayudar así porque así, realmente creo que te están viendo ¡A ti! La cara de tontos ignorante!-_

_-Pues qué triste por ti papá, que creas que una amistad se basa en la búsqueda del beneficio personal- le respondió rápidamente y sin pestañar -Pues así abran sido tus amistades-_

_-Niño tú no sabes lo que pasa, así que mejor te digo de una buena vez, Que te vayas olvidando de ese viaje, no iras, y si tratas, creme que cuando regreses te esperaran problemas con tus maestres-_

_-Serias capas de delatarme, ya lo sé-_

_-Si es por tu bien, si-_

_-Pues fíjate que no importara-_

_-Jah. . .¿Y eso?-_

_-Pues porque ya deje la academia hace cuatro días-_

_-. . .-_

_-Presente una carta para retirarme y dando gracias y sí. . . me dieron la baja- tomo el vaso y termino su bebida -Y si, lo hice sin preguntarte-_

_Ya con solo haber echado esa bomba a su padre, Shield-Horse se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la casa para retirarse. Su padre permaneció otro poco en completa estupefacción, pero cuando al fin pudo procesar la información de inmediato se levantó de su lugar y le dio seguimiento a su hijo mayo._

_-Shield-Horse ¡Shield-Horse! ¡Ven a explicarte aquí ahora! ¡Shield-Horse!-_

_Sus gritos no fueron difíciles de escuchar por todo el gran hogar, los pequeños que estaban jugando en la fuente de agua pararon toda acción y fijaron toda su atención en el poni adulto que le gritaba al joven S-H. Uno de ellos en especial, se preocupó auténticamente por aquellos dos ponis. El pequeñín era nada más y menos que el joven hermano del S-H, este era Grey-Flash. Nadie puedo evitar notar el escándalo que el viejo poni estaba armando con sus potentes gritos, esos repetían lo mismo una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta._

_-¡Shield-Horse! ¡Ven para acá! ¡Shield-Horse!-_

_Ya para cuando le dio alcance a su hijo, este ya estaba saliendo por la puerta principal del hogar sin responderle a su papá nada._

_-¡Shield-Horse, Ven en este instante y dime que es lo que rayos pasa por tu tonto cerebro!-_

_El no respondió._

_-¡¿Qué hay con que dejaste la academia?!-_

_No hubo respuesta._

_-¡No me des la espalda muchacho, ¿Qué te estas creyendo insolente?!-_

_No hubo respuesta._

_-¿QUÉ QUIERES DESPERDICIAR TU VIDA? ¿QUÉ HAY CON TU VIDA? SOLO DESPERCIARLA ASPI COMO ASÍ-_

_En ese momento, Shield-Horse se dignó a verle el rostro a su papá. Sus ojos estaban lagrimosos y sus respirar era agitado._

_-¡Tal y como ellos, ¿eh? Papá!-_

_El viejo poni detuvo su avance justo a medio metro de darle alcance a su hijo. La cuestión era, que el acababa de mencionar a quienes él creía que acababa de mencionar._

_-¿CÓMO ESE DÍA? ELLOS HACIAN LO QUE TU CREIAS Y TERMINARON MAL-_

_**¡SLAAP!**_

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Estelar seguía escuchando con atención las palabras del enfermo S-H, las cuales fueron. . .

-Desperdiciarla. . . tal. . . y. . . Como. . . como. . . como. . .e-eh. . .e. . . el. . . el. . .ella. . .el. . .este. . .eso, esos, ese-

-¿eh?-

-esta. . .esa. . .ella. . .ella. . .hizo, el. . .ella. . .el. . . ah. . .a-

El pobre estaba delirante al parecer, sea lo que sea que le haya dado, lo tenía muy confundido y desorientado totalmente. Por lastima, ella le tocó la frente para ver si tenía temperatura, estaba frio.

-hm. . . cierto, náuseas, mareo y. . .- sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente de más –¿balbuceos?-

Apartó tu casco de la frente de Shield-Horse, pero se puso más atenta a todos los síntomas que mostraba el poni terrestre. Lo que llamó su atención fue el hecho de que S-H estuviera sufriendo de alucinaciones y de confusión, ni que estuviera sufriendo de una terrible gripe. Una buena pregunta solo puedo formular la Unicornio de pelos rojos.

*¿Quién sufre de alucinación y confusión cuando se está nauseabundo?*

-amenos. . .-

Estelar miro con duda al poni terrestre, pero después de pensarlo, acerco sus cascos a la cabeza de Shield-Horse e intento sujetar los parpados de este. El pareció notar el tacto de la unicornio sobre su rostro, pero no fue suficiente para despertarle o ponerle en alerta, pues ella estaba siendo muy delicada con lo que hacía. Junto sus cascos alrededor del ojo derecho de S-H y precedió a abrir sus parpados con sumo cuidado. Lo primero que vio fue la pupila negra del joven y como esta no se movía de su lugar, decidió de una vez abrir por completo el ojo de S-H y así poder cerciorarse del diagnóstico que ella tenía en mente.

-¡Oye Shield-Horse, amigo te traigo un poco de comida amigo!-

-¡Hm!-

En mal momento el viejo HalfelHoof entró a la tienda del enfermito Shield-Horse con un plato lleno con comida y su cantimplora de agua.

-¡Vamos amigo! levántate, te pondrás mejor cuando comas un poco y. . .- el viejo simplemente acallo por un instante -¡Ah, amigo! ¡Cómo se te ocurre dejar tu lámpara aquí tan cerquita de tu losa!-

HalfelHoof solo le regañó por tan inocente pero peligrosa acción. Así que con su magia, levantó la lámpara y mejor la posiciono en otra parte de la tienda del poni gris. Después, regresó a lo suyo.

-ah. . .ah. . .que. . .q-que. . . ¿Qué?-

-ah, amigo, no vez que estas tu aquí solo mientras nosotros cenamos, y se te ocurre pasar por riesgos innecesarios, ay muchacho-

-¿eh?-

-ven, te daré de cenar, además, debo checar como es que estas-

-ah. . . ¿halfelhoof?-

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, afuera de la tienda se encontraba la mismísima Estelar, oculta y silenciosa. Logró escabullirse de la tienda de Shield-Horse un segundo antes de que el viejo unicornio entrara. Pero desafortunadamente, no le dio tiempo de completar su cometido y revisar a S-H de fondo.

-hm-

Les echó un vistazo a esos dos por una pequeña obertura de la tienda, el viejo estaba alimentando al poni terrestre como si fuera un pequeño. Mejor ella se alejó de la tienda y se fue de regreso a la suya. Pero en lo que se retiraba, por su mente resonaban las palabras que el poni le había dicho en delirios y bueno, ella no podría beneficiarse de esa información. El muchacho tenía problemas familiares, como todo el mundo, eso como le ayudaría a ganarse un dinero extra.

-tal vez si averiguo más de los demás-

Pero, en lo que ella regresaba a su tienda de dormir, no pudo evitar perder de vista, la sombra del viejo HalfelHoof en la tienda de Shield-Horse.

-vamos amigo, con esto te sentirás mejor, bebe del frasco-

-¿Qué es?-

-las muestras que recolecto Do, me las paso esta mañana y bueno ya te prepare algo al para tus malestar-

-eso es lo que yo le guar. .-

-sí, lo es, pero para la próxima vez, pudo haber sido algo peor que esto, ten cuidado con lo que le guardas a ese poni quieres-

**.**

A kilómetros de distancia, muy lejos en la peña, donde los búfalos se refugiaban. Una tierna hembra, aguardaba en casa por su amado esposo. Llevaba ahí más de dos horas esperando el regreso de su bisonte, para así poder abrasarle y besarle sin parar. Se había puesto ansiosa al aguardar por él, pues la promesa de un tierno paseo le daba esperanzas de poder estar tranquilamente y a íntimas con él desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero por alguna razón, aún no había rastro de él, solo ella esperándole nada más.

-hm- suspiro en un intento de calmar su ansiedad -Korn. . . ah-

No quiera perder la calma, así que se mantenía firme y aguantaba lo más que podía a la llegada de su esposo. Pero de haber sabido desde mucho antes, que su marido ya había regresado desde hace ya mucho y que todo ese tiempo él había permanecido quieto a la entrada de su choza, hubiera ido por él. Sin duda ella hubiera salido a toda prisa de su hogar, para entonces abrazarle y besarle con todas sus fuerzas. Claro, ella seguía esperándole adentro, y por desconocidas razones, él seguía afuera de su hogar sin hacer ningún movimiento. A Korn no se le veía bien, en lo absoluto. El búfalo estaba estático, con hombros y cabeza abajo, sus ojos estaban rojizos de llanto, su cara fruncida, y sus dientes apretaban con demasiada fuerza. Venia de ver al jefe de su manada y ahora se encontraba así, pensativo, enojado, asustado y confuso al mismo tiempo. Si no entraba a casa tal vez era porque no quería alarmar a su amada esposa con todo ese estrés que cargaba en esos instantes, aunque muy probablemente, le tomaría más tiempo el poder calmarse de todo su pesar.

-amor yo. . .- y entonces recordó a su amada -ah. . . amor-

La recordó por lo último que pensó, su "amor" y su "cariño" que era ella. Sin más, prefirió olvidar esa tonta idea de parecer fuerte y no mostrar su alteración ante ella, eso cambio, ahora lo único que él quería era entrar para poderla abrazar y no dejarla escapar de sus cascos. Ya no le importaba si lo veía en ese estado, o si le preguntaba que le había pasado, solo quería entrar y estar con ella cuanto se pudiera. Así que, entro y actuó como le indicaba su corazón, pues, tal vez el futuro no les sonriera otra vez. . . a nadie.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fin del capitulo.**

Nos veremos el próximo capitulo, el ultimo de este arco donde comenzaran los problemas y el principio del fin. Oh. . . y corte un poco del pasado de SH, pues creo que lo añadiré el final de esa discusión más adelante por razones de la historia. Bueno, nos veremos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola amigos, aquí su buen amigo Escudo, con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Este será el capítulo final del arco. Bueno ahora creo que nos tocara obviamente conocer un poco de nuestro personaje más misterioso hasta ahora, el señor Do.**

**Bueno disfruten el capítulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios compañeros amigos fanáticos. Nos leeremos más abajo chicos.**

**Capítulo diez:** Todo, fue por curiosidad y ganas de aventurar, nada más.

* * *

Medio día, sí, un hermoso medio día en el reino poni. El sol brillaba con furor en la cima del cielo, los vientos le susurraban a los oídos de todos en delicadas brisas de aire, y a cada lugar donde se mirara, había ponis comerciantes totalmente ocupados en sus labores de trabajo. Todo eso indicaba que este era sin duda, un buen día para contribuir en el crecimiento de Canterlot y/o también para gastar compulsivamente en el centro. Una poni en especial, se sentía muy bien, por disfrutar y gozar junto a una nueva amiga suya. Esa era una joven, bella, de pelaje blanco y melena negra, de hermosos ojos color esmeralda, de clase terrestre y su nombre era Viola (mejor conocida como la asistente número uno del museo). Pero no estaba sola, quien la acompañaba era nada más y menos que una bella poni de clase voladora, de pelaje azul cielo y melena arcoíris de colores no primos, su nueva amiga, Rain Bash (la salvaje y veloz esposa del señor Aerial). Para ese día, las dos acordaron ir de compras para así ambas darse a la oportunidad de conocerse mejor la una a la otra. Necesitaron que acordar el encuentro amistoso con tiempo, pues en esos días, viola estaba tan ocupada con sus deberes en el museo de la ciudad, que requirió arduos intentos, al igual que esfuerzos para quedar libre de su trabajo. Al final, Viola logró hacerse de tiempo para poder pasar el rato con la señorita Rain el día del encuentro. Desde muy temprano en la mañana, ambas ponis salieron para desayunar a una posada o restaurante disponible, luego decidieron pasear por los recién arreglados parques de la ciudad, y por último, decidieron ir a comprar en los bazares y locales comerciales que pudieran encontrar. En esos momentos iban por ahí, buscando algo que les gustara comprar.

Viola en lo que sujetaba algunas cosas, se disculpaba con Rain por algo sucedido.

-Admito que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido recomendar desayunar en esa posada, de haber sabido bien de su condición, señorita. . .Digo, amiga Rain-

-¡Oh, ya!. . .No te preocupes, bueno, de todos modos comí demasiado bien y no me queje verdad. ¡GRUUAAP!. . . JEJE-

Viola la miro un tanto sorprendida de tal apetito. Rain había comido más de seis platos enteros de comida pesada y bebidas cítricas, sin siquiera pestañar.

-Bueno. . . aun así, creo que hay que tener cuidado, eh escuchado que también hay que controlar el peso en este tipo de estados-

La Pegaso solo se limpió la boca a causa de su eructo, sin prestarle mucha atención a Viola.

-Bueno, eso se añadirá a mi lista de cuidados rigurosos justo ahora- dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio -¡HMM!. . . Ah, aunque, no es la suma perfecta, tu sabes, mis alas, mi pata y ahora esto. . . ah, será difícil lo admito, ¡Pero por suerte me gustan los desafíos!-

Viola detuvo el avance de las dos y por verdadera preocupación, coloco su casco en el hombro de la chica voladora.

-¿viola?-

-AWW. . .Oye, aun así, felicidades amiga, en verdad, te deseo lo mejor-

-Bueno, yo. . .- enterneció un poco -gracias, lo aprecio mucho, amiga-

En eso hubo un repentino llamado.

-¡Chicas, chicas, vamos, no se queden atrás!-

Ese repentino llamado fue el de la madre de Rain, la señora Bash. La madre de Rain justo les ofreció su compañía ese día para así cuidar de su hija, muy amable gesto y realmente útil pues habían comprado varias cosas en diferentes bazares y vendría bien un casco extra. La señora era un tanto parecida a su hija, excepto que ella tenía la melena con solo dos colores combinados y un pelaje azul más fuerte y brillante que el de su hija.

-Ahí vamos mamá, no te desesperes-

-¡¿Cómo que no hija?! ¡Tenemos que ir rápido a conseguirte varias cosas ahora, no tienes idea de las cosas que necesite para encargarme de ti cuando joven!-

-Ni siquiera recuerdo que tuviéramos tantas cosas mamá-

-Eras muy joven para recordar querida-

-JEJEJEJE, bueno, creo que tiene razón Rain, de todas formas, ella es tu madre-

-No la alientes Viola-

-JEJEJEEJE, ¿Qué puedo decir? Es muy tierno esto que te está pasando amiga mía-

Pero si de ternuras hablaba, Rain no dejaría que Viola sola se divirtiera.

-Ah sí. . . ¿Qué tal si me dices de una vez la ubicación del bazar en donde conseguiste tu broche?-

-¿eh?-

Instintivamente la joven Viola miro su cabellera, la cual era adornada por ese fabuloso broche en forma de escudo plateado. Entonces recordó lo del otro día en el museo, y a causa de ese recuerdo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza frente a las Pegasos.

-Ah. . .ah. . .ah. .-

-Aún falta discutir, ese asunto, ¡amiga!-

-a. . o. . .yo. . . bueno-

-ya lo discutiremos, ya lo discutiremos-

Rain comenzó a avanzar de nuevo mientras que Viola en esos momentos empezó a lamentarse de las pequeñas burlas que le hizo a su nueva amiga.

**.**

En la profundidad del inmenso desierto de PapaLoosa, al sur de la nación. El grupo de ponis viajeros se encontraba preparando sus alforjas de viaje, para dar por comienzo a la jornada del día. Al despertar, el grupo celebro la buenas nuevas, su compañero Shield-Horse estaba recuperado y mucho mejor. Su malestar tan solo fue pasajero, pero él agradecía su recuperación a los buenos y especiales tratos de todos sus compañeros. Claro que aun varios de ellos creían que Shield-Horse no debía hacer tanto esfuerzo para correr, pero eso no le importaría a él, se empeñaría lo más que pudiera y trataría de seguirles el paso. Ahora no más faltaban algunas cosas por guardar y empacar para comenzar acorrer. Pero una de los ponis que estaba por terminar, se topó con un problema.

-¡oye, hermano!- la joven appleshine inspeccionaba su alforja en busca de algo que no podía encontrar -¿no has visto mi cepillo?-

El joven AppleGold se encontraba a la distancia preparando su propio equipaje, pero el grito de su hermana le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué?-

-¡¿Qué si no has visto mi cepillo de cabello?!-

-¿tu cepillo?. . . ¡No creo!-

-¡¿Seguro?!-

-No lo he visto AppleShine, pero. . . no me digas que lo perdiste-

-Lo use ayer en la noche, no pude haberlo perdido-

-busca por allí hermana, debe de aparecer, pero apresúrate quieres, pronto nos iremos-

La jovencita dejó sus pertenencias en aquel lugar mientras se ponía a buscar su cepillo para cabello. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y no lo vio, entonces se dirigió a donde levantó su tienda de dormir la noche anterior. En lo que caminaba, se aseguró de inspeccionar con la mirada los alrededores por si su cepillo aparecía. Llegó a donde durmió la noche anterior y con solo mirar, no encontró nada que se le pareciera a su cepillo.

-ah. . .donde podrá estar esa cosa- volteo a ver al resto de los ponis y el tiempo se le acababa -Cepillo ¿Dónde estás?-

La jovencita miro de aquí para allá tratando de encontrar su preciado objeto, más no bastaba con solo desearlo. Pensó que probablemente si les preguntaba a los otros, tal vez le podrían ayudar a encontrar su cepillo. Así que sin perder tiempo, se encamino al poni más cercano a ella, el señor Aerial.

-señor Aerial, señor Aerial- señor, pues ya sabía que estaba casado -¡Señor Aerial!

-¿hm?-

El Pegaso alzó la mirada y vio a la joven poni aseándosele.

-¿Señorita Apple?-

-Señor Aerial, disculpe la intromisión señor, quisiera preguntarle algo urgente-

-¿Urgente? De acuerdo, dígame que es lo que pasa-

-Quisiera saber, ¿si acaso usted no ha visto un cepillo de bronce por alguna parte?-

-¿cepillo de bronce?-

-Sí, vera yo uso un cepillo de bronce para arreglarme el pelo y bueno, no lo encuentro-

-Oh valla señorita Apple, me temo que no he visto un cepillo o algo parecido en todo el día-

-¿está seguro?-

-estoy seguro, lo siento, tal vez deba preguntarle a alguien más-

-oh, de acuerdo-

-ciento no poder ayudar-

-Descuide, gracias-

Entonces la poni prosiguió por irle a preguntar al siguiente poni en la cercanía, ese mismo era el recién recuperado Shield-Horse.

-Oh disculpe, compañero Shield-Horse-

-ah. . .- escucho la voz de la poni y se dio vuelta a donde ella -AppleShine-

-Oh, discúlpeme, pero quisiera preguntarle algo rápido, ¿sí?-

-Oh, está bien joven amiga, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Gracias, bueno, yo quisiera preguntarle, ¿Qué si acaso no ha visto un cepillo color bronce?-

-un cepillo. . . ¿Cómo de cabello?-

-eso mismo-

-bueno. . . .hm-

Shield-Horse le echó un vistazo a su alrededor, tratando de divisar con los ojos aquel objeto que se mencionó. Al final no encontró nada, pero solo por si acaso, inspecciono rápido sus pertenencias.

-Ah. . . no, no, lo siento, no vi ningún cepillo ni, tampoco tomado uno AppleShine-

-¿seguro?-

-seguro, pero déjeme preguntar- dirigió la vista a otra parte y aclaro su garganta un poco –ah. . . ¡Oye, Sflyer!-

A unos siete metros de ellos, se encontraba el Pegaso de pelaje color crema mencionado. Este estaba echado en la arena contemplando apacible la belleza de un pequeño cactus al cual le estaban florecido unos cuantos pétalos rojos entre sus espinas. A la primera llamada el Pegaso no respondió, pero ya al segundo llamado, pestaño y reacciono a los llamados de Shield-Horse.

-ah. . .que. . . ¿eh? S-h-

-¡Oye amigo, por aquí!-

-Oh, sí, sí, ¿Qué pasa?- se puso de casco -S-H ¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Oye, ¿acaso no has visto un cepillo de peinar de Bronce?-

-¿Un cepillo? Hm. . . Bueno déjame pensar. . . ¡OH!- recordó algo al respecto -¡Creo que la joven AppleShine tiene uno de esos, pregúntale a ella amigo!-

-. . .-

Tanto Shield-Horse y AppleShine pusieron caras largas y desilusionantes.

-ah, bueno, creo que eso es un no, lo siento compañera-

-ah. . . . Si, descuide, no hay problema, bueno gracias. . . ¡Oh, y me alegro de que ya se encuentre mejor!-

-Muchas gracias-

Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que encontrar su cepillo oh se irían de ahí y ella lo perdería para siempre. Así ella busco al ultimó poni que quedaba y ese era el señor Do. AppleShine entonces se le acercó para así preguntarle al poni de pelaje blanco.

-Ah, discúlpeme señor. . . señor Do-

Este no la escucho bien al principio, casi al igual que Sflyer, pues se encontraba inspeccionando algo que capturaba toda su atención. Al no tener respuesta, se le acercó un poco más y le volvió a preguntar.

-¡Ah, señor Do, quisiera preguntarle algo, si no es de molestia por favor!-

-¡Hm!-

Al percatarse de que lo estaban viendo, rápidamente cerró el pergamino que tenia al frente, se volteó para ver de quien se trataba y entonces vio a la joven AppleShine a sus espaldas.

-¡Oh, AppleShine, jovencita! ¡JEJE! ¡¿Qué sucede joven amiga?!-

-oh, disculpe si me entrometo, pero quisiera saber, ¿si acaso no ha visto un cepillo de cabello echo de bronce?-

-¿un cepillo de cabello?-

-sí, un cepillo de cabello, pues es que no lo encuentro señor- miro a otras direcciones -¿ha visto uno?-

-Bueno, no, no he visto ni tampoco tengo uno mi joven compañera, temo que no pudo responder a tu pregunta-

-oh, ¿de verdad?-

-sí, bueno, lo siento, no eh visto ninguno AppleShine-

-hm. . . bueno, ¿no a hecho otra cosa acaso?-

-De hecho, esta mañana, solo. . . yo. . . bueno, eh, estado. .-

-¿sí?-

-Eh, estado inspeccionando nuestra ruta de los últimos días en mi mapa-

En eso Do sacó de sus espaldas el pergamino que estaba revisando para mostrárselo sin aparentar sospechas o problemas ante esta AppleShine. Le enseñó el papel de frente, para entonces después desplegarlo a los ojos de la pequeña poni. Esta vio un trazo señalado del desierto con línea roja y un par puntos marcados. Reconoció que eso era lo que habían recorrido hasta ahora y que estaba bien señalado. Pero claro, eso solo era la mitad del mapa, el resto de este, él lo seguía sosteniendo con su casco para que no se desplegara por completo ante los ojos de la jovencita Apple.

-oh, bueno, ¿seguro que no ha visto mi peine señor do?-

-lamento decir que no, perdóneme-

No parecía que obtendría nada de los ponis de la caravana, y eso sola la desanimo.

-oh, bueno, es solo un cepillo, creo que lo perdí de todos modos. . . ah, gracias de todos modos-

Sin más, ella se dio la media vuelta para recoger y también inspeccionar su alforja una última vez antes de irse. Ya no había nada que hacer y lo mejor era tratar de cerciorarse si no estaba su cepillo entre sus objetos de viaje, era muy distraída y tal vez no lo vio en lo que revisaba, pero honestamente no tenía muchas esperanzas. Estaba casi segura que ya había perdido su preciado y único objeto de belleza. Como chica que era, eso sí le dolía en el fondo.

-Apple. . s. .- se percató del malestar de la joven y le dio lastima verla de esa forma -bueno-

Ella se estaba empezando a alejarse con semblante decaído y el empezó a enternecérsele la conciencia al poni. Do pareció dudar por un poco. . . ¡Pero que rayos!

-¡No necesitas un cepillo!- dijo en apuro

-hm- ella se detuvo -¿Qué?-

Ella lo volteó con duda, ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decirle?

-sí, es solo un peine. . . pero si quieres que tu cabello no se desordene mucho-

Do vio a su derecha y entonces del suelo recogió la cinta roja con la que él ataba su mapa para que no se desenrollara. Se le acercó a la jovencita con la cinta en su boca, y entonces con sus cascos le ayudo con su cabellera.

-ah- ella se sorprendió, y sonrojo un poco -pero que. . .-

-esto, le ayudara-

Do le había quitado el sombrero vaquero y entonces le recogió su largo cabello rubio. Ella pudo sentir como el halaba sus lienzos dorados, después le peinaba con su casco, y después le enredaba sus pelos en una larga y pronunciada cola de caballo.

-solo así y así, y así, y. . . ya está-

Él se alejó al concluir su trabajo y ahí quedo. Do había utilizado esa cinta, para sujetarle su largo y pronunciado cabello, para que así el viento no la despeinaría al correr o le estorbara la vista, siempre y cuando este permaneciera sujeto. Ella se veía bien, la cinta combinaba muy bien con su color rojo junto con el dorado de su peinado de ella. Aun no se veía a ella misma, pero a los ojos de él, realmente se le veía muy bien.

-Ah. . .-

-Ahora toma esto-

Solo para concluir con su trabajo, Do le volvió a colocar el sombrero en la cabeza a la joven AppleShine ya sin duda alguna, eso la hizo resplandecer con un encanto muy peculiar y al mismo tiempo leal al estilo campirano que ya de por si ella poseía. Claro que ahora le provocaba una mayor necesidad verse primero antes de poder alarmarse o emocionarse.

-oh como. ..-

-¿Te ves?- concluyo por ella

-ah. . . . Si-

-Bueno, realmente te vez cambiada-

-¿Cambiada?-

-sí, te ves. . .- el poni giro el cuello a su espalda y de entre sus cosas tomo su cantimplora -muy bien de hecho-

Empleando el fondo de metal de la cantimplora, Do le mostro su reflejo a la joven Apple y este la dejó muy sorprendida. Su cabello arreglado le hacía lucir bien, sin esos mechones sueltos y picos rebeldes de costumbre, a simple, tierno y controlado. Pero si le gusto, ella nunca había pensado en hacerse un estilo similar a ese antes y de la nada este poni llegaba y la cambiaba por completo. Claro que no se esperaba tal acción por parte del poni terrestre, tal vez solo le hubiera pedido prestado su cepillo a Estelar para así ella arreglarse pero esto, pero bueno, eso que hizo el señor Do resulto mucho mejor.

-No me siento diferente- mejor corregía -¡Bueno no es que no me guste, pero dijo que era diferente ahora y yo. . .!-

El la freno antes de que mal entendiera sus palabras.

-ya, tranquila, eso está bien- dijo sereno -me cae demasiado bien como es usted ahora, como para querer cambiarla solo con otro estilo de peinado, eso sería imposible-

Eso la hizo sonrojar aún más.

-¡JEJEJEJE! ¡Ay señor do, que tierno, en serio, no diga eso! ¡JEJEJEJEJE!- ella le dio un pequeño empujón

-Bueno, regresando al punto, ese peinado solo será temporal, aun con un trenzado bien hecho, usted necesitara eventualmente un cepillo o. . .-

-¿o?-

-o puede usar un método poco higiénico pero efectivo-

-¿eh?-

-esto. . . ¡HUUAAG! ¡PUUF!-

Tomando a la joven por mera sorpresa, Do alzó sus cascos delanteros para después regurgitar un escupitajo baboso y viscoso.

-¡YUUH!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Eso!-

-Oh esto. . . no tiene nada de malo, mira-

Y entonces se pasó sus cascos por toda su melena, aplacando cada uno de los pelos rebeldes de Do, para que al final quedara su peinado reluciente y parejo. Claro que la joven Apple no parecía estar convencida de usar o considerar tal medio para su higiene capilar. Do termino y no parecía molestarse al respecto, su cabello estaba bien para él y además parecía disfrutar la expresión de asco de la joven yegua.

-Ves, simple y rápido. . . aunque creo que me vendría bien arreglarme la cola también-

-¡SEÑOR DO!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Da. . . Da. . . eso da. . . ¡HYU!-

-¡JAJAJAJA!-

-¡No se ría señor Do!-

-¡Bueno es que simplemente no lo puedo evitar señorita AppleShine, es gracioso!-

-¡¿Cómo que gracioso?! ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!-

-Que. . .para ser una yegua de tierra salvaje, no parece dispuesta a lo medios no convencionales-

A ella se le abrieron los ojos. Ese poni dio en el blanco de algo sumamente cierto, no parecía de esas que fuese una aventurera total, sino más bien una poni convencional de estándares normales.

-Bueno. . . eso. . .eso. . . no. . . no tiene nada. . . que incumbirle. . . soy una viajera y no importa. . . ¿Qué acaso una dama no puede pensar en ser bonita? O tengo que ser una antihigiénica solo por estar en el desierto-

-Oh bueno, solo decía, no tiene que tomárselo muy. . . apecho-

-¡HM!- desvió la mirada, pero, luego abrió un ojo para verle –¡JMJMJMJMJ!-

-¿Eh?-

-MJMJ. . . ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-JEJE, oh señorita AppleShine-

-ah. . . valla, usted sí que es divertido señor Do, ya veo porque los demás le tienen tanto respeto-

-Ah bueno, no es para tanto-

Él se dio la vuelta y entonces recogió de la arena su mapa. Ella antes de poder decir algo más, vio como el poni enrollaba el pergamino rápidamente y lo guardaba en su alforja junto con lo demás. Ella no le presto mucha atención a eso, pero entonces continuo con la conversación pues le estaba agradando. Durante los últimos días había tenido buenas charlas con el señor Do junto a los demás, pero hasta ahora esto estaba siendo la primera conversación privada con el poni de pelaje blanco.

-¡Claro que es para tanto señor Do!-

-¿En serio?-

-Pues sí, usted es agradable y amable, y. . . gracias-

-Oh, de nada pequeña, recuerda, los objetos materiales pueden remplazarse, más los buenos amigos, nunca-

-eso, eso, eso sonó bien-

-Gracias, es una buena saber y. . . ¿hm? . .parece que los demás ya están terminando-

En eso ella dirigió la mirada al resto del grupo, vio que estaban ya listos para correr y comenzar su jornada del día con energías. Estelar estaba lejos usando su magia para divisar el camino, mientras que los demás charlaban un poco entre ellos. Lo mejor era alistarse, pero juntos.

-Bueno, puedo apostar que al igual que los demás, soy afortunada haberlo conocido, señor Do- eso ultimo lo dijo algo roja de las mejillas para después animarse -¡Oiga, aun no me cuenta mucho de usted señor!-

-JEJE, ¿de qué habla señorita? Ya le hemos contado mucho estos días!-

-¡Bueno, sí, son viajeros que les gusta mucho recorrer el mundo, me lo han dicho a mí y a mi hermano varias veces, pero hablo de usted, ahora-

-. . .-

-Si porque, aun no sé por qué tanto quieren ir cerca de la península, si ni siquiera hay playas o algo-

-Bueno. . .solo, queremos explorar-

-Sí, ¿pero por qué?-

De no estar de espaldas a ella, la joven Apple se habría dado cuenta de la expresión seria e incómoda de este Do. Este no se veía para nada de fiar, la chica no sabía, pero lo estaba poniendo un tanto alerta en ese instante. Tal vez decir otra cosa sin importar funcionaria en esta ocasión, pero en su interior él se decía '¿la verdad? bien' y entonces la volteo de nuevo a verla.

-Bueno jovencita- le regalo una buena sonrisa, honesta y sincera -Esa es, la belleza de la inesperada sorpresa, de las exploraciones, uno solo se. . .aventura-

-. . .- se sonrojó

-Nunca se sabe lo que se puede encontrar, esa, es la verdad amiga, la verdad-

Él se le adelanto y entonces se pasó a su lado para después ofrecerle un casco como caballero que es, ella lo acepto y entonces se dirigieron con los demás.

-Bueno, nos esperan, vamos o nos quedaremos últimos en la formación-

-de acuerdo- apenas logro decir, estaba un tanto roja

Y avanzaron, tranquilamente, sin problemas, pero solo esta AppleShine. Do no solía ponerse nervioso. Lamentablemente la joven AppleShine se empezó a meter en sus asuntos, más de lo que él hubiera preferido y no quería involucrarlos a ellos, el equipo Loosa no tenía nada que ver con lo que el grupo después haría. En el fondo el sí sabía lo que buscarían y lo que harían para obtenerlo, pero, ¿Cómo estar seguro de esos tres? No lo sabía. Lo que si sabía, era que no los metería en eso, esto era entre sus amigos y él, entre los búfalos. . . y la verdad.

_**¡FLASHBACK!. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_Hace más de un año en Canterlot, la noche era muy profunda y poco confiable para quienes hayan estado despiertos. Aunque claro que esos mismos ponis, JEJE, eran nada más que, Do, acompañado de Shield-Horse y un grupo de ayudantes quienes desafiaban esa misma advertencia. Se encontraban a las afueras de pequeña ciudad esperando con carrosas y linternas, a sus compañeros y amigos, CleverHoof y Sflyer, de su último y más recompénsate viaje. Do en esos momentos era el más atento de todos en esos momentos. Él miraba con firmeza y suma atención el desolado paraje de la nada. En cuanto a este Shield-Horse, bueno, el joven muchacho se mantenía un tanto distante de su amigo Do, estando junto con los otros ponis que les ayudarían a tirar de las carretas cuando sus compañeros llegaran con la tan preciada carga que les mencionaron días antes. Pero hasta entonces, él poni gris decidió ver a su inmóvil amigo de pelaje blanco que esperaba parado te._

_-Entonces, ¿cuánto más tendremos que esperar? Eh, ¿Do?-_

_Le respondió sin dejar de mirar al frente._

_-No lo sé, pero según sé, nuestra presencia es urgente. . .así que, solo aguardamos-_

_-si, claro- estaba escéptico -Aun así, ¿Por qué no pudieron esperar para la mañana?-_

_-solo aguarda ¿quieres?-_

_No hizo caso y le continúo hablando._

_-Ah, es solo que está muy oscuro amigo, sin estrellas y media Luna únicamente alumbrando, pues no es fácil- el poni tembló un poco por el frio de la noche –OOOHG, y el frio es lo peor-_

_Lo último dicho por S-H no pasó desapercibido por Do._

_-¡JA! ¡Ni siquiera será lo peor, dices!-_

"_Peor" esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Do por un instante, pues que risa le dio, evidentemente Shield-Horse no lo sabía._

_-¿Cómo es peor?-_

_-La lluvia viene en camino amigo-_

_-¿La qué?-_

_Do colocó su casco en el mentón de Shield-Horse y con simpleza dirigió la vista del joven poni a donde los cielos de Canterlot. La explicación estaba allí presente, pues desde muy lejos, resonaron los estruendosos poderes mágicos del clima. El poni gris se giró completo y entonces vio que desde la cima de la montaña, con la cual Canterlot colindaba, cantidades considerables de magia eran las responsables de un espectáculo de luz. Eso era el equipo mágico del clima conformado por un pelotón de unicornios quienes se ofrecieron a ser los jefes del estado del tiempo en la joven ciudad. Los destellos de su magia causaban hondas que iniciaban desde la cima de la montaña y se abrían en un aro que se expandía por todo el cielo hasta que este llegaba a su límite para después desaparecer en el horizonte y pronto ser remplazada por otra honda._

_-Llovizna de media noche. . . ah. . . esto no podría ponerse. . .-_

_-¡Ya llegaron!-_

_-¡Eh!-_

_S-H volteo a donde la fría y oscura nada se encontraba, entonces al igual que Do los vio. Eran luces de linterna aproximándoseles desde lo oscuro y nocturno paraje. Quien más podrían ser, que CleverHoof y este Sflyer los ponis que venían._

_-A hora buena llegan- do al fin se volteó y les grito a los otros ponis -¡Todos, ya llegaron, pónganse a trabajar!-_

_Los otros ponis voltearon a verle, estaban sentados muy cómodos en el pasto jugando dados alrededor de una roca. Pero al momento en el que Do les llamó, se pusieron de pie, se quitaron los abrigos que portaban, se subieron las mangas largas a los hombros y se dirigieron a los coches. Habían triado consigo tres carros, uno para los socios ponis, otro sin techo y asientos para la tan esperada carga y otro para los mismos ayudantes como medio de transporte. Solo era necesario enlistar todo para después dirigirse de regreso a la ciudad._

_-¡Muy bien, giremos estos carros y prepárense para arrear!-_

_-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!_

_-¡Enciendan las otras linternas!-_

_-En marcha-_

_-¡Preparen esa mantas!-_

_Do y Shield-Horse sonrieron complacidos por la movilización de sus trabajadores._

_-bueno, parece que nosotros estamos listos aquí Do-_

_-Y ellos están. . . – do se giró la mirada y se congelo -ah. . . –_

_-¿hm?- s-h le miro confuso -Do. . . ¿Do? Amigo oye. . . . ¿Do que tanto miras?-_

_En eso el también volteo y al igual que el poni de pelaje blanco, se pasmó._

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_Solo unos minutos después de haber terminado de preparar todo para la llegada de CleverHoof y este Sflyer. Do y Shield-Horse se vieron el uno al otro confundidos, ante la sorpresa de ver no más de un par de ponis, sino de recibir a un grupo de quince equinos y a sus amigos. Una explicación hubiera sido buena, pues al parecer, ahora tendrían que llevar varios bloques rectangulares de rocas envueltas en tela, más la tormenta entonces inicio antes de que pudieran platicar._

_**¡SSTOOORM!**_

_Para cuando lograron de milagro guardar todos esos bloques, un leve torrencial de insignificantes gotas de agua comenzó a caer. Los ponis se vieron forzados a usar las tres carrosas para guardar las piedras, pero no cupo espacio para nadie en estas. Así que todos tendrían que tirar de estas, pues además de estar pesadas como para que solo dos ponis jalasen de los carros, la fuerza de la tormenta aumento y todos comenzaron empaparse._

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_-¡No entiendo el porqué, de esto, pudieron decirnos que rayos era lo que tenían planeado traer con ustedes!-_

_-S-H, PODRIAS POR FAVOR, AMIGO!-_

_En esos momentos, los cuatro amigos jalaban consigo una de las tres carretas repletas de esos bloques pesados. Shield-Horse y CleverHoof se mantenían empujando desde atrás, mientras que este Sflyer y DO jalaban desde adelante. La tarea ya de por si era difícil con el estrepitoso clima de la noche, la oscuridad y el mantener segura todas las piezas encima del carro descubierto, como para que el poni de pelaje gris comenzara a reprochar._

_-Y ¿Cuándo podre preguntar CleverHoof?-_

_-¡Cuando salgamos de esto, ahora no hay tiempo, debemos correr, te explicaremos luego, cuando hayamos llegado al museo!-_

_-¡De hecho!- gritó do desde el frente, atrayendo la atención de esos dos -¡A mí me encantaría saber de una buena vez también muchachos! ¡Pues odio la incógnita, sino soy yo quien la genera! ¡Así que díganme, ¿esto vino acaso del desierto?!-_

_Tanto CleverHoof y este Sflyer, quedaron completamente callados._

_-Espera, de que. . . ¿de qué habla? ¿Cómo sabe que es del desierto? ¿Es del desierto? Si es del desierto, ¿Cómo es que él sabe que es del desierto? ¿Por qué él sabe que es del desierto? ¿Por qué él y no yo, sabe de dónde es?- notó el silencio de ellos -¡Oh vamos, otra vez!-_

_Do volteó la mirada para ver el camino, mientras sonreía victoriosamente y alegre. Sus compañeros mantuvieron una expresión tranquila, con la clara y muy evidente excepción de este S-H quien no parecía entender la razón del profundo silencio._

_-Así que. . . yo tenía razón, JEJE, ¿Por qué no me sorprende de mí?-_

_-¡¿Qué está murmurando?! ¡Eh, ¿Por qué esta murmurando?! ¡Chicos díganme! ¡¿En verdad van a jugar al misterio con migo ahora?! ¡¿En serio? Lo van a hace!,!¿nadie me dirá que rayos es esto? ¿En serio?!-_

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

De regreso con en el presente, Do se sentía victorioso de nuevo.

-Y sí que tenía razón, JEJE-

-¿Dijo algo señor Do?-

-¡HM!-

El semental había olvidado ya que todo ese rato había estado al lado de la joven y encantadora AppleShine.

-Oh, bueno yo, digo. . . ¡que tenía razón, ese peinado le queda mucho mejor jovencita!-

-¡OH, señor do, no juegue-

-No, en serio, no estoy miento- no, no lo estaba, pero claro había cambiado el tema -Se ve bien-

-¡AJAJA, Oh, gracias!

**.**

Al atardecer de ese mismo día, la jornada estaba acabando para la mayoría de los ponis en Canterlot. Los bazares ambulantes estaban siendo cerrados, y solo unos pocos seguían abiertos, pero no por mucho. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todos se retiraran y dejaran la plaza. Justo al frente del área de compras, se encontraba un bello jardín donde los ponis podían descansar después de comprar, y justamente ahí se encontraban las dos amigas ponis, Viola y Rain.

-UFF. . .Valla, estoy agotada Viola, a-go-ta-da-

-Para no estar en tus mejores condiciones, debo decir que me sorprendió verte aguantar toda esta caminata Rain-

-Bueno, tuve a mis damas de compañía para cargar todas mis cosas, JEJE-

-Oye-

-Es broma-

-Está bien, oye por cierto, es muy amable tu madre-

-Tiene un don para eso, creo, solo espero que no tarde en pedir transporte a casa-

-si. . . bueno, creo que yo también descansare-

Viola puso algunas de sus compras en el suelo y tomo asiento junto a Rain. Echó sus cascos a la espalda e inclino la mirada.

-Ah. . . fue. . .relajante-

-Sí, si lo fue-

-No había comprado tantas cosas desde. . . Uh, no creo haber comprado tanto antes en una sola pasada, valla-

-JEJE, Oh si, estuvo bien en ese caso-

-JE, si, ¿no?-

-Claro, pero. . .- se mostró con una ligera duda –Creo que. . . olvidamos algo-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Sí, definitivamente-

-Oh, pero creí que habíamos visto todo lo que tenían en el bazar, ¿Qué se nos olvidó?-

-Creo que, lo que se nos olvidó. . . fue-

Hubo una pequeña pausa donde la expectativa de la joven Viola era grande. Realmente dudaba que algo se les hubiera pasado, vieron y compraron todo aquello que les había gustado. Tal vez Rain vio algo y no lo pudo comprar.

-¡Oh, si ya recordé!-

-¿Qué?-

-Fue. . . comprar otro hermoso broche como el tuyo- dijo con fríamente

-e. . . . .-

Y quedo completamente muda, Viola quedo en blanco por el repentino comentario de esta Rain. Había olvidado completamente el asunto del broche, compro tantas cosas, pasó tanto rato ayudando a Rain a probarse cosas, platicaron tanto y se emocionó por todas las demás cosas que no compro, que no volvió a pensar en el asunto del broche.

-Ah. . .ah. . . yo. . .yo. . .-

Rain giró la cabeza para ver la reacción de su compañera, esta giró para otro lado por la vergüenza y el contacto se evitó.

-Eh. . . .eh. . . y-yo. . . e-eh, es. . . es. . .b-bueno. . .-

-Hm, niña-

Con delicadeza, Rain buscó y colocó su casco sobre el de Viola. La yegua de melena negra la volteó a ver a la Pegaso con pavor, pero, sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada de paz y calma que Rain regalaba. No parecía estar molesta, realmente se le veía seria y a la vez compasiva.

-Oye, tranquila quieres-

-Eh. . .-

-No voy a burlarme o a regañarte, pero no puedo evitar tener curiosidad, ya sabes, saber la verdad, nada más, tengo amigos por quienes me preocupo y debería saber al menos una cosa-

-Pero. . .¿Qué?-

-Es realmente S-H. . . ¿Verdad?-

Viola aparto sus ojos de la mirada de Rain por la inmensa vergüenza que le estaba dando.

-¡AW! Oye. . .viola, basta quieres ¿Por qué tanta duda amiga?

La poni giró con la cabeza lentamente mirando sin interés a lo que le rodeaba, solo no quería afrontar a Rain directamente. Pero tampoco había reaccionado mal ante lo dicho por la Pegaso, pero, la duda. La duda venia de algo extraño que pasó ese día, algo relacionado con los proyectos del señor Do y sus investigaciones, hace aproximadamente un año fue que todo eso pasó, el día en que él y ella comenzaron.

-Es que. . .no. . . entiendo. . . ni cómo fue que empezó-

_**¡FLASHBACK!. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_Era a la primera hora de la mañana después de una larga noche lluviosa, Viola se dirigía como todos los días, temprano a su trabajo en el museo. Curioso le parecía que el día anterior, no tuvo ningún contacto con su jefe el señor Do o cualquier otro de los asociados, pues por alguna razón estarían al pendiente de algo "que recoger" según sabia, pero nada estaba muy claro para al respecto. Tal vez cuando llegara, podría ayudar en algo, o preparar algo para la llegada de ese paquete y ser de ayuda, sí, eso quería. _

_Ya estaba cerca del lugar, pero cuando doblo por una esquina encontró desorden y daños en la calle._

_-¿Uh?-_

_Justo a una cuadra de llegar al museo, había huellas de carro, charcos lodosos y profundos baches por toda la calle._

_-¡¿Pero qué pasó aquí?!-_

_Ese horrible desorden se interponía en su camino y no lucia bastante agradable. Pero no paro ahí. Justamente al levantar un poco la mirada, Viola se encontró con otro desorden a las puertas del museo. Unas, sucias, maltratadas, gastadas y mojadas carretas de madera, estorbaban el paso de la calle y el de las escaleras._

_-Pero. .- estaba a punto de llamar a la guardia, cuando se le ocurrió una muy buena explicación para el desorden -¡Señor Do, usted otra vez!-_

_El museo estaba completamente en silencio y un tanto oscuro, pues todas las cortinas estaban cerradas. La calma sin embargo fue interrumpida por el repentino azotar de las grandes puertas principales del recinto. La luz del sol también irrumpió en la oscuridad, junto con la gigantesca y contrastada sombra de Viola, quien se abría paso al interior. Quería explicaciones y no estaba dispuesta a quedar en dudas, encontraría al responsable de tal desorden y lo acusaría de dañar el buen aspecto de la propiedad._

_-¡SEÑOR DO!-_

_Su grito genero un fuerte eco en el interior, seguido por el audible paso de sus cascos._

_-¡SEÑOR DO!-_

_-. . .-_

_-¿eh?- juro escuchar un murmuro lejano -¿Señor Do?-_

_-. . .-_

_-¿Quién es?-_

_Espero alguna respuesta, pero, al no obtener ninguna, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue el dirigirse a done la oficina del señor Do. Pero al ir por los pasillos del recinto, no pudo evitar notar que en los suelos del museo había rastros de lodo y humedad, dejando sucio el impecable e invaluable mármol de adornado triangular del piso. Ella mofó ante tal suciedad, y eso la motivó a aumentar la velocidad de sus cascos. No le sorprendió ver que las marcas de suciedad, condujeran directo a la oficina de su jefe. Ya lo tenía, esta vez no se reprimiría, solo entraría sin tener consideración de tocar la puerta y le daría su "opinión" a su jefe por todo el desorden. Puso su casco al frente de la puerta, la abrió y entró echa una fiera._

_-¡Señor Do!- dijo enérgica -¡Tiene que explicarme ¿por qué el museo se ve como un cuchitril de cerdos ahí afuera?!-_

_-Bueno, tal vez le pueda decir ¿Por qué?- Dijo una voz joven -Pero no sé si usted lo prefiera escuchar de mí, o de él compañera Viola-_

_-Pero se. . .-_

_Fue cuando entonces notó que no era el señor Do a quien le había hablado, sino a un poni de edad más joven, pelaje gris, melena negra, ojos negros y una marca especial con la forma de un escudo azul y plateado en el costado. Se encontraba justo a un lado del escritorio del señor Do, sin ropa que le cubriera la parte superior del cuerpo como de costumbre, estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla que tenía a disposición y la miraba con una sonrisa burlona a causa de su equivocación de identidad._

_-¡Ah. . . p. . . . joven. . . joven, Shield-Horse, señor, es. . .es usted!-_

_-Sí, el único-_

_-¡Discúlpeme, no quise gritarle a usted!- hizo una pequeña reverencia -Yo solo estaba buscando al señor Do y. . .- _

_-Y. . .-_

_Entonces recordó porque le iba a gritar al señor Do, y también recordó que él siempre involucraba a sus amigos en sus proyectos. De seguro S-H sabía algo y tal vez querría ocultárselo._

_-¡Usted de seguro sabe dónde se encuentra!- su furia regreso -¡Usted sabe, ¿no es así?!-_

_-Ah, ¿eh?-_

_-¡Oh con que "¿eh? No es así!"- no se la creía_

_-¿ah?-_

_-¡Oh, entonces no tendrá problemas al decirme el motivo de su presencia aquí!-_

_-Bueno. . .- miro para abajo un segundo -Supongo que para ver como una bella dama, ensucia sus lindos cascos con lodo y todo lo demás a su paso-_

_-¿Eh?-_

_Viola bajo la cabeza y entonces se sorprendió por completo, sus cascos estaban efectivamente llenos de lodo y barro. Pero eso no era todo, su lindo vestido alargado también había ensuciado y arrastrado lodo._

_-¡Ah, No, no, no, mi vestido no!-_

_-¡JEJE, pare. . –_

_-¡No, no, no, no, no!-_

_-ah. . .-_

_-¡Ay, pero, pero, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?!-_

_-¿Esta bien?- se le empezó a acercar -señorita viola, señorita, tranquila, tranquila-_

_Viola estaba sujetando su largo faldar como si se tratara de algo vivo que estuviera a punto de morir y pasar a otra vida. Mientras que el en un intento de tranquilizarla, quiso detener su acción tan rara. Con cuidado se le acerco e intento sujetarla de los cascos delanteros, pero no fue cosa fácil, la joven poni continuo luchando para desesperadamente aferrarse a su vestido. Shield-Horse logró sujetarle un casco y después el otro. Quiso detenerla pero ella continúo y no pareció agradarle lo que el joven poni estaba haciendo. Sintió su espacio invadido y comenzó a forcejear en su contra._

_-¡Señorita!-_

_-¡Suélteme!-_

_-Usted. . .tienen. . .cálmese-_

_-Pero. . .pero. . ._

_-Solo, cálmese-_

_-Pero. . .pero. . . pero. . .pero, ¡AH!-_

_-¡EUH!-_

_En uno de esas luchitas, la joven Viola jaló tan fuerte, que le gano el forcejeo, pero a consecuencia los dos cayeron vencidos directo al suelo. Quedando S-H sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la joven Viola. Justo cuando eso, ellos dos se quedaron momentáneamente quietos, eso no estaba evidentemente planeado y se quedaron atónitos por eso. Sus miradas se encontraron y no pudieron permanecer inmersos en los ojos del otro. Claro que, el momento pasó y rápidamente el caballero se levantó._

_-Oh, lo siento, no fue. . .mí, intención-_

_-a. . .yo. . .no. . .creo que, enloquecí un poco y-_

_-Ah, bueno, pero, es que. . .-_

_-Creo. . .creo que lo mejor. . . me. . . me ire. . a. . . .a –_

_-¡¿Se ira?!-_

_-¡No, no, no!-_

_-Ah. . .quiero decir-_

_-Yo, ire a. . . a mi casa, a cambiarme y. . .bueno. . .bueno, yo-_

_-Oh, si, si, su vestido se arruino y. . .caer encima de usted no ayuda a dejarlo más limpio-_

_-Ah. . .si, eso-_

_-Yo no. . .la. . . detendré-_

_-Si. . .si. . .yo. . .me. . .me voy-_

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

Viola se veía totalmente roja de la pena al recordar. Rain por su parte escuchaba con mucha atención.

-Después de eso, no sé qué paso, pero comencé a encontrarme con el cada vez que. . . a cada rato y. . .y, fue raro porque. . .parecía que él fue quien inicio todo eso, tu. . .tu sabes, cortejos y algunos obsequios- se recogió tantito el cabello para mostrar su broche con escudo -y bueno. . .yo nunca. . .nunca fui cortejada de esta. . . manera en mi vida y bueno. . . no sé, es que. . .yo. . . yo nunca había estado. . . con un poni como. . . como. . .pareja pero, pero-

-¿Pero?-

-es extraño, en un momento pienso en mi trabajo y en mejorar el lugar, pero todo se me olvida cuando el lega y me. . . .me. . .distrae de todo y luego ni recuero lo que iba hacer-

-Y ¿eso acaso es mal?-

-Yo. . .yo. . .no sé. . .nadie se había molestado en. . . en. . .-

-en. . .-

-Nadie se había molestado en, mirarme antes, ningún poni antes, me había tratado como una verdadera yegua y. . .y. . . gustado como, pareja antes- sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse un poco

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-

-nadie se ha fijado antes en mi, como, para llamarme. . . novia-

Rain había escuchado con atención cada palabra que Viola le había dicho y realmente no podía creer lo que le acababa de contar. Ella acaba de confesarle que nunca en la vida había tenido sentimientos amorosos por ningún poni jamás, ni siquiera un mísero y vago alago romántico.

-yo solo fui, una chica ordenada y nunca me intereso eso en muchos años, pero cuando quise intentar conectar con alguien, simplemente. . . nadie se. . .- empezó a soltar ligeras gotas de sus ojos

-oye- coloco su casco de nuevo en su hombro –tranquila-

-yo. . .yo. . –

-Oye ven aquí tranquila-

Amablemente le ofreció su hombro para descargarse un poco, y claro, Viola no se negó a tal acción. Pero si era un tanto vergonzoso eso, ella se estaba liberando ante su amiga cuando no debía, era solo que, no sabía porque dudaba tanto y en verdad no había motivos para dudar.

-oh. . .lo siento, me puse muy. . .muy-

-oh ya tranquila, solo relájate, calma-

-quiero decir. . .ni se porque dije como fue que inicio. . . .Digo. . .después de ese día-

-déjalo fluir-

-Después de ese día fue cuando lo empezó a notar a él-

-si, si, si-

-¡Ya ni me acorde por que buscaba al señor Do ese día!-

En eso Rain no dijo nada. Viola menciono al señor Do de nuevo y entonces por algún motivo la curiosidad le invadió por completo.

-¿hm?- rain frunció el ceño un poco al pensar en este do -me pregunto si acaso. . .-

_**FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

_Justo en el almacén principal de trabajo, Do, junto con CleverHoof y este Sflyer, se encontraban revisando los bloques de piedra que habían traído durante la noche. Fue un duro trabajo, estaba lloviendo, casi no tuvieron luz, los bloques pesaban eran de tamaño medio pero aun así pesados y casi se quedan sin energías para cuando llegaron al museo. Pero ahora elos podían descansar y relajarse, bueno menos S-H quien fue enviado por Do, con el propósito de distraer a la señorita Viola y esta no se entrometiera en el asunto de los bloques. Do no quería ser interrumpido y esos gritos suyos que resonaron por todo el edificio no eran buena señal._

_-Así que, ¿cómo le llamaras Sflyer?- pregunto el unicornio_

_-Aun no lo se, tal vez le deje el nombre que los búfalos le dan a esta preciosa-_

_Lo que ambos estaba observando, era un extraño espécimen de flor resguardada en un frasco de cristal muy precioso que siempre traen consigo ellos para recoger muestras (incluso en el presente)._

_-¡La soñadora de almas!- dijo una nueva voz -¡Es la más precisa traducción que uno podría darle a esa espina, mis queridos amigos!-_

_Do llego desde atrás con un enorme libro en su costado._

_-Es todo lo que puedo decir de su nombre, más de su poderoso efecto, bueno puede que todo esté en breve en esta. . .- colocó el libro en la mesa y esta se agito un poco por el peso del libro –¡Guía antigua de botánica!-_

_-Cielos-_

_-sí, lo sé, es un gran libro, con más anécdotas e historias, que verdaderos datos factibles sobre las plantas, FYYUH, sí que tenían el ego muy grande en ese entonces-_

_Hablando de egos, Sflyer y CleverHoof no pudieron evitar mirar entre los dos con caras de, 'no te lo creo' cuyo destinatario era Do. El ambiente cambio para el momento en el que Shield-Horse se apareció por la puerta del lugar. Hizo un poco de ruido y sus compañeros no pudieron evitar notar su obvia presencia (eso quería)._

_-¡¿Me perdí de algo acaso amigos míos?! ¡Porque si me perdí de algo. . .!-_

_-Tranquilo, no te alteres, no fue que quisiéramos sacarte de la conversación o algo- trato de relajarlo el poni de blanco -¡Pero debo saber si acaso lograste desacerté de la joven Viola-_

_-Ah. . .-so rostro forzó una expresión de seguridad -¡Si, todo perfecto nada mal yo la distraje, ella me escucho y. .! ¡Ella se marchó temporalmente del museo, creo que no regresara en un rato, solo hay que limpiar el lugar y todo estará bien nada más, si todo bien, bien, muy bien me fue, si eso paso, y ¿Por qué me preguntas tanto? Dije que lo haría y lo hice, nada más y si ya se fue, lo logre si, está bien, si, no sé si lo deba volver a hacer sí, eso, quiero decir, estoy bien-_

_Todos miraron a S-H de manera rara, se le veía estresado. . . tal vez por el asunto de la noche._

_-Claro, si, está bien. . . te lo agradezco, gracias-_

_-¡Volviendo al punto, ¿Qué es ese libro gigante de ahí?!-_

_Do retomo el asunto en sus cascos._

_-Bueno, de regreso al punto esencial de todo esto compañeros, supongo que tendrán sus dudas. . . ¿alguna duda?-_

_-Bueno de hecho si, Do, pues veras que Sflyer y yo, no teníamos planeado que involucraría todo. . .eso- indico a los bloques -¿Ahora que tiene ¡Todo! eso que ver con recoger una flor?-_

_-Si, veras Do, cuando me dijiste que buscaría una flor, me pareció emocionante, pero nunca mencionaste esos- igual que el unicornio, señalo los bloques -¡Ni el hecho de que tendríamos que traértelos!-_

_Do comprendió que el momento de misterio, las dudas y sospechas, oficialmente acabo._

_-Bueno compañeros-_

_Se alejo de la mesa e hizo un ademan para que lo siguieran directo a las rocas._

_-Lo que están a punto de. . .ver por primera y segunda vez-_

_-Cuarta de hecho-_

_-AH si. . .eso- Tomo la funda que cubría uno de los bloques –es. . . mi nueva y más grande. . Proyecto, desde nuestra ida al norte en. . –_

_-¡En la montañas congeladas, ya sabemos!-_

_-Estuvimos ahí recuerdas, nuestra expedición de hace un año-_

_-Fuimos parte de eso sí, y ¿Qué tiene todo que ver esto con la planta?-_

_Do solo hizo un gesto de estrés y desilusión._

_-Oh como matan el momento, saben, eso hicieron-_

_-Estamos aquí contigo, no es necesario crear ambiente misterioso quieres-_

_-Es solo que. . .-_

_-¡Solo dinos de una vez Do!-_

_-¡Ah, de acuerdo!- tomo un pequeño respiro y volvió a estar en sintonía -¡Contemplen, los misterios que van a ser rebelados! !Contemplen la antigua y olvidada, historia de los primeros habitantes de la nación, la historia de la cultura. . Búfalo!-_

_**FLASHBACK FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

De un solo jalón Do extendió su manta sobre su área de dormir, un día largo de correr había terminado y nada más le gustaría que descansar y reponer energías. Pero, antes tenía que hacer un par de cosas extras antes de poder descansar. Debía, cenar, repasar una última vez el mapa, preparar una dosis apropiada de la Soñadora de Almas para tratar de inducir sus efectos al dormir, de nuevo, como aquel día que tuvo la visión del búfalo fantasmal. No más que tendría que tener cuidado desde ahora con las dosis que inhalaba, pues lo que accidentalmente inhalo Shield-Horse había sido demasiado en comparación y no podía permitir que se le acabara la flor. Pero tampoco dejaría que la flor le pusiera igual de mal que su amigo, ahora que sabía lo que podía hacer la flor sin cuidado alguno, y ahora sería más precavido.

Pero mientras Do se preocupaba por lo suyo, también otros en la caravana. AppleGold, del trio de viajeros Loosa, no estaba muy a gusto desde el otro día, el día en el que Estelar le recordó su objetivo. Ella solo quería un poco más de dinero en sus bolsillos y que para nada se suavizaran o se relacionaran más con esos seis. Pero, a él le empezaban a agradar y no quería sobrepasarse con ellos, pues, los últimos días algo en él cambio. Como si de la nada algo bueno apareciera y eso le llegara a tocar en lo más profundo de su. . .ser. Todo a causa de sus nuevos, amigos.

Estelar, la unicornio guía, había iniciado por su cuenta una averiguación sobre esos ponis, pero para eso, aprovecharía lo que fuera y estuviera a su disposición. Ella sabía que algo estaba oculto de ella, y por las cosas que escucho del enfermizo S-H, ahora sabía que esos ponis eran más de lo que aparentaban, las apariencias engañosas no le daban confianza alguna. Pero si no había nada que ocultar, no habría porque temer de la seguridad de sus dos jóvenes amigos, o la suya.

Pero sin que ellos lo supieran, otros también se encontraban en el medio de averiguaciones.

-¡KYYAAHG!-

Surcando los cielos nocturnos del desierto, un halcón atravesaba los vientos para llevar ante sus maestros un objeto de sumo valor. El ave entonces soltó de sus garras lo que parecía ser, un cepillo de bronce para peinar cabello, ante los cascos de un grupo de cuatro bisontes machos.

-¡KYAAAAH!-

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Fin del arco**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡HOLA! Aquí Chico escudo, con otro capítulo de la historia que les encanta, "El secreto en el desierto" así es.**

**Hoy les traigo a todos lo que es el Penúltimo arco de la historia, el cual lo espero poder plasmar en unos cuantos capítulos, como en cuatro capítulos o tal vez cinco capítulos, e incluso menos que eso, bueno si mi imaginación se pone radical. Pero dependiendo de cómo fluyan las ideas, veremos.**

**Verán que desde mis últimas dos historias antes de esta, yo usualmente tengo entre uno o dos capítulos adelantados del que ustedes leen al momento de actualizar, esto para así poder arreglar o cambiar cosas dependiendo de los avances que llevo. Ahora, tengo ya la idea general de lo que pasara y creo que les sorprenderá lo que pasara en los próximos capítulos y definitivamente se. . . ¡QUE SUS CABEZAS EXPLOTARAN CON LO QUE VERAN EN LA HISTORIA!**

**Solo queda esperar a que todo esto llegue a su final, pero por ahora, disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo doce: **No, no confíes, para nada confíes, definitivamente no confíes.

* * *

_Difuso, todo se ve confuso, nada está claro, en lo absoluto. Lugares que son muy, extraños, desconocidos y también hay algunas cosas que parecen similares a grandes porciones de tierra. Lo extraño y diferente del lugar, hace sentir miedo, sobre todo al momento en el que se escuchan los extraños y escalofriantes sonidos en el ambiente._

_-¿eh?-_

_Se logra divisar así mismo al fin, era Do, el señor Do otra vez._

_-yo, donde. . . donde-_

_Al fin el ambiente cambia, deja de dar vueltas, también toma foco y se ve mucho mejor de lo que hace unos segundos pues todo se tornó en. . . completa oscuridad, oscuridad y nada más. Do se encontraba rodeado de sombras, sombras que lo cubrían todo alrededor de él y se adueñaban del paraje. Empezó a mirar en diferentes direcciones buscando. . . buscando. . . lo que fuera que hubiera ahí._

_-eh. . . ah. . .eh. .- miraba de aquí, para acá -¡¿Ah?!-_

_No paro de mirar en toda dirección, solo quería dejar de ver sombras por todas partes y solo le tomo un poco tiempo el poder encontrar eso diferente a la oscuridad. Encontró algo, mirando para arriba Do logró encontrar luz, luz entre tanta profunda y negra oscuridad. El único detalle que encontraba, era que esta se encontraba a decenas de metros de altura, sobre su persona. Él estaba en el fondo y la luz en la cima de todo._

_-oh, eso, eso. . .-_

_Una sensación de alivio invadió su corazón cuando pudo divisar aquella luz, pero la preocupación aún continuaba presente. Ahora el detalle era el cómo podría salir de ahí y averiguar cómo es que. . ._

_**¡GYYYAAAACCHT!**_

_-¡¿EH?!-_

_Bajo la mirada de las alturas para fijar su atención de nuevo en el fondo y oscuro lugar._

_-p-pero. . . que f, hm. . . fue, fue eso-_

_Dio un paso al frente con nervios y agacho el cuello._

_-¿hola?- pregunto una y dos veces -¿Hola?-_

_Se puso pensativo para tratar pensar, divisar, encontrar, diferenciar o reconocer lo que haya sido ese ruido. Estaba un poco inquieto, pero también estaba curioso, así que dio otro paso al frente y levanto la cabeza de nuevo._

_-Hm. . . . hola- miro para su derecha y. . ._

_**¡GYYYAAAACCHT!**_

_-¡AH!-_

_**FLAAASSSSHHH. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**_

-¡AHHHH!-

El poni de pelaje blanco se levantó de sus sabanas a apresuradas ganas y dejo escapar el miedo con el grito más potente que sus pulmones le permitieron dar. Pero no estaría solo, al dar rienda suelta a su repentina y poca silenciosa reacción, el viejo HalfelHoof también se dio un buen susto uniéndosele con un grito de su propio terror.

-¡AAH!- le gritó el poni

-¡AAH!- le gritó el unicornio

-¡AAAH!- le gritó el poni

-¡AAAH!- le gritó el unicornio

-¡AAAHH!- le gritó el poni

-¡AAAHH! ¡DO!- le gritó el unicornio

-¡AAAHH! ¡TÚ!- le gritó el poni

-¡¿POR QUÉ GRITAS?!-

-¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAS EN MI TIENDA?!-

-¡PREGUNTE PRIMERO!-

-¡YA DEJA DE GRITARME!-

-¡TU EMPEZASTE!-

-¡TU ME DESPERTASTE!-

-¡PERO PARA ESO VINE, TU, PONI INSENSIBLE!-

-¡PODRIAS DEJAR DE GRITAR YA, POR LAS PRINCESAS!-

-¡NOOH!- se cruzó de brazos y miro para otro lado, pero después de cuatro segundos dijo -¡Esta bien!-

-¡GRACIAS!-

-¡OYE!-

-¡YAAAHH!- hizo un ademan de detenerse -¡YA!-

El poni tuvo que controlarse para no perder el control que su viejo amigo le estaba robando, así que agacho la mirada y se cubrió con los cascos la cara. Tomó un profundo respiro para apaciguar su corazón y recuperar el aliento que perdió durante su escandaloso encuentro. Mientras que HalfelHoof, le negaba la mirada y volteaba en otra dirección con mucha indignación. Estaban estresados y muy colmados de paciencia. Tal vez explotarían en ira de nuevo cuando menos se lo esperaban, se atacarían el uno al otro si no fuera porque eran unos muy buenos amigos. Ambos se asomaron de reojo tantito, un ojo en dirección al otro para que esas miradas se conectaron. Pasó otro poco de tiempo y en eso ambos equinos liberaron una carcajada de sus bocas. Otro poco tuvo que pasar, y entonces no pudieron contener más la risa. Rieron divertidos como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo desde incluso antes de haber iniciado el viaje y sin duda, era liberador de cierto modo, poder sonreír después de tanto.

-Oh, oh, oh, oh, ah- se calmó uno

-eh, eh, eh, uh- se agotó el otro

-Cielos, tu cara estaba toda roja-

-Ah, tú también no te quedaste atrás amigo-

-Uf, bueno. . .-

El viejo estaba a punto de decir unas cuantas palabras más, pero, lo mejor era volver al tema principal por el cual le había despertado.

-Bueno, ah. . .yo, bueno, yo solo vine a. . . dejarte esto-

Sin más, el viejo se llevó el casco a su abrigo percudido y entonces de su bolsillo derecho sacó un pequeño frasco de cristal con tapita. Sin muchos ánimos se lo mostro a su compañero para después arrojárselo. Este Do lo cachó entendiendo perfectamente que era lo que era.

-pero temo decirte una cosa amigo-

-¿Hm¡-

-Es. . . es lo último amigo, no hay nada más-

De inmediato Do fijo sus ojos en la mirada de su viejo amigo.

-Oh no- miro el frasco en sus cascos -¿La verdad?-

-Oh, claro amigo, es todo-

En lo que Do se sentaba sobre sus sabanas, el viejo también busco un poco de comodidad sobre los suelos de la tienda, recargando su espalda en la tela de la tienda de Do.

-¡Oh, no puede ser! ¡Ay, no, no, no!-

Se llevó un casco a la sien de la cabeza para calmar sus pensamientos. El viejo solo agito de atrás a adelante la cabeza e inflo su pecho.

-HM, valla- dijo pasivo -quejándote y rogándole al cielo que sea mentira, no te llevara a nada-

-¿Ah?- lo miro, pero después suspiro cansado -¡AW, no puede ser!

Cansado por la noticia, se hecho sobre las sabanas otra vez, rascándose la sien de la frente, mientras que HalfelHoof solo le miraba de manera condescendiente a su amigo y guía de grupo en esta expedición.

-Bueno, tendríamos más si supieras cerrar las tapas de los frascos, el pobre Shield-Horse tuvo el más grande malestar de cabeza que ni siquiera mil litros de néctar, sidra y/o agua caliente le pudieran. . .no sé, dar al poni más ebrio del mundo-

-ah. . . no fue mi culpa-

-Sí, si lo fue-

-Oh déjame tranquilo quieres, ya es suficiente con la noticia ¿sabes?-

-Si está bien- cerro un poco los ojos al meditar un poco -Di al menos que, algo bueno salió de todo esto- abrió ambos ojos y alzó un poco la vista -Esquivaste una flecha, pues de haber intentado ese plan tuyo de inhalar la mayor cantidad posible, entonces, estoy seguro que te habríamos perdido-

-Bueno, mejor desechar esa carta ahora, que más tarda-

El viejo sonrió.

-Sí, sí, Oye mira- en eso bajo la mirada y empezó a verle serio al poni -¿Para qué rayos necesitas esa cosa? Quiero decir, sabemos a dónde ir, tenemos un plan, sabemos que hacer y cómo salir, ¿Para qué rayos quieres seguir con esa cosa?-

-Porque. . .- dejo de mirar arriba para sentarse y regresarle la mirada firme -Funciona, sí, es porque funciona-

HalfelHoof negó con la cabeza.

-Oh por favor. . –

-¡En serio!-

-Amigo, en serio, te digo mi teoría sobre lo que pienso de todo esto-

-¡Oh, vamos HalfelHoof. . .!-

-¡No, enserio Do, mírate!- se levantó del suelo y se le acercó con un casco en alto -¡Tienes, adicción por esto, pues esas. . . "visiones" como tú las llamas, son solo disparates que tu mente crea con ese. . .ese. . . alucinante!- le toco la frente para que entendiera esa cabeza suya

-¡Pero te dije, que vi algo. . .!-

-¡Una vez!. . . y ¿acaso tuvo sentido?-

-Oh, déjame pensar, ¡Sí!-

-¡Oh por favor Do!-

-Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas lo de nuestros amigos y ese trio de ponis? ¿Eh?-

-¡Tu sabias que nos los encontraríamos tarde o temprano los días aproximados!- le tocó a frente ¡Y tu mente, solo dio con una coincidencia! ¡Además, lo demás que describes encaja perfectamente en la categoría de disparates!-

-Pero. . –

-¡Y aún si fuera cierto, dime ¿Qué has visto los otros días?!. . . te diré. . . ¡Nada!-

-Tal vez porque no eh. . .-

-¡Do, Do, Do!- se impuso -Mira, mejor piensa en lo que importa, dentro de poco llegaremos a nuestro destino y. . .-

En eso HalfelHoof encendió su aura mágica y de entre las cosas de Do ubicadas en una esquina, sobresalió por sobre todo, el mapa que ellos llevaban.

-Y solo hay que llegar, alejar al equipo Loosa de esto, adentrarnos en el territorio, tomar las rocas que se puedan, bajar por la península y regresar a Equestria-

-Ah, es solo que. . .-

Lo volvieron a frenear.

-¡Esas cosas no son nada especiales Do, entiende!- le indico el frasco -Te lo aseguro-

-Entonces ¿Por qué los búfalos las recolectan? ¿Por qué cuando Sflyer y tu primo los encontraron hace días, ellos estaban recolectando esta planta? Dime-

-Por la misma razón, que tú, te estas metiendo esto al cuerpo- su casco tomó el casco de do y este lo hizo levantar el frasco el nivel de cara de ambos -¡Te encanta enviar, tus sesos al cielo!-

La forma en que HalfelHoof le hizo ver la realidad, obligó a Do pensar en la posibilidad que tal vez en esta ocasión él no estaba en lo cierto. Después de todo, el solo encontró una bagá y no muy convincente referencia de esa planta, en un viejo y polvoriento libro antiguo.

-Pero es tu decisión, solo. . . piénsalo quieres, amigo- lo dejó libre de su agarre -¡Ahora!-

Se levantó y mostró una sonrisa animosa.

-¿ahora qué?-

-Vamos a fuera-

-afuera-

-Sí, te encantara el panorama de esta mañana amigo, te lo aseguro-

-¿de verdad?-

-Vamos, guarda todo y vamos a ver-

-Está bien-

Con un poco de su ánimo recuperado, Do se levantó de su cama para ponerse su ligero abrigo café y salir apresurado de la tienda. Al ver a Do un poco mejor, el viejo sonrió honestamente y a la vez feliz de que al menos lograr hacer meditar a su buen amigo. Pero mejor salía de una vez, oh no podría ver la expresión de Do cuando viera lo que había afuera. Se puso de pie, ocultó los frascos en la alforja de Do y quiso dejar el mapa en su lugar para poder salir.

-Oh. . .oye- cuestiono un poco al no ver algo que hacía cierta falta -. . .donde está el listón del m. . .-

-¡WOOW!- se escuchó desde afuera

-Oh, Do- recordó al poni terrestre y mejor salió de una vez -¡Espérame!-

La entrada de la carpa se deslizo y entonces de esta salió HalfelHoof con ansias de ver la reacción de su amigo, la cual no podría ser insatisfactoria. Afuera de su tienda Do precisamente se encontraba con una maravillada expresión en él rostro. Sus ojos brillaban como un par de esferas, su boca estaba toda abierta al ver tal magnificencia, y ni hablar de su postura, intentaba estirar cuanto pudiera su cuello para encontrarle final a esa cosa. Al verle de esa manera, HalfelHoof le sonrió como si de hecho se tratara de un niño en fiestas invernales, pues a eso daba aspecto su buen amigo Do. Entonces HalfelHoof solo se le acercó y le dio un pequeño codazo en hombro para que Do regresara en sí y dejara aun lado tanta inocencia. Pero como no quedar impresionado, si ante sus ojos el monte más grande de todos, se erguía con imponencia y rudeza natural.

-Es, es, es el monte. . . Macintosh, es el monte Macintosh- volteó a ver al viejo unicornio -¡Es el monte Macintosh! ¡Es Macintosh!-

HalfelHoof giró los ojos sonrientes con la cabeza.

-Lo sé- ahora él se volteó a verle -Lo sé, y eso significa. . .-

-Eso significa una sola cosa- miró al monte otra vez -¡Eso significa que. . .¡-

-Es peligroso, señor Do, eso significa- completó una nueva voz

-¿hm?-

Ambos ponis voltearon para la derecha y no perdieron de cuenta a la unicornio azulada de melena roja. Se les había acercado cuando ellos no estaban atentos y los tomó por sorpresa claramente, claro que, no daba buena espina la cara que traía puesta en esos momentos. Los dos sementales le miraron inquietos de que les fuera a dar un regaño o un sermón como era de costumbre en ella, aunque no importaba, ya que su mirada la delataba a ella y eso les incomodaba bastante.

-señorita Estelar-

-Caballeros, me alegra que contemplen la vista, pues estamos a poco de concluir con este viaje que tan arduamente han patrocinado ustedes, solo un poco más y nunca más tendremos que lidiar con esta invasión-

Ellos no pudieron evitar sudar de manera fría con lo que ella acababa de decirles. Con mucho cuidado intentaron no inflar sus pechos con aire ante la tensión que se formó en ese preciso instante y mantuvieron sus miradas. . . sin rastro de haber sido tomados por sorpresa.

-ah. . . bueno, y. . . ¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Nuestro objetivo final señor Do, casi en lo profundo de esta tierra de Búfalos-

En eso, ella sacó de sus ropas un percudido pergamino color café y desplegó este ante los ojos de los dos sementales. Ellos miraron el mapa de la hembra estando curiosos y a la vez nerviosos de esto, hasta que después de inspeccionar un poco ellos pudieron respirar tranquilos. . . pero con disimulo. El mapa de la poni indicaba el punto falso el cual ellos habían estipulado y que no tenía nada que ver con su otro objetivo. Claro que ella no tenía forma de saber sobre su verdadero destino. Debían admitir que esa unicornio era bastante intimidante y que por un minuto los había dejado completamente indefensos con solo unas cuantas palabras, que eran bastante, coincidentes.

-Pasando este sector- les indico su posición actual en el mapa -llegaremos al final de nuestro camino señor Do, así que si ustedes quisieran, desearía poder partir cuanto antes-

-ah. . .si, bien señorita Estelar, lo que usted diga y crea más conveniente para. . .-

-sí, sí, gracias, solo eso quería saber, ahora, quisiera que empezaran a guardar sus cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Coman algo ligero y preparen la fila, los veo allí-

Así como así, la unicornio se alejó tranquilamente de los dos sementales. No tenía el interés de saber lo que opinaban de la jornada del día mientras ella pudiera hacerla y ya. En cuanto a ellos, bueno, empezaban a creer que tal vez la señorita Estelar no era una poni de. . . relaciones abiertas y. . . eso no les daba mucho ánimo. Ya sin más, mejor hacían lo que ella decía. Alzaron los hombros y asintieron con un "ya que" para ponerse a trabajar. Al menos ya estaban a poco de la grande majestuosa montaña Macintosh, un último obstáculo que se interponía entre ellos y su destino final.

**.**

La grande y gigantesca montaña Macintosh, una belleza natural del desierto que era digna de un gran respeto por ser lo suficientemente poderosa como para mantener a raya a la más peligrosa especie que habitaba en la nación, los dragones de Equestria.

De gran valoración es para los habitantes de la nación Ecuestre, puesto que de no ser por su formación natural, tendrían un serio problema al tener que lidiar con esos grandes lagartos inhaladores de fuego.

La cuestión principal era que los dragones siempre llegaban de todas partes del mundo, buscando tesoros y riquezas que sesearan sus más avariciosos deseos. Y el pueblo poni claro era un objetivo muy tentador para obtener más y más para ellos. Claro que con la mágica protección de las reinas de la nación, el poder robar tanto y como ellos quisieran, no era tan fácil o incluso posible en la mayoría de los casos. Más el no poder obtener todo lo que ellos quisieran, no les impedía sobrevolar los cielos de la nación o incluso habitar en ella por un tiempo. Los dragones con el paso del tiempo se hicieron de un lugar perfecto para ellos, donde pudieran habitar y descansar de sus viajes por el mundo. Un lugar al cual los ponis nombraron perfectamente cómo. . . "el valle de los dragones"

El supuesto valle estaba perfectamente ubicado delante de una trinchera de montes y cerros, que separaban el desierto y al noroeste de la nación de las feroces criaturas escamosas y sus manadas. Pero había algo vital en este lugar, pues de todas las barreras que había en la trinchera, era Macintosh la más valiosa. Toneladas de roca roja que resguardaba a las grandes bestias en un área que ellos consideraban placentera y que los ponis consideraban una bendita barrera de protección.

Más que decir que para la mayoría de los dragones este era su hogar en Equestria y que por ahora, no había habido ningún problema con la nación poni, ni tampoco con los búfalos. Todo gracias a Macintosh.

-¡Muy bien ponis, siguán moviéndose, hay que encontrar la pista del camino!- dijo estelar al frente de la pequeña caravana de ponis -¡Vamos, AppleGold, AppleShine, rápido!-

-Oh, sí- respondieron ellos no muy bien

En esos momentos el grupo estaba teniendo algunas lentitudes con su primera hora de recorrido, y eso se debía a que no estaban usando la vía rápida. Al igual que hace unos pocos días atrás, a esta Estelar le pareció un buen día para alejarse de esa ruta secreta y así no correr riesgo alguno de toparse con los bisontes. Claro que desde que comenzaron el viaje, todo había sido relativamente tranquilo y sin riesgos, de hecho. . . demasiado tranquilo y sin riesgos.

-hm- estelar le dedico una mirada a la distancia -Demasiado por recorrer-

No pudo evitar notar que los cascos de sus compañeros se escuchaban un tanto alejados de su posición. Ella miro para atrás y entonces pudo comprobar lo que temía. Los demás estaban quedándose un poco atrás de ella, y eso gracias al intenso calor que se sentía en todos los alrededores. Aunque, bueno, ella no estaba mejor que ellos en definitiva. Dirigió su vista un tanto para arriba y sus ojos de inmediato se entrecerraron al ver el sol.

-Ah. . .- bajo la mirada y agito su cabeza un poco -¡Ah, tienen razón!-

Ella tampoco resistiría tal temperatura, pues estaba tan ardiente que de no ser por la montaña. Lo único que sus ojos serían capaces de ver, serían las ondulantes corrientes de vapor a la distancia. Así que para mantener su condición y la del resto del grupo, bien y estable, tendrían que buscar la manera de evitar el sol a como diera lugar.

-pero. . . ¿Cómo?- se dijo a si misma, tenía que encontrar una solución -hm-

La unicornio miro de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar una forma de apaciguar el calor. Tal vez un hechizo, pero eso le costaría muchas energías mágicas. Hacer algo manual le tomaría tiempo y creatividad. Y claro estaba descartado el ir por la vía rápida y secreta de los bisontes, después de haber dicho que no. Sin muchas opciones, y un tanto de presión, lo único que quería era evitar los malditos rayos del sol, pero solo. . . había una montaña enorme a un lado de su camino y desierto desolado al otro.

-¿hm?- se frenó en seco -Macintosh-

Ella pensó en la enorme montaña, la enorme montaña, la enorme montaña, la enorme montaña que tenía una enorme sombra a sus pies. ¡La montaña Macintosh tenía una enorme sombra a un costado de esta, se veía a la distancia! Y ella no pudo evitar dejar de mirar ese lugar.

-Eso. . eso. . -

Estelar detuvo su caminar y su mente comenzó a idear un ligero cambio de rumbo para poder estar a gusto.

-hm. . .- giró la cabeza para mirar a los demás, y claro ellos seguían con una expresión de agotamiento a lo lejos -A, bueno, no importa si se quejan o no-

Se giró por completo para poderles ver bien y proponerles su idea. Pero a punto de decirles, algo le obligo a frenar antes de acercárseles más. Vio a los ponis de Canterlot junto con sus amigos, y no pudo evitar sentir un ligero nudo a la mitad de la garganta que la obligo a frenar todo avance.

-ah. . .hm. . .-

Los demás estaban avanzando, pero después la vieron ahí parada a unos metros de distancia y pensaron que tal vez algo les iba a decir.

-¡Estelar, ¿sucede algo?!- pregunto applegold al verla al frente

La poni no respondió el llamado de este AppleGold.

-Ah. . .-

Pronto los otros le dieron alcance al joven muchacho Apple.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el señor do -¿algo pasa?-

-Estelar va a. . . no sé-

Ya estaban a pocos metros de ella y dentro de poco más ellos se detendrían, haciendo el momento muy incómodo.

-hm. . . hm. . .ah-

Los hechos recientes, no le agradaban en lo absoluto. . . y las dudas que invadían su cabeza, no eran de ayuda. Un sentimiento de rencor injustificado le invadía la cabeza y no tenía una explicación para eso. Ya ella tuvo que tragarse su nudo y decir lo primero que pudiera salir de su garganta.

-ah, tenemos que. . . almorzar. . . y creo que lo mejor seria. . . comer. . .allí-

Retiro su cuerpo del camino y les indico con el casco el lugar que tenía en mente. Los demás ponis entonces vieron a la distancia, el pie de la montaña Macintosh, la cual estaba siendo cubierta por una muy tentadora y jugosa sombra. Justo al ver ese lugar, no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos del gusto.

-Ahí, ¡bien!-

-¡Nada mal!-

-¡De acuerdo!-

-¡Está bien!-

-¡Andando, ya tengo hambre!-

-¡Muy bien estelar vamos hermano!-

-¡Sí, ahí voy!-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a ese lugar, sin pensar dos veces, la sombra era más que tentadora para ir a ese lugar. Estelar sonrió al no haber problemas al intentar hablar con ellos, pero cuando ya no la estaban viendo, de inmediato dejo escapar sus aires.

-hm. . . ah. . .no te pongas así estelar. . .Pero. . .¿Por qué te pones así Estelar?- se dijo a ella misma pues no entendía ese comportamiento -ah. . .vamos, ni siquiera recuerdan que comieron hace menos de dos horas y media-

**.**

A varios kilómetros de distancia, al borde del sudoeste del territorio equino, había una peña alejada en pleno desierto. Esta peña poseía la forma de una punta en triangulo, la cual emergía de la misma tierra y apuntaba directo a los cielos con mucha firmeza. No era del todo perfecta claro, pero sin duda era una belleza de la naturaleza pues parecía como si una invitación te guiara al cielo. Más no solo era una roca de lindo aspecto, justo a los pies de esta, por donde había un tanto de vegetación verde, se encontraba el nuevo hogar de la gran tribu de los búfalos del desierto de Papulosa.

La comunidad indígena de bisontes en esos momentos se encontraba en los últimos preparativos, para que todo quedara en orden. Después de viajar desde el centro del desierto a casi el límite del sudoeste con todo lo que pudieran cagar de su hogar, al fin habían terminado de arreglar todo junto para su estadía. Ahora todos podrían descansar por un tiempo para cuando pudieran regresar a su área natural, pero hasta entonces, la peña les proveería de lo que necesitaran. Comida creciendo en varios helechos al pie de la roca, sombra, y un par de posos con agua a los alrededores, con eso los visitantes estaban más que conformes.

En esos momentos unas cuantas hembras y niños se encontraban un tanto alejados de la aldea. Eso era porque se estaban dando a la tarea de recolectar los frutos de los pequeños helechos, para servir en la cena. Para uno de los pequeños sin embargo, la tarea se vio interrumpida, cuando algo a la lejanía atrajo toda su atención.

-Mamá- llamó el pequeño

-Hm-

La madre de este jovencito dirigió su mirada al pequeño que le llamaba -¿Hijo?-

-Mamá- este la volteo a ver y rápidamente volvió a ver al horizonte -Mira-

-¿Qué?-

Ella se guio por la mirada de su pequeño y en poco pudo ver lo mismo que él.

-Oh. . .eso. . . pero eso-

Un grupo de bisontes viajeros se acercaba a la peña en formación de corrida como estaban acostumbrados.

-¡Oh, hijo!- le llamó ella

-¿eh?- él la miro -¿mamá?

-¡Llama al jefe, o llama a Korn, o a quien sea, pero ahora!-

-¿eh?-

-¡Ya, ya, anda, anda, llama a alguien!-

-¡Oh, sí, bien!-

El jovencito salió corriendo de regreso a la aldea como le dijo su madre. Pues alguien al parecer ciertos bisontes estaban llegando un poco más tarde de lo esperado.

.

A las faldas de la peña, en su respectiva tienda, el jefe se encontraba solitario, con los ojos cerrados tratando de meditar un poco. Pero le costaba trabajo, más bien realmente, él se encontraba. . . orando. Orando por el bien de los suyos. Eso fue, hasta que una voz se escuchó en sus pensamientos.

_***¿Qué esperas?***_

La voz era como un eco, un eco que le traía el recuerdo de una mala noche.

_***Tienes que ir***_

-¡HMG!-

Su propia voz se escuchó como un eco, sonoro y profundo.

_*!Pero pensé, que bastaba con venir a la Peña!*_

_***Nada nunca es como se piensa que será, jefe, eso dije***_

_*¿Qué no estamos a salvo? ¿No es así?*_

_***!Jefe, más lo piensas, más riesgos hay!***_

_*Solo dime, estamos a salvo, o no, habla*_

Su mente permaneció en silencio sin recordar nada, segundos de silencio inquietantes, los cuales terminaron sin ninguna respuesta.

_***Ellos se aproximan jefe. . .***_

El jefe sintió un enorme pesar en su cabeza, que le obligó a fruncir fuerte los ojos, casi deja escapar un gemido de frustración y enfado más el recuerdo de aquella voz regreso a su cabeza.

_***Habrá problemas, debes evitar que lo que aguarda en ese lugar, no salga jamás, al mundo. . . si no, no habrá nada más. . .***_

En ese momento el jefe abrió sus ojos de repente, sus ojos, que estaban rojos por la molestia, y claro, no pudo evitar gritar un poco fuera de lugar por la misma molestia.

-¡¿Y CÓMO LO HAGO?!-

Solo eso grito, pues de la alta presión que le invadió, tuvo que forzar su sus cascos contra su adolorida cara. Respiro hondo para ayudar a calmar el estrés, pero no tendría que hacer demasiado para poder recuperar el control, era fuerte y preparado de carácter. El estrés disminuyo un tanto para cuando paso menos de un minuto. Bajo los cascos de su cara y también disminuyo la necesidad de aire para relajarse.

-yo. . . ah-

Bajo rendido la mirada y cerró los ojos una vez más.

_***Jefe, todo, simplemente pasara***_

Eso fue lo último que resonó en su mente, la voz de aquel que era el chamán de la tribu, ya no molesto su conciencia. Después de unos cuantos minutos, dejo la concentración a un lado, se levantó y dirigió a la salida de su campaña.

-ah. .-

A la salida, deslizo un poco de la tela café a su derecha y entonces le dio un vistazo a su tribu.

-hm-

Los veía y era capaz de reconocerlos a todos sin problemas, desde los más jóvenes novillos, hasta los búfalos más viejos. Al verles tratar de asentarse y tratar de estar en paz, le provocaba siempre al jefe cierta. . . ternura. Pero en esta ocasión lo único que podía sentir era una profunda inseguridad, por lo que tenía que realizar y el ver tanta calma en un momento en el que no la hay, le inquietaba el alma. Quiso, pero no pudo atravesar la frontera de su choza, quedó estático en el umbral sin poder hacer nada más. Hubiera permanecido ahí parado, si no fuera porque alguien de afuera llamó a su nombre.

-¡Jefe Clack!-

-Eh-

El jefe abrió los ojos a toda su enormidad, ese llamado le había despertado. Entonces pudo ver a un búfalo adulto de los suyos acercársele

-Jefe- dijo de nuevo –¡Llego un último grupo!-

-¿eh? ¿Cómo que un grupo?- pregunto aun un tanto confuso -¿Cómo que un grupo? De. . . ¿qué o qué?-

-¡De recolección, el que fue lejos, muy lejos!-

-¿no regresaron antes? No sé, Todos ya de una vez-

-¡No jefe, apenas ellos presentarse aquí, son los últimos, verlos varias hembras y ovillos llegar apenas!-

Las noticias atrajeron la atención del jefe sin duda alguna, pues él creía que todos ya habían regresado desde hace uno, dos o tal vez tres días atrás. Sus ojos se entrecerraron curiosos por la noticia, no sonaba como algo que fuera tan grave, pero. . . tal vez valdría la pena saber que pasaba. . . bueno, si eso lo distraía de sus pesares.

**.**

Con los ponis, el grupo se había desviado de su ruta normal por al menos un kilómetro de distancia para llegar a la refrescante sombra de la gran montaña Macintosh. Pero no les pareció nada mal puesto que todo el día había sido muy caluroso y nada refrescante. Pero al menos podrían tomarse un respiro ahora durante el almuerzo.

-WOOOAAAA- celebró aerial -¡Oh, pero que bien se siente la sombra compañeros!-

De inmediato el poni alzó un repentino vuelo por encima de todos sus demás compañeros. Lo que hizo, fue dar un par de giros en círculos para refrescarse las alas mientras que los demás tuvieron que cubrirse del polvo que levantó por la velocidad.

-¡Aerial!- se quejaron algunos

-¿Qué?- se frenó en el acto -El sol casi rostiza mis alas, debo moverlas un poco-

Y con esas palabras volvió a elevarse.

-ah. . . déjenlo chicos, es muy inapropiado ese poni, desde chico lo ha sido- comento sflyer -Pero en parte tiene un poco de razón, yo también necesito tomar un poco de vuelo-

Y Sflyer también se elevó, pero con un poco más de calma y serenidad a comparación del Pegaso café.

-oh bueno-

Do se aproximó a los primos y los sujetó por los hombros.

-¿Qué tal? Si nosotros preparamos al almuerzo-

-¡Está bien!- dijeron ellos

En lo que los ponis de Canterlot se preparaban para hacer el almuerzo y los Pegasos se dejaban ir por el viento, los hermanos Apple se disponían a descansar sobre un ligero cumulo de hojas secas tiradas por ahí.

-ah, creo que este será un buen lugar para descansar hermano, ¿Qué te parece?- la joven poni le preguntó a su hermano, pero de él no tuvo respuesta -¿AppleGold?-

La poni giró su cabeza para ver a su hermano AppleGold. Al verle, este estaba con la mirada fija en no otra que Estelar Flash. Pero no era una mirada recurrente o casualmente tranquila, se le veía serio y pensativo al ver a la unicornio desde lejos. AppleGold parecía estar analizando a la unicornio y esto claro le pareció raro a AppleShine.

-hm- se inclinó y extendió su casco para hablarle -¿AppleGold?-

El joven sintió un jalón en su hombro izquierdo de atrás a adelante y eso lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡HM!- miro a donde su hermana y la miro un tanto exaltado -¡Oh, hermana, ¿Qué? Ah, ¿Qué?!-

Esta entre cerro los ojos un tanto sospechosa y curiosa de la manera en que su hermano reacciono.

-Hermano. . . ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Ah. . . yo, creo que estoy bien, AppleShine, ah, por. . .-

-Pues ¿Por qué te le quedas mirando a Estelar tanto rato?-

-Oh, yo. . .bueno, eso. . .es que-

No pudo terminar, pues su hermana reacciono de sorpresa, con ojos saltones, boca cubierta, gemido ahogado y tornando sus mejillas completamente rojas. AppleGold al momento de verla hacer tal cosa, mejor la freno de una vez y por todas.

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Cállate, no es nada de ese tipo de cosas, cállate!-

La expresión que justamente ella había hecho desapareció y solo quedo un poco de confusión.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?-

-es. . .es, es solo que ella. . . ella me pidió hacer una cosa que. . .-

De nuevo ella hizo la misma expresión de sorpresa y él, de nuevo la frenó.

-¡Deja de hacer eso, ¿quieres?!-

-¡ASH! ¡De acuerdo!- quito la expresión de su rostro -¿Pero entonces que te pasa?-

-Es solo que, no creo que. . . esto termine bien con estelar y los muchachos-

-Nada. . . ¿bien?- dirigió la mirada al resto de sus compañeros curiosa -¿Pero de que estas hablando, eh, AppleGold?-

-Es que. . .- también dirigió su vista para los demás -es solo que, Estelar quiere timar a nuestros amigos-

AppleShine abrió los ojos grandes pues, le pareció caerle de lleno el recuerdo de lo que su amiga unicornio quería desde el comienzo de todo esto.

-¡AHHF!- se llevó los cascos a la boca

-si. . .y no sé tú, pero. . .yo. . .yo. . . no quiero hacerlo-

-oh no-

Ambos sabían de lo que estaban hablando y de lo que estaba entre sus propios casco, pero, sin que ellos supieran, los ponis de Canterlot también tenían unos planes. Planes que involucraban robar y poner al descubierto, a nada más y menos que a los búfalos del desierto. Pero además de eso, otra cosa se estaba cocinando entre los casco de Estelar.

-es. . Esto. . .esto, es. . .es-

Justo en ese momento la unicornio se encontraba alejada de donde los demás mirando con suma atención lo que acababa de descubrir de entre algunos de los arbustos secos del lugar. Y casi no lo podía creer.

-es. . .es. . .hermoso-

En su casco derecho había una gema preciosa de casi el tamaño de su casco entero. Era azulada y con forma de octágono.

-pero. . . ¿Cómo?-

Su mente llegó a una conclusión aprisa en ese preciso instante, la respuesta se encontraba justo en frente de ella, Macintosh. La barrera entre la nación poni y el territorio perteneciente a los dragones. Posiblemente. . . la gema era una migaja caída de las garras de un dragón, y tal vez, no era la única.

-hm-

Bajo la mirada a su casco otra vez e ideo algo estupendo para su beneficio. Rápidamente y sin que nadie la viera, se quitó su alforja, la puso al frente suyo, abrió una de las bolsitas para guardar el diamante sin que supieran los otros, pero antes de terminar, se aseguraría de inspeccionar su mapa.

-¡veamos, veamos!-

Desplegó el pergamino ante sus ojos y comenzó a buscar.

-sí, sí, sí, sí, sí y. . . ¡santo jubilo!-

Se tapó la boca al momento de haber dicho eso en voz alta. Fue descuidada, pero al cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien, no encontró problemas, ningún poni le había puesto atención y cada quien con lo suyo.

-JE, JEJE, JE- sonrió para ella -¡Hm!-

Rápidamente volvió al mapa para ocultar su sonrisa de los demás. Acababa de idear un plan en tan poco, gracias a que las condiciones eran perfectas. Justo a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, había un ligero desvió que se adentraba a un paso angosto entre la montaña y pequeñas elevaciones de roca. El desviarse un poco de su camino no importaba, pues de todas formas, ella era la guía líder, y ese camino guiaba de todas formas, a una salida justo en el punto final de su viaje.

*si vamos por ahí. . . imagina las gemas que podre recolectar*

Guardo el mapa en su alforja y cerró bien todo el equipaje. Su idea estaba plasmada, pero aun así, sabía que no sería del todo sencillo encontrar y recolectar un botín que tal vez no se encontraba allí, pero pensándolo bien. . . ¡¿Qué importaba?! Se dijo a ella. Los ponis de Canterlot no le daban confianza a diferencia de sus dos compañeros, y justamente que digamos, los Apple no habían demostrado ser útiles durante los últimos días. ¿Por qué debería importarle? Solo se desviarían un día y medio del camino. Y si tenía la posibilidad de adquirir un poco de botín extra para su causa, que más importaba, era por su bienestar y el de los gemelos Apple por lo que lo haría.

-si. . . ¡SI!- dijo decidida

Con esas palabras, Estelar se propuso a tomar su nuevo plan de acción, supieran o no esos ponis. Pero ¿cuáles podrían ser las repercusiones de un nuevo giro de planes, en un grupo que de por si ya oculta secretos y da mentiras? Estelar no lo sabía, pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer, le traería muchos líos y problemas a los seis amigos viajeros. . . como a los hermanos Apple.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Fin del capítulo.

De acuerdo esto es todo por ahora, nos veremos el próximo capítulo, no olviden deja sus comentarios y demás aquí abajo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicos, aquí con otro capítulo del secreto en el desierto, espero que les guste y gracias de ante mano, por los comentarios que dejen Me gusta saber que les interesa y eso me inspira a continuar. Bueno, en este capi, no pude corregir todo, solo un par de cosas pues el tiempo corre, perdón de ante mano si aparecen faltas y demás, lo siento. Ahora ¿en dónde nos quedamos la otra vez?**

* * *

**Capítulo trece: '**Porque si han de seguirme. . . han de confiar en mi'

La tarde de ese duro día, seguía siendo igual de calurosa que en la mañana y a medio día. No era muy agradable que digamos, pues por tan solo haber usado las vías secretas de los bisontes la mayora de la distancia, nuestros amigos ponis no tuvieron mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse ni de adecuarse al calor que se sentía. Pero por lo menos ahora podían cubrirse de los intensos rayos de sol que descendían a la tierra, y todo gracias a Estelar. La unicornio los había guiado bajo la sombra de la majestuosa montaña de Macintosh, cuya oscuridad los cubría, también los refrescaba y apaciguaba el ardor del intenso calor a la hora que les tocaba el descanso. Ya después de haber almorzado y descansado los cascos, nuestros compañeros estaban listos para volver a las andadas de una buena vez. Aun que, a la hora de quererse agrupar, la única poni que faltaba era la guía principal de la caravana, no estaba Estelar Flash.

Los ponis estaban conversando un poco y preparando las últimas cosas, cuando la joven hermana Apple se les acerco para preguntar sobre su amiga.

-Oh... oigan amigos- les dijo

-Tengo listos las provisiones. . .-

-Muy bien si quieres yo las. . .-

-Señores-

-¡Hm!-

Notaron al fin la presencia de la joven, poni terrestre y lo primos le atendieron.

-Hm, señorita Apple-

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-¿No habrán visto por donde se metió Estelar?-

Se mostraron positivos al respecto cuando ella soltó su pregunta.

-Oh, eso, bueno sí, sí sabemos, ella dijo que se cercioraría de ver que el paso estuviese libre de peligros-

En lo que le respondían a la joven, su hermano gemelo se les unió a la conversación.

-¿Paso?- pregunto -¿Cuál "paso"?-

-¡Hablan del paso que nos guiara a nuestro destino!-

Justo de sorpresa, tanto los muchachos de Canterlot como los gemelos Apple, tuvieron que darse vuelta para ver a esta Estelar acercándoseles y después plantándose justo enfrente de ellos. Al detenerse ella empleó su magia al instante para pasarles su mapa, extenderlo ante sus ojos y mostrarles el camino señalado con color rojo. Era una ruta que guiaba por un sendero estrecho entre Macintosh y algunas insignificantes peñas y montes que formaban un camino natural entre formación rocosa y formación rocosa. Lo que daba un poco de calma era la línea que indicaba que estaban a solo un par de kilómetros de distancia y destino acordado. Los ponis no se demoraron en entender lo que esa indicación quería decir, pero también se mostraron un tanto intrigados y a la vez dudosos de la repentina noticia que les daba ella. Entonces Do fue el primero en hablar.

-una. . . ¿nueva ruta? Señorita Estelar-

Quiso tomar el mapa entre sus cascos para poder echarle una mirada más cercana a esa supuesta ruta. Pero ella le aparto el pergamino de su alcance.

-No señor Do, nueva no- mintió -Esta siempre ha sido la ruta planeada-

Todos miraron a la unicornio con una ceja alzada y otra por lo bajo. Después se le acercaron a Do y quisieron ver mapa también.

-ah. . .de. . . ¿de verdad?- pregunto otra vez do -¿en serio?-

El cuerno mágico de Estelar resplandeció y el pergamino regreso a la alforja de ella. Sin mirarles a los ojos, se dio la vuelta y preparo un tono de indignación en su voz.

-¡Claro que si lo es, sino, ¿Por qué más vendríamos a este punto de aquí?!- ella sabía que fue solo para protegerse del sol -¡¿Eh? ¿Alguna palabra?!-

-eh. . .-

Que podían decir ellos, en serio, ¿Qué podrían? Pues, si parecía que de verdad la Unicornio estaba en total control de las cosas y no se veía insegura de su decisión. Claro, ella siempre supo cómo guiarlos desde el inicio, tomando la ruta terrestre sencilla cuando era muy necesario, como también evadiéndola cada cuando parecía correcto, y también supo cómo y cuándo era mejor eliminar toda pista o rastro de ellos. No había razón alguna por cual dudar de Estelar Flash.

-De acuerdo- dijeron parejos los corceles

Por otra parte, si los ponis de Canterlot ya no iban a preguntar, entonces los hermanos Apple les toco consultar. AppleShine hablo primero.

-Bueno, Estelar, amiga, yo y AppleGold pensamos que tomaríamos la ruta rápida terrestre que. . .-

Sin dejarle pronunciar otra cosa más, Estelar le respondió rápida y desinteresadamente a la joven.

-¡No AppleShine! pues déjame decirte que pensaste mal, tú y tú hermano se equivocaron- giró levemente la cabeza para mirarle con ojos viscos -¿Entendido?-

Las palabras de Estelar se notaron que fueron duras y cortantes. Dejando a la joven Apple un tanto apenada y a la vez muy mal parada ante la situación, fue más un regaño que una re-afirmación.

-oh. . . yo. . .nosotros. . .perdón-

Fue un tanto incómodo para los demás, pues pudieron percibir esa ligera hostilidad en Estelar Flash contra la joven AppleShine. No le dieron mucha importancia pues tal vez solo era una pequeñez, al cuestionar a la Unicornio y su a guía perfecta. Como fuera, Estelar prosiguió con sus indicaciones.

-Muy bien ponis, creo que lo que deberíamos hacer ahora, es ponernos de nuevo en marcha- los volteó a ver con una mirada seria -¿Podrían?-

Entendieron y no hubo objeción alguna. Se miraron entre ellos y se dispusieron a seguirle como fuera que dijera ella.

-Está bien-

-Muy bien- sonrió -¡Ahora! ¡Quiero que siguán una nueva formación, pues para cuando lleguemos a la ruta entre Macintosh y las demás deformidades de roca! ¡Tendremos que ir de uno en uno en línea recta, ya no más grupitos de a dos ni nada de unión, ¿entendido?-

-Ah. . .si claro. . . no hay problema. . . si- nadie sonó muy seguro, pero, que más daba

-¡Muy bien! ¡Yo guiare desde el frente, después quiero ponis en el centro de la fila, seguido de ustedes dos Unicornios y que los Pegasos se junten al final de la cola! ¡Muy bien, porque ya nos vamos!-

Ella como siempre se les adelanto a todos, y ellos, solo se organizaban para tomar posiciones. Ya sin más que decir, la comenzaron a seguir a donde ella les indicaba.

**.**

Más tarde en ese preciso día, en la capital del reino en el medio del denso y profundo Bosque Libre. Todos los habitantes ponis se estaban preparando para dar por terminado sus labores del día. Solo querían dejar todo listo para la noche e ir a sus respectivas casas a dormir, para ahorrar muchas, muchas energías. Lo que pasaba era que en los últimos días, todos tenían que colaborar para dejar lista la capital, para la tan esperada y próxima celebración del día del verano.

Oh, la celebración del verano, una fiesta que consistía literalmente en pasarla bien durante veinticuatro horas seguidas. Todo comenzaba la noche anterior al día preciso de esta celebración, los ponis se juntaban en el castillo de la ciudad para pasar una gran noche de juegos, bailes, entretenimiento y diversión. Después, cuando es el momento del amanecer, todos alzan las miradas al punto más elevado del cielo y contemplan el maravilloso amanecer que la princesa Celestia levanta con su gran magia. Es un gran espectáculo, pero no el final de la fiesta. Los ponis durante el resto del día siguen con la fiesta y la convivencia hasta que cae por fin la noche de nuevo. Un total de veinticuatro horas es lo que dura con frecuencia la fiesta, pero por eso mismo, desde varios días o inclusive semanas atrás, se debe preparar todo para la celebración.

Justamente quien estaba regresando de ayudar a poner los adornos del conservatorio musical, era nada más que este mismo Grey-Flash. El pequeño hermano de Shield-Horse desde los últimos dos años, ha ayudado a los maestros y estudiantes del conservatorio a dejar todo listo y arreglado para la fiesta. Tenía un par de amigos inscritos allí y que también estaban viviendo en ese lugar desde hace un tiempo. Siempre que podía, los iba a visitar y cada cuando había una celebración, salía de casa muy temprano y les ayudaba todo el día con la decoración. Pero como la jornada estaba a punto de acabar, el joven ya se despedía de todos los demás en el hogar.

-¡A dios amigos, los veo mañana!- se despedía él

A la puerta del recinto se encontraban unos cuantos niños despidiéndose con los cascos en alto.

-¡Ven mañana por favor!-

-¡No olvides traer listones naranjas y amarillos G/F!-

-¡Salúdame a tus papas!-

Un unicornio se les apareció a los jovencitos en la entrada. Era su mentor sin duda, por las ropas que traía puestas y solo se presentó pues ya era la hora de dormir.

-Niños, ya es hora de dormir, la noche no es hora para que ningún poni este despierto, andando hay que dormir-

-está bien- dijeron ellos

El unicornio vio a lo lejos al joven poni terrestre y también por cortesía se despidió.

-¡Ve con cuidado joven Grey-Flash!-

-¡Gracias señor Musical!-

El pequeño entonces acelero el paso de sus cascos, si tenía que irse aprisa, pues tenía un pequeño asunto de que encargarse antes de irse a acostar a su cama.

-Correo, allí voy-

El jovencito agacho un poco la mirada y su velocidad aumento.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJA, NO PUEDO ESPERAR A QUE SEPAS LAS BUENAS NOTICIAS HERMANO!-

Sin duda, era algo bueno y también importante, tanto que le animaba a lo grande. Tenía que informar y hacerle saber a su hermano los grandes cambios que habría.

**.**

Kilómetros de distancia, justamente en la pequeña y joven ciudad de Canterlot, ya todas las calles estaban siendo alumbradas por los faroles de aceite en las calles. Todo poni ya estaba llegando a su casa para dormir y reposar a la noche, menos una ciudadana en particular. En el centro de la ciudad, una luz seguía iluminando el interior de una enorme fachada, este era la luz del museo de la mismísima ciudad. La razón de que aun hubiera luz en el interior de este lugar, era una poni llamada Viola. La asistente del museo tenía muchos pendientes que hacer, pues al parecer, era día de hacer un inventario en el museo.

La poni en esos momentos se encontraba enlistando en papel pergamino, la gran cantidad de cosas que se encontraban en el almacén principal del museo.

-AHH- esa era nuestra amiga bostezando -¡Seis piezas de jarrones de la dinastía grifo, cuatro piezas de joyería real de las tierras Perro diamante, cinco copias originales del explorador Columbus, Y un par de uniformes viejos de la primera marina de la nación, cortesía al señor HalfelHoof!-

Su sistema de organización consistía en ir anotando los objetos de mayor valor y antigüedad primero, para después hacerles lugar en la lista a los objetos de mucho menos significancia o trascendencia histórica.

-¡AWWW!- se limpió la sudoración de la frente -¡UUFF!-

En esos momentos un poni del personal de ayuda se le acercó a la señorita Viola para entregarle un pequeño informe.

-Ah señorita Viola, disculpe señorita Viola-

-¿Hm?-

-señorita viola disculpe la interrupción, pero al parecer, algo se presentó señorita y no sé si usted quiera atenderlo o prefiere esperar-

-bueno. . .aún tengo cosas que hacer, pero, bueno ya hagamos esto de una buena vez, dígame que pasa-

-Oh, bien-

-Y. . . ¿Qué ocurre?-

-bueno, encontramos esto a las puertas del museo-

En ese momento otro par de ponis ayudantes llegó cargando una mediana caja de madera en sus cascos. Los ponis la bajaron con cuidado y la colocaron entre el primer asistente y la señorita. Después se disculparon y se exentaron para volver a su trabajo.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-al parecer, es el paquete que intentamos regresarle al señor HalfelHoof-

-hm-

Eso le sonó familiar a la poni, justamente estaba terminando de incluir en la lista algunas de las pertenencias que el viejo unicornio les había prestado con buena fe, hace tres semanas y media antes. Justamente también ese día le había querido regresar un par de cosas que desde hace unos meses les envió y que a Do se le "olvido" enviar de regreso.

-¿Pero por qué están aquí de regreso las viejas pinturas de su familia?-

-Al parecer las regresaron este mismo atardecer, pues, nadie al parecer las recibió en la mansión del señor HalfelHoof-

-pero. . ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no se las pudieron dejar a alguna ama de llaves o mayordomo de su hogar?-

-No, al parecer, no-

-¿hm?- meditó un poco –que extraño de esos ponis no estar atentos-

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Hm. . . Bueno, ya veremos mañana que hacer con estas cosas, hoy veo que las tendremos que resguardar nosotros aquí-

-¿Las llevamos donde las demás pinturas y cuadros?-

-Sí, pero, yo lo hago-

-¿señora?-

-Descuida, yo puedo-

-Oh, de acuerdo-

-Pero. . . quiero que lleves esto con la demás información y la guardes en el despacho del primer piso, ¿está bien?-

Ella enrolló el pergamino con el conteo de objetos y se lo coloco en los casco al poni.

-Oh, no hay problema-

-Bien-

El poni se despidió cordialmente y después se retiró del lugar, dejando a viola sola en el almacén.

-hm. . .bien-

Se le acerco a los cuadros y los empezó a cargar con mucho cuidado y delicadeza. Eran solo tres, pero sus marcos eran lo que realmente era pesado. Se hizo de la fuerza suficiente para lograr cargarlos, no era la primera vez que tenía que trasladar algo pesado, y se dirigió a donde se debían resguardar las cosas de valor personal o de amistad del señor Do. El mismo despacho de este.

.

A Viola solo le tomo un par de minutos el poder llegara a la oficina de su jefe, no atrajo mucha atención y ya solo quedaban pocas cosas por hacer ese día. Ya deseaba poder terminar para ir a casa a descansar y dormir un largo rato.

-Ah. . . bien, dejemos esto-

Hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para poder sujetar los cuadros y abrir la puerta del despacho al mismo tiempo. Pero ningún problema grande en realidad. Al entrar se le acerco a la pared más cercana que tuviera. Solo se acercó, se reclinó un poco, deposito las pinturas con delicadeza y se aseguró de dejarlas en una buena posición para que quedaran ahí paradas.

-Ah, bien. . .bien. . .eso es, bien. . . yo. . .bien, aw-

Sintió una necesidad por estirar sus músculos un poco y tronarse tantito los huesitos para relajarse. La sensación era muy exquisita y el cansancio de un largo día de trabajo desde hace minutos que le empezaba a hacer afecto.

-Ah. . .que bien se siente- estiro una última vez su pata y dejo escapar un suspiro de relajación -AAWWW-

Tal vez no debió hacer esos estiramientos, pues ahora se sentía un poco más cansada y somnolienta de lo que hace unos minutos atrás. Le echó un vistazo sin cuidado al despacho y entonces no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en un específico lugar. Al otro extremo de la oficina, justo en la esquina opuesta de donde ella, había un cuadro cubierto en una manta y que estaba reclinado a la pared.

-hm-

Sabía muy bien cual cuadro era ese, ella lo cubrió entre delgadas sabanas y puso en ese mismo punto, días atrás. El mismo cuadro que le causo tanto estrés y fastidio días atrás, tanto por su jefe, como por su amigo Picartzio. No podía explicar lo que le hacía sentir ese cuadro, pero podía tratar de entenderlo.

-Algo quiere señor Do- le hablo el cuadro -¿no es así?-

Quiso verlo solo un poco de cerca otra vez, tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber que rayos era lo que le veían todos a ese cuadro. Pues incluso un poni tranquilo y paciente como el señor Picartzio mostro mucho estrés a casusa de esa pintura. Quiso aproximársele, pero un par de bostezos alentaron sus movimientos motrices.

-¡AWWW!- sus ojos se hicieron vidrios –es. . .es. . .este cansancio, que. . . sueño-

Sus ojos no se apartaron del cuadro, pero estos comenzaron a ver todo borroso y justo cuando estaba a la mitad del camino.

-es. . . que. . .tengo. . . sueño-

Su vista se empezó a oscurecer, el cuadro misterioso empezó a desaparecer en la distancia y sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, Viola cayó rendida en uno de los sillones del despacho.

-HM. . . . ZZZZZ. . .-

Simplemente dormida ante tanto trabajo y esfuerzo depositado en sus deberes. La pobrecita solo empezó a dormir en lo profundo. Al igual que afuera, todos los demás ponis, también simplemente se dejaron atrapar por la fuerza de la noche.

**.**

De regreso con el grupo de expedición en el desierto, la caravana de los nueve ponis se movilizaba a paso lento por el medio de un camino rocoso y bastante intimidante que les erizaba un tanto la piel. Lo que ocurría, era que al ir caminado por un paso tan estrecho como se, tendrían que verse forzados a buscar un lugar para dormir que fuera, seguro, resguardado, con el suficiente espacio y que no tuviera sorpresas peligrosas para los viajeros. En un principio parecía tener sentido lo que la Unicornio les había propuesto, el ir por ese lugar, pero ahora estaban teniendo ligeros miedos y pensamientos inseguros al caminar por ahí.

-Creo que seré el primero en decirlo- comento repentinamente el viejo halfelhoof rompiendo el hielo –No me agrada este lugar-

El resto concordó con él en ligeros murmullos y afirmaciones. Pero continuaron caminando.

-Tienes razón primo, tan solo anocheció hoy y de repente sentí como. . . como-

-Un escalofrió por tu espalda-

-Exacto-

Tenían razón, esa noche todo se sentía diferente, y tal vez el responsable, era no más que el mismo atajo que estaban tomando, un difícil y estrecho atajo. Pero aun así, seguirían a la señorita Estelar, pues que mejor guía los podría sacar de ese lugar más que ella. . . y sus dos jóvenes asistentes.

Por alguna razón los Apple no compartían la misma opinión que sus compañeros de Canterlot en esta ocasión. Se veía por sus caras, llenas de duda y confusión, con solo ver para los lados y de arriba a abajo, que ellos no tenían ni la mínima idea de que era lo que estaban haciendo allí. Su amiga desde hace unos días que no compartía con ellos información y le tenían más duda al igual que sospecha, a Estelar. No era de esperar si acaso ella quería continuar con su plan de engañar a sus nuevos amigos de Canterlot, pero a ese asunto le esperaban poder ponerle fin.

-¡Señorita estelar!-

Ese fue Do tratando de llamar la atención de la Unicornio al frente. Cuando ella no le respondió al poni de pelaje blanco, AppleGold de inmediato intervino por el corcel.

-¡Oye, te quieren decirte algo Estelar!-

La unicornio no les respondió otra vez.

-¿Estelar?-

En eso, ella al fin logró escuchar las palabras de los otros. Miro en frente, luego a los lados y después pudo dirigirse a ellos.

-¡Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?!-

-El señor Do quiere platicar-

Se dio la media vuelta y les miro de frente a todos ellos.

-¿y?. . . ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Solo quiere preguntarle, ¿si acaso ya encontró un lugar donde dormir?-

-me temo que no señor Do, pero descuide, creo que dentro de poco veremos un buen sitio, si, en poco señor Do, en poco, solo continuemos ¿bien?-

Sin decirles más o darles la oportunidad para poderle hacer otra pregunta, ella se dio la media vuelta y continuo caminando dejándolos un poco atrás. Ellos se vieron a los ojos un tanto extrañados, pero bueno, aun no encontraban lo que querían, y eso con excepción de ella. Pues sin que se dieran cuenta, unos ligeros brillos y chispas, sobresalieron de la alforja de Estelar.

-Solo continuemos, solo continuemos-

Se percató de que de su alforja sobre salía el brillo de un par de gemas que había recogido en el camino, así que mejor las resguardaba mejor.

**.**

Paso otra media hora desde el rato que le preguntaron a la señorita Estelar sobre su sitio de descanso, la Unicornio estaba claro más interesada en sus propios asuntos que en buscar un sitio para dormir, pero fue por pura casualidad el que encontró un lugar en el que podrían descansar. La verdad ella preferiría seguir caminando por ahí, pero como estaba cargando con todos los demás ponis, no vio de otra. Se detuvo en ese momento, después giró la cabeza para ver a los demás y entonces les decidió informar.

-¡EY!-

-hm-

-¿Qué?-

-hm-

-¡Encontré un lugar para descansar ponis, regocíjense!-

Los ojos cansados de los demás se iluminaron y movieron con energía los cascos. Pronto alcanzaron a la Unicornio y justo cuando se fijaron, de nuevo sus miradas se opacaron. Era una fría, nada confiable y polvosa cueva.

-ah. . .-

Nadie parecía poder sacar las palabras de su boca, sino hasta que los ponis de Canterlot hablaron en coro.

-¡Muy bien!-

Los Apple de inmediato se quedaron boquiabiertos, como también con los ojos bien abiertos, pues no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar por parte de los seis ponis de Canterlot y eso era decir mucho.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!-

Ambos gemelos les gritaron a coro. El resto de los muchachos solo los voltearon a ver bastante extrañados y agarrados por sorpresa.

-¡¿EN SERIO ESTAN DEACUERDO CON DORMIR AQUÍ?!-

-¿eh?-

-¿ah?-

-¿uh?-

-¿oh?-

-¿hm?-

-¿pero qué dice?-

Para los seis amigos, la confusión era igual de grande y eso si no era de mucho alarme como con los jóvenes Apple. Para ellos la cueva era más que perfecta, puesto que esta era cerrada, podían generar más calor y protegidos de cualquier depredador en comparación con dormir en espacio abierto.

-¡No queremos dormir en una cueva!-

De nuevo los seis amigos les miraron con duda.

-ah. . . y ¿Por qué no?-

-¡Pues es una cueva!-

Ahora los seis se miraron entre ellos, y claro, en sus ojos se veía la evidente duda que tenían.

-Ah. . . ¿y?-

-¡¿Y?! ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡¿Y?!-

Era como un juego de nuca acabar, para Estelar la cueva no importaba realmente y si ellos no entraban de una vez ella lo haría de una vez para poder dormir siquiera un poco. Mientras los otros seguían de payasos, ella se adentró al escuro lugar, usando nada más que su cuerno para iluminar su camino. No era la gran cosa, solo un poco de espacio lo suficientemente grande para todos, rocas frías y un pasaje que parecía no tener fin. . .

-¿hm?-

Estelar miro curiosa el estrecho interior de la cueva, era una abertura estrecha justo en el fondo y tal vez por ella podría caber un poni. Tal vez no llegaba a ninguna parte, solo un pasaje que se haría a cada metro más y más estrecho hasta llegar a una pared. Nada que le interesase a ella, pero no perdía nada con revisar un poquito, tal vez hizo un juicio apresurado y poco analítico.

-¿uh?-

Le pareció ver algo en la pared.

-Un segundo. . .-

Se acercó al umbral de la grieta y rosó con sus cascos la superficie. Rasco una, dos y tres veces el granito hasta que de este una minúscula porción de polvo cedió a sus casco. Comenzó a mirar con suma atención el polvo en sus cascos empolvados y ante la sorpresa, quedó maravillada.

-ah. . . eh. . . es. . . pero. . . no puede ser-

Su vista se focalizo en el estrecho, y el sudor comenzó a bajar por su frente para su nariz y de ahí al suelo.

-¡Es solo una simple y sencilla cueva!-

-¡HM!-

Al escuchar las voces de sus acompañantes entrando a la cueva, no pudo evitar asustarse un poco. Giró la cabeza y ahí los vio entrar a la cueva. De inmediato ella se limpió el casco y se paró justo frente a la entrada de la grieta.

-¡Ah, ah, eh!-

Los ponis de Canterlot seguían tratando de convencer a los gemelos, de que no había nada de que temer o preocuparse por dormir en una cueva. Seguían platicando y nada más, hasta que de pura sorpresa Estelar se entrometió.

-¡Oigan ponis!-

-¿eh?- se sorprendieron por su intromisión -¿estelar?-

-Ya, basta, vamos a dormir aquí y punto final si-

-oh. . .-

-Dije punto final-

Los gemelos callaron en ese momento, ya no dirían más.

-Bien, espero que no haya problemas de acuerdo, encenderemos una de nuestras linternas solo por hoy en lo que preparamos nuestras cosas, pero solo las camas, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- nadie tardo en responder

-Bien, ahora- ella se quitó la alforja de la espalda -Vamos adormir un poco-

Los demás simplemente sintieron a lo que ella dijo y entraron al lugar, no sin antes animar un poco a los gemelos a entrar al lugar. Pero de inmediato se pudieron percatar de la estrecha brecha

-Hm. . . Ah, señorita Viola-

-Hm, si-

-¿Qué eso?- pregunto aerial

Ella de inmediato supo que se refería no más ni menos que a la brecha al final de la cueva.

-Oh, eso-

Se mostró poco interesada y atenta a la pregunta del poni volador.

-Es solo un pasaje, estrecho que bueno, tal vez lleve a alguna parte-

Los otros miraron la agreta también lo cual no le agrado a ella.

-Y como dije dormiremos ahora- dijo fuerte y claro -y yo cuidare de que nada salga de esa cosa, ¿de acuerdo?-

Todos la voltearon a ver.

-solo estamos aquí para descansar, no para explorar más de lo debido, oh tendré que aumentarle el precio de este viaje, por desviaciones innecesarias señor Do-

Al decir fue bastante claro para para los Apple lo que Estelar quería decir con eso, pero para los demás, les pareció que la señorita solo estaba agotada de tanto caminar y que ya solo quería descansar. No querían despertar su furia e inconformidad, por algo tan tonto como un pequeño pasaje en la pared, y así mejor se ponían a dormir.

-Está bien señorita Viola. . . chicos-

-si-

-tiene razón-

-vamos a dormir-

-Preparemos todo-

Todos comenzaron a preparar sus cosas para poder dormir al fin. Pero no fue sino los gemelos quienes se mantuvieron atentos a las acciones de su amiga Estelar. Las últimas palabras de esta, no fueron precisamente adecuadas, sabían que ella sería capaz de realizar cualquier cosa para obtener un poco más de dinero y eso les molestaba un poco en esta ocasión.

-hm-

-hm-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron al mismo tiempo, querían hablar con Estelar sobre el asunto del dinero y lo que pasaría al final del viaje cuando llegaran a su destino. Y estaban a punto de dirigirse a ella, pero los primos se interpusieron en su camino.

-Oigan no quieren cenar algo ligero esta noche por lo menos, ¿eh, chicos?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué?-

Tanto CleverHoof, como este HalfelHoof les ofrecieron a ambos muchachos un poco de Heno fresco.

-eh. . .bueno-

-si, es que. . .-

-Vamos chicos, no pudimos cenar algo hoy, por lo menos dense gusto quieren-

De nuevo les ofrecieron de manera muy gentil, cosa que no les permitió poder negarse a tal gesto.

-De. . .-

-acuerdo-

-si, bien, vengan con nosotros-

-eh. . .-

-anden-

Y quedaron ahora atrapados ante la amabilidad de los unicornios. Mientras que al final de la cueva, Estelar ya tenía lista las sabanas que usaría de cama. Estaba ya por recostarse a descansar, pero alguien se le unió de sorpresa. El señor Do se le acercó a ella y estaba con ganas de hablar.

-Señorita Estelar-

-¿señor do?-

-Hola-

-hola. . ¿Qué quiere?-

-Bueno, solo quería saber si no se le apetece, un poco de heno-

El poni extendió su casco mostrándole el mismo alimento a la señorita Estelar. Ella miro el ofrecimiento sin mucho interés y después volteó a ver al señor Do. Este le estaba sonriendo amistosamente pero, no le agradaba mucho eso.

-¿Por qué?-

-ah pues. . . ¿Por qué?-

-sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Oh, bueno. . . es que, nadie comió nada llenador la noche de hoy y bueno. . .-

Hizo un ademan para que viera a sus otros compañeros -Todos, estamos aprovechando-

Ella miro a los otros y ahí los vio. Todos estaban compartiendo una cena ligera y rápida para no pasar hambre en la noche y era Do quien le estaba ofreciendo a ella.

-Ah, gracias, pero. . .ah. . . . Está bien-

No quería ya hablar, así que tomo el heno de los cascos del señor Do y se los llevo a la boca. El corcel sonrió a gusto y asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias señorita Viola-

-Gracias a usted señor Do-

-bien, AWWW. . .ya, es. . . hora de dormir-

El corcel se dirigió a su lugar de dormir y dejo a la señorita en paz. Ella miro con cierta duda al poni de Canterlot, pues, no le agradaba mucho, pero tampoco no le tenía mucho. . . desprecio. Aun así, lo mejor sería dormir un poco, y después, prepararse para cuando todos los demás se quedaran completamente dormidos. Quería recolectar, recolectar y recolectar cuanto pudiera antes de que amaneciera. Pues detrás de ella, en el interior de ese estrecho pasaje, las paredes estaban cubiertas por un metal precio de tonalidad grisácea. Tenía planeado entrar y como fuera tomar cuanto pudiera de esa mina natural de plata. La noche para Estelar era aún joven, y no sabía que tanta razón tenía al respecto de eso, sería una muy, muy larga noche.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Fin del capítulo.


End file.
